Worlds Apart
by Mrs. Boojangles
Summary: 2,600 miles. 387 days... A story of living life and falling in love across the wire. Because for Holly Stewart, there is only Gail Peck; she just needs to accept that.
1. Chapter 1

_So forgive any mistakes in this story, I haven't written for some time and I lack a beta. I am also new to the RB family, though I have been a fan of the show (or more importantly, Gail Peck) since the beginning. I know this timing might be a little off, but this story has been buzzing around my head for a while. It needed to happen. And do forgive the **[warning!]** smut, I **really** wasn't expecting to get so carried away with it... Although, you cannot tell me that Gail and Holly wouldn't screw like bunnies before Holly left for SF... Anyway, I hope this isn't terrible. This will be the last time any Author's notes are at the top. Enjoy?_

* * *

Gail pursed her lips and turned the bottle over in her hands, crystal blue eyes dropping to study the torn label. Her thumb lifted, absently scratching at the already curling edge, her focus narrowing as she peeled the label off, crumpling it satisfactorily in barely-shaking hands. Scoffing, she dropped the wad off her crossed thighs, observing as the backing caught the material of the carpet and sunk in, sticking easily to the fibers. Pale digits dropped from the dark glass and smoothed an invisible wrinkle on her jeans, her eyes jumping quickly to her left before dropping back to stare at the woven fabric. Biting her bottom lip, the officer sucked her teeth before taking a quick swig of the bitter liquid, satisfied as it burned on its way day, settling uncomfortably in her stress-twisted stomach. Placing the now empty bottle beside her on the carpet, she leaned her body back against the couch behind her, reveling in the familiar softness of the over-stuffed cushions.

Sucking in a quick breath, she held it for a moment before releasing it slowly, turning her head to the side as she did so.

Holly Stewart sat just beside her, her long legs bent at the knee, arms folded helplessly across her caps, a free hand holding a half-empty bottle of beer. The pathologist licked her lips, feeling the blonde's eyes regarding her, pinning her in place amidst their fleeting moment. Holly sighed and dropped her arms, stretching her legs out before her as she turned to meet the intense gaze of the officer; their eyes met, a momentary spark felt down the bone before ultimately fading away. Holly watched, shocked silent at the myriad of emotion flittering across Gail's face, the flurry of which was not uncommon in the passed thirteen days. Gail swallowed and tilted her body, folding her legs beneath her as she faced the doctor head on. Reaching into the space between them, Gail steeled her nerves, trembling fingers absently tracing the other woman's arm.

Dissatisfied with either the moment or herself, Holly couldn't tell, Gail frowned and licked her lips before glancing upward, a smiling ghosting her otherwise stormy countenance. Holly clasped the wandering fingers gently, her eyes glossy with unshed tears as she silenced Gail with her own voice.

"Before you... before you complain about me wasting my last night home, don't. I wouldn't pick anyone else to spend this time with."

Holly watched as the muscles in the blonde's jaw worked, the blue eyes darkening to a burning indigo as Gail merely nodded, too tired to breach an argument. Holly sighed, relieved of the burning for just a moment before tugging Gail's fingers closer, her lips dropping tiny kisses along the flexing knuckles. Gail eliminated the remaining space between them, her body shifting over to meld into Holly's side, her displeasure ebbing away, leaving grim realization in its wake. Holly released a shuddering breath, her arm dropping the pale fingers in favor of curling around the blonde, pulling her in tight, the four remaining beers long forgotten. Gail breathed heavily through her nose, an overwhelming sadness crashing through her as she warred with the blinding agony scratching the surface of their final hours together.

Tired blue eyes scanned the almost untouched interior of the townhouse, the furnishings practically undisturbed. The bookcase in the corner stood empty, looming quietly in the shadows like a bare entity, the echo of those once-filled shelves swarming around them. The house looked just as it would normally, save for bare cupboards and the occasional keepsake plucked from the safety of its home. Gail had insisted in helping the pathologist pack, using any excuse to remain as close to Holly as possible. She was all about growing these days, wasn't she? Shutting her eyes against the passive onslaught of all that had changed in this safe place, yet still remained wholly untouched, Gail wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist, taking solace in the warmth and comfort only Holly Stewart could offer.

Holly sighed heavily, her other hand dropping the bottle to the floor before wrapping her arms around Gail, accepting the blonde to her chest in a silent offering of strength. They remained liked that for an innumerable amount of time before Gail sighed softly, extracting herself from the embrace to climb to her feet. She was suffocating suddenly, the memories of all the times she spent in the sanctity of the home jumbling around in her head. Gathering the two empties, she plopped them into the free spaces in the six pack before offering her other hand to Holly, her lips pursed in iron-clad resolve. From her perch beside the couch, Holly studied the straightness of the blonde's shoulders and the fire burning in those amazing baby blues. Smiling for the first time in what felt like weeks, Holly accepted the hand and was quickly hauled to her feet, leaving her reeling before locking her eyes on the other woman.

Gail nodded her head and turned, heading toward the secretly-bare kitchen, stowing the alcohol in the fridge before slamming the door. Glancing at the clock on the far wall, Gail flexed her hands before turning, shrugging her shoulders as she grinned at the pathologist.

"It's only a quarter to eight, Holly. If you're going to enjoy your final night in Toronto, instead of us wallowing here, then I suggest we go _out_."

Holly chuckled easily, her eyes searching the face she had come to understand in such a small amount of time.

"All right, officer. Do you have any bright ideas?"

Gail shoved her hands in her pockets before heading toward the door, brushing softly against the pathologist as she stopped near the coat rack, the suitcases at her feet stubbornly forgotten. Holly turned to watch, chocolate eyes narrowing in confused amusement. The sadness could wait, couldn't it? This was her last night, and hell if she wasn't going to spend every last second with the snarkiest officer she had ever crossed paths with.

Gail nodded and pulled her hands free before grabbing both their coats, tossing the jacket toward Holly before opening the door, nodding her head toward the frigid unknown.

* * *

Holly barked out a laugh as she noticed the building as Gail pulled up, a familiar warmth of memory bubbling up from within her chest. Gail simply smiled and cut the engine before climbing out of the car, feigning annoyance as Holly slowly emptied out of Chris' borrowed Jeep. Slamming the door, the pathologist walked toward the entrance, the rock salt and snow crunching beneath her boots as she tugged her jacket tighter around her body to ward off the biting chill. Unable to keep the lop-sided smile off her face, she peered thoughtfully at Gail as she stood beside the open door, beckoning the pathologist in with an over-exaggerated eye roll. Holly slipped into the echoing interior, her eyes instantly following the familiar lines of the hanging nets and the glint of aluminum, a flurry of butterflies coming to life within her chest. Snapping out of her reverie, Holly turned a questioning, albeit amused, look toward Gail, who shrugged noncommittally and headed toward a familiar gate.

Slipping the blue helmet over her short hair, Gail set her face into a fiery determination, days and hours of pent up emotion igniting beneath her skin as she stepped up to the plate. She stared down the length of the cage, ice blue eyes practically glaring at the machine preparing to fire a rocket in her general direction. Holly sighed happily as she leaned against the fence, her face softening to a smile as she recalled their first and only trip here all those months ago, the blonde woman from memory so different from the woman standing before her now. Warm, chocolate eyes watched with barely-concealed pride for the blonde cop that was daring the pitching machine to throw all it had at her, aiming to smite the blasted devil. Gail adjusted her grip on the handle, her feet spreading into a formidable stance as she waited for the ball to come.

With a whine of the machinery and whoosh of air, the ball hurled down the line, straight and unwavering. Gail flexed her hands and grunted, swinging with all her anger and despair, her arms following through with the normally unfamiliar motion; she absolutely and irrevocably missed. Holly bit her lip, a stubborn laugh fluttering against her lips as Gail tilted her head back towards the gate. Instead of anger, in lieu of embarrassment, in the face of failure, Gail Peck smiled at the pathologist, a commanding pride glistening in the sky-blue eyes. Holly was struck then, her amusement torn asunder by the blossoming adoration for the blonde with the permanent scowl that was currently beaming back at her, as if their bubble was not set to burst in less than twenty-four hours time. Holly smiled, ignoring the nagging voice in her head, reminding her of her departure, as she slipped on her helmet and entered the cage. Shaking with silent laughter, she gracefully accepted the bat from the grinning officer, her head shaking incredulously as Gail moved off to the side, her helmet still covering her hidden, flushed cheeks.

Holly sauntered over to the plate and hunkered into position, tossing a smug smile over her shoulder to the blonde officer clinging gently to the cyclone barrier, her bottom lip caught between pale lips.

"I can see why you don't do sports, Peck."

Gail sneered playfully, her venomous veneer crumbling to pulsing affection for the pathologist set to walk directly out of her life in so short a time.

Holly landed a solid hit, the very action drawing a bemused chuckle from the blonde as Holly propped the bat against her shoulder, her eyes twinkling with mischief. She offered the bat to Gail again, refusing to accept the blonde's dismissal as Holly trudged over and grabbed the woman's sleeve, effectively tugging her to stand near the plate again. Gail fought the entire way, earning an exasperated smile from the brunette as the blonde made every motion, every direction, a chore. Gail popped her lips and grinned as Holly settled in behind her, her hands sliding down her arms to rest over the blonde's slack grip on the handle.

"Let me show you, officer."

Ignoring the chill that skittered down her spine, Gail licked her lips and nodded, allowing her body to be led through a full swing, the slowness of the movement highlighting every curve of the pathologist as they moved in unison before pulling back. Gail felt the smile before Holly spoke again, lips ghosting the shell of a pale ear

"Follow through like that. Never take your eye off the prize."

Gail bobbed her head in understanding as Holly squeezed her hands in silent encouragement as she stepped away, allowing the blonde to roll her shoulders and stand over the plate. Holly collapsed against the rear of the cage, dark eyes staring expectantly as the blonde's profile. A familiar whine echoed through the cage as another ball pitched down the concrete corridor, barreling toward Gail in a taunting blaze. The officer's booted foot twitched as she leaned her whole body into the swing, her teeth gritting as she watched the ball almost flatten against the barrel of her bat before shooting up and out, eventually bouncing off the side of the cage and falling into the shadows. Gail dropped the bat in celebration and spun toward Holly, her face aglow with unbridled joy at her actions. Holly laughed in that moment, pushing up from the fence and approached, carefree and happy as Gail punched the air and pulled the pathologist into a tight, celebratory hug.

* * *

The two women found themselves in the Penny not two hours later, sharing a laugh as they pushed through the crowd and snagged a table. Holly shrugged off her coat and quickly excused herself to the facilities, leaving Gail to call over a waitress and order a round of drinks. Threading her fingers together, the blonde leaned over the table and flexed her fingers, an indiscriminate chill bolting across her shoulders. Two drinks were quickly deposited onto the table as the woman scurried away to take care of other tendees, leaving Gail with a dour smile. Holly returned not a moment later and slid back into her chair, jovial chocolate eyes regarding the cop with mock seriousness.

"Did you bring me here to get me drunk, Gail? Because if so, that trick is _so _old."

Gail snorted and downed half her drink in one long swallow, pinning the doctor with a predatory smile as she casually leaned her elbow on the tabletop.

"In your dreams, nerd."

They shared a knowing smile before lapsing into silence, careful blue eyes casually scanning the pensive pathologist. Gail tapped her fingers on the table's edge, her lips twisting as she tilted her head to the side, words catching on the tip of her tongue. _Stay simple. _Her thumb absently wiped away the sweat of her glass before she lifted it to her lips again, sipping before clearing her throat as words tumbled out, pulling the doctor from her thoughts.

"You know American women are insane, right?" _Wow. Nailed it._

Holly choked on her drink, a tickled laugh flowing from her lips. She couldn't help the amusement that festered in her chest at the blonde's non-committal observation.

"_What_?"

Gail rolled her eyes and dropped her glass to the table. "I'm serious, Hol. Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into? That dating scene is going to be a killer. Like the Robin Hood wannabe, but worse."

Holly couldn't help the smile that stretched across her face, her shock giving way to a far more comforting security brought on by Gail's unwittingly calming comment.

"Who said I'd have time to even date while I'm there? And if that were the case, I think I can handle what San Francisco has to offer, yeah? I did date you, after all." _Harsh, Stewart. _

Gail narrowed her eyes conspiratorially before finishing the rest of her drink, her other hand lifting to point accusingly at the pathologist. "Don't say I didn't warn you, lunchbox. They're going to be falling over themselves to get to you."

Holly wrinkled her face in confused elation, the butterflies returning with almost violent force. "Thanks, I think."

Gail nodded and stood, motioning with her glass. Holly nodded and watched as the cop disappeared toward the bar, frowning as she receded. The officer returned quickly, drinks in hand as she settled back into her seat. Gail casually sipped the dark liquid, eyes avoiding the doctor as the accustomed sadness crept back in, smothering her where she sat. Holly tuned into the confliction flickering across the woman's face, her own chest tightening as she automatically reached out for Gail, calming instantly the second their fingers touched. Gail glanced up instantly, stormy blue eyes finding impossibly sad chocolate eyes as the two fell into heavy silence, ignored in favor of the spreading warmth of their joined hands. Gail released her drink and cradled Holly's hand within her own, her jaw flexing with her heartbeat as she struggled to watch the pathologist. Millions of things to say whirled around the blonde's mind, her mouth screwed firmly shut as Gail fought to familiarize herself with the emotion punching through her chest.

One thought was constant. One thing, above everything else, was glaringly apparent in that moment. Gail searched the dark brown eyes, tears welling up in her own, as her lips twisted into a cruelly depressed frown.

"I'm going to fucking _miss_ you, Hol."

White-hot agony exploded along every synapse of the doctor's brain at the quiet admission, her eyes instantly falling closed against the image of the heartbroken officer just across the table.

Over the passed thirteen days, Holly had heard those words sixty-seven times. The doctor had been taken for drinks from co-workers at the lab, from officers at 15, from old friends wishing to spend at least a _second_ with the pathologist before her ultimately _surprising _departure. She had spent countless hours in the company of her oldest friends, wrapped up in their comfort and gentle words of encouragement for bravely starting a new chapter of her life. She had watched officers that became like a second family to her in the briefest instances wish her happy times and uttered words of impressed support to their favorite doctor before she left for another country. She had taken solace in the more than supportive expressions from her boss and her peers, almost brought to tears at their firm belief in _her_, in all that she could _do_, regardless of her location.

Those people, however disconnected from each other, had offered congratulations and happiness, displayed for _her_, to make _her_ transition easier. She had seen confusion from her friends at her admission, but they had done what any supportive friends would and congratulated her. No one had been open about their particular feelings on the subject, no one had outright said _I'll miss you_. Not as a _person_, anyway_._ Only as a worker, as a peer, as the brains behind the operation. Rachel refused to share her weakness, instead hiding behind _I'm so happy for you, girl. You're going to rock it._ Lisa had been sweet to an almost sickening degree, her thinly-veiled impression accosted by her own inadequate jealousy. _You're going places, Hol. Don't forget about us, huh?_

No one was Gail Peck. No one had gone entirely out of their way to help her pack up her home, or her office, or her hundreds of books. No one had been so unbelievably selfless as Gail fucking _Peck_. Holly choked against the emotion threatening to suffocate her, her eyes falling open as she held the officer's hand to her chest, the emotions sparking between them. Smiling however briefly, Holly licked her lips and leaned across the table, ghosting her lips against Gail's before pulling away, her eyes darkening behind the blazing tracks of her tears.

"Let's go home."

* * *

Holly fumbled with the lock on the front door, the officer's wandering hands distracting her from the task at hand. Finally unlocking the tumbler, the pair stumbled into the house, the officer's leg kicking out to slam the door behind them, her lips attaching themselves to the doctor's pulse as she spun and pinned her to the heavy door. Holly groaned as Gail ripped the coat right off her shoulders, any pretenses of gentleness quickly forgotten. Arms free, Holly slipped the woman's jacket from her shoulders and slid her hands beneath the red sweater in the same movement. Gasping as the cold hands touched the skin of her hips, Gail growled and forced her knee between the doctor's legs, her hips rolling roughly against Holly's. The brunette whimpered at the contact, her hips grinding shamelessly as Gail tugged at her button-down, surprisingly nimble fingers quickly undoing the buttons on the blue cloth. Panting against the blonde's ear, Holly pulled back and tangled her fingers in the short hairs at the base of Gail's neck, pulling her face up for a bruising kiss.

Gail slipped her tongue into the hungry mouth, the slick muscles dueling wildly as the officer tore the shirt open and tugged it down the slender arms. Breaking the kiss, Gail trailed wet kisses down the doctor's neck and shoulder, sloping downward to kiss the tops of heaving breasts still trapped in the confining red silk. Gasping, Gail licked a hot trail between the perfect mounds before suckling on a shifting collarbone, her teeth tugging at the tanned skin. Dropping her head back against the door, Holly groaned as her eyes fluttered closed, her hands tugging at the hem of Gail's sweater, desperately hoping to rid the blonde of the offending material. With a final suckle of the doctor's collar bone, Gail allowed herself to be gently pushed away as her sweater came off in the same instance, momentarily spurring the women apart.

Gail stood a step away from the pathologist, her pale chest heaving painfully, her eyes almost violet in their desire as she raked her eyes down the other woman's immaculate figure.

"My god, you are fucking gorgeous."

A burst of warmth spread through the doctor at the admission, her own eyes darkening as she pushed up from the door, tossing her glasses onto the side table, instantly seizing the officer's distracted attention. Cupping the blonde head, Holly slammed their lips back together, tongues dipping forward to tangle fervently as Holly worked her free hand down to the waistband of the impossibly tight jeans. Popping open the button, she quickly unzipped the fly and flared the opening, her fingertips brushing the silky skin right above the blonde's panty line. Breaking the kiss, Gail gasped and arched into the brunette, her jaw clenching as she tangled her hands into the thick hair as Holly dotted her chest with scalding kisses. Eyes fluttering closed, Gail moaned low, her leg lifting to curl around the doctor's hip as wandering hands cupped her ass through her jeans. Holly gasped as Gail continued the grind of her hips, losing herself to their heady dance.

"Bed-bedroom."

Gail simply nodded and guided the doctor into another bruising kiss as she pushed them in the direction of the bedroom. Hardly breaking their kiss, the pair managed to navigate the stairs before reaching the landing. Gail pushed the doctor against the wall and undid her jeans, her hands forcing the material down the undulating hips. Pressing her entire body against the brunette, Gail snapped her own exposed hips into Holly's, throaty moans escaping both women as they moved together. Gail forced the doctor's arms up as she assaulted her throat with her lips, nipping and licking the column as Holly dipped her head back to allow easier access. Feeling sharp teeth bite down on her throat, Holly groaned and slipped her hands around the officer's shoulders, pressing their bodies almost painfully close.

"Jesus Christ. G-Gail."

Spurred by the doctor's reaction, Gail trailed her hands down the flexing abdominals and slipped her fingers beneath the soaked fabric, moaning at the wetness she found there.

"God, Hol, you're so-"

Holly gasped and silenced the officer with a searing kiss, her desperation mounting as her hips jerked against the now expert touch. Sliding her tongue into the waiting mouth, Gail slid her fingers free and hooked her hands around Holly's thighs, lifting the taller doctor around her waist. Gasping in surprise, Holly broke the kiss and clenched her legs around the flared hips of her lover as Gail pushed off, walking the rest of the way to the bedroom. Drawing the pathologist into a blazing kiss, she pushed open the cracked door and slammed in behind them, quickly depositing the brunette on the neatly made bed. Breaking the kiss with a loud pop, Gail dragged her nails down Holly's stomach before latching onto the offending jeans. Kicking her boots off, Holly lifted her hips to aid before settling again, her eyes locked on the molten blue as Gail crawled back up her body.

Frustrated, Holly curled her fingers around the blonde's jeans, pulling just enough to off-balance the officer before flipping them over. Grinning wickedly, Holly kissed the blonde quickly before wrestling the jeans off Gail, taking the drenched panties with them. Holly peered down at the flushed skin, her focus wavering as Gail reversed their positions once more, her hand reaching up to quickly unsnap the brunette's bra and toss it over her shoulder. Holly followed suit, removing Gail of her own before the blonde ventured further down her body, stopping to latch onto the skin beneath swelled breasts.

Holly gasped as teeth dug into her flesh as Gail sucked on her skin, the blonde's hands still sliding downward before hooking in the top of the doctor's dripping red underwear. Her mouth still working on her patch of skin, Gail lifted her eyes, the electrified blue orbs trapping Holly's as Gail slowly dragged the offending garment down impossibly long legs. Holly whimpered at the look in the blonde's eyes, an explosion of warmth settling low in her gut as Gail finally released her skin with a soft smack, a dark blossom left in her wake. Gail shifted up just enough to kiss the doctor, deep and rough, before sliding down the woman's body.

Dropping wet, open-mouthed kisses, Gail worshipped the tanned skin, committing every flaw and blemish to memory as Holly writhed beneath her, eyes closed in ecstasy as Gail scratched her nails down the brunette's sides. Gail dropped a chaste kiss on Holly's prominent hip bones, her eyes again flicking up to scorch the doctor with their intensity, those same pale lips moving across the jerking hip before biting down. Set upon marking the pathologist again, Gail trickled her hands down trembling thighs, the very tips of her fingers teasing the tops of the strong thighs flexing against her shoulders. Finally dragging her teeth along that particular patch of flesh, Gail released Holly with a satisfied grunt, her lips blazing an agonizingly slow trail toward the doctor's center.

Holly gasped and moaned as warm breath passed over her slick folds, her hand tangling in the pillowcase beneath her head, the other lowering to scratch the blonde's scalp as she guided her where she needed her. Gail licked her lips as the familiar, heady scent of the doctor filled her senses, igniting the already raging flame in her belly as she bent her head down to taste the doctor for the first time in so _long_. Holly released a strangled breath, her hips greedily jerking upward to meet the hot tongue twirling around her clit, flashes of light already exploding behind her eyes. Gail moaned, lost in the pulsing hips beneath her hands and the flavor of the pathologist on her tongue, the bittersweet familiarity of their joining almost drowning the officer in sentiment.

Exhaling sharply against the slick folds, Gail matched the rhythm of those perfect hips as they twitched and rolled, freeing her fingers to tease at the throbbing center. A high-pitched keen erupted from deep within Holly's chest, her fingers curling into the pale, blonde locks as Gail teased her engorged flesh.

"Please. Gail, don't te- ohh, _fuck_."

Holly arched her body into the tentative touch, the desperation of the movement drawing Gail tantalizingly close. Flicking her tongue over the doctor's already sensitive clit, Gail quickly buried three fingers inside the woman's burning core, drawing a surprised scream as Holly selfishly lifted her hips high, drawing the officer deep. Panting, Holly rolled her hips onto those insanely talented fingers, her orgasm building quickly as Gail curled her fingers in and out, pushing and pulling quickly to push the doctor over the edge. Gail sucked her clit into her mouth and flicked it with her tongue as her free hand wandered up, gently cupping the woman's breast as Holly shifted her legs to hook around the officer's shoulders. Lost in the building pleasure, Holly twisted her fingers into the pillow beneath her, her head tossing from side to side as Gail fucked her senselessly, their bodies finding a glorious rhythm as her orgasm started to crest almost uncontrollably.

The slick sounds of their coupling echoed around the room, the pathologist's voice almost hoarse from crying out before she dropped a hand to the back of a pale head, her hips moving at an uneven, jerking pace as her orgasm built, forcing Gail's head between her thighs as she finally broke. With a gasping scream, Holly came hard, her center clenching tightly around the blonde's fingers as Gail continued to stimulate her breasts, her back and upper body arching off the bed as her hips jerked sporadically. Sitting up, Holly bit her lip, pleasure crashing in waves through her body as she half-heartedly whispered for Gail to stop.

Without stilling her movements, Gail flicked her eyes upward, daring the pathologist to stop her as she twisted her fingers and touched even deeper within the brunette. Bracing herself on one hand, Holly rolled her hips forward as her upper body leaned backward, her feet bracing on the bed as she continued to ride the blonde's insatiable fingers. Inhaling sharply, Holly arched her chest forward as Gail nibbled her clit, building her second orgasm with frightening speed. Collapsing back onto her back, Holly writhed and twitched her hips forward, the second orgasm spilling forth as Gail pumped into her mercilessly. With a final groan, Holly stilled, her body jumping where Gail's hands still touched her, the fiery bliss that followed spreading through out her chest.

Stilling her tongue, Gail gently extracted her fingers and slipped from between the shaking thighs and slid upward, planting random kisses along the way before settling her body against the taller woman. Cupping the tense jaw, Gail kissed her tenderly and withdrew, her eyes sparkling down before Holly managed to open her eyes. Running her fingers up the officer's spine, Holly smirked, chocolate eyes almost black with lust.

"That was amazing... _let me_."

Gail stared down at the pathologist as wandering fingers burned trails down her skin, further stoking her arousal. Sliding down slightly, Holly pushed Gail upward before latching onto a rosy nipple, pleased when the officer gasped and pushed into the touch. Her left hand lifted to gently cup the other breast, her thumb and forefinger rolling the other into a hardened nub. Holly's other hand continued downward, her fingers met with sopping-wet heat that had them both groaning each other's names. Gently stimulating the officer's clit, Holly dipped her fingers into the drenched core, groaning as pale hips slammed down onto her fingers. Lifting her knee, she ground up into the blonde, rocking her hips and fingers against the blonde as she thrashed above her. Alternating her lips to each of the woman's breasts, Holly snapped her hips upward, burying her fingers deep within her lover as Gail grunted, her forehead dropping to Holly's.

Their eyes locked as they rocked together, Gail's lids fluttering as she whimpered, passion thundering through her frame as Holly continued her ministrations. Panting against the doctor's lips, Gail moaned, desperate.

"H-Holly..."

The pathologist again locked eyes with the blonde as her knee ground upward, twisting her digits in as far as she could reach. Gail gripped the sheets around them, her body rocking against Holly as the pathologist touched her. Nudging the blonde with her cheek, Holly never broke her rhythm before pulling the cop into a heated kiss.

"Come for me, baby."

Breathing out a strangled cry, Gail jerked her hips downward, impaling herself on the doctor's long fingers, her breath escaping in spurts against the woman's neck. Holly lifted her free hand to cup the officer's jaw, drawing her into a passionate kiss, the blonde's hip jerking as her walls clenched around the pumping fingers. Holly swiped her thumb across the blonde's clit, finally pushing her over the edge. Breaking their kiss, Gail whimpered as she came, her body moving almost blindly fast as she rode out the intensity, her eyes screwed shut. Holly paused beneath the blonde, struck dumb as Gail came on top of her, the sight rendering her absolutely speechless. Calming, Gail relaxed gently, her body slowly lowering to mold against Holly as the fingers slipped out from inside her. Catching her breath, Gail placed a small kiss on the doctor's lips before snuggling into her neck, content to simply lay.

Holly smiled and wrapped an arm around the blonde's lower back before drawing the blanket over them, blissfully enraptured by the blonde woman fit against her. Planting a soft kiss on the blonde hair, sleep quickly fell upon them.

* * *

Holly awoke early the next morning, devoid of the warmth associated with a sleeping Gail. Fumbling around for her glasses, she recalled taking them off downstairs before... _oh_. Slipping out from beneath the sheets, she ran a hand through her tangled mass of hair, smiling regardless. She had slept with Gail, the night before she was to leave the country for at least a _year_. A part of her thought she should be panicking, but the unwavering calmness coursing through her veins was far too cathartic to fret over. Approaching the small bag by the door, she rooted through it for her outfit for the day and plucked the towel out, heading toward the bathroom to shower quickly.

A quick scrub later, and the doctor was tossing the towel over her shoulder and collecting her bag before heading down the stairs, wary of what she would find. Stepping down from the final step, she immediately looked toward the kitchen, her heart swelling as she noticed Gail at the stove, staring expectantly at the pan. Coffee greeted her first, followed by the smell of Gail's pancakes, both smells extracting a loud growl from the pathologist's stomach. Almost sensing the woman's presence, Gail turned to look, her face breaking into a small smile as she jerked her head, signifying that the pathologist walk forward. Unable to hide her smile, Holly dropped her carry on onto the counter before sidling up to the blonde.

"Hey."

Smile widening, Gail pursed her lips and nodded before looking back to the pan, easily flipping the three pancakes.

"Hey yourself."

Holly grinned as she approached the two disposable cups of coffee sitting neatly on the counter. Picking up the one with the 'H' on the side, she pulled a long sip and sighed as she swallowed, already feeling better as the coffee settled warmly in her belly. Replacing the cup, she gathered her small pile of dirty clothes and approached the two large suitcases by the door. Quickly stowing them inside, she straightened and headed back to the kitchen, mouth watering at the heady aroma. Watching as Gail plated the remaining pancakes and dropped cups of syrup and pats of butter on the table, she placed the two plates down and plopped into her chair. Holly smiled at the massive plate and sat gracefully, nudging Gail with her shoulder while doing so.

"I didn't think you knew _how_ to cook."

Sneering playfully, Gail drowned the stack in syrup before cutting off a hearty bite and stuffed it in her mouth. Pointing her plastic fork at the pathologist, she licked the excess syrup off her lips before smiling.

"Toast and pancakes, Holly. You will find nobody more talented."

Chuckling, Holly cut off her own portion before taking a bite, her eyes rolling as the flavor settled on her tongue. "Oh, wow, that's _amazing_."

Grinning smugly, Gail cut into her stack and took another bite. Breakfast continued mostly in silence, the occasional appreciative moan disturbing the peace around them. Once the food was gone, Gail collected the throwaway dishes and tossed them in a small bag before tying it closed. Cleaning up the small mess, Holly puttered around the mostly bare kitchen, the weight of this morning beginning to settle against her shoulders. Gail leaned against the island, her eyes gray as she watched Holly flutter around the familiar space. After seeing the doctor fidget with the same cabinet for the fourth time, Gail licked her lips and ventured forth.

"Hey, Hol, you okay?"

Turning her head, Holly smiled briefly, the nervousness soothed slightly by the familiar blonde.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm glad you're here, Gail."

Pressing her lips together, Gail looked down at her boots before slowly heading toward the small table by the door. Ignoring the bulky, black luggage, she plucked the glasses off the table and pivoted, quickly closing the distance between them. Offering the specks, she smiled sadly, her fingers quaking slightly when their hands touched.

"You might need these, nerd."

Smirking, Holly gladly accepted them and slipped them over her eyes, pleased when her world was just that much clearer. Studying Gail, she wanted desperately for their time together to never end. As if sensing the train of thought, Gail fidgeting before stuffing her hands in the pockets of her jeans and rolled on the balls of her feet.

"As nice as this is... are you ready... to go, I mean?"

Holly pressed her lips together and nodded only once, her smile falling slightly as Gail accepted the answer and trekked toward the door. Unhooking both their coats, she slipped into her leather jacket before heading toward Holly and helped the doctor into her coat. Fiddling with the buttons, Holly walked a final perimeter around her living area, making sure all the correct knobs and switches were off before finally venturing toward the door and the waiting Gail, a biting melancholy settling icily in her chest. Lifting her carry on to one shoulder, she opened the door and bent toward one of the large cases, chuckling softly as Gail slapped her hands away. Following behind the blonde, Holly closed and locked the door for a final time, her eyes tearing briefly as she ran her hand down the dark hardwood. Breathing deeply, she pivoted and smiled timidly at the gentle flurries and at Gail as she regarded her, icy blue eyes calm.

"I'm glad Rachel's sister is taking over the place for you... I can check up from time to time."

Gail shrugged and walked down the path toward Chris' jeep and opened the back, stowing the large bags into the rear before slamming the door. She opened the passenger out of reflex before heading around to the driver side and slid inside. Holly smiled and slipped in a moment later, closing the door, quickly dropping her bag between her feet as she buckled up. Starting up the engine, Gail hit the wipers and watched the tiny ice crystals disappear before turning on the lights and slowly pulled from the curb. The radio was quiet in the background, an alternative rock song playing for their backdrop as the ride continued in silence. A short while later found them at Toronto Pearson, pulling into a spot and unloading before heading into the bustling travel hub.

Gail easily carried the two large cases, happy that a majority of the doctor's personal effects had been shipped two days prior. Holly clenched tightly to the strap on her bag as they moved through the massive terminal, relinquishing that grip only to clear security and baggage. After the pair checked in, her luggage taken and sent for loading, Holly spotted two seats and quickly snatched them up, settling nervously into the uncomfortable chair. Gail sighed and slowly lowered herself into the seat, her hands clasping as she leaned forward on her knees, breaths coming in deep and even. Sitting back, the blonde turned toward Holly and smiled, reaching over to stop the fidgeting fingers.

"Relax, lunchbox. You're going to have a safe flight, _and_ you're going to have an amazing opportunity to help people. Isn't that, like, the nerdiest big dream _ever_?"

Holly felt the tension melt away from her shoulders as she laced her fingers with Gail's, her brows furrowing as she snickered.

"Says the girl with aspirations to become the cheese puff queen?"

Gail huffed in mock indignation, a tiny smile pulling at her lips.

"One thing in confidence and then suddenly it's all _over_ the news."

They lapsed into silence after that, lost in their own thoughts. Holly bit her lip, the tears she had been fighting all morning coming back with a swinging vengeance.

"I'm going to miss you, too, you know... I never told you."

Holly glanced up into the struggling face of the blonde, her heart breaking just a tiny bit more. Gail nodded, not trusting her voice as she looked down at their joined hands. Running her thumb along the back of the doctor's hand, Gail licked her lips and swallowed roughly.

"I wish I had been better... for you, I mean. I'm sorry that I fucked everything-"

Holly shook her head, a tear slipping free. "_No_, Gail. We've been over this. God, we've been over this so many times. This isn't you, this isn't me... We were both wrong, we both fucked up, we both attributed to this load of crap. I just-just... I just want you to know that I _see_ you, Gail Peck. You and all you've become. And hell if I am not proud to know you."

Gail bit her lip and nodded, squeezing the fingers still twined with her own. She smiled, her own tears spilling silently down flushed cheeks.

"I'm the lucky one, here, nerd, not you. You made me the Gail you're proud of."

Just then the call number for the flight sounded, signaling the inevitable boarding of 755. Holly ignored the tears that fell as they both stood, their hands eventually breaking contact as the doctor shouldered her carry on and looked back at Gail. The blonde curled her lips and lifted her hand for a half-hearted wave. Holly whined softly before surging forward, wrapping her arms tightly around the blonde's neck, pulling their bodies together. Squeezing briefly, Holly relaxed for a moment as Gail quickly slipped her arms around the pathologist. Sighing into her folded arms, Holly sniffled and tilted her head, gently nuzzling the officer.

"Keep in touch, okay? And be safe, your job is scary."

Laughing despite the tears, Gail nodded, her fingers curling into the doctor's jacket. "You, too."

With a final squeeze, the doctor slowly pulled away, slipping her hands down to rest on the blonde's shoulders. They stood for a moment, suspended in the silence they'd created before Holly lifted her hands, her thumbs absently brushing the blonde's clenched jaw. Tilting her head down, she slowly tipped forward, her eyes sliding closed as Gail moved forward, locking them in a slow, burning kiss. Holly pulled back just slightly, the butterflies in her stomach floundering when Gail followed briefly until their lips parted with a soft smack. Brown met blue as Holly finally tore her hands from the cop, her eyes glossy with tears.

"Bye, Gail."

Swallowing her despair, Gail bobbed her head and smiled sadly, her eyes almost white.

"...bye."

Holly clenched her bag strap and turned, heading directly toward the boarding gate. Gail pivoted just as quickly, unable to watch the pathologist leave. Her steps slowed, eventually, and she warred with herself, chancing a glance back. Holly turned at that moment, their eyes meeting for a lingering moment before Holly tossed up a small wave and disappeared down the hall. Gail felt a burning heat spread through her chest, her tears again prickling her eyes before she turned and left, never chancing another look. Bursting into the frigid atmosphere, a sob choked the blonde.

Holly had looked back...

That meant something.

Right?


	2. Chapter 2

Holly released her arm rests as the plane descended, causing the exhausted pathologist to grit her teeth and hope for a safe landing. The journey had been relatively lifeless, the passengers around her quiet and respectful. Holly had her eyes trained out the window for the duration of the six hour flight, her fingers helplessly gripping the soft cushions beneath clammy fingertips. The moment the safety belt sign flickered out, Holly was releasing herself from the suffocating constraints of her seat and standing, absently smoothing her jeans as she waited for her neighbor to scurry from her seat. Casting a wary glance to the fidgeting doctor, the woman huffed and moved, wretching her carry on from the upper compartment and stalked down the crowded aisle. Breathing easier, Holly climbed past the seat and reached for her own bag, shouldering it gently as she filed in behind the other passengers.

Shuffling down the long hall towards the inner terminal, Holly glanced around the tunnel, her eyes adjusting to the glowing light from the hub, her fingers tightening painfully around her strap as she finally staggered into the inner sanctum of San Francisco International. Mindlessly following her fellow passengers, she headed toward the many lines snaking through the brightly lit interior, the buzzing noise ringing loudly in her ears as she stood, waiting. Eventually, the pathologist found herself finally clear of customs and the intense security and was currently searching the many faceless bodies moving around her. At some point in her waiting period, the pathologist had unearthed her phone and was currently crushing it in the grip of her left hand, dark brown eyes again wandering over the throng of people swarming the echoing trap known as baggage claim.

A voice sounded against her inner musings, almost surreal in the familiarity, and Holly found herself desperately seeking the owner of the soothing expression. Whipping her head to the side, she smiled then, briefly, a widely grinning woman strolling directly toward her. That face she knew, almost, and the voice had triggered her memory from days ago, a comforting relief instantly flooding her chest.

The woman huffed as she pulled to a stop, her emerald eyes twinkling in the bright lights.

"Doctor Holly Stewart, correct?"

Holly simply nodded, her voice long having left her during her emotional journey westward. The woman smiled again, brighter this time, as she reached her hand out, smirking as Holly finally seemed to center on the moment. Flustered, the pathologist offered a timid smile but shook the woman's hand, her voice raspy as she cleared her throat.

"Yes. You must be Doctor Wilkins, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm sorry to take you from your work, I told you I could have gotten a cab-"

The woman laughed then, melodious and strong, as she waved off the concern.

"Please, I couldn't wait to meet the newest addition to my team. And besides, I'm the boss, therefore the welcoming committee," she gestured to the brunette's singular bag, "And what, you move to another country and only have _one_ bag?"

Holly dropped to her eyes to peer at the bulky luggage hanging off her shoulder, a shy grin curling at her lips as she creased her eyebrows in embarrassment. "No, I... I'm sorry, I haven't gone to claim yet. Rough mo- rough _trip_."

The woman, seemingly unphased at the pathologist's distracted disconnection, gestured toward the throng of people still hovering around the carousel of bags. "Well, come on. I really _hate_ waiting around. Which ones are yours?"

Holly followed quietly, her brows furrowed in thought as she walked a pace behind the eccentric woman. She had spoken to Katharine Wilkins on the phone on multiple occasions whilst preparing for her move, and every time she had been calm and comforting, virtually ecstatic at the idea of snagging the pathologist for her research team. Standing beside the spirited woman, Holly frowned, feeling lost as she stared as the menagerie of bags slowly moving past her. Spying both cases, thankfully, together, she motioned with her hand, instantly grabbing the woman's attention. Leaning past a grumbling gentleman, Katharine quickly grabbed both bags and pulled, dislodging them, before swinging around to smile at Holly. Frowning, the brunette surged forward and relieved the doctor of one bag, worried when Kat smacked her hands away before leading them toward an exit.

Holly sighed but followed, matching pace with the doctor as they herded toward the exit, relieved when they managed to slip through the heavy glass doors and onto the crowded sidewalk. Weaving through the crowd, the pair managed to finally crest the sea of moving bodies before heading toward the parking area. Holly cast a curious eye to the woman beside her, observing the ease of movement and the softness of the smile still pointedly curled around pink lips. Katharine Wilkins was by no means short, though she stood just an inch or two below the pathologist; her hair was jet black and pulled haphazardly into a messy bun, her pale skin shimmering in the afternoon sun as they trekked toward the car. Finally pulling to a stop beside a massive black SUV, Holly flushed as her boss tossed a devious smirk in her general direction before unlocking the hatch and swung it open. Biting her lip, Holly cleared her throat and helped toss her bags into the back.

"Doctor Wil-"

Slamming the hatch, the shorter woman spun on her, a playful twinkle in her eye. "Hey, _relax_, just call me Kat. We can save the _formalities_, if you insist, for the lab. And don't even mention anything about me coming out here to pick you up, I've been hunched over a desk since 4:30 this morning... my back could use the break."

Shuffling awkwardly, Holly dipped her head in acceptance before turning to walk toward the passenger side. Lifting her head, the pathologist fumbled to a stop, her eyes catching a pale blonde woman just four cars down, angrily muttering aloud as she snaked through the rows of cars. Holly bit her lip, a blazing wave of emotion sweeping across her skin at the memories conjured by the paleness of the stranger. Lifting trembling fingers to brush through her hair, she frowned and peered at the phone still clenched almost painfully in her grip. Waving a finger across the screen, she pressed the lock button and shuddered as the screen illuminated, revealing a picture doodled by the blonde officer, the array of colors bringing a melancholy frown to Holly's impossibly devastated face.

_Lunchbox_.

It was a grumpy cat in a tree, a tail-wagging dog at its base, seemingly smiling up at its feline friend.

Holly jumped as a hand landed on her shoulder, her eyes jumping over to peer at the curious doctor. Green eyes flicked from Holly to the blonde practically at the distanced entrance, her mouth curving into a calming smile.

"Hey, are you doing all right, Stewart?"

Shaking the cobwebs from her mind, she flashed a hopefully upstanding grin, her fingers locking the screen before slipping the phone into her pocket, the weight settling hotly against her hip.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I'm just feeling out of it. Flying doesn't really agree with me." _Liar._

Ignoring the undercurrent, Kat slapped at her back and jerked her head toward the now idling vehicle, a smug grin firmly in place.

"'k, well, let's get moving. It's about a half hour back to the city from here, and I want to get going before the boys destroy my lab."

Holly merely nodded, the tension easing out of her shoulders as she finally climbed into the roomy interior of the SUV, her eyes casually scanning the blue-lit interior. Kat pulled out of the spot and navigated the winding lot before finally slipping out onto the street, punching the gas as they started on their way. Turning the music low, Kat chanced a quick glance to the slouching pathologist whose eyes were glued to the window, her hands flipping the freshly recovered cellphone.

"So, Doctor Stewart, tell me about yourself. I only know you from your work, but I'm always curious to meet the person behind the scientist."

Holly grinned then, her shoulders relaxing further as she shifted in her seat. "I'm not really all that exciting, I'm afraid."

Kat scoffed, those same green eyes twinkling with their seemingly always present mischief. "Total lies. Were you okay back there? You seemed to freeze when you saw that angry pale lady stomp toward the airport. Wait, sorry, retract that- none of my business."

Holly laughed finally, the doctor's carefree attitude spilling over her in a peaceful haze.

"You know, I never would have guessed you were this bubbly from the conversations we've had recently."

Kat guffawed, her head snapping back quickly before she shot a toothy grin at her companion. "Business is business, Holly, and I'm very professional when I need to be. But not here, not right now anyway. Does that bother you? That I'm actually some raving lunatic that you've agreed to work for?"

Holly laughed again, her fingers flexing against the phone she was unable to part with.

"No, actually! I'm glad to be here. You're very... real, and excited to be doing this. That helps, I didn't think saying goodbye would be this... would be this difficult."

Holly extracted herself and peered out the window, the ever-present sadness falling upon her again as thoughts of a snarky blonde officer filled her mind. Kat smiled sadly at the doctor's back, her head shaking as she flicked on her signal and changed lanes, her fingers drumming against the steering wheel. Silence settled easily between them, the din of the radio bleeding into the space between them. Pulling to a stop in the midst of traffic, Kat squeezed the steering wheel and chanced another look toward the pathologist, her eyes dropping to the fidgeting fingers and the phone between them.

"You know, you can send a text to whoever back home. It'll probably cost you a small fortune, but it's possible."

Holly turned her head toward Kat, dark eyes somber as she forced a tiny smile; her gaze dropped to stare at the dark screen again.

"It's... it's work time. It probably wouldn't... go through, or it'd be late when the message was seen. I mean..."

Kat laughed gently, erasing the stress between them. "Just throwing it out there, Doc."

Holly simply nodded and turned her attention back toward the window. The ride continued smoothly, Kat talking about different things to distract the pathologist, earning a laugh here and there from her outlandish stories. Highway gave way to city as they navigated the winding streets of central San Francisco, the large city looming above them as they drove. Kat eventually pulled up outside a massive building and cut the engine, turning toward Holly with a satisfied smirk.

"I figured you'd want to drop your stuff off at the apartments, and then we can hit the lab and I can introduce you to the rest of my nerds."

_Nerd_.

The word echoed inside the hollow of Holly's chest, her eyes tearing almost automatically. Kat quietly grinned and unbuckled herself before stepping out of the car and walked around to the back, opening the hatch and tugged on one of the large cases. Holly inhaled sharply and kicked the door open, sliding out and slammed down her emotion before pulling free her other two bags and started toward the doors. Kat merely continued smiling and offered stories about the old building, earning small grins from Holly as they ascended the numerous floors toward Holly's home away from home. Exiting the elevator, Kat rooted through her purse and produced a set of keys, tossing them at Holly before gesturing toward the door before them. Swallowing her nervousness, Holly unlocked both the locks and pushed inside, scanning the beautiful interior. Kat silently dropped the bag she was carrying by the door and leaned against the door frame, her arms crossed against her chest as she watched Holly place her other bags down beside a comfortable looking couch.

"Hey, you're free to just relax for the rest of the day and have a look around. You're not forced to stay here, of course, it's just one of the things provided for our team from the investors. The geneticist from Australia lives just down the hall."

Holly quickly shook her head and straightened, walking the few steps back towards the door.

"No, that's okay. I can do all the later. I'm itching to get down to the lab and have a look around."

Kat chuckled and slipped back into the hallway, waiting as Holly locked up the apartment before they headed back down towards the car. Slipping back into the driver seat, Kat started the engine and paused, turning a thoughtful look on the pathologist.

"Oh, and the cars you out of state guys will be using will be ready tomorrow, you know. Whatever helps you settle."

Holly blinked in surprise. She had totally forgotten. Forgoing the discomfort at the luxury, she resumed her study of the city as they moved, her brain remembering landmarks and buildings as they passed. The ride to the lab was only a twenty minute affair from the apartments, a path she was determined to memorize. Kat piled out of the SUV once they stopped and motioned for Holly to fall into step beside her, opening the door to the large, white building, and ushered the woman inside. A security desk stood directly in front of them, a stern looking gentleman sitting behind the massive counter. Katharine grinned at the burly man as she sidled up to the top, leaning her elbow on the sparkling surface.

"Heya, Sal. This is Doctor Holly Stewart, our forensic pathologist. Might I have her keycards, please? And then set her up with a photo ID, while we're at it."

Sal paused a moment before a wide smile pulled across his face. He nodded and looked down at his desk behind the counter before plucking free a joined pair of cards and held them out to Holly.

"Pleasure to meet you, Doctor Stewart. I'm Sal, and I'll be your front desk man from now on."

She smiled and accepted the key cards, finally pocketing her phone to shake the man's hand. He grinned and gestured the doctor over, situating her behind a small machine with a tiny lens. Holly smiled reflexively as her picture was taken and they waited the couple minutes before the red ID badge was created. Sal handed it off, instructing the doctor to clip it to the front of the key cards, explaining her need to always swipe in and out of the rooms of their lab structure. Kat laughed as Holly clipped her badge to the bottom of her shirt before following behind Doctor Wilkins for a grand tour.

After an hour of strolling around the facilities, Kat led the doctor to her new lab before waving her to a seat. Producing a small stack of forms, Kat winked at her and offered her a pen before excusing herself out of the room. Returning with a white lab coat, she handed it to Holly before walking her through the paperwork, pointing out each form and waited for Holly to sign herself into the system. Finally finished with the forms, Holly stretched and stood, peering around the immaculate interior, almost giddy at all the high-powered equipment. Kat motioned for her to stand, gesturing to the coat with both her hands. Holly grinned and shrugged on the labcoat, smiling as she peered down at her stitched name, the finality of her decision finally crashing down upon her.

She was in San Francisco. She was in the United States. Not Toronto. Not Canada. Not at 15. Not with Gail. _Not with Officer Peck. 87-27. Gail 'I-Will-Never-Tell-You-My-Middle-Name' Peck._

_Gail._

Swallowing the lump in the throat, she slipped the coat off and hung it by the door, pushing away the nerves she felt coiling in her fingers, instead opting to follow Kat as she walked them back out of the lab. Stretching as they stepped into the sunlight, Kat peered up at the brunette, an understanding grin her offering of peace.

"I know, it's a bunch to take in on the first day. I'm waiting on a final doctor from Russia, and then all of us will be together. I'm so beyond thrilled for this case study, we have such an opportunity to do some real work for the greater good, you know?"

Holly forced a tiny smile, her hands shoving into her pockets as she rocked on her heels. Kat gestured to the SUV across the street, her eyes twinkling.

"I'm starving, care for some lunch?"

Her stomach flipped at the mere mention of food, but she nodded regardless, her legs walking back toward the car before slipping inside. Her phone was in her hands again, the cool weight soothing against her skin as she stared out the window in silence. Kat studied the pathologist out of the corner of her eye, instantly feeling for the increasingly pensive doctor. Pulling up to a red light, Kat tapped her horn with her thumb and carefully ventured forth.

"I'm really glad you agreed to come down here and be a part of this, Stewart. I'm really very impressed with your credentials. The articles you've done are really spectacular. Detailed. I can't wait to get started."

Holly flushed at the praise, however true it was. She loved her job. She was talented. Smiling, she nodded and stopped turning her phone over, but did not release it. The two headed toward a small bistro just a few blocks over and settled, Holly absorbing every detail she discovered of her new home. Kat sipped at her drink as they waited for food, her eyes never leaving the pathologist.

"You want to talk about what's got your head in the clouds?"

Holly tore her eyes from the window and smiled, propping her elbow on the table.

"It's just surreal... I'm in a new city, a new country, with a new job. It's just a shock, you know?"

Kat grinned and nodded. "Yeah, I moved here from Seattle a few years ago. It was definitely rough."

Lunch was light and fun, each doctor volleying stories of the job back in forth, both laughing at the insanity that can come with working in a laboratory setting. They stayed even after the meal was finished, Katharine luring the doctor from her defunct shell as they continued to share stories. Finally being ushered out of the restaurant, the two women stood beside the SUV and sighed, peering up into the crystal blue sky. Kat leaned against the rear quarter panel and playfully nudged the doctor with her elbow.

"Do you want to tell me his name, or should I guess?"

Holly sputtered as she focused on the doctor, heat crawling up her neck. "I'm- what?"

Kat laughed and walked around the side of her car before pulling the door open. Holly followed suit and quickly slipped into the passenger seat, chocolate eyes staring expectantly at the dark-haired scientist.

"What-"

Kat held her hand up to stop the tumble of words. "Calm down, Holly. I'm just teasing you. I'm sorry for my lack of tact."

Holly swallowed quickly and blinked several times before leaning back against her seat. Kat grinned complacently before starting the car and pulled from the curb. Holly fidgeted in her seat, her eyes shut tight against the many images assaulting her senses. She hadn't even been in the city for an entire day and already she was doubting her decision. Quelling the linger doubt, she peered at Kat, relieved to realize the doctor was still smiling. Surprised when the car stopped, Holly glanced up at the tall building she was to call home for the next year. Sighing, she was confused when Kat got out of the car and stopped next to her door, smirking dangerously. Holly bashfully climbed out of the car and clicked the door shut behind her, leaning against the door as they waited to safely cross the street. Finally breaking the silence, Holly ran a hand through her dark hair, lips pursing in thought.

"Not that I'm not grateful for company, but what are you _doing_?"

Kat smirked before sprinting across the street, leaving Holly to scramble along behind her. Safely on the curb, the shorter woman grinned up at the flustered pathologist.

"I live here, too. And since Doctor Voynov is due in soon, I'm having a get together at my place around 8, so we can all get acquainted. 2319, if you have any questions. And until then, just relax, maybe unpack some stuff. Try not to stress, okay?"

Holly nodded and followed the woman into the elevator, relieved for some time to think. Holly exited the car and wandered down the hall, fishing the keys out of her pocket before unlocking the door and slipped inside her new apartment, collapsing against the door. Taking a quick look around, she locked the door behind her before bending to slip off her boots and kicked them beside one of her bags. Walking toward the living area, she looked around at the small touches of the apartment, her palm sliding along the back of the couch as she did so. There was a television set in one corner of the living area, a black box settled in a nook beneath it. Prints of various scenes in San Francisco were scattered along the walls, their black frames popping against the simple off-white of the walls.

Venturing away from the living area, Holly walked down the hallway, stopping to peer inside the rather large bathroom, elated when she saw a deep jet tub against the far wall, a shower spacious stall across the way. Fighting the smile, she turned and walked toward a door to the right, opening it to reveal a well-sized office, two large, empty, bookcases lining the far wall beside a generous, cherry wood desk nestled in the corner. Another photo, this of the Golden Gate Bridge, sat prominently on the empty wall above a small love seat. Tilting her head at the picture, Holly finally let the smile spread across her face, the earlier nervousness gently releasing part of its hold on her. Leaving the door just slightly ajar, Holly moved further down the hall and stopped at the final door on the right before pushing it open. She stopped suddenly, taking in the gorgeous furnishings of the bedroom.

Taking a few steps in, she stared at the large bed in the center of the room, a raging flush exploding across her tanned skin. She bent slightly, her fingertips brushing the edge of the deep blue comforter, dark eyes staring, unseeing toward the pillows. Images of a pale blonde crashed to the forefront of her mind, every sense on fire as she recalled the vivid memory of their final, emotionally-charged love-making. Her skin tingled, remembering the taste of the blonde on her lips, the feel of alabaster skin beneath her fingers, the heat of their bodies moving together. Sinking to the edge of the bed, Holly tugged a pillow into her lap and hiccuped, her eyes spilling hot tears down pallor cheeks, a harsh sob erupting from her chest as she wept.

* * *

Holly found herself wandering down a similar hall only three hours later, her keys in one pocket and her phone in the other. Stopping at the proper door, she lifted her hand to knock, only to have the door ripped open. Kat stood before her, her eyes twinkling as she laid eyes on the subdued pathologist. Waving her inside, she slammed the door and gently pushed Holly inside before popping around her. Putting a comforting arm around the taller brunette, she presented the other occupants.

"Doctor Holly Stewart, these are the other brilliant minds that will be making up the rest of the team..." She gestured to a tall, blonde man by the counter, a bottle of beer in his hand. "That looker over there is Bruce Moran, a hematology onco," she pointed to the red-haired man leaning against the kitchen counter, "That there is our immunologist Matthew Strong;" she nodded toward the final, dark-haired man, "And that bundle of joy is Sergei Voynov, biochemist."

The men greeted the pathologist, each smiling and lifting their respective drinks in silent respect. Kat pulled Holly toward the interior, stopping abruptly when a tall, sleek woman exited the hallway and nearly collided with the other two women. Reeling backward, the blonde woman smiled reflexively upon noticing Kat with the newcomer.

"Sorry, loves, didn't see you there."

Kat swatted at the doctor and nudged Holly. "Holly, meet Ava Garner, our geneticist. Ava, this is Holly Stewart, forensic pathologist."

The two shook hands before Kat suddenly dispersed, ambling toward the kitchen and pulled a bottle from the fridge. Turning, she shook the bottle toward Holly and raised her eyebrows, grinning when Holly nodded her head. Ava smiled and took a drink from her own bottle, puzzling over the pathologist. Kat returned and pushed a bottle into Holly's hand before waving both the women over to the couch. Holly plopped onto the couch and smiled as Kat immediately launched into an exaggerated explanation of their current project, stopping to answer any questions from the brilliant team. Eventually communication broke into small groups or one-on-ones, the doctors immersing themselves in the plethora of information from fellow experts. Holly wandered briefly, stopping at the large window overlooking the city as the sun set, basking the bustling metropolis in glowering tangerine light. Feeling a presence beside her, she smiled at the sun-kissed Australian and tipped her beer in acquiescence.

Ava stood just beside the pathologist, hazel eyes watching the streets come alive under the promise of nightfall. Standing in silence for another moment, the Australian smiled.

"You're not much of a social butterfly, are you?"

Holly pressed her lips together and shook her head, a small smile escaping. "No, not normally."

"Ah, that's all right. I'm social enough for us both. Are you from the States?"

"No, actually. I came here from Ontario. Toronto, to be more specific."

Ava smiled and downed the rest of her beer. "I thought I recognized home sickness."

Holly looked at the woman's profile, her sadness validated when she noticed the slight downward turn of the other woman's lips. She found a kindred spirit, amidst the insanity of moving thousands of miles away from her home; she took great solace in that and loosened the tumultuous hold on her emotions, easily relating to the woman beside her. Eventually the two rejoined the others, equally immersed in a medical topic that two of the men debated almost heatedly, eventually drawing ire from Kat as she demanded they agree to disagree. Holly sighed then, feeling a growing kinship with the talent around her, almost cushioning the blow of her being out of her comfort zone. Excusing herself from the party, she bid her farewell to her fellow minds and made the slow journey back up to her own floor, her fingers absently reaching for the phone. Tracing the case with her thumb nail, she breathed deeply, a wistful sadness tugging at her heart strings as she headed down the hall toward her apartment.

The people here were nice and thoughtful, and she could see growing friendships already taking root in her mind, blossoming into a comforting reality. Still, as she slipped into her apartment and went straight for the bedroom, she couldn't shake the infallible truth that Gail Peck wouldn't come bustling through that door with snack food and alcohol, demanding they unwind from their stressful day with horror movies and warm snuggles. Laying back against the warm weight of the comforter, Holly stared up at her phone before eventually hitting the home button and inputted her password, _My lock code should not still be Gail's epaulette number,_ before flicking through her messages. Hovering her thumb over the officer's thread, _Champion of the Universe, really?, _she tapped her thumbs on the sides of her phone.

Thousands of things filtered through her mind.

I'm here and safe, hope you didn't worry.

San Francisco is almost as cool as Toronto!

I miss you snarking up my lab.

_I love you, what have I done?_

Shaking her head, she bit her lip and thought of only Gail, of the blonde's rude remarks and biting sarcasm, of the blonde's support of her and of their amazingly odd relationship. She smiled suddenly, the words clicking into place with a silly ease.

_"Can you believe the Golden Gate Bridge isn't actually gold?"_

Holly sucked in a breath and dropped her phone to her chest, eyes slipping closed. She knew Gail was still working, and wondered if the text would even...

The reply was almost instantaneous.

_"Jesus, Holly, everyone knows that. I thought you were supposed to be a genius? Come back to Canada, nerd, before you hurt yourself."_

The tears were sudden and violent, a strangled laugh escaping her lips.

Gail was perfect. Gail was _Gail_. She wouldn't change just because Holly had gone. She could do this, she could be happy here.

Releasing another shuddering sob, she curled into the pillows beside her and cried for the second time in as many hours.

_Who am I kidding?_

* * *

_My apologies for the excess of dialogue. And this story will alternate chapters between Gail and Holly, and their daily struggles of being apart, if you didn't know. I also reworked the story description, because I've decided to go about this a little differently. Thank you to everyone who came on board last chapter, I hope to do this ship a justice. Just bare with me... Thanks and enjoy?_


	3. Chapter 3

Gail stalked into the locker room, her bag gripped tightly in her left hand. She was early for shift, as she had been the passed eleven straight days. There was little to do outside work, having been forgoing the usual ritual of alcohol, followed by a round of restless, draining sleep. Contact with Holly over those eleven days had been minimal, the workload on both women almost too overwhelming to really maintain contact outside normal formalities of _Good morning_, and _Have a nice day_. Gail had thrown herself whole-heartedly into her policing, determined not to bare any cracks or faults to the people moving around in her life. Work was the only outlet for any negative emotions that could easily crash down upon her already trembling shoulders, anger and sadness melting into frigid resolve to simply _be _and to _do_. So what if Holly had walked out of her life, literally, taking every glowing moment of bliss with her? She was a Peck. She was iron. Infallible. Unbreakable.

Slamming her locker open, she tossed her bag into the bottom of the metal compartment, keen blue eyes narrowing as other women of 15 slowly filtered in to prepare for the day. Gail quickly changed into her uniform and secured her belt before flinging the door closed, adjusting the front of her vest as she briskly left the area, boots rhythmically moving along the dark-tiled floor. Cracking her knuckles, she entered the break room and went straight for her cabinet, removing her Dad mug and dropped it on the counter before reaching for the recently refilled carafe. She filled her cup and replaced the container, blowing on the hot liquid as she paced a small circle beside the counter, pale fingers drumming the warmed sides of the ceramic mug. Her energy levels had been negatively impacted recently, her body practically humming with an almost nervous energy, her muscles coiled and refusing relaxation; work hours were never long enough, and sleep was virtually nonexistent, the blonde officer running, seemingly, on stubborn adrenaline.

Sipping the brew, she relaxed briefly as the tepid liquid passed over tight lips, pausing before she swiftly downed the rest of the mug. Wincing as the last of the liquid slid free, she exhaled sharply before rinsing and drying the cup and replaced it in its normal spot. Flexing her fingers, she absently fingered her belt, feeling for each tool adorning the thick leather, silently taking stock of her equipment as she filed her way to the parade room. Reaching for the phone in her side pants pocket, Gail sat at the second table and pulled out her pen, glancing around the still empty room before studying Oliver's podium, bright eyes blinking as familiar voices sounded down the hall just behind her. Turning off the her ringer, she stared down at the bright phone screen, a slighted smile relentlessly tugging at her lips.

_Holly_.

Holly, disheveled and glowing, stared back up at her, a blue batting helmet balanced carefully at the back of her head, revealing a brilliant smile and slightly askew glasses.

Her nerves fluttered then, staring down at the months-old photo, her stomach clenching in a not-unmerciful manner as the sounds of the batting cages echoed in her memories. A distinctively male voice shattered her perfect little moment, electric blue eyes casting a withering stare at Nick Collins as he settled into the seat beside her. She locked her phone and slid it into her vest pocket, eyes never leaving Nick as he looked up and smiled placidly, his eyebrows drawn up in silent apology; she scoffed and turned her attention back toward the front of the room, curiously observing Traci as she paced back and forth behind the podium. Oliver entered the room not a moment later, quieting the officers as they settled in for parade, his normally jovial face stern and irritated. Gripping the sides of the podium, Oliver scanned the many faces of his officers before clearing his throat.

"Okay, everyone, today is an important day. Due to an upswing in gang-related gun business, we're doubling patrols in noted areas, specifically targeting the Dowling crew area. We know they've scattered because their leader is still 'MIA', which makes them more dangerous. Detective Peck, Nash?"

Steve Peck walked down the center aisle just then, handing out two stacks of papers before joining the two at the front of the room. Tapping the board behind him, he smiled, regarding the officers seriously.

"The Crew's been getting a little gun friendly lately. We've already had two shootings in the past week, one casualty reported. Those handouts detail where the strongest activity is, and where your happy faces will be today."

Nash cleared her throat and stepped up beside Oliver. "These guys are dangerous. We need anything we can get on them to get these creeps off the streets and behind bars before they hurt more people."

Gail merely rolled her pen in between her fingertips and nodded, eyes flicking back and forth between her brother and Traci, her lips twisting into a scowl. Oliver gestured to the room, rocking back and forth against the podium.

"Assignments are on the board. Protect and serve, and watch each other's backs. That's it, dismissed."

The officers all broke at the same time, shuffling out of parade with practiced ease. Gail stood after Nick and stretched, heading for the rear doors. Chloe broke through the small group of uniforms and stopped just before the blonde, her face twisted into a nervous smile.

"Guess we're riding today, Gail."

Gail clenched and unclenched her jaw, wishing beyond hope that the floor would swallow her whole. Coolly, she pursed her lips and relieved Chloe of the car keys, instantly heading toward her desk to gather her go bag and then was heading smoothly out the back door. Price scrambled along behind her, stressing over the day ahead with the biting blonde, wary of her own emotional baggage. Meeting Gail beside 15-12, Chloe quickly stowed her bag in the truck before Gail slammed it, both breaking off to quickly slide into their respective seats. Gail buckled her belt and started the engine, adjusted the radio and pulled out, stopping at the mouth of the lot before turning onto the street. Chloe unfolded the sheet from this morning and scanned it, chancing a quick glance up to the silent officer beside her.

"Looks like... looks like we're in York. Dov and... Dov and Nick's unit are also in the area. Just... so we're clear."

Gail clicked her tongue and nodded, heading toward their area for the day, her shoulders set in a harsh line, fingers gripping tightly to the steering wheel. The phone against her chest buzzed though she ignored it, images of the pathologist instantly fluttering across her mind's eye. Their ride continued in silence for an hour or so, the redhead peering out the windows as they moved, her hands folded stiffly in her lap. Chloe looked back at Gail for a moment before reverting her eyes, only to peer over at the blonde again. Shooting out a breath, Gail leveled the woman with a deadly glare, the other officer instantly shrinking back in her seat. The radio crackled to life between them, causing the incensed Price to jump at the sudden voice.

"15-12, there's a report of a domestic assault at 821 King, are you available to respond?"

Gail grabbed the receiver and jammed down the button. "15-12, we're on our way."

Jabbing her pointer finger into the sirens, she pulled a quick left and sped down toward the call, her shoulders flexing against the kevlar that seemed almost too tight, her hands clenching and unclenching as she forced her enflared emotions to settle. Chancing a quick glance to her partner, she was painfully relieved to see Chloe settling into her officer, all traces of her earlier emotional distress gone. Turning sharply onto the residential street, Gail cursed as gunshots echoed over the sirens, her stomach tightening as she skidded to a stop outside the house, the door blasted wide open. Kicking open her door, she unholstered her gun and headed directly toward the house, Chloe a half-step behind her.

Bursting through the already open door, Gail rounded the corner and froze, her eyes landing on a man with a shotgun jammed beneath his chin. The blonde holstered her gun and moved to jerk forward, her mouth falling open before he merely smiled and pulled the trigger; Gail dropped her eyes to the floor a second too late, the image already burned into her brain as the body dropped to the floor in a wet tumble, the sound turning her stomach. Gail turned and lifted her eyes to Chloe, the petite girl white with shock. Gail felt her body suddenly slam into high gear, her senses heightened and purring as she whipped her head around, a multitude of new noises assaulting her and swirling around the house. Chloe jerked into motion, her eyes sudden furiously scanning the home to uncover the source of a low moan, her booted feet moving to stand beside Gail, her eyes everywhere but the man lying on the floor. A sharp-pitched wail from upstairs had Gail wide-eyed and disbelieving, her eyes meeting Chloe's before the sprinted apart, the blonde immediately heading toward the stairs.

Chloe's voice sounded over her radio a moment later, calm but tight with stress. "15-12, I need medical to this address, I have a victim, aged 25, a gunshot wound to the stomach!"

Gail crested the top of the stairs and slammed open the first door, her hand already reaching for her own radio. "15-12, requesting assistance. 10-45."

The wail sounded again, longer and more distressed, and Gail followed it the door at the end of the hall, briefly stopping before she pushed the door open; her stomach dropped, the hand resting on her radio tensing as she dropped to one knee, blue eyes blinking softly as she peered at the messy bed.

"Price... I have a kid up here."

Falling to all fours, she flattened herself against the floor as best as her belt would allow, her eyes searching beneath the bed for the crying child she could hear but not see, the stress in her shoulders pounding as she finally laid eyes on the curled bundle cowering below the bed frame. Sirens echoed around the neighborhood, the familiar scream of an ambulance alerting her to the team screeching to a stop just outside. Pushing down the nausea swirling in her gut, she unholstered her flashlight and shined it beneath the rumpled bed, finally locating the child near the top of the bed, curled tightly and facing away from her. Licking her lips, she shimmied over, the metal of her belt buckle scraping softly against the hardwood. Without taking her eyes off the shivering mass, she dropped her flashlight to the floor and folded her hands beneath her cheek.

"Hey, sweetheart, it's okay."

The body cowered further, a strangled cry breeching the tiny body. Gail ignored the tightness in her chest at the sound and breathed deep, her voice softening even more.

"My name is Gail, can you come here for me, please? I just want to make sure you're okay."

Silence met her, but a small surge of relief swelled as the body slowly unfurled and rolled to face her, revealing a tear-stained little girl. Messy brown hair framed a pale face, large blue eyes red from crying as the adolescent hiccuped another cry. Gail swallowed heavily, their eyes locking as the officer smiled gently, a gloved hand slipping forward to reach out for the tiny creature. Words failed her in that moment, her brow twitching in agonizing defeat for the baby still curled beneath her bed, trembling in aching fear at having heard the carnage downstairs. Tears returned violently, the already pale face twisting in despair as a small voice, thick with sickness and distress, tore from the girl.

"M-mommy... _daddy_..."

Gail bit her lip and retracted her arm, quickly slipping off her gloves before she slipped her hand beneath the bed, palm up, gently urging the small girl to take it.

"It'll be okay, honey. Please just come out."

Her radio crackled beneath her ear, tensing her already taught muscles as Chloe's quiet voice came over. "Woman's on her way to the hospital, are you doing okay up there?"

The girl wept harder, her eyes refusing to leave the calm face of the officer. Gail flashed a tiny smile, the hand still tucked beneath her cheek shifting to clasp her radio.

"Give us a minute, Chloe... Hey, sweetheart, what's your name?"

The miniscule child hiccuped and wiped at one eye, a quiet cry slipping free as the sleep-husked voice answered. "A-A-Annie."

Smiling, Gail pushed her body just a little closer, her voice soft and low as she lifted her palm up gentle against the underside of the bed, her shoulder gently knocking her flashlight.

"That's a pretty name. Come on out for me and I'll take you out of here, okay?"

The girls progress seemed to decimate at that moment, her earlier calm disappearing as her tears renewed with chilling force. "D-daddy hu-hurt mommy."

Gail scrambled backward as the girl started to slide from beneath the bed, the officer snatching her flashlight before pushing to one knee, her arms suddenly filled with the sobbing child. Clenching her teeth, she slipped her flashlight back into its holster and stood, wrapping her arms around Annie for support before slowly walking back toward the steps. Cupping the back of the small head, Gail quickly descended the stairs and bolted out the door, ignoring the techs crawling around the living area as she slipped into the chilly morning. Switching to a one-armed hold, she slipped off the sleeve of her jacket before switching arms, catching the warm garment and tucked it around the silent child in her arms. Disregarding the biting chill against the thin polyester of her uniform, she gestured to a med tech as her eyes finally found Chloe.

Price quickly made her way over to the pair just as a medic reached for Annie, the small girl screaming and clenching tighter to Gail. Strengthening her hold on the child, Gail fished the keys to the cruiser out of her coat pocket and handed them to Chloe. The shorter officer smiled briefly, eyes studying Gail as they walked toward the empty ambulance, the air tense between them. Rocking the girl attached to her torso, Gail leaned toward Price, blue eyes serious.

"What do you know about the mother?"

Chloe leaned in close, her voice barely above a whisper. "Shot in the stomach, but they're optimistic. Few other injuries, nothing too severe."

Gail hugged the girl and stopped beside the bus, voice still low as she spoke directly to Chloe. "Try to find a relative for Annie, I'm going to go to the hospital with her."

Price nodded and headed back toward the scene before Gail stepped into the ambulance and settled across from the EMS. The woman smiled, understanding, as Gail gently detached the girl and cradled her in her arms, tucking her coat tighter around the girl. With a whir of the sirens, the vehicle started to move, the blonde tucking the now-sleeping toddler against her chest and dropped her head back against the interior wall, her breath escaping in a hefty sigh. The phone in her chest pocket vibrated once, though she silenced it, eyes falling to regard the tech across from her; they shared a knowing look as they sped toward the hospital.

* * *

Gail stood just outside Annie's little nook in the ER, her shoulders square and her arms crossed. The young girl had raised Hell once they'd gotten to the hospital, almost refusing to relinquish her hold on the blonde officer, too terrified to be released to the staff. Gail had simply entered the room with the bundle in her arms, whispering sweet words of encouragement to the girl before sitting her on the bed and stayed with arms reach before eventually ambling to the edge of the room, vigilant in her stubbornness. A frantic voice near reception caught the officer's attention, crystal blue eyes flicking over in time to see a brunette woman rush toward her, a nurse in step beside her; Gail took a few steps to meet them, hackles rising slightly at the intrusion. The woman had obviously been crying, her face lined with stress and wild fear, her dark eyes wide and searching as she stopped beside Gail, swallowing heavily before ghosting a hand across the blonde's shoulder shield.

"A-Annie, is she-"

Gail gently guided the hand off her shoulder and squeezed it, her mouth tight with a smile. "Physically, ma'am, yes. Annie is perfectly fine."

Hearing the child's small cry, the brunette whimpered and ushered passed Gail, skirting around the doctor that left the room, her voice hoarse as she scooped up the girl and held her. Gail pinned the nurse with a questioning glare, her shoulders crawling with stress as the nurse smiled soothingly.

"That's Mary Wittington, Annie's aunt... the _mother's_ sister. She came from work to be with Annie and to wait on word about her sister."

Gail nodded, suddenly feeling awkward in the space around her, the muscles along her spine flexing as she turned to look at the doctor, her face flushed as the phone in her vest vibrated again. The doctor smiled the same soothing smile, his eyes bright behind his glasses as he offered Gail her jacket.

"Thank you, Officer, for taking care of her. We'll take everything from here... did you still need anything?"

Gail cured her face and shook her head, accepting the coat and tucked it in the crook of her arm.

"No. Everything should be fine for now. The threat... well, there isn't a threat anymore. Just... Annie-"

The doctor smiled and nodded, crossing his hands over his clipboard. "She'll be just fine, Officer."

Gail forced a smile and gestured a thanks to both nurse and doctor before slowly walking down the hall, her hands wringing the coat in her grip, stress balling in her muscles as she moved out of the unit. Spotting a bench along the wall in the bustling hallway, she gratefully collapsed on the vinyl top and sighed, reaching for her radio.

"Price, what's your twenty?"

The radio crackled briefly before Chloe's distant voice rang through. "On my way to get you, hang tight, partner."

Gail bobbed her head to herself and leaned back against the wall, the perpetually vibrating phone shaking again, reminding her of the messages waiting. Blowing out a quick breath, she laid her jacket across her lap and finally fished out the blinking, teal phone and unlocked the screen, clicking on her messages icon. Holly's name bannered across the top of her screen, both messages from the pathologist, almost a perfect hour apart.

_"Hey, so, I was feeling nibblish and I sought out one of the lab's many vending machines... they have granola! But when I pressed the code for my granola bar, the thing for cheese puffs dropped instead! Your sabotage is duly noted, Peck."_

Gail snorted out loud, a warm tingling slowly replacing the hard stress in her body, her eyes suddenly stinging with tears. _You're ridiculous, nerd. _Flicking the thread down, she scanned the second message, her lips pressing together as the tears magnified.

_"I understand where you're coming from now, Gail. Delicious! But getting paperwork done with cheesy fingers is next to impossible. You really are amazing. I hope you know that."_

Grinning despite the tears, she tapped out a reply, humming as the tension poured out of her body.

_"You are insane, Stewart. And I am ALWAYS right. Thanks for the pick me up, nerd."_

Wiping at her eye, Gail scowled as she suddenly noticed Chloe in her periphery, her face hardening as she peered up at the still-pale officer. Standing, Gail slipped the phone back into her vest and shrugged on her jacket before stepping forward, passing Chloe as she straightened the collar around her neck, shoving her hands in her pockets as she stalked down the hall. Chloe scrambled along behind her, eventually falling into step with Gail as they walked toward the doors, the silence between them almost bruising. Pushing open the door, she held it for Chloe as they started toward their squad, the blonde reaching her hand out for the keys. Price turned them over quietly before stepping around to the passenger side, waiting as Gail unlocked the doors; they slipped inside and buckled in silence.

Chloe peered out the window as Gail pulled out of the lot and headed toward the station, their first call having sucked up almost two hours of their long shift. Gail navigated the streets easily before pulling up to the station and parked in the back lot, piling out before heading back into the station. She motioned to Chloe with her finger, gesturing to the bullpen.

"Half hour, Price, then we're back out."

Chloe nodded and made a quick break for her desk, slipping behind the monitor and pulled up another report. Gail collapsed into her desk chair, foregoing the removal of her jacket and vest and pulled out her notebook, unclicking the pen from her pocket and went over their morning. Writing down the details of the case, she immediately felt for the vibrating phone against her chest and untucked it, opening the message with a flourish before a tiny smile blossomed across her face.

_"I figured you'd get a kick out of that, Gail. And we both know I'm always right."_

Gail breathed out a small laugh. _"Only because I let you win."_

A beat passed before another text flew in. _"My Peck senses are tingling... are you okay, Officer?"_

Gail stared down at her phone, a familiar tightness balling in her chest at the thought of the doctor, the earlier content overtaken by a blazing unhappiness. _I wish I could be close to you._ Blinking at the blank message, the cursor pulsing patiently, she tapped out a quick message before sliding the phone back in her pocket.

_"I'm fine, Hol. Going back on patrol, text later."_

Gail cracked her knuckles and quickly wrote up her report before kicking out of her chair, slamming it back beneath her desk before she stalked off toward the break room. Her phone vibrated again and she warred with herself before finally silencing it completely, determined to push aside the ache in her chest, unable to physically see the pathologist. Heading toward her cabinet, she quickly pulled out her mug and filled it with the already made coffee, her feet taking her toward the small couch in the room before she sat down. Gail looked down at her watch, her lips wrinkling in thought before she downed her coffee and stood, rinsing the cup and placed it back in the cabinet before stalking out of the room. Smoothing down her vest, she locked eyes with Chloe and jerked her thumb over her shoulder, sending the other officer into a panic as she gathered her things and practically sprinted after the blonde.

Once inside the cruiser, the pair settled in, the previous case already forgotten in preparation for the next. Gail casually scanned the streets of York, looking for anything out of the ordinary. The radio had been unusually silent throughout the morning, a rarity for their division. Chloe tapped her thumb against her knee before she swung her head toward Gail, her color having finally returned to normal after witnessing the mess from this morning. Price studied the blonde's stern profile, her dark eyes questioning before she sighed and turned more toward Gail.

"Can I ask you something?"

Gail bunched her shoulders and leaned further over the steering wheel, her face a stern line before she torched the other woman with an unfriendly sneer. Chloe merely smiled and ignored the danger pooling in the sharp blue eyes, accustomed to the blonde's veneer. Still, Chloe waited patiently, grinning as Gail waved off the annoyance, signaling for Chloe to continue. Chloe's smile only widened, her bubbly personality suddenly bursting forth, though her eyes were edged with sadness.

"I know we're not really close, Gail-"

"Because you're too perky."

Chloe grinned and nodded, her body turning even more in her seat. "Right. Well, you have a certain insight that I just don't have, and I was wondering-"

Gail scowled. "Is this about _Dov_?"

Her smile fell briefly before bouncing back, her dark eyes shining. "Yeah, it is. See, I don't know if you heard, but-"

"You lied. Kissed Wes. Whatever."

"...right. Okay, so you kind of heard, good. But I was-"

"And you want me to tell you how to make that better? Have you lost the _rest_ of your mind?"

Chloe sighed and leaned into her seat, her facade crumbling to reveal the exceedingly sad woman beneath. Picking at an invisible thread on her pants, Chloe sighed heavily and looked out the window, her dark eyes brimming with tears.

"Probably? I don't know, Gail. I don't know what the hell to do. He won't talk to me. I've tried everything, but he just won't _do_ anything... I was just hoping that, I don't know, you'd maybe be able to give me some pointers? Ideas? You guys are good friends, I just..."

Gail bit back her reply as the radio hummed to life between them.

"15-12, reports of a street brawl outside a jewelry store, 282 Parliament."

Gail snarled at Chloe as she reached for the radio, before she grabbed it off the rest and responded.

"15-12, on the way."

Nick's voice crackled over her shoulder radio a moment later. "We're in the neighborhood, we'll back you up."

Gail scoffed and flicked on the sirens before grabbing at her radio. "Let's dance, Collins."

Pressing the gas, Gail made a quick right and went down a few blocks before turning onto Parliament, speeding down the crowded street. Skidding to a stop just down from the fighting pair, she jumped from the car and sprinted toward the men, waving people out of her way as she moved. Chloe closed in behind her, pulling to a stop just as she saw Nick pile out of his own cruiser, both he and Gail hefting the top man off the other. Dov helped the other man to his feet as Chloe waved off the rubberneckers, her eyes darting back toward her partner every so often as the men settled eventually. Annoyed, Collins tightened his grip on the man and surveyed the second, curling his lip at the blood pouring out of the other man's face. Gail stepped to stand in her man's sightlines, her ire at the day breeching the calm.

"What's going _on here_?!"

The man still in her custody growled and jerked his head toward the clearly disoriented other, his mouth curling into a gruesome snarl.

"This motherfucker tried to rip me off!"

Chloe rejoined the troupe a moment later, calling for a medic as she approached Dov and the man, her face lined with displeasure. Tossing an aggrieved look at the aggressor, Chloe gestured to the broken man.

"And you think that's your answer? To beat him into a pulp?"

Grinning, the man scoffed, unphased at the outburst. Nick tightened the handcuffs around his wrist and patted his shoulder.

"You're under arrest for assault, got me?"

The man laughed as Nick steered him toward the cruiser, reading him his rights before shoving him in the back of his squad. Dov lowered the other man to a sitting position as Gail retrieved the med kit from Nick's squad, quickly closing the space between them as she knelt down beside him. Chloe glared at the remaining bystanders, effectively ushering them away with quiet giggles before she stood next to Gail, staring worriedly down at the other man. Bloodshot eyes blinked through the torrent of blood, his words tripping out as he clenched at Gail's wrist.

"N-no, don't 'rrest him."

Pausing, she frowned before shaking her head, pressing a cloth to the gushing wound on his forehead before she lifted his hand, forcing him to keep it in place.

"He beat the hell out of you, and you don't want to press charges?"

He nodded vigorously, adding to the dizziness already buzzing in his ears; Dov steadied him as the ambulance pulled up along the curb behind the group, a single medic coming around to tend to the man. Gail stood up and stepped back, standing beside Chloe as the tech tended to the man. Dov helped the man to his feet with the assistance of the EMS. The man stared off-center at Gail, his eyes glassy from a probable concussion; he smiled.

"He's my-my brother. We had a disagreement, 'bout mom's estate. That's all. He's got a temper, but we're still... family. And I love him. I don't... I don't want him to get in trouble. Please just let him... go, officer... Please?"

Nick, who had moved to stand beside Gail, shook his head, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at the man slouched in the back of his squad.

"Are you sure? I mean, I can take him down to the station and let him cool off."

The man, however unsteady on his feet, stumbled into the EMS but vehemently waved his free arm, staring wildly at the officer.

"No, sir. He's _blood_. Let him go, you'll... you'll see..." He looked to Gail, eyes pleading. "Please, ma'am."

Gail sighed, feeling a pang of hurt stab at her chest. Turning toward Nick, she gestured to 15-04. "Let him go, Collins. No point in wasting anymore time on this."

Nick smiled and nodded, his face quickly falling into stern resolve as he stalked toward his car. Chloe smiled at the younger man as he was led to the ambulance, careful eyes watching as Nick unloaded the other brother, relieved when he merely rubbed at his wrists and slowly walked toward the group of officers. Dov glared as he approached, ignoring the officers as he walked in the general direction of the ambulance, skirting around the officers to stop at the back of the bus. The two men regarded each other, the previous aggressor sighing heavily as he absently wiped at the blood on his brother's face. Both Nick and Gail shrugged in response to the tiny gesture, motioning for their partners as they parted ways toward their respective cruisers. Chloe waved awkwardly at Dov as they retreated, a forced smile whipping across his face as he slunk back to the car. Gail clenched her jaw as she walked the short distance back to the flashing squad, her eyes absently observing the people milling about the street, her eyes focusing just down the block.

Blistering nausea fired down her spine and settled hotly in her gut, a numbing tingle spreading down to her unimaginably heavy limbs. Eyes almost white in reminiscence stared almost unseeing down the avenue, their focus solely on the small Thai place just down the street. Vivid memories of Holly Stewart filtered through the officer's mind in that moment, rooting the blonde to the spot beside her squad. They had shared their first _official_ date in that very restaurant all those months ago, the memories of their time together practically suffocating her as she recalled, the ice-cold fact that Holly wasn't just a moment away almost destroying Gail.

She had kissed Holly that night, when nothing terrifying was pressing down on them. When they had all the time in the world to find each other, to figure out every little thing there was to know about the other. She remembered well the crooked smile on the pathologist when she had pulled away, the fire burning in those chocolate orbs as she pulled away and adjusted her glasses, her bottom lip pulled into her mouth, almost as if the savor the taste of the blonde on her lips. They had parted that night, the pull of attraction almost too much to overcome, but Gail had been comparatively nervous at being so _close_ to the doctor. Holly erased all doubt not two days later, as they finally fell into one another.

Gail inhaled sharply as she crashed back to earth, her eyes focusing almost dangerously on Chloe Price as she stood beside her, a gloved hand resting on the blonde's arm as she gently shook her back into the present. Gail scowled and angrily withdrew from the unwanted touch, growling as ripped her door open. Chloe, spooked by the sudden vehemence, quickly shuffled to the side of the car and slipped into her seat, barely closing the door before Gail was shutting off the sirens and beginning their journey once more. Still, the white-hot pain she felt at the memory lingered dangerously, bending Gail to it's brutal whim, causing the blonde to fall into an almost-vicious mood as their day progressed.

Shift swept along quickly the remainder of the day, various calls peppering their patrol. Gail gripped tightly to the steering wheel as they began their slow trek back toward 15, her unhappy disposition having crumbled into a palpable displeasure, seeping from the blonde in an yielding wave. Chloe had, thankfully, been silent most of their patrol, but the familiar curl of her lip alerted Gail to the words that had been bursting inside her partner for the entire afternoon. Tilting her body in Gail's direction, Chloe remained quiet as she weighed the situation, the blonde's black mood almost stealing the words from her very soul; Chloe breathed deeply and threaded her fingers together, her tongue coming out to wipe her lips reassuringly. She needed to _talk_.

"Gail?"

Frigid blue eyes slowly peered over at the other woman, words not forthcoming. Chloe sighed.

"I wish I knew what to do," she whispered, her eyes slipping shut as she shook her head before she carefully regarded the stony officer. "I don't even know how to talk to Dov. Or to anyone. I don't know why I let these things happen. I mean, it's _killing_ me to see him and not to be able to talk to him. Do you know what that's like? It _sucks_-"

Gail flexed her hands on the steering wheel, her jaw clenched painfully.

"-but... I mean, you and Nick had to work together after the whole... the whole Andy thing. But I guess you got over that, right? And then the whole thing with-"

Gail counted backwards in her head, her eyes staring hard at the road as the last rays of the sun flickered out. _Shut up, Chloe. Just stop fucking talking._

"-Holly. I can't even imag-"

Gail snarled and jerked to the side of the road, the build-up finally exploding.

"_Price_! Would you just shut the fuck up and stop goddamn complaining?! We get it, we know life is _hard_ and bullshit happens every goddamn day! To everyone! You sitting here bitching and moaning that Dov won't fucking talk to you isn't going to _solve_ any problems. You _see_ him everyday. You can _talk_ to him every damned day, and you can think about everything under the goddamn sun to try and win back the King of the stupid fucking Dorks. In case you forgot, you were the reason it stopped working. You weren't honest! And now, when I go home, I have to watch Dov mope around the fucking apartment like a brutally assaulted puppy because _he can't trust you_."

"_You_ have every opportunity to try and fix this, because you have all the time in this stupid world. Do you have any idea how fucking hard it is to have finally been on level ground with _Holly_ before she fucking left me for San Francisco? And now, I don't even see her. I can't talk to her. I can't go the fuck over her house, and plop down on the couch, and work on our relationship because she _isn't fucking here_. For the love of God, Chloe, just shut the hell up and man up and put every goddamn ounce of your stupid, peppy energy into wearing Dov down enough so that he cracks and you guys can go back to being in dorks with each other so I can stop watching the pitiful soap opera that is your _lives_."

Turning her attention back to the road, she pulled back into track and sped off, her teeth grinding together as she gripped the wheel with crushing force. Chloe remained shocked in her seat, her eyes wide and crying as she stared at Gail. The blonde ignored the unpleasant tension as she drove onward, her own tears stabbing at the backs of her eyes as she focused all her energy on driving. Fabric rustled quietly as Chloe straightened in her seat, coughing quietly as she swallowed.

"Gail, I'm-"

"No. _Shut up_. Do not speak another _word_, Price."

Chloe nodded and curled her lips into her mouth, her fingers twisting into the fabric over her knees as she cried quietly, sniffling every so often. A few moments later saw 15 looming on the horizon, the car turning into the lot before Gail cut the engine. Both officers piled out quickly as Chloe scrambled for her go bag, tugging it from the trunk as she made a quick rush for the doors, wiping at her tears as she hurried. The glower on Gail's face did not change as she slammed the trunk closed and locked the cruiser, her steps heavy and forceful as she stomped toward the rear doors. Slamming open the door, she headed quickly through the building before sitting down at her desk, dropping her bag on the floor beside her boots.

She fished out her notebook and reviewed her notes, determined to get her paperwork done quickly. Gail felt the longing stares from Chloe every so often, settling thickly between her shoulder blades. Rolling her shoulders, she adjusted the jacket and belt she still wore, ignoring the foreign weight settling against her as she continued to type up her report. She finished quickly and stood, retrieving the paperwork before submitting it to Oliver, the Staff Sergeant regarding her quietly as she quickly left his office and returned to her desk to retrieve her things. The pointed gaze easily picked up on Price speaking briefly to still-present Traci, the latter casting a worried glance in her general direction. Gail fought the scowl she could feel threatening her face, instead flashing an empty smile to Traci before she headed directly for the locker room.

Andy quickly side-stepped as Gail paraded into the locker room, the brunette almost opening her mouth to speak before receiving a withering glare from the blonde. Raising her hands in surrender, Andy looked after Gail as she approached her locker, her lips twisting into a frown as she eventually left the entryway. Running into Traci, she jerked a finger over her shoulder, stopping as Traci merely nodded, already aware of the blonde's dangerous mood. Exchanging worried smiles, they bid the goodnight before Traci slowly slipped into the locker room, hovering by the door as she watched Gail remove her utility belt. Almost as if feeling the weight of the worried eyes, Gail turned to regard the detective.

"Stop with the looks, Trace."

Smiling, the dark-haired woman slowly approached the officer and sat on the bench beside her.

"Chloe told me you guys had a rough day."

"I don't care for what Chloe says."

Traci frowned and peered up into the stormy face of the pale woman. "You want to talk about it?"

"No."

Traci nodded and smiled again, knowing well enough that pressing an angry Gail was unwise.

"I'm here if you ever need anything, you know that, right?"

Gail forced a small smile before dropping her eyes to study her boots. "Thanks, Trace."

The detective stood and gently nudged the officer, finally earning a genuine smile, albeit small. Traci excused herself to her own locker, quickly stowing her badge and withdrew her coat, tossing up a final wave before heading home for the night. Sighing, Gail dropped to the bench and propped her arms on her knees, staring blankly into her open locker. Eventually, she heard Chloe slink into the locker room to get changed and was gone almost as quickly as she'd come, still casting an apologetic smile to the blonde. Gail scrubbed her face and grunted, her fingers anxiously tangling in her short locks, mussing up the style as she cast a tired glare at the ceiling, the heaviness of the day weighing painfully against her already exhausted body. Finally retrieving the phone from the vest she still wore, she pressed the button, illuminating her lock screen and the single, unread message notification on her screen. Swiping her thumb across the screen, she quickly read the short message from the pathologist.

_"I'm here if you ever need anything, Gail."_

Fighting the tears that threatened to consume her, she checked the time in the corner, frowning as 11:13 stared back up at her. She had shift again at six, the threat of little sleep doing nothing to quell the emotion from hammering away in her chest, mocking her.

_Holly._

Holly Stewart had been on her mind every second of every day for the past 5 months, frighteningly so these last eleven days of her absence. Steeling her nerves, Gail ignored the images of the mangled man in the living room, the crying child beneath her bed, the bloodied brother on the street corner, the domestic abuse victim from one of her last calls, and focused solely on Holly Stewart.

The crooked smile. The glasses. The chocolate eyes. The warmth. _The love_.

Gail slammed her eyes shut, her tenuous control on her emotions threatening to break. She was iron... she was _rusting_.

_I'm here if you ever need anything, Gail._

_I'm here._

Gail gripped her phone tightly, her thumb hovering over Holly's name before she curled up on her side on the locker room bench, her blue eyes blinking away stubborn tears. Sniffling, she jammed her thumb against her screen and lifted her hand, dropping her phone against her ear and cheek, torn between wishing the pathologist wouldn't answer and desperately craving the calming voice of the doctor. Three rings sounded, halfway through number four, before an angelic voice sounded, the edge playful.

"Hello, officer."

Gail broke then, quietly, her hand reaching up to cover her trembling lips as the tears streaked down her cheek and across her nose, dripping onto the black floor beneath her. She lifted her eyes to stare are the photo pinned to the inside of her locker, the image of the pair covered in brilliant colors from a round of paintball. Inhaling shakily, she sniffled quietly, drawing her hand away to answer, her voice barely a whisper.

"Hey, Hol."

She heard Holly breathe sharply for a moment before her voice sounded again, curbed with apprehension.

"Long time, no talk, I see. Are you okay?"

Gail squeezed her eyes closed as her chest constricted, her body twitching against the emotion exploding from every pore of her body.

"Yeah. Yes. Can I... Can you just... Can you just talk? For a while. Or... I'm sorry. Am I... am I interrupting?"

She could hear the smile in Holly's voice, though it was rough with obvious worry.

"Nope, I'm home, reading a medical journal. Living the dream, you know? And Gail Peck, actually requesting a patented, Holly Stewart ramble? I have to write this down. _A day in infamy_."

Gail felt a laugh quarrel with the depression in her chest, the tears continuing to fall as she chuckled lightly. _Only Holly fucking Stewart._

"Yeah, well, I've had a shitty day and you're cute when you ramble."

Holly laughed outright, drawing another smile from Gail as she crossed her arms across her chest, her vest folding against the motion.

"All right. Well..."

Holly rambled for almost two hours, outlining the work she was doing at the lab and describing her coworkers, detailing their individual quirks with amused sarcasm. Gail had smiled through out, laughing where the doctor would as she remained, still curled up on the bench in the locker room. The tears had stopped eventually, working themselves out as Holly's voice caressed the ache in her heart, the comfort spilling over her like a possessive cocoon, wrestling away the pain of the day. Fighting the exhaustion creeping into her bones, Gail flexed her fingers and finally pushed to a sitting position, her hand pressing the phone against her cheek as Holly wound down.

"Gail, you really let me ramble for two hours? Isn't it late there? Didn't you work all day?"

Gail rolled her neck and popped her spine back into place, beyond stiff at remaining curled up for such a long time.

"Didn't you?"

"We do very different kinds of work, Peck. Why don't you just go to sleep, you know... let the day go?"

Gail stood and stretched her free arm, grimacing as the shoulder popped back into place.

"I'm still at the station, actually. My ride left a few hours ago. And besides... I have to be back in a few hours, maybe I should just stay here."

"Gail, go home. Get a shower, curl up on the couch, and watch a documentary. You sound like you need some sleep... Do you want to talk about what happened today?"

Gail smiled, eased by the concern in Holly's voice. "No, nerd... not tonight. But thank you, for rambling. You're the best distraction, like, _ever_."

Holly chuckled briefly before pausing, sighing as she contemplated their moment.

"Is this where we say good night, then? So I can let you get ready to go home?"

Gail leaned against her still open locker, her brows furrowing. _I don't want to say good night._

"I mean, if you really _need_ to let me go. It's... I'm okay... It's- I miss you. Wait, I'm sorry, that's so selfi-"

"I miss you, too, Gail."

There was silence for a moment, the blonde struck by the clear admission. She smiled briefly as she heard the pathologist's chuckle filter across the line.

"What are you doing next Thursday night, Gail?"

"Thurs... I should be... I don't know. I don't think I'm working that late...? Why?"

"Well, I... I mean, I know we're both busy and all, but it's been- I liked talking to you tonight, and-"

Gail smiled brightly, the tears from earlier all but forgotten as powerful warmth spread through her body, leaving a pulsing tingle in its wake.

"Holly Stewart, are you asking me out on a phone date?"

"I... yes? I mean, if you're free. I figured we'd-we'd be able to catch up? It's... that's stupid, right? I'm sor-"

"Shut your mouth. It's a date. Okay? I like this. You're smart, Holly. Thank you."

She could practically imagine the goofy smile on Holly's face in that tiny moment, the very image causing her to almost cry in relief.

"Okay. Okay, great. I'll talk to you next week then, officer. Good night, Gail."

"Absolutely. G'night, Hol."

Gail hung up and pulled her phone down to peer at the call counter, the flashing 2:15:47 making her smile even wider. Quickly throwing the rest of her uniform into her locker, she dressed and fled out of the room, her smile glowing.

She could do this.

So what if Holly was more than 2,600 miles away?

She was hers every week now. Maybe not in body, but definitely in spirit.

She could _do_ this. She _would_ do this.

And that made all the difference.

* * *

_The song I was listening to while writing their phone conversation was World in Flames by In This Moment. That song has really been an inspiration for me for this story... just a fun fact._

_I was also 900% not expecting this chapter to be this long. And I do apologize for the slight delay in updating, my bridal shower was yesterday. And as another aside, when I joined this site ten years ago, the major thing was always the reviews. Reviews were an amazing thing, you know? The go-to for any good story. That has now since changed to follows! Man, how things have changed._

_Please enjoy, and forgive any mistakes... I'll get them all eventually. I really am excited for this story, I want to write constantly! (My schedule does not allow that.) And thank you to everyone that's come on board, almost 100 follows for two chapters... I think that's pretty awesome. And to an anon that wondered why I made Holly say 'Goodbye 'instead of 'See you later'... It's because they ended their relationship, and that finality was to try and help solidify their (terrible) choice... but that will be explained in coming chapters!_


	4. Chapter 4

Holly sighed as she rolled over in bed, bleary eyes staring blankly at the alarm clock. _5:26 is an ugly number._ She had been awake for a time already, slowly counting the seconds, the minutes, until her alarm would go off, signifying her need to rise and prepare for another day of work, files, and _solitude_. Another tick of the large, green, digital numbers had the doctor sighing again, dark eyes slipping closed as she groaned internally. _Thirty-three minutes left._ With a groan and a flourish, she threw off the navy comforter and stood, stretching her stress-sore muscles and quickly lifted the blanket, snapping it in midair before neatly making the bed. Making her way around the bed, she grumpily slipped off the alarm button and grabbed her glasses, sliding them on as she kicked open the door, shivering as the coolness of her apartment slipped over the exposed skin of her legs and arms, a field of gooseflesh reveling in its wake. Grumbling again, she spun on her heel and reentered the bedroom, stubbornly retrieving her robe from the inside closet and shrugged it on, slamming open her bedroom door as she did so.

Quickly entering the large kitchen area, she flicked on the burner of her stove, the tea kettle already prepared for the morning. Gathering her mug and a teabag from the container in one of her many cabinets, she ripped the packet with her teeth and forcefully plucked the bag from the torn packet, carelessly dropping it in the waiting mug. Tossing the trash in the can, she hugged her robe tight around her tall frame and grumbled, turning to leave the kitchen and headed toward the large window in the living room, the tiniest of smiles attempting to break across her face as she noticed the deep blue slowly teasing the buildings across the way, signaling the suspension between night and day. Holly simply stood before the window for an unknown amount of time, her focus finally slamming back to reality as the sounds of steam flowing from the pot had her turning toward the kitchen. Cursing in a flourish, she sped around the couch and stomped back in toward the stove. Flicking off the burner, she quickly lifted the kettle from the burner and poured the scalding liquid into her mug before replacing the stainless pot and lifted her mug in the same motion.

Clenching the handle, she sighed as she leaned against the breakfast bar, absently blowing off the steam as the bag steeped, coloring the water a deep gold, the promise of a good chamomile threatening a smile once again. A faint sound reached her ears, popping the bubble that had started to form around the sleep-weary pathologist, her ears straining in wait to hear it again. Three minutes passed before the sound cricketed again, Holly frowning as she placed her cup on the bar and left the kitchen, heading in the direction of the noise. Kneeling on the couch, she dug around and under the cushions, breathing in victory as she uncovered the phone that had slipped inside the cranberry-colored couch. Flipping to sit on the sofa, she pressed the lock button on her phone, the screen obediently flickering to life, the flashing red of her battery dimming the normally bright response. Three messages flashed as Holly swiped to unlock, instantly bringing up her threads screen and the notifications. _Two from Gail._ The third was Ava.

Opening the Australian's messages first, she noticed the time stamp from a few minutes ago.

_"Hey, riding with Katharine, would you like to join? Leaving at 7."_

Nodding to herself, she sent off a quick reply. "_Sure. Meet you in the lobby."_

Exiting the message, she pressed Gail's thread and brought up the two texts, one time stamp from 2:28 AM, San Francisco time.

_"I'm pretty sure you should go to bed, Doctor Stewart. I don't want to have to call the authorities on you should you murder an intern tomorrow."_

Holly finally smiled, a soft chuckle breaching the grumpiness of the morning, the effects of her small amount of sleep ebbing away at the officer's comment. Scrolling down to read the other message, she hummed softly, the simplicity of the statement causing her smile to soften into blooming affection. Time stamp, 5:13 AM PST.

_"Good morning, nerd."_

Gail had worked a night shift the previous evening, the pathologist almost giddy as she stayed up into the wee hours of the morning, amazingly content to keep the blonde company on her graveyard patrol. Holly grinned as she noticed the early time of the second message, her heart warming where the officer knew she was awake, always ready with a text to greet the doctor when she arose. Tracing the screen with her thumb, her smile widened, images of the snarky blonde flooding every sense, eradicating the early displeasure of such an _early_ morning, replacing it with an amused sense of contentment with the day ahead. So _what_ if she had stayed up to ungodly hours after spending almost thirteen hours in the lab? Texting Gail well into the morning had been fun and easy, the blonde offering droll, biting comments about her patrol and the fact she was partnered, _again_, with Nicholas Collins and his sad, puppy dog eyes.

_Murder me softly, Holly. Collins is moodier than I am._

Smirking, Holly drummed her thumbs on the edges of her phone, her body sinking into the couch underneath her as she tucked her legs beneath her, almost mirroring her placement from mere hours ago. The red of her battery went ignored, the comforting ardor of Gail Peck erasing the worry from the pathologist. Snorting, she tapped out a quick reply and collapsed into the backrest, the exhaustion slinking irritably away.

_"Good morning, brat."_

Almost purring in contentment, Holly snuggled further into the cushions of her sofa, her eyes slipping closed. _Gail's going to kill me._

The phone in her hand buzzed a second later.

_"Wow, okay, RUDE? See if tell you good morning ever again, lunchbox!"_

Holly laughed whole-heartedly, her body quaking with tenderness for the blonde. Her phone buzzed again, the laughter doing nothing to subside as she opened the new message.

_"Many BAD mornings to you, super nerd."_

She only laughed harder, a red-faced Gail suddenly prevalent in her mind as she typed out a short reply. _"Don't give me that look, officer, you know I'm teasing."_

Falling to lay sideways on the sofa, she cradled her phone against her chest, her glasses askew at the angle she chose. Reaching out to the coffee table, she thumbed through the few medical journals and picked up the small desk calendar buried beneath the numerous books. Staring at the red X adorning each of her past days, she grinned at the stripe of Thursdays, each block decorated with an increasingly happy string of smiley faces. Her eyes dropped to the small number in the corner of today's block, a Thursday, mocked by that tiny number. Her smile fell a small amount, the hefty meaning of that number pressing tentatively on her subconscious.

_It's been 39 days._

Thirty-nine days had passed since she landed in San Francisco._ Nine hundred and thirty-six hours of missing Gail._

Pushing up from the couch, she tucked the phone in the pocket of her robe and stepped passed the table, reentering the kitchen as she hefted her mug and sipped, screwing her face up at the intensity of the brew. Lifting the bag from the amber liquid, she grumpily dropped the bag in the can and sipped at the tepid drink, stress again pooling in her muscles. She had little over an hour to prepare for the day, her rollercoaster of emotion already wearing on her still-tired body, the cravings of rest echoing rudely around her head. Scoffing, she quickly downed the rest of her tea and slammed the mug on the counter. The phone in her pocket chimed and she fumbled to uncover the cell. Opening the message, the stubborn smirk returned again.

_"That's just my FACE, Holly."_

Holly snorted, the happiness attributed with the officer brutally fighting with the bitter grumpiness fluttering around her chest. Gail Peck was certifiable. But perfect.

_"Oh, I know. I LIKE your face."_

Pushing away from the breakfast bar, Holly walked slowly down the hall toward the bathroom, her eyes glued to her phone as the happiness continued to gain the upper hand on her displeasure. Shouldering her door open, she slipped an arm out of her robe before switching hands to slip free her other arm, the robe quietly falling to the bathroom floor. Opening the glass door to the shower stall, she pushed the phone to lie on the ledge just beside the stall before quickly disrobing and stepped in to turn on the water. Leaning back out of the stall, she slid her glasses off and gently placed them beside her phone before she stepped under the blistering stream and sighed heavily, the rigidity of her muscles uncoiling as the water slipped down her skin. Her phone sounded, her eyes sliding over to peer out the glass door, pursing her lips as she quickly pushed open the door, drying her hands on a hand towel hanging on the outside of the door before she snatched up her phone.

_"I think I like your face, too. Or whatever."_

The butterflies started again.

_"Or whatever?"_

She paused for a moment, the water beating down on her legs as she leaned half out of the shower, her dark hair slick against her back and shoulders. Almost putting the phone back down, she grinned as her phone chimed again and she rushed to open the message.

_"Okay, fine. I like your face. It's not the worst I've seen."_

Rolling her eyes, her grin tugged wider. _You're ridiculous, Gail._

_"Thanks a lot, Officer."_

Replacing her phone, she swayed back below the spray, sighing in relief as the heat continued to unwind the coil in her body. Reaching for the shampoo, she lathered well, enjoying the feel of her fingers against her scalp. The phone echoed again, the pathologist cracking an eye open to peer out the steam-kissed glass. Chuckling at herself, she rinsed her fingers and hair before stepping forward once more, pushing open the door and dried her fingers before reaching for the cell.

_"OKAY, GEEZ. Your face is beautiful and I miss it. And your nerdy, nerdy glasses. Satisfied?"_

The flutter in her chest magnified exponentially, the water sliding down her skin only amplifying the want... the _need._

_"I miss your face, too. And your angry, angry scowl. No one does sexy, pissed-off quite like you."_

Holly replaced her phone and finished the remainder of her shower quickly, stepping out on the bathmat before wrapping a towel around her heated skin. Swiping both her glasses and her phone, she plodded to the bedroom and pushed the door closed behind her, resting for a moment against the cool wood before she tossed the phone on her bed and dropped her glasses on the nightstand. So maybe she was flirting with her very ex-girlfriend that lived thousands of miles away, in another country, on a completely different wavelength. It was a natural banter between them, a certain finesse that they had perfected the second they had ever come in contact. Holly was transported back to that very second, skirting around the pale, blonde officer watching the perimeter of their crime scene, ignoring the snarky remark as she skipped down the hill toward the tyvec suits.

The officer's voice had pulled at her even then, stern as much as it was smoky, before she turned on her heel, their eyes meeting for the very _first_ time. She had hesitated the briefest of seconds in that space, the scientist in her responding, thankfully, against the bolt of attraction that had swept through her at the officer's outward annoyance.

_Why am I attracted to that attitude?_

The phone on the bed tolled again, ripping Holly from her analysis as she pushed up from the door and scooped up the cell, adjusting the towel still clinging to her wet skin.

_"Didn't know that was your thing, Stewart. A bit kinky, you find?"_

Gail always called her on her bullshit. Without thinking, she responded and tossed the phone back on the bed before she rifled around her closet, tossing out clothes as she prepared to get ready.

_"I didn't know it, either. Are you home yet?"_

_Change the subject, Stewart. _Slipping into her underthings and then black jeans, she slipped on a white cami and grabbed at her blue button-down, carefully buttoning the shirt up, leaving the top few undone. Her phone beeped, alerting her to the battery slipping into a critical low. Huffing, she quickly plugged it in, noticing the 6:38 on her alarm clock, sighing in annoyance. Approaching her closet, she tugged free her boots and slammed the door, heading back toward the bed before she pulled on her boots, forcing her feet against the floor before lacing them up. Bounding to her feet, she swiped a hang through her damp hair and grimaced, tossing a look back to the quiet cellphone. Heading out of the room, she gathered her bag and the files from yesterday, carefully stowing them in her work satchel and dropped it on the breakfast bar. Casting a quick look out the window, she sighed as a warm, peach light tipped the buildings across the way, signaling the sun's awakening, her day just about to begin.

Pressing up from the counter, she trekked back toward the bedroom and slipped inside, unplugging her charger and phone before pressing the button, seeing a still-empty screen. Pocketing the device, she wrapped up her charger and left the bedroom for the final time, padding toward her bag to shove her charger inside and slipped the straps over her forearm. Heading in the direction of the door, she grabbed her keycards and clipped them to the placket of her shirt and grabbed her keys from the small table by the front door. Unlocking the padlock and the handle, she tugged the heavy door open and slipped into the hall, yanking the door closed behind her. Locking both locks, she peered to her right, noticing as Ava exited her apartment at the same time.

Both women smiled at one another as the Australian straightened and headed down the hall, stopping beside Holly as she shouldered her own bag.

"G'morning, love. Sleep well?"

Holly smiled sheepishly and shook her head. "No, not really. Less than two hours last night, unfortunately."

Ava smiled sadly before reaching a comforting hand to the pathologist's upper arm.

"Ah, _still_ not getting any sleep? That's a shame, with the hours we work."

Holly merely nodded as they headed down the walk towards the elevator, silence settling easily around them. Once the door dinged and opened, Holly shuffled into the elevator and leaned against the wall, her fingers flexing around the straps of her bag. The phone in her pocket buzzed and she quickly unearthed it, opening the message with a quick jerk of her thumb.

_"Nope. Oliver needed more bodies. I'm riding desk."_

Holly frowned and shouldered her bag. _"When can you go home?"_

Ava smiled at the pathologist as the elevator stopped on Kat's floor, both women soldiering out of the car before heading down toward their boss' apartment. Nudging the irritated pathologist, the blonde woman grinned and gestured to the phone clenched in a strong hand.

"Is that your _friend_ from home? You know, the one you won't talk about?"

Casting an exasperated smile to the other woman, she nodded, her face falling into concern.

"Don't say it like that, Ava. But yes, she's stuck working another long day."

Smiling smugly, Ava rocked on the balls of her feet as they stopped outside Kat's door, her hand lifting to knock harshly on the woman's door. Casting a knowing grin toward Holly, the geneticist gently elbowed the other woman.

"Is that why you don't sleep at night, love? Better things to do?"

Shoving down the blush crawling up her neck, she rolled her eyes and nudged the other scientist with a sharp elbow. "Shut _up_."

The two women snickered in the hallway before staring at the door before, their eyes rolling simultaneously as Ava glanced at her watch. "I like how the boss says we leave at 7, and she can't even answer the door on time... Think she's ready?"

There was silence for a moment, both women grinning stupidly at the other before responding in unison.

"No!"

Laughing, Ava tried the handle before shoving open the door, scanning the still apartment before dropping her bag by the door and stepped further inside. Holly chuckled to herself as she clicked the door shut behind her, leaning against the hard surface as she adjusted the weight on her shoulder and chanced a quick look toward her phone; still nothing, though if the officer was working the front desk, there was a slimmer chance for timely responses. Resigning herself to that simple fate, Holly pocketed her phone and grinned as Ava disappeared down the hall, the silence following quickly broken by a sharp curse and Ava laughing even louder before stumbling back into the main living area. Kat emerged from the hallway a moment later, one shoe on, the other cocked angrily at the Australian doubled over her couch in joyous laugher.

The first time this had occurred, Holly had been mortified, the total invasion of privacy a shocking thing to behold. But this exact situation was almost a morning ritual for the doctors, the boss a poor keeper of time when it came to mornings, and grumpy at any interruptions. Holly tossed up an amused wave to the shorter, black-haired woman as she continued to lean against the door, her dark eyes dancing beneath her glasses. Shaking a warning finger at Holly, Kat huffed as she walked unevenly forward, smacking at Ava as she passed by. Plopping down on the couch, the pharmacologist angrily shrugged on her remaining shoe and stood, smoothing down the front of her tank before landing an angry eye on the placidly grinning geneticist.

"You know something, A? It's _rude_ to interrupt a woman while she's getting ready!"

Winking, the Australian straightened and danced around the couch, grabbing at her bag before she headed toward Holly. Waving her hand in a noncommittal arc, she grinned at the woman over her shoulder.

"Sorry, boss. Y'said we'd be leaving at 7, and you're not even ready yet... I can't help messing with ya."

Snorting, she crossed her arms and pinned Holly with an annoyed glare. "What's _your_ excuse?"

Raising her hands in surrender, she smirked as Ava pulled her up from the door before opening it and tugged her toward the hallway. "Innocent bystander?"

Kat hurled a pillow at the door as it closed on the guffawing duo. Ava smirked as they meandered down the hall, pausing to slouch beside the elevator controls as they waited for the car to take them down to the main floor. Once finished with the ride, the two women dropped to a small bench in the lobby and waited patiently for the fiery woman. The elevator chimed and opened, revealing the three male scientists as they headed toward the doors, each voicing a kind good morning to their female counterparts as they filtered out of the building toward the carpark. Ava snickered again, peering at her watch before the elevator finally opened again, revealing the grumpy leader, a large travel mug clenched in her hand. The woman merely stalked out of the building, knowing the others would follow. Waiting on the curb, the trio eventually crossed the street to the large SUV, the shortest of the three unlocking the massive vehicle before piling inside.

Barking out an angry retort to the Australian, she motioned for Holly to ride shotgun, the pathologist sticking her tongue out at the blonde as she settled happily in the backseat. Kat started the car and pulled into the early morning traffic, fidgeting with the controls on the radio as they rode toward the lab. Minutes into the trip, and the phone in Holly's pocket was tittering, causing the brunette to fumble with her jeans before ripping the phone free. Ava snickered behind her, earning a withering glare before Holly opened the response.

_"Another hour or two. Don't worry, nerd, I'd never miss a date with you."_

Her heart swelled as she leaned her head back on the headrest, an lopsided smile blossoming across her face.

_Thank God for Thursdays._

* * *

Holly fought another yawn as she readjusted her perched body on her stool, her eyes shifting in and out of focus as she stared into the dual eyepiece of her microscope. Adjusting the stage height, she blinked, refocusing her sights on the wet slide. Humming in interest, she sat back from the lens and peered down at her notes, taking another look before sitting back and grunted in consternation.

"That's _weird_."

Kat, who had slipped through the lab's open door, launched herself into another desk chair and rolled toward the pathologist, coming to a smooth stop just beside the brunette.

"What's weird? Did you find something?"

Holly, who had jumped at the sudden intrusion, shook her head and peered back into the lenses.

"No, it's just..." she pulled back and pinned the other doctor with a pointed look, "It's just that _these_ cells aren't responding to the same stimuli as the others. I know they're from the same subject, I asked Bruce myself when he gave them to me."

Pursing her lips, she waved Holly away and took a look for herself, sighing as she sat back on her chair. Rubbing at her eyes, she cast a sidelong glance to the pathologist.

"Well, you know what that means, yeah?"

Nodding her head, Holly sighed and slid her notes toward her, writing down the newest information. Casting a perplexed look toward the shorter woman, she shrugged her shoulder and gestured with her chin.

"What're you doing here anyway? Is something wrong? Normally you're glued to your own lab, working on new mixes for new trials. Have you talked to Matthew? I know his cells have been rebelling, too... I'm wondering if-"

Kat put her hand up to stop the woman's outward rambling, a knowing smile pulling free.

"Hey, Stewart, calm down! Yes, I know, there are some things happening that I was _not_ expecting, but that's why we're _here_. To figure out the mystery that is life. But no, I came in here to tell you that the interns are going to be here within the next ten minutes, and I wanted to warn you. I know much we all _love_ the new blood."

Groaning, Holly closed the folder holding her notes and stood, stretching the sore muscles in her shoulders. The phone resting on the long counter behind her chimed, the light blinking beside the charging indicator. Walking around Kat, Holly picked up the phone and adjusted the cord before unlocking the screen. A deep chuckle distracted her focus, however, and she lifted her eyes to stare at the blonde leaning against her door frame.

Wiggling her brows, Ava pushed up from the door and gestured to the phone. "That her again?"

Kat frowned and whirled around, pinning the flushed pathologist with an inquisitive glare. "Her who?"

Ava walked further into the lab before leaning against the large desk area, smirking self-righteously at the pharmacologist.

"Stewart's girl back home. The one she won't _talk _about."

Kat casted an impressed look to the nervous brunette, her eyes alight with curiosity.

"Ohh, really? Is this the same person you wanted to talk to on your first day?"

Holly swallowed nervously, her fingers fidgeting with her phone case as the cell made another noise, signifying another message. Flashing a tepid smile, the pathologist shrugged her shoulder, her thoughts twisting over themselves. _What do I say about Gail?_ Looking back and forth between the expectant women, Holly scratched at her enflamed cheeks, confusion spiraling painfully in her chest. _What _are_ we?_

"N-no, it's not like that. It's just a friend, guys, nothing to really talk about." _Just a friend I can't stop thinking about._

Kat stood and clapped her hands together, emerald eyes aglow with giddiness. "That was so unconvincing, Stewart. Let's go out tonight, I want to know about this girl!"

Ava nodded excitedly, her hazel eyes wide with glee. Holly felt her stomach twist, her nerves rattling stubbornly.

"I-I _can't_... not tonight. I have a... a _thing_."

Ava crossed her arms, face falling into a knowing grin. "Ah, you gonna stay up all night again, Hols?"

Kat jerked her eyes to the Australian, her mouth warping into a wholly-excited beam. "What's _this_ now?"

Holly desperately tried to backpedal, her neck and face on fire. Gail Peck bounced around her brain, already adding to heat in her cheeks. Really, what _were_ they? The phone in her hand made its reminder noise, the other two women gesturing excitedly to the device before Holly forced a tiny smile, instead unplugging it and pocketing the phone in her lab coat, burying her hands in the pockets. _What can I say about Gail Peck? _Kat glanced at her watch and huffed out an amused laugh, playfully shoving Ava back toward the door. Torching the pathologist with a glowing smile, she jerked her chin at the trembling doctor.

"Okay, Holly, you're off the hook for tonight since you have a _thing_. But we are taking you out tomorrow night, and you're telling us about this special someone... She must be great if you're blushing like _that_! Details, Stewart, don't forget! Now look lively, the interns are arriving!"

With a final shove, Kat and Ava left Holly standing awkwardly in her lab, her fingers still toying with the phone in her pocket. Retrieving the blinking device, she cautiously unlocked the screen and opened her thread with Gail.

_"15 hours of policing... Finally free! Four hours riding that desk... My ass is numb from sitting on it for so long. How do you do it?"_

Holly snorted. _That's totally rude, Gail. _She flicked to the other message.

_"I can't wait to get naked and shower. Bed is calling me, Holly."_

Holly stopped breathing for a moment, the air exploding out of her lungs. _Gail. Naked. In bed? Ohmygod. _Heat blossomed in her chest, quickly spidering across her skin and settled low in her gut, a blistering tingle tinkling down her spine. _She did that on purpose._ Swallowing heavily, she sighed softly, memories of the pale woman writhing against her, those eyes electric with their cresting passion, a pink tongue slipping out to-

"Doctor Stewart?"

Jerking at the sudden voice, Holly whipped her head up quickly, her fingers fighting to keep a hold on the cellphone. Flashing a wholly-unbalanced smile, she jammed her phone into the pocket of her labcoat, eyeing the young girl with interest. Red hair. Blue eyes. Faint freckles. Okay. Holly cleared her throat and tried to smile again, the tingle under her skin still pulsing mockingly.

"Hello... Yes, I'm Doctor Stewart." She reached forward, offering her hand, "And you are?"

The girl beamed brightly, closing the gap to shake the doctor's hand. "It's such a pleasure to meet you, Doctor Stewart! I'm Blair Peck, your new intern."

Holly froze.

_A Peck!? You've got to be kidding!_

* * *

Holly trudged toward the couch before collapsing on the plush top, a hefty sigh escaping her as she settled. Lifting her freshly charged phone, she pressed the button and groaned as 9:41 stared menacingly back up at her. She had texted Gail a little over an hour ago, saying she would be leaving the lab late, her new intern still settling into the environment. Blair was nice and attentive, her sharp eye a good asset to have in the lab. Her last name, however, would never be mentioned again, hopefully, the emotion attached to four simple letters almost overwhelming the pathologist.

Gathering her energy, Holly pushed up from the couch and unclipped her keycards and ID, tossing them on the coffee table before standing to head toward the bathroom. Preparing for bed quickly, the rinsed her face and brushed her teeth before doing her business and left the room. Heading down toward the bedroom, she pulled shut her office door on the way before finally entering her room. Clicking on the light by the bed, she ran a careful hand through her hair before tossing the cell onto her pillow. Quickly removing her button down, she stripped out of her boots and pants and flopped down on the bed, releasing the air in her lungs as she settled her bare skin against the softness of her comforter. Lifting her phone, she wrestled herself under the covers and slipped off her glasses, curling onto her side as she flipped through her contacts. A wide smile crested as she settled over Gail's number, the butterflies resuming their assault. Jabbing her thumb against the screen, she lifted her phone to her ear and breathed deeply, relieved to finally be _free_.

Gail answered on the third ring. "Well, _hello_, lunchbox."

"Hello, _cheesepuff_. I'm sorry for calling so late, the interns came in today."

"Oh, I _know_. You've been dreading it all week. So? Is she terrible? Incompetent? A useless piece of flesh that you have to babysit? I can hire a hitman for you."

Holly smiled as she heard the officer crunch on something from across the line. "Gail, are you _eating_ cheesepuffs?"

There was a pause as the officer swallowed. "That's a stupid question, Holly."

The brunette chuckled as she readjusted her position on the bed, snuggling into the pillow beneath her head. "All right, fair enough. And no, actually. I don't think she's a new intern, I doubt Kat would hire some bumbling kids for this sort of project."

"Well, if she's as smart as you say she is, then you've been worrying all week for nothing."

"Thanks so much for the support, officer," she sneered, though there was humor in her voice. "And I know this is going to sound weird, but my intern? She's a _Peck_."

Gail snorted and coughed, laughing as she caught her breath. "Oh, no, not _another _Peck. You must be devastated."

Holly grinned as she rolled to the other side of the bed, tugging her second pillow down to cuddle into her chest.

"I'm only devastated because said Peck isn't the _right_ Peck, and that's practically a crime, Gail."

There was silence as the blonde shuffled on the other side of the phone, her voice coming across lower and softer.

"I wish I could snark up your lab, Hol. It's always better with you, anyway," papers shuffled in the background as a tapping sound gently echoed across their connection, "But you are a pretty decent drive away, I don't think I could make it back by lunch."

Holly smiled to herself, something in her chest breaking slightly at the officer's soft words, knowing well that the distance between them felt almost impassible. Absently rolling the hem of her comforter between her fingers, she swallowed the lump in her throat and hugged the pillow tighter, focusing on the blonde just on the other end of the phone.

"I guess I'll just make due with this one, then. So tell me about your patrol with Nick, you sounded so thrilled to exist last night," the paper in the background shuffled again, drawing Holly's attention. "And what are you doing?"

Gail took another bite of her cheesepuffs. "I'm looking for apartments, Chris left the paper out. And for God's sake, Holly, Nick is _so_ much a girl."

Holly smiled as she listened to the officer talk, inserting her own brand of sarcastic remarks into her stories as she relayed almost every detail of her patrol with Collins. The night had gone by quickly, calls peppering their shift from time to time. They had responded to a burglary attempt, and Gail seemed almost giddy when she detailed tackling the unsuspecting thug. _I love arresting people like that Holly, it's almost funny. _Holly settled into the smoky voice, allowing the soft, dulcet tones to relax away the pressure in her body as Gail pieced together her night for the pathologist, segueing into her morning on desk duty. Holly felt herself smile as Gail told her about an angry visitor and _I almost beat that loser with my chair, Holly_. The pathologist hummed pleasantly as the officer's dusky voice penetrated her blissful fog, her words finally reaching her ears.

"Wait, what? I'm sorry, Gail."

The blonde chuckled. "I said for you to go sleep, you dropped off halfway through."

Holly twisted her face in half-hearted annoyance, her peaceful tiredness disallowing the movement. "No, I did _not_. I heard... I heard you."

"Mm, I'm sure, nerd. Go to sleep, you were up late last night, remember?"

"So were you... did you sleep? You should sleep."

The paper shuffled again. "Pfft, for like an _hour_. Stupid Dov. And I... I don't sleep much anymore."

Silence followed as Holly blinked the sleepiness from her eyes, the edge to the officer's voice catching her waning attention.

"I don't either, Gail... It's easier with you, you know?" _What are we doing?_

Gail hummed in agreement. "Well, if you insist on being awake, tell me more about your intern."

Holly grinned and launched into a full rundown of the redhead, detailing the exact opposite in her mannerisms as compared to Gail, the officer laughing quietly with Holly as they traded silly stories back and forth, their conversation littered with entendres and humor, the ease of their talks a soothing comfort for the pathologist. Holly sighed comfortably as she rolled over beneath her covers, snuggling further into the soft bed. Sleep was nearly upon her, the stubborn, bone-deep tiredness refusing its hold. Blinking slowly, Holly gripped her phone and licked her lips.

"My coworkers ask who you are... and want to know about you."

Gail was silent for a brief moment, Holly almost _hearing _the gears turn in that complex brain. "Oh, yeah? What do they know about me already?"

"Not... not much. I mean, I don't know. We don't really socialize much... and you don't normally come up in conversation. It's mostly work talk, but Ava has been trying to pump me for information, and now _Kat_ knows, and-"

"Geez, Stewart. I mean, I know I'm a total bitch, but I'm also super _awesome_, so you can-"

Holly rolled her eyes and bit her lower lip. "Gail, you're not a bitch. I just... It still feels too personal to talk about. I don't know, what do I say?" _That I'm in love with you, but helped ruin us?_

Gail breathed deeply. "I don't know, Hol... I'm your ex, right? I guess start with that and work backwards. Or just say that I'm some super hot cop that you just couldn't keep your hands off, but was too big a bitch for you to tame, but we've remained friends because your nerdiness isn't _that _terrible, and-"

Holly smiled brightly. "Gail, are you rambling?" _You're rambling. You're so precious, Peck._

"Hell _no_! I'm just trying to make your life easier! God, Stewart, focus."

The pathologist smiled and tucked the blanket beneath her chin. "My nerdiness isn't that terrible, huh?"

"I never said that, you're delirious with sleep. Go to bed, Holly."

_You're going to leave me if I go to sleep. _Holly sighed. "I don't want to."

"How about this: you go to bed and I promise to do the same."

Dark eyes tracked upwards to stare blankly at the alarm clock, her brows creasing in upset.

"Gail, it's... it's past midnight here. It's _past _3 AM in Toronto, what are you still doing _awake_?"

Silence filled the space between them briefly, the blonde's breath finally escaping in a low sigh.

"...because I wouldn't miss talking to you for anything. Why sleep when I can have you?"

Holly felt her pulse quicken, the butterflies awakening to tear her resolve to pieces. Curling her trembling lip into her mouth, she smiled briefly, tears stinging the backs of her already rough eyes.

"You're amazing, you know that? I'm... I'll talk to you next Thursday, right, officer?"

Gail's low voice trembled down the line, "Right, nerd. Good night, Hol."

Gripping her phone in her hand, her eyes fluttering closed, an errant tear escaping. "Good night, Gail."

She ended the call and stared hard at the flashing screen, their counter reaching well past three hours. Holly wrapped both arms around her pillow and fought the tears, her shoulders bunching as she smoothed her tears on the soft fabric.

_Why sleep when I can have you?_

Holly whimpered. _You _do_ have me, Gail Peck. I just... I just don't have _you_..._

_...I am in_ so _much trouble._


	5. Chapter 5

Gail sat staring up at her computer screen, the badge of Toronto staring teasingly at her from the brightly lit screen. She moved slightly, eyes still glued to the bright blues and reds in the shield before half-rolling her shoulder, chancing a quick glance down at the time in the lower right corner. Grinding her teeth, she tapped her fingers on the resting keys before fidgeting with the mouse, her lips twisting into an unamused scowl as she glared down at the numbers on her screen. Her paperwork was all caught up, every report from the previous day filed away neatly and efficiently, leaving the officer's desk bare and cruelly organized. Pursing her lips, the blonde snapped her eyes to the white mug to her left, the contents having long since been drained as she settled behind her screen. A pale wrist flicked upward, revealing the digital time piece before Gail growled and rolled her eyes, fingers slipping down from the keys to tap anxiously at the edge of her desk.

She was _fidgeting_.

Blowing out a hot breath, she stared at her desktop as the minute skipped over, the tenuous annoyance finally bubbling as she forced up from her desk and snatched up her mug, carefully weaving through the desks in the bullpen and stormed toward the breakroom. She had practically camped out at the station, her shifts almost melting into themselves as she racked up the hours, discontent to be stagnant for more than an hour at a time. Stepping into the breakroom, she made a quick glance around as she moved, stiffly and annoyed, the early hour chipping away against her level-headedness. She quickly rinsed her mug, her mind spacing out as the warm water trickled over her fingers, splashing against the beloved porcelain of her favorite, stolen mug. Shutting off the water, she snagged a small bunch of paper towels and dried the cup before prancing over to _her_ cabinet and adoringly stored the drinkware.

Tossing the towels away, she stood just inside the entryway, her hands landing on her belt as she leaned against the jamb, her eyes wandering down the long, empty hall of 15. Her eyes slowly tracked toward the wall clock in the room, the laughter of the time echoing around her, drawing out her ire with a quick jerk, a certain malcontent warping inside her chest. Pulling her cellphone from her vest pocket, she screwed her face up as the time revealed itself yet again, grunting as she quickly unlocked her screen and stared at the text threads. Her thumb absently traced the last text message from the pathologist, received 3:09 AM, EST.

_"I wish there was a way I could NOT attend, but it's mandatory. I'm so sorry, Gail."_

The officer's frown deepened to a frigid hopelessness, the pull in her chest tightening as she reread their last texts before the doctor dropped off, supposedly overtaken by sleep.

_I have to cancel our Thursday night, Gail._

_There's a meeting with staff in the upper management of the lab, Kat said it could take all night, Gail._

_I already freaked out about it. I don't want it to take forever. I look forward to talking with you, Gail._

_**Please don't be mad, Gail.**_

Gail clenched and unclenched her jaw, eyes darkened to an almost-violet, the terror shocking the already deadly eyes glowing with an inner vengeance. Pressing the button on her darkened cell, she growled at the time. Screw _your 7 AM bullshit, Toronto._ Pocketing her phone, she stomped out of the breakroom and made her way back to her desk, her pale digits rearranging the already-sparse coverings on her area before she settled on threading her fingers together and leaned against the deep chestnut, eyes slipping closed. Shift wasn't until 8, and she had already been in the building for a over an hour. Forcing down the cantankerous pounding in her veins, she leaned back in her chair, staring toward Oliver's empty office as her thumbs gently circled one another. Officers from the nightshift slowly began to filter into the station in ones and twos, offering respectful nods of greeting to the blonde; Gail was practically a permanent fixture in 15 these days, and most of the shift officers were getting on better with the more venomous of the Pecks.

An increasingly familiar officer with sandy blonde hair and brilliant, copper eyes shuffled through from the rear entrance before filtering into the desk area, a crooked smile curling forth as a greeting. With a nod of her head, she juggled her go bag to sling over her shoulder as she adjusted her weight before heading toward the locker room. Calling over her shoulder, she grinned at the blonde.

"Peck."

Gail narrowed her eyes in silent greeting, the iciness staring hard at the woman as she continued to smile, even as she retreated, "Conlin."

Oliver Shaw burst into the station a moment later, his bag slung carelessly over one shoulder, the pristine white shirt tucked into black polyester. The man squinted his eyes in confusion as he landed on Gail, eyebrows rising in silent question. Gesturing with the clear travel cup filled with a thick-looking green substance, he waved the officer over as he climbed the few stairs to his perpetually cluttered office. Dropping his bag onto his desk chair, he shucked out of his uniform jacket and restraightened his collar, his face breaking into a wide grin as Gail swaggered in through the open door, stopping just beside the rarely-clean desk before resting her hands around the thickness of her belt. Casually tossing the bag off his chair, Oliver plopped down into the well-worn leather and gestured for Gail to take a seat across from him. Licking her lips, the blonde did as instructed and sat gingerly, just on the edge of the seat, her fingers drumming against her knees.

Oliver merely continued to smile before he casually crossed his forearms against the desk's edge and leaned forward, that same knowing look gleaming across his face; Gail popped her lips and sat back, gesturing to the space between them.

"_What_, Oliver?"

Chucking at the officer, he wagged an accusing finger in her direction. "Okay, Peck, what's going on?"

She raised a questioning brow as she hunched her shoulders in defense. "Nothing's going on."

He snorted again before leaning back in his own seat, the cocky smile only amplifying. "Okay, okay. Gail? You're early. Like, _way_ early. And you have been every day for the passed three-something weeks. In fact, I can't seem to remember a time when you _weren't _in this building. And as much as I love seeing your petulant, Peck face everyday, something's going to have to change."

Gail worked her jaw as her fingers tightened against her uniform pants, a menagerie of emotions splashing across her subconscious as she worked to formulate a response. Oliver simply chuckled and stood, waving his hands about the blonde as he moved to grab a box from along the side wall. Walking back toward the officer, he plopped the box down on his desk and patted the top, a spark of mischief coloring knowing eyes.

"Since you are here, _Gail_, maybe you can help with old cases, yeah? Keep that mind of yours busy."

Gail smirked humorlessly, her blue eyes glaring at the worn edges of the cardboard box, the tension unwinding from her shoulders as she accepted the case into her lap. Oliver circled his desk and dropped back into his chair, grinning as Gail removed the lid and pulled free a file, casually slipping the box from her lap to the floor as she opened the manila folder. Sharp, sapphire eyes scanned the words in the report, her lips twisting into an unimpressed scowl.

_This report is full of inconsis-_

Holly exploded across her memory, the pathologist's edgy voice pouring over her like a scalding wave, slicking her skin in red-hot reminiscence. Images of the pathologist, so beautifully casual in appearance, danced across her off-focus vision, every second of their heated kiss pulling harder at Gail's already shoddy resolve. _God, those lips._ A rough affection, seated deep in her bones, blossomed at the memory, the brunette's words soothing the absolutely devastating affliction tearing away at her soul.

_I miss you._

Her heart swelled to almost suffocation, her fingers subconsciously gripped harshly to the papers within her grasp, her mind refusing to release her from bittersweet torment.

_She said I wasn't over my ex._

Those words, so simple, so easy, echoed in the sudden stillness within her mind, Holly's warm, brown eyes her only focus as bitter sadness wound up in her chest, threatening to drown the officer as she sat in the Staff Sergeant's office. Snapping out of her reverie, Gail shook her head, the familiar sting of tears stabbing angrily at the backs of her too-tired eyes, her fingers trembling almost violently as she forced herself back into the bottle, her shoulders straightening almost painfully as she chanced a terrified glance at Oliver. The man sat at his desk, engrossed in whatever paperwork lay before him, the very image a welcome relief for the blonde as she carefully closed the file and replaced the lid on the box before standing, offering a shaky smile to the man as she stalked out of his office. Stopping before her desk, she released the breath she had been holding and curled her lower lip in her mouth, the tiniest of whimpers escaping her lips as she leaned over the old box. Blinking away the lingering tears, Gail rolled her shoulders and pulled at the neck of her kevlar, choking against the roiling pain washing through her gut.

Slipping the box beneath her desk, she opened the same folder and forced her eyes to focus, failing as she reread the same lines over and over, the information bleeding into the background as Holly Stewart regained full focus of the officer's mind. Flicking an angry glare toward her watch, Gail sighed and forced her shoulders to fall only slightly, the tingling strain of her muscles almost humming with derisive energy. _7:13... it's still too damn early._

Ignoring her own misgivings, Gail removed her hands from below the file and withdrew her phone, quickly opening her thread to the brunette, anxious fingers typing out a reply before her brain could register the action.

_"Morning, lunchbox."_

Dropping the phone to her desk with a dull thud, Gail scooped up the file and attempted to reread the scrawl, her brows creasing darkly as the words eventually started to make sense, the information slowly filtering into the blonde's vault-like brain. Seconds turned to minutes as Gail poured over the report, her mind finally back on some semblance of track, ultimately shattered by the familiar chirp of her patiently waiting cellphone. Without a backward thought, Gail dropped the file back to her desk and swiped her phone, opening the singular message.

_"Mmph, I notice you left out the 'good' part. Good morning, officer."_

The tiniest of smiles ghosted pale lips before Gail frowned, her fingers tapping out a quick reply. _"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"_

Rechecking her watch, she cursed at her own shortcomings. _Way to go, jerk. _Shaking off the stubborn tautness in her neck, Gail gently replaced her cell and flicked her eyes back to the report, her left hand feeling for her notepad as she stared at a certain part of the page, pieces of information not quite clicking in the blonde's head. Smacking open the small notebook, Gail slipped the pen from her vest pocket and wrote down a few words, pausing as her phone beeped again. Keeping her left thumb on her place in the report, she lifted the phone and swiped open the message.

_"No, actually. I've been up for a little while. Trying to get all of my stuff in order for this stupid meeting. It couldn't have been tomorrow, could it?"_

Gail smiled, then, the annoyance practically seeping through the message to the officer; Holly was just as distraught as she was that their Thursday was being disrupted. Tapping her thumb against the paperwork, Gail typed out a one-handed response before sending the message, her eyes obediently dropping back to the file, the smile almost vanishing.

_"The universe is out to get you, Stewart."_

Pale eyes continued to scan the reports, stopping every so often to make a note in her pad as the seconds ticked by, the time almost forgotten as Gail studied, her brain working out the mechanics of the case. The still peacefulness was ultimately broken by the familiar buzz of a cellphone, the blonde reaching over to lift the phone and receive the newest response from the doctor.

_"US, Peck."_

The cell slipped from the slack grip, an almost sickening pain warping through her gut as a bitter reality settled over Gail.

_Us?_

_God, I fucking miss you._

Gail swallowed heavily and pushed up from her desk, suddenly dizzy as the emotion warred in her chest, tightening the already stress-lined muscles, stealing the air from her lungs as she gripped the edge of her desk in too-white hands, knuckles straining against the severity of the grip. Shaking her head, she counted backward in her head, white-blue eyes staring hard at the clock on her desktop screen. _20 until parade. _Grabbing at a post-it, Gail ripped off a small sliver of the paper and stuck the flag to her report before slapping the folder closed and stowed it in the box beneath her desk. Again pulling at the collar of her vest, she rolled her neck and bent to pick up her cellphone, pausing as she stared wildly down at the dark screen. Ignoring the fester of depression pounding in her ears, she silenced the device and slid it into her vest pocket before tucking her chair back in and skirted around her desk.

_Just get through the day, Peck._

Her feet carried her all the way to parade as she opted to lean against the wall, her arms crossing protectively across her vest as she tapped the tip of her boot against the dark tiled floor. Gail sighed heavily and scanned her eyes across the board in the front of the room, screwing her face up in annoyance. _At least I'm not stuck with Price today. _Retracting her pen from her vest, she paused as the edge of her phone case brushed her thumb, the response living within the screen taunting her infallible control. Rolling her eyes, she retrieved the cell phone and jabbed out a quick text before slipping the phone back in the pocket, her shoulder bouncing as the discomfort rolled down her back.

_"Work is fucking stupid."_

Andy and Nick led the officers into parade minutes later, the female officer almost swaying away from Gail as she walked into the room, almost _feeling_ the blackness of the blonde's mood rolling over them in suffocating waves. Grimacing, Andy plopped into the seat beside Nick and tossed a nervous smile to the stone-faced Peck before leaning into Collins' shoulder.

"At least you're not riding with Gail. She already looks like she's ready to filet somebody."

Nick chuckled and gestured to the subdued Chloe as she pulled up a seat beside Chris at the table beside his own. "No, but I _am_ riding with Chloe, who is _still_ not getting over Dov."

Andy again chanced another look to the blonde, earning a well-deserved, withering gaze from Gail before Andy scrunched up her shoulders and winced. Nick's smile did nothing to fade as Oliver waltzed into the room, his step springy as he rounded on his podium and leaned playfully over the wooden surface. Scanning the room, he waved his fingers through the air before he pointed a stern finger to board behind him.

"Good morning, all you wonderful, thrilling individuals. Today is traffic day! That means cracking down on those rogue jaywalkers and the reckless speeders dotting our fair city. The board wants more visualizations," he waved his hands in the air before grasping the edging of his podium, "So that means we're going to be _everywhere_. That's it, assignments are on the board. Protect, stay safe, and get out."

Andy stood and cleared her throat before trying a quick smile with the blonde, earning a humorless sneer from Gail as she pushed up from the wall and turned, exiting the room with long, purposeful strides. Collecting her bag from her desk, she slung it over her shoulder and waited as Andy collected her own before they strolled out into the twinkling morning sun. Reaching for her keys, Gail opened the trunk for herself and Andy before carelessly hurling her bag into the compartment before she walked around and slid behind the wheel. Andy crept in a moment later, securing her belt with a loud click as she settled into the seat. Gail started the engine and pulled out of the lot, adjusting the rearview mirror as they took off in 15-27.

Halfway through their first hour, Andy tapped her fingers against her lips before swinging her head over to look at Gail, the blonde sucking her teeth as she shot an icy glance toward the brunette.

"_What_?"

Andy shook her head and continued to look back out the window, her bottom lip curling around her top as she shrugged one shoulder. "Are you uh, you okay there, Gail?"

Leather creaked as Gail wound her hands around the steering wheel. _Not another one._ Sighing loudly through her nose, Gail smiled, sickeningly sweet, as she flashed a cute look toward her fellow officer. "_Gravy_, thanks for asking."

Andy raised her hands in surrender as the radio along the dash fired to life.

"15-27, reports of a disturbance, 27 Briar Hill, are you available to head over?"

Gail blinked, annoyed, at the radio, Andy doing much the same as she picked up the receiver. "Disturbance?"

"Noises coming from an abandoned house."

Andy raised her shoulders and peered over at Gail; the blonde smirked and twitched her shoulder. McNally bobbed her head and pressed the call button before flicking on the lights. "Okay, 15-27, on our way."

Gail focused on the road as she headed toward the location, her fingers flexing rhythmically to help soothe her nerves, the silence from her phone anchoring heavily on her chest. Pulling up outside the home, she turned off the lights and the engine before stepping out, her shoulders square, formidable. Andy stepped onto the curb as they both casually walked up the broken walk way, up the four steps to a slightly-worn porch before Gail stepped up to the door. Grunting at the broken padlock on the door, she carefully pushed it open and took a small step inside, carefully peering around the dust-ridden interior as Andy shuffled in behind her. Resting her thumb on the inside of her belt buckle, Gail jerked her head toward Andy as they peered up the stairs.

"This is the Police, is anyone in the house?"

Silence stretched on for a few moments before Gail pursed her lips and locked eyes with Andy; the shorter of the two grinned and jerked a thumb over her shoulder.

"I'll check around back."

Accepting the response, Gail slowly walked the lower rooms of the empty house, pushing open doors as she cleared the small downstairs space. Satisfied, she rounded on the stairs and took each step slowly, faltering when the phone against her chest vibrated. Curiosity skittering across her shoulders, though ignored, as she climbed the final stair and glanced around the short hallways on either side of her. Starting toward her right, Andy's voice filtered over the radio.

"There is some weird stuff out in the shed, did you find anything in the house?"

Shoving her jacket away, she gently pushed open a door and peered around the empty room before leaning into her comm. "Nothing so far, just empty rooms."

Sweeping the second empty bedroom, Gail headed down to the final door and pushed it open, twitching to a stop as wide blue eyes surveyed the carnage in the bathroom. Quickly reaching for her radio, she blinked and tore her eyes away from the dismembered pieces of a still-fresh corpse, a grim stoicism settling in her gut.

"This is 15-27, requesting assistance... and CSRU... I've got a body up here."

The door downstairs slammed open as Andy rapidly crossed the bare floors and turned sharply, stopping at the bottom of the stairs as Gail waved her away, still peering down the hall at the bathroom door. McNally swallowed heavily as they waited, suspended in the almost pounding tension as they waited for the inevitable sirens to come blaring down the street. Andy glanced around the downstairs as she still clung to the handrail accompanying the steps, her brown eyes wide in bewilderment. Gail stepped down a single stair, her eyes finally tracking back to Andy's as she showed her hands in helplessness. A flurry of sirens suddenly sounded in the distance and was gaining quickly, the screech of tires outside signaling the arrival of the requested reinforcements, a familiar starchiness pulling at Gail's shoulders as the tyvec suits slowly pushed inside the surreal home.

The ghostly images of the moving tyvecs transported the officer back to a familiar patch of woods and the presence that haunts her every waking thought. Gail stared hard at the door, her heart pounding as she knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that Holly Stewart was not coming through the door. The phone in her pocket buzzed again and Gail clasped at it through her vest as she and Andy exited the home as more techs arrived, the shifting forces dancing easily around one another in a well-practiced waltz. Stomping down the stairs, Gail glanced up as Traci and Sam walked up the path toward them, the former waving toward the house as she stopped before the pair of officers.

"What do we have in there?"

Gail licked her lips as she cleared her throat, her fingers still resting over the outline in her vest.

"Body parts."

Sam looked over her shoulder as another suit walked into the home, the investigative team already combing the home for evidence. Gail felt a chill skitter across her spine as another car pulled up to the scene before a slender woman stepped out, a black case clasped loosely in her right hand; Gail narrowed her eyes at the woman before focusing all of her energy on Traci, the detective offering a kind smile before gesturing toward the parting figure.

"The doc is here, we should get in there."

Sam grunted, offering a small smile as he slipped passed Andy and headed toward the stairs, following the doctor. Traci moved to skirt passed Gail, pausing just beside the officer as she brushed the tips of her fingers down the sleeve of Gail's uniform jacket. Violet-blue eyes met understanding brown, the detective offering a soothing smile to the officer before the moment was over, Traci trekking in behind Sam as they reentered the house. Andy casually looked back and forth between the women, her eyes softening in understanding for the still blonde beside her. Before she could speak, Gail raised a gloved hand and raised a brow in warning before stalking a few paces toward the cruiser, her eyes scanning the many vehicles now littering the street. Unearthing her cellphone, she opened the message from Holly, instant heartache thundering through her painfully-tight chest.

_"Work is only stupid because there isn't a cranky officer eating snacks in my lab."_

_And there isn't a gorgeous nerd at my crime scene._

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Gail looked up at the overcast sky, the tremble in her fingers magnifying as she clenched the phone in her hands.

_Fuck today._

* * *

Gail sat holed up at her desk, reviewing her notes from the body dump currently taking over her entire shift. Communication with Holly had been virtually nonexistent, the pathologist still preparing for the conference of the minds that was to overtake their normal evening together. Gail flexed her shoulder blades, the blatant upset pounding in her veins distracting her from the slew of notes she had procured throughout her shift. She had practically shipped Andy off to the morgue alone, unable to bring herself to enter the hallowed halls of the Crime Lab. Since the departure of the resident doctor, coworkers and lab techs alike had seemingly made an unspoken pact to keep the blonde away from the lab at almost any cost, a tiny fact Gail herself was thankful for. She had heard stories of the new pathologist, knowing well the woman _seemed_ to be good at her job, though Gail was loathe to ever step foot into that horrid building ever again.

Forms of Holly Stewart flittered through her mind as she sat at her desk, her notes forgotten. The lab belonged to _Holly_, not some other woman who would never be adequate enough to take seriously in most cases. The lanky ginger from this morning was _not_ Holly Stewart, nor would she ever be; that simple fact had Gail souring at the mere thought of anyone else occupying _her_ nerd's immaculate lab. An image of Holly, tucked snuggly in her lab coat, the trademark ponytail gently brushing perfect shoulders had the officer reflexively reaching for her phone before lighting the screen, tired blue eyes staring down at the helmeted pathologist. Unlocking the screen, her eyes bore into the phone for lengthy minutes, the flashing cursor on her empty message field taunting the emptiness pouring into every fiber of her being. Pale eyebrows bunched together, a lip curled between sharp teeth as Gail slammed her eyes shut, the sight of a grinning pathologist garnering her entire focus. Quickly tapping out a text, she quickly dropped her phone to the wood of her desk and shoved it away before she buried herself back in her notes.

_"Can I call you in sick or something? Your supergeeks are killing my mellow... who has a meeting on a Thursday?"_

Gail added pieces of her notes to her report as she ignored the still cell beneath her monitor, the very object causing a growing unease to fester just below her skin. Tossing a stack of her paperwork over the gadget, Gail focused into the groove of her paperwork, the menial task helping to curb the apprehension of missing a Thursday with Holly, one of the _only_ glowing beacons in her life, aside from the angel known as Sophie. Gail stopped her typing for a moment, the memories of her favorite little girl filling in the space between her cruelly spent emotions, the glowing face quelling the searing agony billowing in her brain. Her phone buzzed from beneath the stack of notes as Gail quickly slapped them aside and hefted the cell.

_"I've already tried calling in sick, but that's impossible to do if you're already AT work. I really am sorry, Gail... I don't know when I'm supposed to get out, either."_

This was simple. Gail slammed out a response. _"Let me know if you get a time."_

Slipping the phone back against her chest, she began to type again, her fingers flying along the keyboard as Traci stormed into the station, her body a whir as she spotted the blonde sitting at her desk. Waving over at Gail, Traci jerked her head toward the exit door.

"Hey, Peck, want to come with me back to the scene? There's something I want to have a look at."

Without preamble, Gail was nodding and saving her work before cleaning up her desk and was shrugging into her jacket as the two headed out of the station. Slipping inside her cruiser parked next to the dark unmarked, Gail buckled in silence, fingers absently adjusting the vents in the vehicle as she and Traci headed back to Briar Hill. Stopping behind the dark cruiser, Gail piled out of her squad and met up with Traci on the curb before they both started up the steps. Passing an inquisitive look toward Gail, Traci offered a small smile before softly nudging Gail.

"You doing okay, Gail? You've been a little off all day."

Gail inhaled sharply, her eyes stubbornly staring straight ahead. "I'm fine, Trace. Just focused on work. And tell McNally to mind her own business."

Traci released a breathy chuckle as she side-eyed the blonde. "I don't need Andy to tell me that's something bothering you, Gail. I can _tell_. So spill it, what's up?"

Gail sighed as she leaned her head back against her collar, her thumb rising to gently trace the outline of the phone in her vest. "I'm just tired, Trace, that's it." _Leave it, Nash. _

Knowing when to stop, Traci pressed her lips together in a frustrated smile, opting to respect the prickly blonde as they pushed back inside the crime scene. Gail surveyed the same view from earlier, save for the police tape marring the otherwise bleak surface, speckled here and there by a still-present CSRU squad. Nodding her head in a small gesture of greeting to a familiar tech, Gail followed behind Traci as they climbed the stairs. Shaking a finger to the air, Traci huffed and tapped her chin as she came to a stop beside the open bathroom door, her eyes staring hard at the tidier room. Gail arched a brow and stepped inside, a surreal film sliding over her as she recalled her find from the morning patrol, the bloody mess in the room disintegrating against the iron stomach she had procured through countless books of Holly's, the doctor's work fascinating her to an amusing degree.

Tilting her head, Gail flexed her gloved hands and peered over her shoulder at Traci, gathering the detective's attention as she hunched and peered up at the pristine shower head. Narrowing her eyes, she lifted her hands to the head and twisted, grunting when the missing seal made the motion uneasily smooth. Half-stepping into the shower, Gail coiled the muscles in her body and kept twisting, gasping when the threads broke as she unscrewed the massive head under Traci's watchful eye. A metallic jingle rang through the bathroom as Gail fully unscrewed the nozzle, juggling the large head as a glittering object dropped into her left hand, tiny droplets of water highlighting the familiar curve of a scalpel. Carefully placing the showerhead on the edge of the tub, Gail stepped out of the bath and glanced down at the weapon in her palm, her blue eyes lifting to silently regard the impressed look on Nash's face.

The detective called for a tech and gratefully accepted the bag from the man when he entered the room, gesturing for Gail to slip the blade into the bag before she sealed it. Turning toward the man, Traci gestured to the bathroom before allowing him to scribble the necessary information on the envelope before handing it back to the detective.

"Do another sweep in here, maybe we can more on whoever did this," Turning toward Gail, she offered the bag to the pale woman, "And I don't know how the hell you noticed the showerhead, but good work. I... need you to take this down to the lab for me, see if the doc can get us any prints."

Blistering fear rifled down her spine, settling hotly in her stomach as she stared, bewildered, at Traci. "Trace, I-"

"_Gail_. I wouldn't ask if I didn't have a choice, but you're the only one here. I need to call Sam and Andy, let him know what we found and to maybe change things up a bit. I _know_ it's hard, but-"

Gail growled as she torched the evidence bag with a blazing glare. "No, you _don't_. But I guess I don't have a choice, do I?" Snatching the packet, she bit her lip before turning on her heel, practically fleeing the scene before she snuck into her cruiser, the clear bag clenched tightly in her hand. Settling behind the wheel, Gail counted down in her head, her nerves buzzing uncomfortably at the thought of reentering the lab. The phone in her pocket shook as Gail turned over the engine, the officer slipping the phone free before she pulled from the curb; she grimaced, tumultuous emotion burning at her eyes.

_"Am I sensing that you miss me, officer?"_

Gail scoffed. _I wish I had you here right now, lunchbox. "Every goddamn day, Holly."_

Pulling away from the curb, she turned around and headed toward the lab, the bile rising in her throat, the mere thought of the emotional prison almost choking her in her kevlar. The ride was short, the blonde pulling into the lab parking lot not ten minutes later. Cutting the engine, Gail peered up at the bland looking structure, her chest almost heaving as she forced her body into compliance and opened the door to her cruiser before stepping into the lot. Hard blue eyes casually scanned the parking lot, ignoring the stab of pain in her chest as she failed to see a girly blue Focus focused in its familiar spot; the spot in question was actually empty, adding to the blooming nausea spreading from the officer's stomach. Slamming the door to her cruiser, Gail trekked lightly toward the entrance, her pulse drumming in her ears as she reached for the handles and roughly jarred the door open.

Slipping inside, the familiar sights and sounds of the all too familiar space crashed violently to the officer as she practically crushed the bag in her hand, her jaw clenching as she urged her body forward. The desk clerk did a quick double take, his eyes wide as Gail stalked passed him, his voice squeaking out a meager hello. Gail shifted her sights over, soulful, ice-blue orbs on brilliant display as she jerked her chin at the man.

"Brian."

Gail walked further into the heart of the lab, her fingers trembling as her hands were forced down at her sides, every muscle in her body strung tightly as she sought out familiar faces. _Maybe I can find Rodney instead. _Turning a corner, she fumbled to a stop outside the one of the main laboratories, her mind quieting as she recalled every instance she had spent in that room with Holly, and the _last _time she had even been in the morgue.

_I'm seeing someone._

Gail reached a steadying hand out to the wall beside her, the air escaping her lungs as the memory burned its way down her spine.

_Good night, Gail._

Digging her fingers into the brick, she pushed up from the wall and walked the rest of the way in silence, off-balance at the blind-sided emotion crashing through her at being back in the morgue. _Get it together._ Peeking through the door, the familiar woman from this morning greeted Gail, her hair pulled into a messy bun as she poured over a piece of flesh from the crime scene. Swallowing her courage, Gail knocked on the doorframe and forced the tiniest of smiles as the woman turned at the intrusion. Clearing her throat, Gail stepped half into the room, her eyes staring at a spot on the far wall, refusing to look elsewhere in the lab that felt like a second home; she quickly flicked her eyes to the grinning pathologist before thrusting the bag out in front of her, forcing herself to maintain contact.

"Doctor Bell, this was found at the scene on Briar Hill, Detective Nash asked that I bring it over for printing."

The woman grinned and accepted the piece before heading over to a computer and logged the information into her computer before sliding the piece into her palm. Mumbling to herself, the doctor slowly turned the scalpel in her hand, noting the water pebbled on its slick surface. Turning to the officer, the redhead smiled.

"Where was this found?"

"Showerhead."

Waving her head back and forth, her smile widened as she sauntered past the officer and stepped into the hall.

"I'll be right back, officer."

Licking her lips, Gail still ventured no further, her eyes refusing to look towards the large desk to her right, the same place she spent her first hours in this place, reading countless medical journals while bantering with her favorite brunette. She refused to look around at the table, her mind only seeing Holly hunched over the stainless steel piece, her hair in its signature ponytail as she prattled on about the bones and anything of interest that she discovered. Gail wrapped her hands around her belt, anchoring her to the present, the haunt of memories long passed doing nothing for the longing that had only amplified since walking into this building.

Doctor Bell returned a moment later, carrying a small contraption in her hands. Gail straightened her back and gripped tighter to her belt, her pale knuckles even whiter as she clung to the comforting weight, her eyes again staring toward the far wall. The radio at her shoulder buzzed from time to time, any messages distant and quiet as Gail fell into herself, her body humming with discomfort as she waited. _This is Holly's lab, get out. Just get out. _Eventually the woman stood, suddenly blocking Gail's vision as she spun a satisfied smile to the waiting officer. Holding out a small, clear square, the slender woman smiled as she edged forward.

"There's that print for you, Officer Peck. Now, all we need to do is run it through AFIS and hope we get a hit."

Gail nodded before gratefully backing out of the lab. Bell headed out behind her, walking toward another room with the print still on hand, her strides long and sure as both women moved in silence. Sliding her hands to rest more comfortably on her belt, she stopped just outside the new room, refusing another step. Bell sat herself in her rolling chair as she waited for the machine to work, casual green-brown eyes wandering over to regard the statuesque Peck.

"My name's Max, by the way. Are you the Peck I've heard so much about?"

Fire flickered behind the icy blue eyes as Gail simply nodded, her fingers digging into the leather around her waist. Max grinned and wave her hand noncommittally, hazel eyes sparkling in the low light of the room.

"You can come in, you know. I don't bite."

Gail squared her shoulders and pushed up from the jamb, a smoky glare sliding into place as she politely shook her head. The doctor smirked and turned her head back to the machine as it worked, that same smile still firmly in place.

"I've also heard good things about Doctor Stewart. She was apparently phenomenal at her job. I hope I can do it as good a justice."

Gail bristled, the mention of the pathologist sending a scalding shiver across her skin; her phone twitched. _Don't you dare fucking talk about Holly. _The machine stopped a moment later, flashing as the print was identified. Humming, Bell printed the results and moved to gather them, the man's face still prevalent on the screen as Gail was already reaching for her cell phone. Dialing Traci's number, she accepted the paperwork and licked her lip as the detective picked up.

"Hey, I got a hit. His name is Carl-"

"Hatterer? Sam just said the same name to me, looks like we can go pick this guy up. Thank you, Gail, you're free to flee the lab now. I'll meet you back at the station."

Gail bobbed her head and ended the call, sliding the phone into her vest as she nodded her head at the doctor.

"Thanks."

Max simply pressed her lips together and shrugged, smiling as Gail began her retreat. "Anytime, officer."

Gail practically stormed toward the doors, the air suffocating her as the world spun around her before she crashed through the exit doors, panting as the bleary, evening sky loomed above her. She pulled her phone out as she leaned against the brickwork, focusing on her breathing as she checked her messages.

_"The feeling is definitely mutual, Gail. More than you know."_

Gail blinked back the tears as she forced up from the building, slowly trudging toward 15-27 as she sent out a quick return message.

_"Is it next Thursday yet?"_

Falling into her cruiser, Gail started the car and gratefully pulled out of the parking lot.

_Today needs to end already._

* * *

Gail sat curled around the bar, a half-empty glass rolling heavily in her palms. Taking another sip, she sighed as she rolled her neck, hoping to ease the tension pooling in her muscles, the emotionally charged day still clinging roughly to her limbs. Gail pulled at the collar on her v-neck, adjusting the fall of the material before she took another pull from her drink. Traci Nash plopped down into the seat beside, her face wide with a pleased smile. Gesturing to the blonde's drink, Traci shucked off her jacket and waved the bartender over, still grinning at the officer beside her.

"How many of those have you had?"

Gail sighed and lifted her glass to eye level, half-glaring at the half-filled glass before she took another drink. "About a half."

Raising her eyebrows in quiet impression, she nodded her head to the tender and paid for her drink before taking a drink from the glass. Pushing into the blonde's shoulder, Traci turned her body toward Gail and leaned her elbow on the bar, a knowing grin tugging at her lips.

"So, Gail-"

"Heard you got the guy already. Congrats."

Traci's grin widened. "We did, yes. No thanks to you and your eagle eye. Awesome work today, Peck."

Gail shrugged her shoulder and sipped a bit more of her drink. "Thanks, Trace."

Traci grinned before tapping the rim of her glass with her pointer finger, dark eyes shining as they carefully regarded the officer.

"You've been acting weird all day. And don't try to tell me you haven't been, I _know_ you, Gail. What's up?"

Gail slammed down the rest of her drink and swiveled on her chair, leveling the detective with an empty glare. "I told you earlier that I was fine, Nash, let it go."

The dark-haired detective chuckled as she took another drink of her own. "I have a theory."

The blonde's scowl intensified but she remained silent, willing Traci into silence; the detective didn't bite, instead grinning wider as she leaned toward the officer.

"Would you like to hear my theory?"

Gail pursed her lips, eyes narrowing to dangerous slits. Traci laughed and nudged the officer.

"This is about Holly. Somehow, today, for you, has been completely worthless because something happened with Holly. Right? Did you guys have a fight or something?"

Gail tightened her jaw and waved the bar tender back over. "No, we didn't have a fight, Nash. We're good. Peachy."

"Okay, so then what is it?"

"I haven't had nearly enough alcohol for you to be interrogating me, Trace."

Nash chuckled before leaning her head into her hand, her dark brown eyes carefully eyeing the blonde. "I know you want to talk about it."

"No, I don't."

The darker woman casually sipped at her drink, the patience with Gail moving easily. The blonde had been far edgier than Traci had ever seen her, leaving both herself and Steve wondering just what was wrong with their favorite officer. Traci blinked a few times, still regarding Gail as she spun a finger in the air.

"Are you guys not talking? I mean, you're practically glaring a hole in your phone..."

Gail sent another half-hearted glare toward Traci before she dropped her eyes to her drink and then to her phone, a hefty sigh escaping the pale lips. _Just spit it out._

"Holly has a... a conference tonight."

Traci's face twisted in confusion, her eyes blinking quickly. "I'm... I'm sorry, what does Holly having a conference tonight have to do with you? She's still in San Francisco, right?"

Gail pushed her drink away and crossed her arms along the edge of the bar, her body slumping forward. "Because today is Thursday, and... Thursday is _our _day."

Traci raised her eyebrows, silently urging the blonde to explain. Gail rolled her eyes and flicked her hand through the air.

"Every Thursday for the past nine weeks, we've _talked_... Today is the first time we're going to miss it because Holly will be there late, and it'll probably be too late for us to talk before we have to _try_ and get sleep for tomorrow."

Nash nodded softly in understanding, her heart breaking for the woman beside her. Gail again sighed as she huddled over her crossed forearms, blue eyes off focus as she continued to stare down at her phone. Traci lifted a cautious hand to the blonde's shoulder, pleased when the officer didn't shrug off her touch. Gently rubbing Gail's shoulder, Traci puffed out a quick breath and squeezed gently.

"You know, Gail, you've changed so much since the first time Holly came into the picture... it's been refreshing. I know this hasn't been an easy thing to get used to. I can't imagine having somebody I care about being that far away from me. But I know Holly would be proud of you, Gail. And maybe tonight you won't get that time you _need_, but that won't change the fact that you guys still care about each other, right?"

Gail bit her lip and nodded, tears brimming her lashes as she slammed her eyes closed. Traci leaned closer, her fingers still smoothing circles over the blonde's arm. Gail shuddered, her eyes lifting to shock Traci with their wide-open heartache.

"Did you know that Holly's birthday is next month? I had so much planned out, to make her day really _special_. I mean, when I found out when it was, we'd only been dating for like, a week, but my brain went off on some wild tangent on what I'd do to make her day the best day ever... And now I won't even see her. I don't see her at all."

Traci smiled sadly, her hand soothing small circles into Gail's forearm.

"I'm so sorry, Gail."

Gail chuckled through her tears, a few escaping down her cheeks as she lifted her drink and drained it before turning back toward Traci.

"She's been gone for seventy-four god-forsaken days, Traci. I try not to think about it, or count, and yet every day that number just gets _bigger_. And I can't ignore it. I knew it was going to be hard, but I didn't expect it to rip my heart out every damn second."

Traci was silent, the words settling heavily on her heart. She again squeezed the arm in her grip, milling her words over carefully before clearing her throat. "Do you remember when you drug me to seven apartment complexes before you found the right one?" Gail nodded, "And do you remember picking every little thing in them apart until number eight just clicked with you?" Another nod, "When you were walking through those apartments, who did you have in mind?"

Gail felt heat rise in her cheeks as she remembered every instance of every apartment. Two things had been constant. Sophie, in the hopes the adoption would go through. And Holly, in the hopes that, one day, the pathologist could be in her life again, and she would be impressed with her choice. Gail swallowed and peered over at Traci, knowing well what she wanted.

"_Holly_. The second bedroom in my apartment is for Sophie, but... I always had Holly in the back of my mind, and wondered if _she_ would like the place."

Traci chanced a small smile, a knowing shining deep in her eyes. "And when you leased that super-safe Legacy?"

"You really don't need me to answer that, Trace. I'm losing my mind, I know... Planning parts of my life around someone who isn't even in it anymore right? Crazy."

Nash grinned and took a swig of her drink. "That's what happens, right?"

"Right."

Pushing her empty glass away, she stood and slid her leather jacket on before tossing a few bills on the bar as she picked up her phone. Traci turned in her stool as Gail prepared to leave, the detective's voice falling over her in a soothing wave.

"You should be honest with Holly, Gail."

Shaking her head, Gail jammed her phone into her pocket and shrugged. "I'm trying to make my life easier, Trace, not harder. I'll see you tomorrow."

Tossing up a small wave, Traci watched as Gail threaded through the crowded Penny and escaped out the door, the chill in the air adding to her distress. Heading toward her black Legacy, Gail slipped into her seat and closed the door, leaning back in her seat as she fought the tears threatening her again. Removing her cell, Gail quickly typed and sent a message before gripping her steering wheel.

_"Call me tonight. I don't care how late it is."_

Starting the engine, she headed off toward her apartment, the phone in the center console buzzing as she pulled up to a stoplight.

_"Yes, Officer Peck."_

Gail swallowed before continuing home.

* * *

The blonde officer lay splayed in her bed, the door shut tightly against the emptiness in the other rooms. Living without the constant presence of either Chris or Dov was a certain adjustment, one that was getting easier as the days moved along at their steady pace. She liked her place, had worked hard to afford it, but tonight the emptiness ridiculed her very existence, adding to the already spiraling blackness consuming her resolve. She glanced at the angry red numbers on her alarm clock, a rude 3:12 staring back at her. Her ever-present cell lay tucked against her chest, silent as much as it was vigilant. Holly had sent sporadic texts throughout the evening, cluing her in on the doctor's dreaded boredom.

_This meeting was only fun for the first hour. Now I'm trying to make myself disappear._

_God, I didn't know men could TALK so much._

_I feel like a kid texting in high school. What happens if I get caught?_

_Kat practically elbowed my ribs into oblivion for texting you. I have no regrets! C'est la vie!_

Gail laughed at the memory of the last one, having been almost two hours ago. Still, she breathed deeply before rolling over in bed, tugging one of her pillows to her chest as she dropped her phone onto the nightstand. Luckily, she didn't have shift until noon, she and Chris having been asked to work mids, along with Chloe and Dov; Gail grimaced at the sure awkwardness that was to greet her for tomorrow. Forcing her body to relax, she snuggled into the pillow and closed her eyes, beginning the backward countdown toward sleep. The officer only got to 97 when the phone on her stand screamed, causing Gail to almost leap out of bed to answer it. Pushing to a sitting position, she quickly answered the call.

"Hey."

"Well, good morning, Officer."

Gail felt herself smile. "Or whatever. Finally free, huh?"

Holly groaned audibly as the sound of sheets ruffled in the background. "I feel like I could sleep for eternity. Luckily, I've been banned from the lab tomorrow, something about an attitude adjustment," she sighed, "How was your day, cheesepuff?"

Gail felt her smile fall as she forced herself to lay back down, the earlier turmoil from her day pressing down on her skin.

"Long. And stupid. I uh, I... met the new... the new doctor, today. Finally."

"Ah. Is she okay? Do you like her? I've only met her once, and that was a long time ago."

"She isn't _you_, of course I don't like her." _I think I actually hate that woman._

Holly snickered, though her voice was softer. "Did she boss you around the morgue, Gail?"

Gail clenched the phone in her hand and burrowed below the covers, her fingers trembling. "I don't want to talk about this. You just... you talk."

Holly shuffled again, likely to get comfortable, before Gail heard a familiar click echo softly in the background, the image of the pathologist sliding off her glasses rushing to the forefront of Gail's mind. _You're so gorgeous, Stewart. _The pathologist inhaled before she began to talk about her day, starting with the small fire in an upstairs room that had every scientist in the building out on the sidewalk for over an hour, the collection of white coats crowding the sidewalk on a busy San Francisco street. Gail laughed at the sight, the smoldering sadness loosening just slightly as Holly's voice swept over her. Gail found herself smiling quietly as Holly continued to rattle on about her day, slipping in an adage here and there that had Gail chuckling blissfully.

"Have I mentioned that working in the lab, there is never, ever a dull moment?"

Gail sighed. "I don't know, I was there today and I felt like I was drowning... in boredom. I'm not cut out for that kind of work, unless I get to bother you. Or something. Whatever."

"Ha! Just so you know, Gail, you never once bothered me while I was working. Even when you sat on my desk and got cheesepuff dust on everything... Maybe just avoid the lab in the future?"

"I have been. People have been jumping all over the lab whenever I'm in the room... The detectives are afraid to ask me to go down there, and when they do, one of the idiots jumps on it instead. Like they're afraid I'm going to come apart at the seams or something."

"Gail..."

"I mean, I _am_ an adult. I think I can fucking handle going into a stupid building with the stupid lab coats and the stupid looks people give me when I'm there. I get it, you're not _there_, but that... that doesn't mean-" she stopped, the tears finally exploding as she forced herself to a sitting position and threw her legs over the side of the bed, her breaths escaping in ragged bursts. "-that I _can't_ handle you not being the nerd on duty, a-and... God, Holly, I fucking _miss _you."

Holly inhaled sharply, her own voice thick with emotion. "I'm sorry, Gail. It's not... not easy being here, either. Not when I'm always expecting you to walk into my lab and make your rude comments that make me laugh, o-or-"

Gail forced air into her lungs as she fought to calm herself down, her hand gripping tightly to her phone. "We're not tal-talking about this anymore. Ugh. I... your birthday... what do you want for your birthday?" _Please, God, change the subject._

The doctor released a rough breath before she ruffled a pillow, "I don't... I have no idea. I haven't... I mean, I had an idea when I was back _home_, but-"

"I had an idea, too. I had this whole big thing mapped out in my head, even when we weren't even a fucking couple anymore. I wanted you to have a bad ass birthday, you know? Since all your other ones apparently sucked, just like mine." _Shut up, Peck. Don't._

Holly sniffled softly, her voice quivering along the line. "What, ah... what were your plans?"

Gail sucked in a sharp breath, the tears still spilling down her cheeks to soak the pillow beneath her.

"I wanted to take you to see the Colville exhibit, since you have such a huge thing over his work, and because we _never_ had time to do such fun things because we always work... but we were going to go, and you were going to be cute and nerd out over all the paintings... But then I was going to take you to see Secrets, because they are _absolutely_ your guilty pleasure, and... and Suhko, but..."

Gail swallowed thickly, the soft sniffles of the pathologist shattering her tentative control. "But I fucked everything up, Holly. If I had fucking gotten over myself and just talked to you right after the stupid Penny, maybe things could be different, maybe we-"

"Gail, _stop_. I... I _let_ you walk out of the Penny, I didn't defend you to Lisa, and I just _let_ you walk away from me... I didn't fight for you when it counted, Gail, and now I have to carry that around with me. We both fucked up, but it's... we can't _change_ that. It just is, and it _sucks_."

Gail nodded, sinking into the bed beneath her. "I thought this was supposed to get easier, Hol."

Holly chuckled quietly, sniffling loudly as she cleared her throat. "You know, I've heard that before, too. Somebody _lied_."

A tiny smile flickered to life across her lips as her eyelashes fluttered, sleep clawing dangerously at her focus. "You're my favorite person ever, Holly Stewart."

"You're not too bad yourself, Peck."

Gail grunted, the overly-emotional day finally wearing her toward the edge of oblivion. "You're supposed to say that I'm your favorite person, too."

"You _are_ my favorite person ever, too, Gail... You're falling asleep."

"I don't... want to fall asleep. I've been waiting for you all _day_." _Petulant brat._

Holly hummed quietly, her own voice heavy with sleep. "I didn't mean to make you wait... I miss you, too, Gail. All the time."

Gail smiled sadly, the words trickling down to squeeze threateningly around her chest. "I'll talk to you Thursday, nerd." _Don't give up on me._

"Yes, you will. I'll move damn _mountains_ if I have to. Good night, Gail."

"Good night, Hol."

Gail let the phone slide from her grip as she pulled a pillow over her head, her sobs renewing with raging vehemence.

_I didn't fight for you when it counted, Gail._

Gail heaved, her breaths rushing out in uneven bursts.

_What do you do..._

_...when the person you love is thousands of miles away?_

* * *

_Okay, so this chapter is actually a story all its own, because of the sheer length. I've tried to edit it to make it shorter, but all of this is kind of integral to the development. And I get so many people telling me that this story is sad, but that's sort of the point, right? But don't worry, it will get better over the next chapter or two, I promise. Do forgive any mistakes (and the length of this chapter), but the next one will probably be another doozy as well. Holly's chapters are never as long, but I will try to rectify that... please enjoy, and thank you for all the love! Your comments are seriously precious._


	6. Chapter 6

Holly blinked as she stared down at the paperwork in her hand, the words blurring together in her exhaustive state. Sighing sharply, she tossed the packet of papers onto her coffee table and leaned back into the sofa, collapsing against the soft material as she tossed her head back to stare blankly at the ceiling. Pushing up her glasses, she scrubbed her hands down her face and groaned loudly before pushing the heels of her hands into her eyes, grinding roughly before she limply dropped her arms to her sides. Staring upside-down at the wall clock near the window, she squinted in the low light, the halo from her table lamp not quite reaching the offending timepiece. Rolling her eyes, she sat upright, her glasses sliding down to rest just at the end of her nose, the dark frames almost melting in the surrounding darkness of her living room as she peered through the lenses.

The familiar chime of her cellphone had her quickly pushing her glasses back onto her nose as she began a frantic search for the device, lost within a sea of reports encompassing the pathologist. Still fishing for her phone, she lifted stacks of paper from the cushions on either side of her before roughly dropping them back down, further spreading out the mounds of work into a semi-circular prison on her couch, trapping her in a maze of pages. Thumbing through the work on her coffee table, she cursed under her breath and sprung up from the couch, roughly searching the cushions before finally feeling the sleek plastic of her case at the tips of her fingers; she grunted and snatched at the cell, roughly unburying the item as she carelessly threw herself back onto the plush cranberry top, her legs instantly curling beneath her as she swiped open the message. 5:19 AM, PST.

_"Sorry about last night, I didn't mean to drop off on you after all that. Good morning?"_

Holly felt an aching rush of sorrow sweep through her at the memory, tempered by the sadness exuded by the normally stoic police officer. Gail had been heartbreakingly emotional, the visit to the morgue, however short, knocking the blonde for an emotional loop that was not wholly unexpected. Facing the brunt of that torrent of emotion had strapped the pathologist, leaving her awake indefinitely, the vision of a broken Gail all but obliterating any chance she had at sleeping the previous night. Thursdays were getting _harder_, the thousands of miles seeming far too abysmal to even entertain, the limitless space between them choking the drive out of Holly. Shaking her head, Holly rolled her neck and stared down at the dark screen, the tears that had pestered all night attempting to make another appearance. Stuffing down the tremble, Holly awakened her phone and tapped out a quick reply.

_"I refuse to acknowledge morning, I haven't slept yet. But good morning to you, too, Peck."_

Holly chewed on her lower lip as she sighed at the time, her preparations for work having to begin soon enough, the promise of further experimentation a welcoming distraction from the distress pounding through her veins. Her phone chimed.

_"I'm sorry, Hol."_

Her chest tightened. _You have nothing to be sorry for. _Gasping as the violent despondency crept back up her spine, Holly forced up from the couch and left the phone on the table, the screen dark and mocking. Running her shaking fingers through her long tresses, Holly pushed on toward the bathroom, toeing the door open and before slowly shutting it, her body coming to rest against the cool panels brushing against her fluttering shoulder blades. Her head fell back again, landing with a soft thud against the door as she continued to fight the tears, Gail Peck's achingly distraught voice crashing down upon her like a staggering freight train, the raw emotion in the blonde's voice still tearing her insides to shreds. Gail had sounded so lost, so _tiny_, as she explained her trip to the morgue, the doctor's own happy memories of the office in her lad speeding haplessly through her mind. Gently tugging at the hair in her grip, Holly mewled and pushed up from the wood before struggling to get out of her lounge pants and tank and headed toward the sink.

Dropping her glasses beside the sink, she paused to peer at her reflection, dark circles surrounding already dark brown pools, the ache in them glaringly apparent as she pushed up from the sink. Slipping a towel from the shelf in her bathroom, she tossed it near the shower and opened the glass door before twisting on the spray, the iciness of the water spilling down her skin, leaving a field of gooseflesh in its wake. Holly huddled under the frigid stream, the shock of it jolting her awake as she stared numbly out the glass, her lip worried between her teeth as she shook off her thoughts and showered methodically, her mind searching for any means of distraction. Forty-five minutes later had the pale pathologist stepping out of the steamless shower, her limbs trembling as she wrapped the fluffy towel around her shivering frame before heading out toward the bedroom.

Pushing open the door with her palm, Holly treaded lightly into the room, her eyes landing on the disheveled bed, the prior night's attempt at sleep taunting her angrily, the appearance of the bed almost matching the current mess of her normally well-wound emotions. With a growl, the pathologist retucked the towel around her body before roughly making the bed, taking care to smooth the wrinkles and tuck the edges before she turned on her heel and disappeared into her closet. The weather in San Francisco was warming even more, the threat of summer dancing on the horizon. Moving her towel from her body to wrap around her thick mane of hair, Holly pulled out one of the drawers, quickly rummaging around until stopping suddenly, the air escaping her lungs in a low-pitched gasp.

Pulling the dark garment from the drawer, she bit her lip, her emotions shutting down as she stroked the shirt with her thumb. _Gail's _shirt. The shirt she had borrowed the only time she had ever been in Casa Peckstein-Diaz, the blonde's incensed passion that Holly _not_ be subjected to the hot mess of boys she called roommates refusing a more-frequent string of visits. The same shirt she had basically stolen right out of the blonde's dresser after clumsily spilling spiced latte down the front of both her coat and the shirt underneath, prompting the visit, at the behest of her blonde driver. The very _same_ shirt she teased Gail about in the following weeks, humored by the officer's not-so-secret love affair for all things violent.

_Leave it to Gail to have a Death Domain t-shirt. And leave it to me to accidentally steal it._

Tucking the shirt against her chest, she quickly yanked a pair of jeans off a hanger and riffled through her underwear drawer before stalking out of the closet and tossed her clothes on the newly made bed. Releasing her hair from the towel, Holly patted her shoulders with the towel and dressed, pausing as she peered down at the shirt still in her hands as a stubborn smile tugged at the corners of her lips. Giving into the smile, she chuckled as her thumb brushed the fake blood splatters across the shoulder and chest of the garment, a faded crosshair just off to the left. Turning the top over in her hands, she shook her head as the brutal, faded lettering of _Death Domain _stared back up her before Holly quick slipped it over her head and wrestled herself into the shirt, sighing in contentment as she smoothed down the front. The pain in her chest faded slightly, surrounded by good, _better_, memories of her favorite officer.

Flicking her hair damp hair out of her collar, Holly strode toward the bathroom and entered, snatching her glasses off counter top along the wall before leaning toward the sink. Flicking on the tap, she rinsed her glasses and dried them on her shirt before quickly brushing her teeth. Catching sight of her still-tired appearance in the mirror, the pathologist smirked down at herself, the sight of the shirt only adding to the warm tingle growing in her gut. Running a quick brush through her hair, Holly finally exited the bathroom and started toward the kitchen, intent on making a semi-decent breakfast; the chime from the living room had her making a beeline for her phone, the flashing blue light alerting her to a new message. Scooping up the phone, she adjusted the glasses at the bridge of her nose and opened the text, her smile falling as she noticed it was from Ava; 6:36 AM.

_"Hey, Hols, are you awake?"_

Turning with the phone still in hand, she flicked the burner below her kettle on and reached for the cabinet beside the stove, quickly plucking out her mug. Leaning against the counter, she pondered the reason behind the question before responding.

_"Yes...?"_

Placing her phone on the breakfast bar, she turned and pulled out a peppermint tea bag and dropped it in her cup, pivoting on the ball of her socked foot as she headed toward another cabinet. Pulling out pancake mix and a large bowl, the doctor placed them on the counter before retrieving her frying pan and placed it on the opposite side of the stovetop. Making quick work of the batter, she fired on the other burner and waited, a knock at her door startling her as she quickly turned off the gas and headed toward the entryway. Peering out the peephole, she grinned and unlocked the chain and deadbolt before opening the door, smirking as Ava stood smiling at the threshold. The Australian rocked on the balls of her feet, a goofy smile on her face as she clenched at her bag strap.

"Hey, mornin', love."

Holly leaned against the side of her door and jerked her chin at the taller woman. "Hey, yourself. Come on in, I'm just making breakfast."

Ava's grin grew as she scurried into the apartment, clicking the door closed behind her as she dropped her bag by the door. Following the pathologist to the kitchen, the woman leaned against the outside of the breakfast bar, her hazel eyes aglow with mischief. Holly tossed a casual smile to the woman and gestured to her kitchen.

"Want some pancakes?"

Ava absently licked her lips and leaned further onto the breakfast bar, her eyes twinkling. "If you're asking, sure!"

Nodding, Holly refired the burner and waited before pouring in the batter for a few pancakes, tossing a curious glance over her shoulder as she pointed her spatula at the geneticist.

"Okay, start talking. What are you doing here? Did Kat sick you on me or something?"

Ava chuckled as she plopped down on a stool and rested her chin in her palm, tilting her face in a sign of amusement.

"No, no. Of course not. But she did want it to be clear she was kidding about you being banned from the lab... meaning you can go in today."

Holly snorted and flipped the pancakes before heading to the fridge, retrieving the butter before sliding it toward Ava. "I was going to, anyway. Are we all riding together, then? Do we have to go down and get her?"

Ava chuckled and nodded, watching as the pathologist plated the few pancakes and dropped them in front of her before sliding the syrup and silverware in her general direction. Returning toward the stove, Holly poured the rest of her batter in the pan and soaked the bowl as they cooked, drying her hands on a towel that she slung casually over her shoulder. Shutting off the screaming kettle, Holly produced another mug and gestured toward Ava, grinning as the Australian nodded thankfully, swallowing her hefty bite as Holly poured the scalding water in both cups to allow the tea to steep. Replacing the teapot, she flipped her pancakes and waited before flipping them out onto a plate and shut off the burner, sliding the burning pan onto the back grate. Plopping down onto the stool beside Ava, the pathologist prepared the breakfast, stopping just before she took the first bite, her mind recalling the last instance she'd had pancakes.

_Toast and pancakes, Holly. You'll find nobody more talented._

Jarring back to reality, Holly blinked and turned toward Ava, the Australian's eyebrows drawn together in concern.

"You all right there, Hols? You blanked out there for a while."

Smiling sheepishly, Holly ducked her head and nodded before finishing her pancakes quickly and shoved her plate away, her hands greedily reaching for the cooling tea. Sipping tentatively, Holly jerked her attention back to Ava as she stood and collected the plates, walking over toward the sink before she began to quickly wash the breakfast dishes. Squeaking in surprise, Holly pushed to her feet, only to be stopped by a knowing grin from the blonde.

"Sit yourself back down, Hol, I'm doing the dishes because you made breakfast."

Holly stared on helplessly before slowly reseating herself, fingers curling around her mug as she stared down into the amber liquid. The sounds of Ava cleaning up the kitchen reached her ears though she never once glanced up, her mind suspended in the past. The Australian carefully reclaimed her seat beside the pathologist, her hand cautiously reaching up to rest lightly on Holly's shoulder. The brunette jumped slightly and smiled automatically, the exhaustion seeping back into her bones as they shared a quick smile. Finishing her mug, Holly placed it in the sink and turned toward Ava, gesturing with her hands as she reentered the living area.

"Are we ready to go?"

Ava nodded and stood, stretching slightly before she headed back toward the door and reshouldered her work bag, her face falling back into the easiness of a smile. Holly sighed as she flopped onto the couch and gathered her boots, quickly lacing them before bounding to her feet. Gathering the stacked folders from the coffee table, she packed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. Clipping her badge and cards to the hem of her shirt, she gathered the keys from the tabletop and headed to the breakfast bar, swiping the phone before shoving it in her back pocket as she headed toward the door. Following her coworker from the apartment, Holly turned to lock the door before they continued the familiar trek down the hallway, the silence comfortable. They came to rest outside the elevators as Ava tapped the down button and crossed her arms, tossing a humored grin toward the brunette.

"I didn't take you for a gamer, Stewart."

Snapping her head up, Holly blinked, staring slightly agape at the blonde as she strolled into the elevator car. Scampering inside the box, Holly peered down at her shirt, her fingers absently rolling the hem of the blood-stained shirt.

"I-I'm not, actually. This... isn't my shirt."

Ava grinned and leaned bodily against the stainless steel wall, her eyes knowing as she snickered happily.

"No? Is it your girl's, then?"

Rolling her eyes, Holly tossed an aggrieved look to the other woman, her cheeks coloring slightly.

"She's not my girl, _Ava_. But yes, it _is_ her's... stop _looking_ at me like that."

Ava laughed loudly as the doors opened, admitting them to Kat's floor. "All right, Stewart, I'll stop."

The blonde started toward the familiar door, whistling a non-descript tune as she receded. Holly hovered near the elevators, the weight of the phone in her pocket burning a hole in her skin. Cursing under her breath, she slid free the cell and opened the thread, staring hard at the final message from Gail.

_I'm sorry, Holly_.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she adjusted the weight of her bag against her side and pulled her lip between her teeth, her mind racing blindingly fast before she typed out the only response should could think of.

_"Don't be sorry, Gail."_

Keeping the phone in her hand, she opted to lean against the wall beside the elevators, her eyes peering down the long hall after the already disappeared geneticist. A moment passed before her phone sounded, the bubble for a new text popping open beneath her thumb.

_"You never told me what you wanted for your birthday."_

Holly gripped her phone tighter. _That's next month already_. Glancing down at her phone, she sighed heavily.

_"I'll get back to you on that, officer. Be safe."_

A sudden bang gathered Holly's attention as she looked up in time to see a laughing Ava sprinting around the corner, a red-faced, irate Kat hot on her heels.

"Damn it, you pain in the ass! Don't you run from me! Ava_ Michelle!_"

Holly felt a grin fall into place. _It's going to be _that_ kind of day, isn't it?_

* * *

Holly rubbed her nose on the roughness of her shoulder seam, the lab coat material helping with the itch. Shaking away the fatigue pooling in her muscles, she refocused on the body samples under her magnifying light, her hands cramping after holding the sample still for so long. Blair was at a station at the long table behind her, the young redhead watching intently as she moved the televised microscope along another set of samples. Peering over her shoulder at the stiff brunette, the younger woman frowned at her boss before her eyes flicked to the television, centering on a particular area of cells in her sample.

"Doctor Stewart?"

Humming, Holly turned her body slowly before finally ripping her eyes away from the cancerous lump and looked at Blair before finally adjusting her focus on the screen. Pressing her lips together, Holly quickly stood and headed over toward the woman and her sample, looking into the actual lenses of the scope as she cursed out loud. Swaying backward, she snapped her gloves off and smoothed a bang back behind her ear, her ponytail having loosened through out her long day of hunching over a new set of samples. Pursing her lips, Holly sucked her teeth and turned a serious eye to the ginger-haired trainee.

"Which donor did this set of cells come from? If it's still the same from this morning, and _this _is how they're reacting to the _same_ stimuli..."

Blair sighed and stuffed her gloved hands into her own labcoat. "I'm afraid they're from 17-01A, Doctor Stewart... which, I know, doesn't make any sense. The pharmaceutical catalyst worked wonders on the previous trials, I don't... I don't understand what could have gone wrong."

Sighing, Holly looked over at the screen, grimacing as the cells continued to react negatively. Scratching her forehead, she gestured to the stack of paperwork beside her assistant.

"And you're _absolutely_ sure nothing has changed, right? Everything is exactly the same? Dosage, strength, area of study... right?"

Blair quickly nodded and picked up her notes, flipping back a few pages as offered the notes to the pathologist. "Yes, ma'am. I've documented every trial, of course... This was just a standard carbo test, like Doctor Voynov and Doctor Moran suggested."

Holly crossed back over to her own specimen and peered through the magnifying lens, her jaw working as she shook a finger toward Blair.

"Blair, can you go get Doctor Strong, please? I want him to have a look at this."

The girl nodded and scurried away, leaving Holly in the familiar, whirring silence of her lab. The machines behind her continued to run their tests, varies blood and tissue samples being tested for various diseases and cancers, a certain precursor to more vigorous testing, dependent upon the overall analysis. Holly looked back and forth between her tissue sample and to the blood platelets on the large screen, her eyes narrowing as many possibilities fluttered through her mind. Sighing, Holly pushed up her glasses and rubbed at her tired eyes, turning toward the desk as she inhaled lazily. Her fingers reached for her own notes, dark eyes scanning the many side-margins and updates to her information, the sheer magnitude of information almost making her head pound.

"You look like hell, Holly."

Whirling around at the soft voice, Holly grinned sheepishly, her shoulders bunching in embarrassed guilt.

"Thanks, you look wonderful, too, Boss."

Kat grinned as she walked a few steps into the lab, sharp green eyes carefully surveying the pathologist's space. Jerking her thumb over her shoulder, she smiled brilliantly at Holly, her professionalism doing nothing to keep the jovial intent from the pharmacologist's face.

"I saw your probie practically sprint past my lab, and I _never_ see that girl leave her station. So I figured something had to be up..."

Holly nodded grimly and gestured to the screen. "Yeah, those cells? They're already bucking off the immunizations. I had her go get Matthew for me, see what he can make of it. I don't understand how cells from the same source can react perfectly one second, and then at another trial completely break down."

Kat nodded as she headed toward the pathologist's sample, her head tilting in thought.

"Yeah, I know... Voynov has been cursing up a storm for the passed twenty minutes or so... What do you have here? Is this the heart sample from this morning?"

Holly moved to stand beside her, adjusting the lamp as she did so.

"Yeah, I was checking it for any other _visible_ signs of deterioration. I know Bruce has said that blood cancers work differently, depending on their type, and I just wanted to see what the heart looked like once the cancer took over."

Matthew Strong entered the room a moment later, stopping as he glanced at the computer screen. Groaning, he headed toward the blood sample microscope and stooped over it, his fingers flexing against the cool top of the desk. Jerking upward, he glanced at Holly, his eyebrows drawn tightly on his forehead.

"Damn, Stewart, this isn't good."

Bruce Moran grunted in agreement as he appeared at the door, a seemingly infuriated Sergei Voynov just behind his left shoulder.

"Right. I've studied blood diseases for years, have seen the effects from different medicinal remedies, but never one that is so goddamn _fickle_."

Sergei pushed passed Bruce and stopped just beside Kat and scoffed, crossing his arms as he eyed the nervous intern against the far wall, away from the curious eyes of the scientists.

"Zse chemical processes inside a human's body are rejecting zsese drugs. Vwe are going to have to start again," he stared at Kat, "Don't you agree, Doctor?"

Pressing the heels of her hands against her eyes, Kat sighed heavily and waved the other scientists away. "Work on what you're already working on, save for 1701. We'll rework the samples and see if we can find a more stable catalyst... I'll have to consult with Gardner, see if she has any insight on this, maybe she has a grain of knowledge we don't," she glanced at her watch, "But we can worry about this tomorrow. Let's wrap it up for today, everyone."

Sergei shrugged one shoulder in annoyance before stomping out, cursing in Russian as he trekked back toward his own lab. Holly collapsed against her work space, tossing a nervous smile to Blair. Both Bruce and Matthew shook their heads at the dead-ended sample before tossing up waves to the women and headed back to their own respective rooms, conversing animatedly as they left. Kat pressed her lips together and looked back and forth between the remaining two minds.

"You both have some sharp eyes, I'll tell you that. I told you you'd be valuable, Stewart. And as for _this_ failure? Well... back to the drawing board. Don't stress too much, ladies, today's winding down, and we can start fresh tomorrow. Let's pack it in."

Kat swung her hands back and forth in the pockets of her lab coat before she spun and exited, leaving both Holly and Blair in thick silence. Straightening her shoulders, Holly reached for a new set of latex gloves and slipped them on, pinning Blair with a tiny smile.

"Good find, Blair. Let's put all of this away and log all the information so we can get out of here."

The younger girl nodded and headed toward her station, slowly extracting the samples and powered down her microscope before stowing all the samples into the coolers. Holly did much the same, the pair working in respectable silence as they reset the lab area for another round tomorrow, the area quickly coming together. Holly unplugged her phone from her laptop and checked the screen, frowning as she noticed both the time and the lack of new messages.

_I missed you today, Gail._

Saving the work on her laptop, Holly powered it down and slipped it into her bag, along with the files from today before grinning over at her intern. Waving Blair out the door, Holly shrugged out of her labcoat and hung it by the door, her ponytail revealing the faded letters printed along her shoulders. Blair giggled, her eyes twinkling as Holly turned a curious eye on her. Gesturing to the doctor's shirt, her smile only grew.

"Man, I haven't played Death Domain in a while. That game is _seriously_ fun. I didn't know you played, Doctor Stewart!"

Holly flashed a calm smile as she smoothed down the front of the pilfered shirt, her lips twitching wider as images of Gail swept through her.

"I'm so not. I couldn't actually tell you what it was about, aside from the fact that it's very violent."

The girl's smile didn't change, her eyes softening as she merely accepted the doctor's explanation. Holly led them out the lab and shut the lights off before locking her door, tugging on the handle to ensure the security before they walked down the long hall toward the elevators to take them upstairs. The doors opened a moment later, admitting them to end of another long hall as Matthew and Bruce walked toward them. Both men smiled as they met the pair just inside the doors.

"Sucks about today, guys. But I have faith that we'll nail this. All it takes is skill and perseverance." Bruce nodded, continuing with a bright grin, "And maybe a little bit'a luck."

The four shared a smile before they piled out of the doors, admitting them to the large lobby area of their building, the night guard, Mick, changing in for Sal. The latter tossed a wave to the group before sliding into his jacket and started toward the doors, heading into the night. Katharine and Ava stood huddled beside the doors, talking among themselves before acknowledging the group heading toward them. Matthew looked around, his pale eyebrows drawing in consternation.

"Hey, where's Serg? Did he come up yet?"

Kat nodded and jerked her head toward the door. "Yeah, he soldiered outside a few minutes ago... He should be smoking on the corner or something."

Matt nodded, "Good. We're supposed to head to the sports bar and catch the soccer game. Well, good night, ladies. We'll see you all on Monday."

The scientists exchanged goodbyes as Ava looked back and forth between Holly and Blair.

"So, do you guys want to go out for some drinks with us? Today totally _sucked_."

Blair beamed brightly, nodding her head as she gripped the strap across her chest. Holly sighed and opened her mouth, silenced as Kat shook a warning finger at the pathologist.

"And don't you even think for one more second that I'm letting you skip out on us, _again_. You're coming, too."

Holly raised her hands in surrender, smiling all the while. Kat led the group to her Escalade and unlocked the doors, shoving her satchel into the cargo area as she motioned for the others to do the same. Holly dropped her own bag into the back and softly closed the hatch before rounding on the rear door and climbed into her seat beside Blair. Kat sighed happily as she sunk into the driver's seat before turning over the massive engine. Adjusting the music to an upbeat station, she pulled from the parking lot and headed into downtown, grinning as she checked her mirrors. The ladies conversed quietly, sharing different stories before Kat pulled up outside a brightly lit barfront, cutting the engine as she stepped out of the vehicle. Holly undid her belt and got out as well, surveying the exterior with a fond affection, impressed by the outside before Ava was tugging her wrist and leading them inside.

The interior was bright with neon lights and colorful, the music at a perfect level and people grouped together tightly inside the restaurant area. Kat grabbed a table and collapsed against, waiting as the other women settled at the table.

"All right, first round's on me. What're you all having?"

Ava waved her off, grinning as they shared a knowing smile. Blair wiggled excitedly in her seat, her bright eyes twinkling in the lights. "Oh, can I have a cosmo, please?"

Kat focused on Holly as the brunette settled against the table, adjusting her glasses as she propped her chin up in her palm. "Margarita, please."

The woman scurried away, disappearing in the sea of bodies. Holly blinked and straightened suddenly, an amused smile twisting her lips.

_I don't drink margaritas... _Gail_ drinks margaritas._

Ava chuckled and tapped the table in front of the pathologist, crashing her back into the present.

"What are you grinning at over there, Hols?"

Shaking her head, she smirked. "Nothing, I just don't normally drink margaritas."

The Australian nudged Blair before leaning over the table, knowing mischief sparking in hazel eyes.

"Oh, no? Does your girl?"

Holly rolled her eyes and swatted at the blonde just as Kat returned with their drinks and slid into her seat, quickly divvying out the mixes to the women. Sipping at her dark bottle, Kat smiled at the ladies before she launched into a quick round of questioning. Holly relaxed in the space around her, laughing at the outrageous stories shared by her coworkers, the drink in her hand untouched as she eventually peered down at it, a sad smile tugging at her lips. Breathing out quickly, she lifted the drink and took a long swallow, sighing as the familiar flavor settled over her, memories of sharing tequila kisses with Gail prancing through her head; the butterflies awakened, flapping happily in her chest as the tingle on her lips spread throughout her body, settling contently in her gut.

Kat playfully nudged the pathologist, her eyes shining as she smirked at her fellow brunette.

"Hey, Holly, you with us over there?"

Holly swallowed and nodded, before taking another drink. The warmth that followed had her relaxing, enjoying the company and the memories one _drink_ could provoke. Ava rolled her bottle in her palms as she tipped her bottle toward Blair, smiling affectionately at the younger woman.

"Hey, Peck, why don't you tell us more about you, huh?"

Holly's grip on her empty glass slipped, the cup crashing loudly on the table as smoldering memory thundered through her, violently suffocating where she cowered in her seat.

_Peck._

_Gail._

_Gail fucking __**Peck**__._

_Oh, my God._

Forcing herself up, she awkwardly waved her glass, her eyes dashing around the table as the heat continued to crawl up her neck.

"Anybody want seconds?!"

Kat blinked and nodded, quickly downing the small shot still left in her glass. Ava and Blair nodded as well before Holly almost sped from the table, the threat of memory leaving her trembling in its treacherous wake. Pushing up to the bar, she waved over the tender and gave her the order before ripping the phone from her pants pocket and quickly opened the thread to Gail.

_"Haven't heard from you all day, Officer. Are you okay?"_

Without thinking, she sent the message and shoved the phone back in her pocket, her breathing beginning to mellow out. _What the hell am I doing? _Accepting the four drinks, she gathered them carefully and headed back to the table, sliding the respective drinks in front of their owners before settling in her seat and downed half her margarita in one drink. The tequila was already buzzing around her bloodstream, trying to loosen the stress-tightened muscles as she forced her body to calm down and focus on the others around her. Holly blinked as she settled evenly, investing herself in Blair's story of her boyfriend and his job as a CO in San Quentin, the pathologist instantly sympathizing with the redhead. Ava chortled as the topic came to her, her hand waving in a noncommittal arc.

"Oh, I'm not bothered by being so far from home. Wouldn't be the first time, either."

Blair chuckled as she sipped her second cocktail, her eyes already glassy. "Really? That would drive me insane... Did you leave anyone back home?"

The blonde chuckled and tossed back another swig. "Nah. I have this nice bloke back in Sydney that I occasionally pitter around with, but it's nothing too serious. Besides, he's on sabbatical with his Kiwi friends. Something about... squid?"

Blair nodded and bit back a giggle, her cheeks flushed. "Wow, that's so cool. Is he a marine biologist?"

Ava nodded and downed the rest of her beer. Staring pointedly at Holly, the Australian waved her bottle. "Anybody want another drink? I'm also going to get some mozzarella sticks, anybody else interested?"

Holly finished the sip of her margarita and nodded, handing the cup off. Kat nodded and smacked the Aussie as she passed by, her smile splitting wider. The phone in Holly's pocket vibrated, causing the pathologist to jump before fishing the phone out of her jeans.

_"Sorry. Been drowning in words ALL DAY. How was the nerd capital today?"_

Holly snorted and rolled her eyes before tapping out a quick reply.

_"Terrible. All of our progress was pretty much erased today. Stupid fighting cells. And words?"_

Holly smiled up at Ava as she placed her third margarita in front of her, the buzz of the alcohol rising in volume slightly as the warmth continued to spread. Ava reclaimed her seat beside Kat and bobbed her head toward Holly, her eyes bright with curiosity.

"All right, Hols, it's _your_ turn... I really do want to hear about this friend of yours."

Kat and Blair both nodded in agreement, eyes expectant as Holly tried to shrug them off, the heat of her nerves crawling up her neck.

"Sh-she's just a friend. Really."

Ava pressed on, "But that's not how it always was, yeah?"

Holly opened her mouth to retort but was stopped short as her phone vibrated. Putting her drink down, she opened the message, ignoring the women watching her expectantly.

_"Yes, Holly, words. You know, those things that tumble out of your face at lightning speed? And I'm sorry your day was crap, nerd."_

Holly grinned stupidly at her phone, a different warmth spreading through her chest as she responded.

_"Trial and error is part of the process. And I only seem to ramble around YOU, cheesepuff."_

Before looking up, she pursed her lips and locked her phone before slowly glancing up; the blush continued up her neck.

"_What_?"

Kat licked her lips and leaned over her drink, waving her fingers at Holly. "That must be her, huh? Your face looks about ready to split apart."

The blush blossomed brightly across her cheeks, her fingers absently reaching up to pick at the napkin beneath her drink. Sighing, her body slumping forward as she thought about Gail, the complications of their non-relationship weighing heavy on her shoulders. The internalization of the past seventy-five days began to come to a head, the words hammering away at her insides as she began to well up with emotion.

_What do I say about Gail?_

She cleared her throat and chanced a look up, met only with curiosity from the other three women.

"It's, um... It's complicated."

Kat smiled and stilled the pathologist's fidgeting fingers. "It's all right, Hol, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. Just ignore Ava's peer pressure and tell her to shut her mouth."

Holly chuckled quietly at that, her vision sparking over to study the smugly grinning doctor. She quickly glanced at Blair that watched her with fascinating eyes, the familiar tingle in her extremities magnifying as she thought about Gail. _Her_ Peck.

"It's not that, it's just... It really is complicated. We dated, then we broke up, and then we almost dated again, before I came here, and now... now we're just... _friends_." _So bitter._

Ava scoffed and finished off her beer, quietly dropping the empty on the table. "Well, there seems to be a buncha gaps in that story, love."

Kat glared at her and slapped at her arm before refocusing her attention on Holly.

"All right, Stewart, so tell us about her."

Holly squirmed in her seat, her fingers shifting to fondle her phone. "I don't know... what do you want to know?"

The dark-haired woman grinned. "Oh, the usual. Hair color, eye color, body style, weight, attractiveness factor, how good she is in-"

Ava playfully punched the pharmacologist after seeing the panic on Holly's face. "Relax, Hols, she's teasin'. How about you start with her name?"

Holly visibly relaxed and took another, calming sip of her drink, momentarily releasing the hold on her phone.

"Her name's Gail. And she's about 5'7'', pale blonde hair, the most devastating blue eyes you've ever seen... and she's a cop. A snarky, bitchy, incredibly diligent, paperwork-savvy cop... And she's absolutely _gorgeous_."

Blair squeaked at the mention of 'cop,' her eyes practically screaming in condolences. Ava and Kat shared an impressed smile, their intrigue only growing.

"And you guys dated? Can I know what happened?" Kat took another sip of her drink before placing the bottle down and pushed it away, "Is this too personal? I'm so nosey, just tell me to shut up."

Holly shook her head and took another sip of her drink, the alcohol dulling the pain of remembering her officer. Her phone vibrated.

_"I just have that effect on people. Super hot cop, remember?"_

Her skin flushed at the words before she quickly locked her phone and refocused on the expectant faces dotting her table, the tremble of emotion quaking down to her bones.

"No, it's... It was _stupid_. We went out to a bar to meet my friends for the first time and she just... it was going so _well_, but... my friend Lisa is a bit rough on new people and she's super protective of me and she made comments about Gail being a beat cop and out of my league and Gail _overheard _ it, and she just... Gail is so _sensitive_, you guys. But she walked out and I _let_ her and then we just didn't talk, so we quietly broke up and now I'm rambling and... It was just... terrible."

Kat blinked as the words sunk in, her heart going out to the visibly emotional pathologist. Holly trembled as she pushed her glasses up and buried her face in her hands, her voice cracking with emotion.

"I tried to date this other girl a while after Gail and I broke up, but she was just this stupid _rebound_ chick that broke up with me anyway because I _wasn't_ over Gail... And then I finally went to the police station because not talking to her was _killing _me, and I had every _intention_ of talking, but then I panicked when I got her alone and no words would come out so I just grabbed her and kissed her because _Gail Peck makes me absolutely a nervous wreck_."

Swallowing, Holly wiped her hands away from her tear-stained face before tangling her damp fingers in her hair, her eyes slipping closed as she continued to unravel.

"And I fucking told her I missed her and that we needed to talk but she couldn't that night because she had a _thing_, and the next night I found out what that thing was... and we just... dropped _bombs_ on each other because we had been apart for so long, that we made life-altering decisions that completely tore us apart, and now _here I am._"

Ava had been planted in the same position for the past few minutes, her eyes wide with shock as her heart went out to the pathologist. Holly wiped at her eyes and sniffled, before grasping her drink with both hands, an incredibly destroyed smile breeching the sudden paleness of her cheeks.

"You know, I thought this would be easy, this no relationship crap. I thought I could just... disconnect myself from her and move on. But I can't. Every second I'm wondering where she is, if she's safe, what sh'es doing, and every second I'm wanting to just _talk_ to her. About nothing, or everything, or whatever we want. But we decided together that we couldn't, or shouldn't, do the distance. And every goddamn day I resent that decision."

Holly downed the rest of her margarita and wiped at her face again, startled when warm fingers wrapped around her forearm. Kat leaned over to her and smiled, rubbing soothing circles across the doctor's skin. Holly searched the sparkling green eyes, tears still silently pouring down her face. Kat squeezed her arm a moment later, her smile growing as she regarded the pathologist.

"So, how long have you been in love with her?"

Holly scrunched her face in confusion, the tears falling faster as she cleared her throat and peered down at her hand as it traced the bottom rim of her glass. Glancing up, she tilted her head and smirked sadly, the emotion exploding from her chest.

"I don't know... somewhere between 'Not enough fleece' and 'I told you I don't do sports.'"

Kat patted her arm and leaned closer, her thumb lifting to swipe at a track of hot tears.

"And you want every day to just curl up somewhere and hear her voice, and smile, knowing that you're secure in that love? Knowing that someone, somewhere in the world, loves you for you and misses you just as much as you miss her? And you know that you want to be able to see her again and throw your arms around her and kiss her until the sky falls because you've lived so long without her, and nothing feels as _right_ as being in her arms?"

Holly chuckled humorlessly and nodded, more tears escaping. "You sound like you speak from experience."

Kat grinned and nodded, her fingers never stilling their soothing movement on the pathologist's arm. "I do."

Holly looked hard at the pensive doctor, her attention faltering slightly as Blair pushed tissues into her hand, her own tears leaking at the emotional display. Ava scooted her chair over and gently rubbed Kat's shoulder, her eyebrows drawn in understanding. Squeeze the hand on her arm, Holly cleared her throat and looked to Kat.

"I don't... I don't know how to make that longing go away."

Kat shrugged. "It doesn't. You just learn to live with it. It becomes a part of life... Hol, you should be honest with Gail. Tell her how you feel before this destroys you. Trust me, the harder you fight it, the more it wins, and then you'll have nothing left to fight for."

Holly shook her head. "It can't be that simple... I mean, she walked away from me before, and I think she can do it again."

Ava cleared her throat and leaned into Kat, her cheek coming to rest on the woman's shoulder.

"You don't honestly believe that, do you? Something in your heart is telling you Gail feels the same, yeah?" Holly nodded, "And something is telling you not to let go? Why do you think that is?"

The previous evening crashed back into Holly as she struggled to contain it, the officer's voice choking her already fragile emotions.

_God, Hol, I fucking __**miss**__ you._

"Because Gail told me last night that she missed me... she's told me a few times... among other things."

Ava smiled, relieved. "And how were your final few days back home? Did you see her? Did you feel it?"

The pathologist smiled, a tingling warmth spreading through her as she recalled her final twenty-four hours in Toronto, from their date to the batting cages, to the most emotional, mind-blowing sex of her life, and then their _final_, parting kiss at the airport.

"Oh, yeah. I've never... been so connected to anyone in my entire life. She kissed me goodbye in the airport, even."

Blair cleared her throat and nodded toward Kat, her voice thick with emotion as she silently blew her nose. "I agree with Doctor Wilkins... you should tell her how you feel."

Holly chuckled as she again wiped her eyes on the tissues and slid her glasses back into place, her face casually scanning the emotional women in front of her; her grin widened slightly.

"Every Thursday is Gail night... I've wished for more, but... it's just been too _hard_... too _hard_ to talk to her _one _night, let alone more... not with our relationship like this."

Kat chuckled finally, erasing the tension that had settled on the table as she downed the rest of her beer.

"Oh, so _that's_ your thing?"

Holly breathed out a laugh as she peered into her empty glass. "Yeah... that's my thing."

Blair wiped at her eyes with another tissue and blinked away the tears, a tiny smile attempting to break through as she slid from her stool. "I need another drink, anyone else?"

All three nodded before she headed toward the bar. Kat wiped at her own eyes and leaned back in her chair, sighing in contentment. "It's good to get to know you guys like this."

Ava nodded as she rolled her empty bottle along the table. "Hey, I agree. I'm glad we finally got to know about that girl Holly's always texting."

The pathologist's phone vibrated in that instant, earning laughs from the other women as Holly shyly lifted her cell.

_"You're supposed to agree, Holly, not go radio silent."_

She laughed. _"All right, I confess. You ARE super hot."_

Blair returned with their drinks before settling back into her chair, curious eyes to the pathologist.

"I know it's none of my business, but I'm so curious... Do you have any pictures of this cop friend of yours?"

Ava and Kat happily agreed, loudly banging their bottles on the table as Holly blushed to her roots, her phone suddenly snatched up in a protective grip.

"W-well, that's not really-"

"Oh, come _on!_ You can't say somebody is gorgeous and then not produce the goods."

Holly smiled nervously as she looked down at her phone, her pulse thundering through her veins. She unlocked the device and opened her gallery, her face softening into a blissfully affectionate grin.

"Well, Gail hates having her picture taken, so most of them are of her making faces, or hiding behind things, or just being a complete jackass..."

Katharine snorted and accusingly pointed her bottle toward Holly. "_Nonsense! _If you were dating a cop, you _have_ to have a picture of her in her uniform because you _know_ it does something for you."

Holly grinned unabashedly at that, the memory of Gail's petulant face and suspicion crossing her mind.

_You only want a picture of me so you can stare at it like some creep, Holly._

The pathologist chuckled, her tears forgotten. _So right you were, Gail._ Flicking through the photos on her phone, she stopped over the picture in question, her pulse almost doubling as she looked down at the stoic face, those perfect lips curled into the barest hint of a smile. Her hair was short and choppy, mussed in the most attractive way, her blue eyes electric as she stared into the camera. Focusing on her breathing, she turned the phone and slid it toward Kat, her cheeks flushed in a raging blush. The other woman gasped and scooped up the phone, her eyes wide in appreciation.

"_Wow_. You left that in Canada? Are you crazy?"

Ava peered over her shoulder and whistled low, her lips bunching, impressed. "She is one hell of a looker, Hols, damn."

Kat tilted the phone toward Blair, the intern blinking in slight shock. "Oh man, is she for _real_?"

Holly accepted her phone back as it vibrated, another message popping up.

_"Thank you, that's all I needed to hear."_

Holly's face burned brighter as she grinned before locking her phone, tilting her head back up as the women continued to chat around her. She sipped at her margarita, the alcohol all but blasting in her head, the oppressive weight she had been carrying lifting slightly as she relaxed into the night. Eventually, the women managed to stumble out of the bar in a giggling pack, the four crowding together on the sidewalk as Kat called them a ride. Bidding good night to one another, the women had Blair dropped at home before they all retreated back to the high rise, Kat tossing up a mild wave as she headed down the hall to her apartment. Ava and Holly managed to get to their floor after sharing a fit of giggles in the elevator. Stopping outside her door, Holly fought with her pocket until she produced her keys and unlocked the door, almost falling inside the apartment.

Humming in content, she shut and maintained enough wit to lock her door before she shuffled toward the bedroom. Wrestling off her boots, she shimmied out of her pants and collapsed into bed, her body relaxing almost instantly. Adjusting her glasses, she rolled over and blindly reached for the discarded jeans, fishing her phone out of the pocket before she fought to get under the covers. Snuggling into her pilfered shirt, she grinned peacefully as she went through the many weird pictures of Gail currently living on her phone. Opening the little-used thread of the day, Holly pursed her lips and settled into the warmth splashing through her body, blanketing comfortably over her heart as she pictured the blonde cop. Her fingers clumsily typed out a response that she reread a number of times, making sure there were no mistakes. The warmth of the tequila in her blood had her almost asleep, partnered with the affection she felt for the snarkiest of the Pecks.

_"Hey... hey, you. I know what I want now."_

The reply was almost instant, the officer obviously free. _"For your birthday? Okay, you got me. What?"_

Holly giggled to herself as she stroked the phone, her eyes fluttering closed behind her still-present glasses, the ease of her answer flowing easily from her fingertips.

Simple.

Easy.

Honest.

_"You."_

* * *

_I almost had the author's notes at the top, but I just loathe that format. I only want to touch on a few things people commented on, and that's the hours Gail has been working. All right, guys... do you always have to be working if you're at work? This will be explained in another chapter, but know that Gail isn't always working when she's seen in 15, okay? And a few more of you asked about the one night a week thing, and why they just didn't change it to Friday. Someone actually commented already, asking if I'd been in the situation of a long-distance relationship. And yes, I have. And sometimes, it's impossible to talk to your person all the time. Missed calls, weird schedules, especially if there is a time difference... Gail and Holly are at least frequent texters, but from that actual talking standpoint, it's especially hard. Holly knows they're not in a relationship, Gail is struggling with the same fact... And when you are away from someone, sometimes you have that one thing, that simple, tiny thing that you put all of your focus on, and count down the seconds until it comes. For them, that's Thursday. So for that day to be interrupted, for whatever reason, was extremely upsetting to them both. Just remember that it's just so hard for both of them to want to feel so close to each other, but knowing they can't, knowing they're not officially together anymore. But don't worry, the whole theme of this story is about to change, so thank you to everyone who stuck with me through all the feels. Please enjoy, and forgive any mistakes... I've been at this for a good, solid 9 plus hours today, and I am so fucking done it hurts... Until next time, happy reading!_


	7. Chapter 7

Gail tapped anxiously on the edge of her desk, her eyes staring, unwavering, at Oliver's office windows. She was without her uniform, her jean-clad legs crossed nervously as she waited for the inevitable arrival of Staff Sergeant Oliver Shaw for another day of policing. Traci Nash entered the inner sanctum of 15, her eyebrows rising as she focused on the rigid form of the blonde officer, her lips twisting into a tentative smile as she wound her way toward Gail. Stopping beside the blonde, Traci gently smacked at her shoulders with her coat, earning a small grunt from Gail, the officer's eyes never wavering from their target. Snickering, Traci leaned herself against Gail's desk, her own eyes following the path of the frigid stare, lips pursing in curious wonder. The taught lines of Gail's shoulders, coupled with the firm set of her jaw, had Traci cocking her head in amplified concern.

"Hey, Gail?"

The officer merely blinked at the greeting, a pink tongue swiping out to wet her lips as she continued to stare at Oliver's office. Crossing her hands across her lap, Traci ducked her head, half-covering Gail's line of sight.

"Gail?" she tried again, her voice edged with worry, "Hey, you in there, Peck?"

Gail blinked and nodded, still not making contact with Traci as she continued to stare off into space. The detective puffed her lips out and chanced a quick touch to the blonde's shoulder, finally snapping the icy blue eyes up to regard her.

"_What_, Nash?"

"Are you okay? You're trying to murder Oliver's office with your eyes."

The blonde shrugged off the hand and recrossed her legs, her sights again shifting to glare at the cubicle across the floor. The phone tucked beneath the monitor chimed, the blonde's fingers twitching in her lap as she flicked her eyes over to glance at the phone half-behind Traci. The dark-haired woman cocked an amused brow before reaching behind her and snatched the phone up in her hand. Gail followed the movement of the phone with the same sharpness, her jaw working as Traci crossed her arms and peered playfully down at the blonde.

"Okay, Gail, tell me what you're doing here. It's one of your days off this week, and here you are, at the crack of dawn, burning down Oliver's office with your face. What's going on?"

Gail dropped both her feet to the floor and tilted her body toward Traci, her sight never wavering from the phone in the woman's grasp.

"Give me my phone, Traci."

Unperturbed at the warning in Gail's voice, Traci smiled and tapped her chin with her finger. "Come on, Gail. You've been extra cagey for the past couple weeks... I just want to make sure you're okay."

The phone in Traci's hand beeped, reminding Gail of the message she still had yet to read. Forcing to her feet, Gail loomed dangerously over Traci, her teeth grinding as she jerked her head forward.

"I'm fine. Now give me my phone."

"Gail."

"Traci."

"_Gail_."

The blonde rolled her shoulders and reached for her phone, huffing as Traci relinquished control of the device, watching as Gail glowered as she tucked the phone into her back pocket. Tilting her head, the detective stared hard at the officer, the warmth in those dark pools cracking Gail's resolve, however slightly. Rolling her eyes, Gail reached behind Traci and slid a file off her desk and shoved it at the other woman, the tips of pale ears coloring brightly as she collapsed back into her desk chair. Traci grinned and flipped open the file, her smile only growing as she tossed a knowing smirk at the pale officer.

"Ah, so that's what you've been doing in the station all these weeks. I was wondering about that. How did Oliver not throw you out on your ass, Peck?"

Gail adjusted the jacket clinging to her shoulders, a blush crawling up her throat as she nervously flicked her eyes up to her closest friend.

"I hid. In the new evidence lock up, or somewhere else... I've been making... _friends_ with other officers here, so that they'd cover for me if Oliver ever came looking."

Traci laughed and handed the folder back. "So, you're here early, on your day off, _early_, so that you can hand that in to Oliver? Five days _early_. Am I getting this right?"

Gail scowled, the phone in her back pocket chiming again. Pale, blue eyes grew stormy as she settled back at her desk, her earlier field of vision returning as she glared at Shaw's office. She nodded, her hands flexing along the sides of the folder now in her lap, her lip worried between her teeth as Traci continued to study her. The detective playfully nudged at Gail, chuckling when the blonde growled deep in her throat, before Traci climbed to her feet.

"All right, Gail. I got the hint, I'll leave you alone. But you and me, girl? We're going to the Penny tonight, and you're going to tell me how it goes, _and_ talk about what's been bugging you."

Gail sneered as Traci took a few steps away before quickly pulling out her phone and opened the text message. Traci smirked smugly as she looked back at the distracted officer.

"And tell Holly I said good morning!"

Coloring softly, Gail grumbled as she peered down at her phone.

_"Good morning to you, too, Officer Peck. And don't worry: you've got this one in the bag, Gail. You're the Champion of the Universe, remember?"_

Memories bloomed in her mind, briefly, her mind recalling when she had edited her contact information in Holly's phone.

_I'm far too awesome to be a boring lie of a contact in your phone, Lunchbox._

Gail fought the scowl at the minuscule memory fragment, a tiny smile blossoming to life across her face as she settled into the comforting faith that Holly always seemed to have in her. Relaxing the rigidity from her shoulders, Gail glanced up at the entrance hall of 15 before typing out a quick response.

_"That's right, I am. And don't you dare forget it."_

Leaning her elbow on her desk, she absently rubbed at her temple, the early beginnings of a headache swirling in her skull. The phone in her hand sounded.

_"I could never forget you, Gail."_

Slamming her eyes closed, Gail bit her lip, the emotion that had been pummeling away at her resolve for the past couple weeks further breaking the officer. Opening her eyes, she stared down at her phone, pulling down the top bar that revealed the date; nausea swirled in her stomach, the blistering heat crawling up to settle heavily over her heart.

_It's been 108 days._

A familiar whistle jarred Gail out of herself, her eyes snapping up just as Oliver came walking down the hall, his sights focused solely on Gail. Pointing at the officer, he smiled brightly.

"Peck! My office. Now."

Straightening, Gail silenced her phone and shoved it in the pocket of her jacket and scooped up the folder before she started toward the office. Sam and Andy came around the corner, pulling to an awkward stop before the blonde as she stormed toward Oliver's office, both officers smiling and skirting around Gail as she stomped toward the small flight of stairs outside Oliver's office door. Hovering in the doorway, she watched as he tossed his bag on the far set of filing cabinets before shrugging off his uniform coat, lifting his travel cup in the same motion. Gesturing toward the seats across from his desk, he happily collapsed into his chair and took a hearty drink from the cup, smacking his lips loudly as Gail slowly dropped into the seat across from him. Oliver regarded her seriously, his hands folding at the edge of his desk as he looked the blonde over.

"Okay, Peck. You're here. Again. There's no hiding that car, either. You're the only black car in the parking lot with a skeleton on the back windshield. You've been _here_, what? Almost every day. Well, except Tuesdays. But you're _here_, now. We can't keep doing this, Gail. You're not on the clock, why are you here?"

Swallowing the growing nerves in her stomach, Gail dropped her head in guilt, her eyes quickly searching her lap before she glanced back up at Oliver.

"I know, sir. I know the rules, and I didn't mean to overstep boundaries, but-"

"_Gail_. There's a reason you've been here, just tell me."

Clenching her jaw, she lifted the folder from her lap and quietly offered it to Oliver, her cheeks warm with both her nerves and worry. Oliver took the folder and placed it on his desk, the same questioning eyes regarding her seriously before a small smile swept over his features.

"Is this what I think it is?"

Gail schooled her expression, her eyes paling to a hyper white-blue as she jerked her head in a small nod. Oliver thumbed open the file and perused it briefly before looking back up at the officer.

"This is early, you know. Are you sure-"

Gail inhaled sharply before bobbing her head in assurance. "I know. I've been studying and preparing for months, Oliver. I... I'm confident this time, and I filled it out properly this go around. No more crap."

Oliver chuckled and leaned his chin against his fist. "You know, when I talked to one of my homicides guys, and he said you'd been over to talk to him, it sort of clicked in my head what you were doing. And when Young over at records mentioned you'd been hiding in the back on your days off, I was wondering when you'd tell me you were applying."

Gail shrugged, absently tugging at her collar as she offered a small smile, though sad.

"I didn't want people to get any ideas in their heads. I'm still a Peck, Oliver, and I want to actually _earn_ this. So I didn't tell anyone... Well, I told Holly, but..."

Shaw snorted out a laugh and nodded his head understandingly, his finger shaking warningly at the officer.

"Ah, Doctor Holly. I'll have to thank her for talking you into trying, I know she probably helped. And I'm assuming Superintendent Peck doesn't know?"

Gail furiously shook her head, her eyes wide with a mix of fear and annoyance. "_No_. I don't want her knowing until the last possible second, Ollie... please. Or Steve. I'm just a regular candidate for a regular job."

Oliver grinned and nodded. "Respected, Peck. And unless you actually have more business to attend, get out of here and go home. Stretch your legs, go be somewhere that isn't _here_ before I have to write you up or something, Gail."

The blonde nodded and stood, the phone in her pocket vibrating as she recovered it from her jacket. Oliver only smiled wider and gestured to her phone. "And tell Holly I said hi."

Rolling her eyes, she stuffed her hands back in her jacket and ignored the blush heating her cheeks as she headed down the few stairs to the main hall. Traci and Sam turned around the corner, the former grinning as she branched off from Sam and stopped in front of Gail.

"Hey, you finally getting out of here?" Gail nodded, "And we're going to the Penny tonight, right?" Another nod, "Good. I'm proud of you, Gail, you've been working your butt off."

The officer shrugged, the pride in Traci's voice stirring the already frayed emotions in her chest.

"Thanks, Trace."

Skirting around the detective, she smiled briefly at Sam as she passed him, the man smiling in return as Gail turned the corner. Pulling her phone from her pocket, she accepted the message.

_"Did you hand in your homework, Miss Peck?"_

The stress melted out of her body at the pathologist's silly words of encouragement, the stress of missing her forgotten in that tiny moment. _You're literally the best, Holly_. Pushing out of the precinct, she nodded her head at Dov and Chris as they approached, the trio sharing greetings and smiles before Gail headed toward her car and slipped behind the wheel.

_"5 days early, Miss Stewart. What do I get for a job well done?"_

Starting her car, Gail peered out the rear window as Nick and his motorcycle rolled behind her, pulling into the spot beside her. Pulling off his helmet, he waved at Gail as she scowled in response, causing the other officer to grin as Gail pulled out of her spot; her phone happily chirped. Stopping at the mouth of the lot, Gail checked her phone, her heart skipping a beat.

_"Why, you get the gift that is my radical nerdiness, officer. Forever!"_

Gail swallowed as she locked the phone and dropped it in the cupholder before heading out into the morning.

_I want __**all **__of you, Stewart... and_ fuck_ am I in trouble._

* * *

Gail sipped at the dark liquid in her glass, her eyes casually scanning the Penny's lively interior. Checking her phone, she curled his lips at the time before the door eventually opened, admitting Traci and the other women into the bar. Sneering as Andy and Chloe soldiered through the crowd to snag a table, Gail dropped her eyes back to her glass as Traci sidled up to the bar. Claiming the seat beside the blonde, Traci waved over the tender and ordered a drink before playfully elbowing Gail.

"Have you been here long, Gail?"

The blonde shook her head and took another drink from her cup, her eyes tracking back over toward the table, Chris and Nick having appeared near Andy and Chloe. Traci tugged on the blonde's jacket, her face beaming with a smug knowing as their eyes finally met.

"So, how did your talk with Oliver go?"

Gail groaned and took another drink before pushing the cup further up on the bar. "All right. He knew, like I figured he did. I told him not to tell Superintendent Mom, at least not until the last second. He can't tell Steve, either, and neither can you."

Traci chuckled as she swirled the liquid in her glass, her smile falling slightly.

"You know me and Steve haven't exactly talked a lot recently, Gail. But I wouldn't tell him anyway. I figured there was a reason you haven't told anyone."

The officer nodded. "I don't want my name to get the job, I want _me_ to get the job."

Traci regarded her seriously, her lips down-turned in a frustrated frown. "Gail, I've told you before that nobody thinks of you as a name anymore... You've already proven that you're not just a name. You're really passionate about your job, and you've _seriously_ been on your game recently. I mean really, you've been doing excellent work."

Bunching her shoulders, Gail dropped her chin to rest on her folded hands.

"Thank Holly for that one... her job is all about the detail. It's hard not to pick up on that when you spend so much time-"

Pressing her lips together, Gail quickly straightened and downed the rest of her drink before wiping her mouth on her hand. Traci smiled knowingly before bumping shoulders with the blonde.

"Is Holly also the reason you've been extra snarky recently?"

Glaring at Traci, Gail turned in her seat and sucked her teeth irritably, her blue eyes darkening to slits. "I don't know what you're talking about, Nash."

Traci snickered then, unaffected by the blonde's usually biting reactions.

"Come on, Peck. You've been snapping at everybody recently, even me. Not that I've been taking it to heart, because I know how you can get, but I _have_ been worried. You know, even Steve noticed. That was the last thing we talked about that wasn't _work_ related."

Gail glowered, her shoulders hunching further as she sent a withering glare toward the still-smiling Traci.

"I told you I was fine, Trace. The two of you don't need to babysit me, I'm a grown-ass adult."

The detective only smiled more, the blonde's catty defenses doing nothing against her experience in handling her.

"Gail, come on... You know that's not what we're doing."

Gail huffed and called over the tender, happy when her drink was replaced. Swallowing half the glass in one shot, the blonde jumped as the phone against her side vibrated. Fishing out the device, she smiled reflexively, the woman beside her momentarily forgotten.

_"So the wonderful Doctor Wilkins accidentally broke my Peck-ified vending machine today and didn't tell me. I was horrified when I got my granola bar... you're turning me into a cheese zombie."_

Gail snorted and tapped out a quick reply, ignoring the weight of Traci's smile as the detective watched her closely.

_"Lucky for you, zombies are cool. That's your ticket out of the nerd kingdom, Hol. Accept it."_

Gail locked her screen and slipped the phone into her pocket before casually reaching for her drink, her eyes refusing to acknowledge Traci. Nash chuckled and propped her chin up with her hand, warm, dark eyes dancing with glee.

"So, how's Holly, Gail?"

The blonde sighed heavily and swirled her drink, her demeanor shrinking back to unwielding melancholy. Quickly downing the rest of her drink, Gail studied to the warm wood of the bar, her eyes glossing over as she shrugged, her thumb absently smoothing along the edge of the bar. Traci frowned as she ducked her head, attempting to catch Gail's eye. The silence between them stretched for long moments as Gail absently rolled her glass, her lower lip twisted into her mouth; Traci pushed her own glass away and gently smoothed her hand down Gail's upper arm.

"Can I take a small guess and say that your mood swings have been related to the lovely Doctor Stewart?"

Gail didn't take her eyes off her glass as she shrugged one shoulder, the buzzing phone in her pocket going ignored. Traci sighed heavily and leaned her elbow against the bar top, her free hand lifting her drink as she absently turned it in her fingers.

"Okay. I take it you haven't told her yet." Gail shrugged again, "Okay. Last we talked about Holly... you mentioned her birthday," Gail scowled deeply before she dropped her chin on her crossed arms, "And I assume that it's close, right?"

There was silence as Gail remained still, her head facing away from Traci as she studied the far wall of the bar. Her phone vibrated again, likely a reminder of the text from Holly, the weight of the phone pulling roughly at Gail's subconscious. Nash settled down beside her, cheek propped up on her fist as she studied the officer's rigid shoulders. Sucking in a deep breath, Gail straightened up, though her eyes didn't leave the counter.

"Her birthday is Friday, Nash."

Traci looked down at her watch, eyebrows bunching together. "You know, Gail, that's in two days... Less than, actually. It's _Wednesday_."

The blonde bobbed her shoulders and pushed her bangs away from her forehead, the blonde scruff suddenly annoying her. Growling, she fished out her phone and silenced the vibrations, her lips twisting into a truly miserable frown.

"I _know_. It's not like it matters, anyway. She's a million miles away, remember? And besides, like she would want to see her ex-girlfriend after she's been in a new city for what, four months? With new people, and awesome opportunities, and other crap. Whatever."

Traci placed her cup back on the counter and slid it away from her, her body turning to full look at Gail.

"Hey, now. Don't be like that, Gail. You and Holly were always friends first, remember? Have you even entertained the idea of going out there? You know, clear your head from work, and just hang out with Holly?"

Gail laughed bitterly, tears suddenly flooding her eyes as she fought violently to keep them at bay.

"Yeah, sure. Of course. I really fucking thought about it before she told me I was just a drunk mistake."

Traci jerked back from the venom in those words, her lips parted in shock. Shaking off the feeling, she leveled the blonde with a confused frown. "Okay, what the hell does _that_ mean?"

Gail shook her head and moved to stand, stopped as Traci grasped her wrist and tugged her back into her seat. The brown eyes were dark with warning, her face set in a such a way that Gail fidgeted, her face flushed from the emotion cresting in her chest. Weakly attempting to rid herself of Traci's grip, Gail deflated against the bar, her eyes falling open as tears managed to escape her lower lashes. Traci wordlessly offered a napkin as Gail sniffled lightly, her eyes falling in shame as Traci waited patiently. Clearing her throat, Gail unearthed her phone and placed it gently on the table, the flashing notification light blinking every so often. Finally locking eyes with Traci, Gail wiped away the tears with her fingers before absently gesturing toward the phone.

"That night at the Penny, I made sure I told Holly to call me, just so I wouldn't miss hearing her stupid damn voice. And yeah, she called and we talked and I told her about my visit to the morgue, and that it was so dumb of people to try and protect me from that loser place."

Gail finished the final swallow of her drink before slamming the glass down and pushed it away, her fingers fidgeting with her phone.

"And I told her that I was an adult and didn't need to be protected just because _she_ isn't the nerd on duty anymore, and that I could handle that stupid, little fact. Only, I can't. And I broke down and told her I missed her and then it just started to fall apart after that... I asked her what she wanted for her birthday, just to get off the damn morgue subject, and she said she didn't really know."

Glancing at Traci's glass, she snatched the drink from the detective and took a long pull before she grimaced and licked her lips, her eyes still glaring a hole in the bar.

"And because I seem to be a glutton for punishment, I told that I had such fucking plans for her birthday, because Holly's had terrible birthdays all her life, just like me... And then I told her what I had planned and then I said I was sorry that I completely fucked up our relationship and basically pushed her on the plane to San Francisco _myself_."

Traci blinked quickly, unsure of what to do. "Gail..."

Pointing a warning finger at Traci, the officer quickly polished off the rest of the drink. "And then she told me that it was both of us. That she didn't fight for me when it counted, you know? I mean, we said good night not long after that, but the next fucking night, Trace... The next night, she told me what she wanted for her birthday, that she had finally figured it out. And do you know what she said, Nash? Take a wild guess."

Traci swallowed softly, her eyes searching the tear-stained blue of her best friend. "...you?"

Gail chuckled briefly, few tears escaping as she nodded. "Yep. She said she fucking wanted me. I didn't know what to say to that, you know? Luckily, I didn't really have to, because the next goddamn morning, she was grouchy from a _hangover_. A hangover she got after she went drinking with all her super-smart nerd friends. She was _drunk_, Nash, when she told me that _I _was what she wanted."

The detective sucked her teeth and reached out a calming hand to the officer, her eyes serious as she regarded the subdued officer.

"Gail, think about that for just one second. Do you know how many times _you've_ gotten drunk, just so you could talk about what's on your mind? Haven't you ever noticed how many times I've dragged your ass here to _get_ you drunk so you can open up about what's bothering you? Alcohol is practically a truth serum, and I think that it was easier for Holly to just open up to you after she'd had a few. I can't say that's the smartest thing in the world, but I also don't think she was playing you. I know for a fact that that girl cares a whole hell of a lot about you, Gail, so don't crucify her for being human. She _misses_ you, Peck, and you know it."

The blonde sighed softly as she leaned heavily against the bar, her anguish seeping out in crushing waves as she looked to Traci.

"I miss her, Trace."

Nash grinned and pushed another tissue into the blonde's hands. "So do something about it."

Gail forced a small smile that fell instantly, her vision focusing on the bar beside them as she swallowed softly.

"I'm not... not _brave_ enough."

Traci smirked as she grasped the blonde's upper arm. "Not being brave would mean that you've completely given up on Holly, Gail. Have you?"

"No."

A smile. "And why not?"

They studied each other for a brief moment, the tiniest hint of a smile ghosting the blonde's lips as she bit back her emotion. She chanced a brief glance to the table of her coworkers, the group entranced in a story that seemed to tumble out of Chloe's mouth, the small group of officers all glowing with bright smiles. Turning back toward Traci, Gail licked her lips and covered her phone with her hand, the smile growing.

"Because I'm in love with Holly fucking Stewart _and_ I'm the biggest asshole in the world."

Traci laughed then, the tension evaporating from between them. "No words have ever been more true, Gail. So what are you going to do now?"

The blonde hefted a sigh, her eyes squeezing closed as scrunched her face up in displeasure.

"I can't do _anything_, Trace... I have shift tomorrow, and Friday, and... There just- There's not time. I couldn't get out there even if I wanted to. There's no way."

Huffing, Gail pulled to her feet suddenly, the heat of the interior clawing away at her skin. Traci stood as well, her earlier content washed away by the downtrodden-ness suddenly smothering her favorite Peck.

"Gail.."

"No, it's... It's all right, Trace. I'll... It is what it is, okay? Don't sweat it. I'll catch you tomorrow, Nash."

The blonde unfurled some bills from her jacket and tossed them on the bar before she lifted her phone and tucked it into her pocket. Traci opened her mouth to speak but was silenced by the soulful blue eyes, her lips falling closed as Gail threaded through the crowd and disappeared. Traci frowned as she watched Gail recede, only to be book ended by both Andy and Chloe a moment later. The women exchanged looks before Traci finally joined the table, an amused smirk lighting her features.

Gail trekked across the parking lot toward her car, her fingers feeling her phone before she slipped it out, illuminating the lock screen as she leaned against the driver door. Opening the message, she released a strangled laugh, the tears returning with stubborn fury.

_"Even if that were true, I'd never be as cool as you, Officer."_

Unlocking her door, she collapsed into the driver seat as she stared at her phone, her fingers typing out the only thing she could think of.

_"You've always been better than me, Stewart. In everything."_

Starting the engine, Gail pulled out and headed home, the pain pounding away in her chest.

* * *

Gail trudged across the carpark, her go bag slung heavily over one shoulder. The crunch of her combat boots on the asphalt was rhythmic, the familiar _one, two_ comforting the ache in her chest that had done nothing to dissipate from the previous night at the Penny. Dov and Chris piled out of the jeep behind her, the two men stepping in on either side of Gail as they walked toward the doors. They were uncharacteristically silent, both offering wide smiles in lieu of conversation, the blonde officer glaring at them as Chris held the door open for his two companions. Nodding sweetly to Gail, both men hurried down the hallway toward the mens' locker room, leaving the moody Peck in their wake. Shaking off the off-handed weirdness, Gail began a slow sway toward her own locker room before being jovially apprehended by a smirking Traci. Curling an arm around the blonde's shoulders, Traci steered them toward the end of the hall, her smile never faltering as she pulled them both to a stop.

"Good morning, Gail. Did you sleep all right?"

Sending a narrow-eyed glare at Traci, Gail attempted to toss off the detective's arm.

"Yeah, fine. Let go, Trace, I have to go get dressed."

Chuckling, Traci tightened her grip on the blonde and shook her head. "No, actually, you don't. You've got other things, more _important_ things, to do today."

Ceasing her struggle, Gail eyed the woman suspiciously. "Oh, yeah? Like what?"

"_Like_, getting ready to get yourself on a plane bound for San Francisco."

Gail growled and forcefully shrugged off the detective's arm, dropping her go bag at their feet as she scorched Traci with a painfully unhappy glare.

"That's not at all funny, Nash. _I _have to go get dressed for patrol."

Lifting her bag, she turned to go, stopped short as Traci latched onto the strap on her bag.

"Gail, I'm serious."

"So am _I_, Trace. Now let go."

Nash shook her head and walked the few steps toward Gail, her smile only serving to grow wider.

"Peck, I really _am_ serious. I suggest you leave to get ready to go."

Scoffing, Gail released her bag to Traci and crossed her arms, her eyebrows bunching angrily.

"Oh, so if I go up to Oliver and say 'Oh, by the way, Ollie, I need the day off, even though I'm already here, and even _though_ I already checked flight availability to San Francisco for today, Traci Nash is _insistent_ that I have to leave... is that okay with you? Even though, there isn't anyone to cover my shift?'"

Traci grinned and nodded. "Pretty much, Gail."

The blonde shook her head and threw her hands up, her face edged with desperate sadness.

"I'm not in the mood today, Trace. Just give me my bag so I can get dressed. Parade's in half an hour."

The detective nodded toward Oliver as he made his way up the stairs to his office, whistling the same tune from yesterday. Gail scowled and stormed toward the Staff Sergeant's office, pausing in the doorway as Oliver finally glanced up and blinked in surprise.

"Hey, Peck, I thought you weren't supposed to be here today?"

Gail frowned in confusion as she plodded toward the front chairs and collapsed into one.

"Oh, yeah? Who told you that?"

Oliver grinned and waved his hands toward his window. "A little birdie."

They stared at one another for a moment before Oliver grinned happily and leaned down to the filing drawer in his desk and produced a single sheet of paper. Removing his pen from his chest pocket, he winked at Gail and pushed both the pen and form toward the officer. Warily eyeing the man, Gail leaned forward and slid the form closer for inspection. Glancing between both Oliver and the page, Gail frowned.

"What the hell's going on, Oliver?"

Waving his hands toward the sheet, he leaned on his elbows and smiled broadly at his officer.

"Well, I figured we'd at _least_ make it official, in case any of the higher ups ask if you actually _requested_ the time off... namely our Superintendent. So fill it out, and I'll sign it, and you'll be set to get out of here, okay?"

Blinking in surprise, Gail peered down at the request off form and clicked open the pen, hovering over the page as she licked her lips in worry.

"How did this happen? I never mentioned anything about wanting time off, so what's actually going on?"

Oliver leaned back in his chair, that same smile still firmly in place. "Because you've been busting your ass around this division, and I knew Holly's birthday was coming up. So, your wonderful coworkers figured they'd cover your bases for you, in case you actually decided to accept the time off to _go_."

Gail shifted uncomfortably in her seat, her eyes tracking over to peer over the officers as they milled about the station before parade. Looking back down at the paperwork, she closed her eyes for a moment before looking back up at Oliver.

"So this whole thing is just those losers out there wanting-"

"To do something nice for our resident snark machine, yeah. But nobody wanted to mention it because they were afraid you'd burn them alive with your eyes of _doom_, got me? So, are you going to fill out your request off or am I going to kick you out into the station and force you to work?"

Chancing a quick smile, Gail bent down in preparation to write but stopped short again, cautious blue eyes regarding her superior.

"But, the detective rotations-"

"Gail, just sign it and get a move on, okay?"

Smiling smally, she quickly filled out the top part of the sheet and put down three days off before signing the bottom and pushed it back toward Oliver. The man accepted the pen back and shook his head, quickly adding another two days before he signed and approved the sheet and filed it away in the same drawer. Pinning the officer with a knowing smile, he gestured toward the door.

"Go on, Peck, go get ready to go. Oh, and take Nash with you, she's supposed to have a day off, too."

Gail nodded and stood, smoothing down her shirt as she turned toward the door. Stopping at the threshold, she offered a genuine smile to the man, the light reaching the emotional blue orbs.

"Thanks, Ollie."

Shaw merely grinned and shooed her out the door, and Gail gladly accepted, heading down the stairs and headed back toward Traci as she leaned against her desk. A familiar officer crossed her paths, the two women sharing a quick glance. Gail looked the officer up and down, her eyebrow cocked in wonder.

"Hey, Conlin, what are you doing in the light? Aren't you going to explode or something?"

The other blonde chuckled and lightly clapped Gail on the shoulder. "Well, I'm going to be you for the next couple of days, so we'll see."

Gail paused to really look at the woman, her bronze eyes smiling at her fellow officer. "Wait, you're covering my shifts for me?"

Conlin grinned and shrugged one shoulder. "Sure. Staff asked if I'd come over to dayside to help fill a few holes, and I said yeah. I didn't know you were one of the holes, though."

Offering a small, thankful smile, she shifted away from the other woman and continued toward Traci. Pulling to a stop beside the detective, Gail jerked her chin at the woman.

"Since you're obviously the ring leader of this sneaky, back-handed operation, you've been put in charge of helping me get ready. Shaw's orders."

The dark-haired woman laughed and nodded, accepting the terms. "All right, Peck. I was planning on it anyway. And don't blame all of this on me, I wasn't the one who knew how deep this ran."

Gail grasped at Traci's elbow as the detective tried to pass, pale brows drawn in confusion.

"What does that mean? Who else knew?"

Traci chuckled, humored at the wariness in the blonde's voice. Pointing to a pair of officers, Traci grinned. "Chloe."

Jaw dropped in shock, Gail snapped her head around to peer at Chloe as she conversed with Andy in the desk area, the smaller woman gesturing with her hands while Andy laughed at the story. Traci skirted away from the blonde and headed out toward the area, Gail snapping out of her trance and quickly following behind. Leaning into Traci, Gail lowered her voice, sharp eyes trained on Price.

"What the hell do you mean _Chloe_?! How would _she_ know what-"

"Apparently you said something when you yelled at her about Dov. She brought this up _weeks_ ago, and when you mentioned Holly's birthday, we put our heads together and came up with a solution."

Gail stopped, aghast as she stared after Traci. Chloe and Andy meandered toward the detective, both officers smiling triumphantly at the blonde. Gail slowly walked the remainder of the distance, her hackles raised as she approached. Chloe merely smiled and remained quiet as Andy snickered and jerked her chin at the blonde.

"Hey, Peck."

Hard, blue eyes stared at the stupidly grinning woman, her phone suddenly sounding from her pocket. Ignoring it, she licked her lips and bobbed her head at Andy.

"McNally."

Chloe gently cleared her throat and waved her hand nervously, a nervous smile twitching across her face.

"Hey, uhm. Hey, Gail. I know this is... Well, here. For Holly, okay?"

Thrusting the envelope into the blonde's hands, Chloe smoothed her bangs behind her ear as she nervously folded her hands in front of her, worried about the blonde's reaction. Soothing the raging emotion cracking away in her mind, Gail nodded her head and peered down at the bright, large blue envelope, her curiosity piqued. _Happy Birthday, Holly!_ was written across the center, the front and back of the envelope decorated with silly pictures and doodles. Chloe shrugged and looked uncertainly between Andy and Traci, both women merely shrugging as Gail continued to study the sealed envelope. Shocking the fidgeting Price with a meaningful look, Gail smiled quickly and tucked the card against her side.

"Thanks, Price."

Chloe flushed and nodded, nudging at Andy as the brunette smiled. "It's not just from me, everyone at 15 signed it. There's just.. It's just silly stuff, you know? Make sure she gets it for us, okay?"

Gail nodded as the two officers turned, the time for parade approaching quickly. Andy winked and tossed a small wave over her shoulder before following behind Chloe.

"Have fun out in San Fran, Gail. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Sneering, Gail watched as they headed toward the parade room before spinning to look at Traci, the envelope still tucked protectively in her hand.

"Okay, so when does my flight leave?"

Traci smirked and peered down at her watch. "Noon. You've got a few hours to pack."

Gail blinked once, a small wave of panic coursing through her veins. "Wait, I only have a few hours? Trace, shit! Let's _go_!"

The detective laughed and pushed up from the desk, shouldering the officer's go bag as Gail started toward the doors. Pushing out toward the cars, Gail roughly pulled her phone from her pocket and adjusted the envelope, her finger brushing across the screen.

_"Ugh, good morning to you, too. I swear, waiting for Kat in the morning somehow gets more entertaining. Have a safe shift, officer. I'll talk to you tonight?"_

Gail jerked to a stop, a compelling warmth spreading through every inch of her being.

_I'm going to be in San Francisco tonight... And I'll be seeing Holly in less than two days...!_

_"Of course. Thursday is SACRED, Holly."_

Traci pulled up to stop beside her, a knowing smile tugging at her lips.

"You all right there, Peck?"

Butterflies came to life deep within her gut, her nerves fraying exponentially as the simple truth overwhelmed her briefly, tears stinging her eyes as she shook her head.

"I'm going to see Holly in less than two days... Oh, my god, what the hell am I _doing_?"

Traci laughed and soothed the officer with a playful chuckle. "I'll tell you what you're going to do," she frisked the blonde for her keys before unlocking the black car and tossed the bag in the backseat, "You're going to go back to your apartment, pack your bags, and lock up the place before I take you to the airport," she slammed the door and rounded on the driver side, "_And_ you're going to go to San Francisco and surprise the hell out of Holly Stewart."

Gail nodded dumbly as she walked around to her passenger side and slipped inside, shaking off her daze as she glanced over at Traci.

"Traci, where the hell is your car?"

Grinning smugly, she pulled onto the street and headed toward Gail's apartment.

"I had Chloe pick me up, since I figured I'd be driving your car back. Any other brain busters?"

Gail shook her head as she settled in her seat, her phone beeping as another text came through.

_"I agree with that one, Peck. I'll talk to you soon, cheesepuff."_

Gail stared out the window as they moved along, sighing in relief as Traci pulled into the parking area near her apartments and cut the engine. Piling out of the car, Gail retrieved her go bag and accepted the keys from Traci before heading into the building and then the elevator, the ride quiet as it climbed the stories to Gail's floor. Heading into the hallway, Gail quickly closed the distance to her place and unlocked the door, pushing into her apartment as she dropped her bag by the door. Traci filed in behind her and shut the door before immediately heading into the bedroom, pushing on the door as she entered. Gail followed behind, her brows furrowed in thought as Traci flung open the doors to her closet. Hovering outside the doorway, Gail caught the luggage as it was thrown at her before quickly opening it and tossed it on the bed. Tangling her fingers in the shaggy blonde locks, Gail blinked as Traci began sorting through her racks of clothes. The detective tossed an amused look toward the officer and jerked her head.

"Why don't you get your passport and other things ready. I have some travel-sized things back at my place, so we can pick them up before we head over to Pearson."

Gail pressed her lips together, flickering between impression and worry.

"Should I be making hotel reservations or something? O-or maybe, a rental or whatever? Call a taxi company or-"

Traci laughed as she turned toward Gail, hands at her hips. "Gail, that's all been done already. You can check into your hotel anytime after four, which, you'll get to there after four anyway. And the rental car will pick you up at the airport."

Turning back toward the clothes, Traci continued to peruse before plucking out random things, the officer's still-lingering presence drawing a fun smirk from the detective. "Anything else, Peck?"

"Yeah... where the hell did all of this money come from? Cars, hotels, plane tickets... I sure as hell don't have all _that_ kind of money. Who did you sell my soul to?"

A knock at the door sounded, pulling at Gail's attention as Traci waved her off. Grumbling under her breath, Gail crossed her apartment and ripped open the door, startled when Steve stood on the other side, a self-satisfied smirk firmly in place.

"Hey, baby sister. Can I come in or are you going to keep me out here all day?"

Gail glared at her brother, her eyebrow twitching. "Oh, my God... It was you, wasn't it?"

Grinning, Steve ducked into the apartment and took a look around, impressed. "Nice place, Gail. You've really been doing well for yourself, huh?"

Gail continued to stand by the door before angrily slamming it, her glowering intensifying as she fell upon the elder Peck.

"Jesus, it _was_ you, wasn't it? This whole trip, this-"

The detective put his hands up in surrender, though his smile shone brighter.

"Now, hang on, little sis. It wasn't _all_ me. You do have friends, you know. I only helped."

Breathing unevenly, she swallowed the pride she felt burning in her chest and turned on her heel, leaving Steve standing in the middle of her living room. Retreating back to her bedroom, she pinned Traci with an incredulous sneer.

"Oh my god, you got Steve involved... He'll lord this over me for years!"

Steve, who had followed and was leaning against the door jamb, sucked his teeth and frowned.

"Now, hang on, Gail... I'm not going to lord anything over you. You're happy with Holly, right?" Gail bobbed her head warily, "Then I want you to be happy. Sure, I helped pay for the trip. But so did McNally, and Diaz, and Collins, and Nash, and Price, and Epstein, and even Swarek. Your family, at 15? They all want you to be happy."

Gail looked between Traci and her brother for long minutes, her jaw finally relaxing as she collapsed on the edge of her bed.

"I almost don't want to believe you."

Traci emerged from the closet and smiled down at depressed blonde. "Well, believe it. They were happy to help. And besides, with all of us, it wasn't even that much. Plus, you're going to be chipping in, too. So don't act like you owe anybody anything, because you don't. Now go get your passport and I'll help you pack."

Gail nodded and left the two alone before heading toward the lock box in her hall closet. The phone in her pocket beeped just as Gail unearthed her passport and locked the box before closing the door and fishing out her cell.

_"At work for less than an hour and already having a bad day. Did you know microscopes could catch fire? I sure as hell didn't."_

Gail snorted as she pushed back into her bedroom, glaring at Steve as he sat perched on the edge of her bed. Pointing a warning finger at her brother, she sneered, causing him to grin and climb to his feet. Shooing him out of the room, she plopped down in his spot and tossed the passport on the bed before responding.

_"I thought you were a genius?"_

Traci popped out of the closet and gestured for Gail to enter, her smile wide.

"As much as I like doing this, I'm not doing _all _the work. Get in there and pack some clothes. Don't forget, we still have to check in at the airport, so get moving."

Mimicking the detective, Gail chuckled as Traci swatted her as she passed and then disappeared inside her closet. Scanning the many clothes, she grinned, the flutter of her butterflies increasing as she thought about the surprise trip.

_What should I wear?_

Her phone beeped.

_"Well, now I'm a firefighter. Top that one, Peck."_

Leaning against one of the closet walls, Gail smirked triumphantly.

_"Well, all right, let's see. Expert marksman, multi-lingual, trained in emergency medical situations, skilled in hand-to-hand, badass getaway driver, can drink more alcohol than most men, and have also put out a blaze or two of my own. Oh, and did I mention my charming personality and devastating good looks?"_

Ripping open the drawer to one of her dressers, she dropped her phone on top of the bureau and rummaged through her shirt drawer, tugging free two shirts she _knew_ Holly liked. The phone buzzed almost angrily as Gail swiped it off the dresser.

_"Shut up, Gail."_

Tracing the screen with her thumbnail, Gail hummed contentedly as she leaned against the chest of drawers, a blissful warmth sweeping through her.

_You're perfect, Stewart..._

_...I can't wait to see you._

* * *

Gail absently tapped the toe of her boot against the hard tile beneath her, her nerves blasting angrily in her veins. People milled about around her, the low din of dozens of mixing voices pouring over her like concrete, adding to the growing displeasure festering in her stomach. Traci sat placidly beside her, her hands folded in her lap as she kept glancing over at the obviously-fidgeting officer. Finally growing weary of the motion, Traci slipped her hand over to cover Gail's twitching fingers, the pale digits stilling instantly at the touch. Traci leaned her shoulder into Gail's silently offering her support as Gail's knee continued to bounce.

She _hated_ flying.

Checking the time on her watch again, Gail scowled as her legs continued to bounce and shift, the tension in her body pulling tighter as the time for boarding grew nearer. Shutting off her phone had been incredibly difficult, the blackened device living quietly in the carry on splayed across her lap, her fingers all but itching to contact the doctor. _Holly relieves tension. _Still, she fidgeted with the zips on the bag, and then her boots, and then her jeans, before finally being stilled again by Traci. Sighing heavily, Gail bit her lip and glanced around, the glare of the late morning sun exploding through the many windows in the terminal, the shadows of people milling about the windows projecting high across the tile floors. Gail pursed her lips, her legs continuing their nervous dance as she peered down at Traci's watch, the time only serve to add to the growing tension in her shoulders.

_When the hell can I get on this plane?_

Traci gripped tighter to the blonde's fingers before chuckling, amused, her smile helping cool the roiling emotion banging around Gail's head.

"Hey, Gail, relax. You're going to have a safe flight, okay? And you're going to see Holly, you'd think you'd be more excited."

Gail scoffed and toyed with a pull on her bag. "I am... excited. I just... It's been a long time, I'm worried we won't be able to relate to each other anymore. Or that I'll be boring. Or... whatever."

Traci shook her head at the worry, her face softening to understanding.

"Gail, you guys text each other like teenagers, you _talk_, literally, every week. You're not going to have any problems relating to each other. You just have to remember to communicate, you know? Be honest with her, Gail. You said yourself that you're in love with her, but also the biggest asshole in the world. Which one should change?"

Gail half-glared at Traci's contagious smile, the hammering in her veins lessening at the simplicity.

"I know. I'm just... I've missed her more than I thought I ever would... I'm just worried I'll say or do something stupid."

"Gail, she's going to be so happy to see you, I doubt anything you'd say would reach her right away, anyway."

Gail paused a moment, weighing heavy in her mind. "Think so?"

Traci smirked, "Hell, yes. I mean, you're even all set. You already had your currency exchanged, you have the envelope from 15, the present you _still_ won't tell me what it is, and you even called to have flowers ready for Friday morning. You, Gail Peck, are the biggest, secret romantic on the planet."

The blonde smiled at that as the PA announced her flight number, the blonde anxiously springing to her feet. Traci followed suit, stopping to place her hands on Gail's shoulders as she carefully looked over the blonde.

"Okay, are you ready? Got everything?"

"Yes, I'm ready. I should have everything... Bag's all packed, checked, ready... I'm good, Trace. Thank you."

Smiling, Traci nodded, accepting the answer as she pulled the blonde into a hug. "Okay, be safe then. And call me when you land. And don't panic, you'll be fine-"

Laughing, Gail extracted herself and playfully nudged the detective. "Yes, _mom_, stop worrying."

Traci rolled her eyes and pushed the blonde toward the gate. "Don't forget to have fun, Gail! I'll see you later."

Tossing up a small wave, Gail started toward the gate, a sudden calm blanketing her as she merged with the other passengers inside the tunnel, shuffling easily toward the aircraft. A wide smile breached her defenses, a potent giddiness swirling within her chest, sparring with the butterflies that had been present all day. Stowing her bag and taking her seat, Gail exhaled a cleansing breath, her smile only skipping larger.

_I get to see Holly. In less than 24 hours, I'm going to fucking see Holly Stewart._

_Oh. My. God._

* * *

It was practically night when her plane touched down, the layover in Charlotte longer than expected. Trudging out of the tunnel, Gail cursed colorfully in her mind as she was processed over again, passing through customs, baggage, and security. Crossing her bag strap across her chest, she readjusted her grip on her larger case as she headed toward the exit, her eyes instantly catching a sign with the name Peck scrawled across it. Gail grumbled and approached the dark man, her chin jerking at the sign as she stopped before him.

"Is that for a Gail Peck, or are you just messing with my head?"

The man smiled happily and laughed before offering to take the woman's bag. "Detective Nash said you'd be a pistol. My name is Anthony, I'm responsible for supplying you with a vehicle during your stay here in San Francisco."

Huffing in response, Gail followed the man outside to a waiting car, her eyes carefully scanning the exterior as Anthony unlocked the doors. Stowing her bag in the trunk, he gestured to the passenger side as he slid behind the wheel. Settling into a patented glare, she slowly slid into the passenger seat and clicked her seatbelt, carefully side-eyeing the man beside her. His smile never faltered, even as he turned the car over and began the winding journey out of the parking lot. Once onto the main street, Anthony grinned as he pulled to a stop in traffic.

"Officer Peck, there's no need to worry. I'm a friend of Evan Nash, Traci's cousin. I'm driving us to the rental place so you can drop me off and then you can be on your way to the hotel. It must have been quite a flight, your delay was longer than expected."

Gail again grunted in response, the exhaustion at having been awake for practically twenty-four hours doing nothing for her mood. The ride was continued in silence as Anthony finally pulled into a lot and cut the engine, quickly piling out and skirting around the car to open the door for Gail. Trudging into the darkened building, Gail blinked when the lights were suddenly flicked on and Anthony approached the desk to grab some paperwork. Gesturing Gail over, he slid the forms toward her and flashed a quick grin.

"Normally we don't work this late, but I manage this branch, so I figured it wouldn't be a problem. This is the rental agreement, along with the insurance policy already put in place. Keep this in the car at all times, in the event there is an accident or any other necessary situations. I've been told you'll be paying the difference?"

Gail croaked in response, her voice all gone from little use throughout the day. Quickly signing the paperwork, she handed the pen back to the man as he separated the forms and filed the top copy before joyously escorting the officer out of the building. Locking the doors behind him, he handed the keys over to Gail and bowed his head respectfully.

"Do enjoy your visit here, Officer Peck. I'll see you in a few days, good night!"

He patiently waited as Gail dropped in behind the wheel and reached for the glove compartment. Pulling out the GPS, she waited for it to fire up before she inputted the address for the hotel and started out into the night. A mere twenty minutes later saw the officer turning into the parking lot of her hotel, her body rough with exhaustion as she parked the car and piled out, tugging out both cases as she trudged toward the entrance doors. Approaching the front desk, she dropped her larger bag on the floor beside her and wiped a hand down her tired face before focusing on the woman behind the desk.

"Good evening, how may I help you?"

Blinking, Gail retrieved the paperwork from her bag and slid it across the counter.

"Reservation, last name Peck."

The woman hummed and accepted the paperwork before pulling up the room. Punching in a few things, she smiled as she handed the paperwork back to Gail before uncovering her keycards and slid them to the officer. Dropping a parking placard along with the cards, the woman smiled the same smile, eyes twinkling in the lights of the lobby.

"Your room is 1115, Miss Peck. The driving placard is to be displayed at all time while in the hotel parking area. Please, enjoy your stay!"

Pressing her lips together, Gail hefted her other bag and left toward the car, quickly hooking the permit to the rearview mirror before she closed and locked the doors and reentered the hotel. Slowly meandering toward the elevators, the blonde leaned heavily against the interior of the car as it climbed the eleven stories, eventually admitting the woman to her hallway. Slowly navigating the hall, she thankfully ended up outside her door as she unlocked it and stumbled into her room. Slamming the door closed behind her, she threw her bags on the second bed before she collapsed on the plush top, a hearty groan escaping pale lips. Suddenly pushing up, she rifled through her carry on and produced her cell phone before turning it on and collapsed back against the mattress as the phone flicked on. Seven texts, three missed calls, and a single voicemail awaited her, a small smile firing to life across her face as she opened her voicemail. It was Steve.

_Hey, little sister, don't forget to call the best big brother on the planet when you land, Mom has learned you've fled the country. She's not exactly thrilled, but don't worry. She'll never break me. Don't forget to have fun, though. Talk to you soon, little sis._

Gail rolled her eyes. _Typical_. Pulling up her threads, she opened Traci's first.

_"By my calculations, you should have landed already. Where's my "Hey, Trace, not dead!" text?"_

Gail rolled her eyes and quickly shot out a text. _Such a worrier. "Hey, Trace, not dead!"_

Chuckling at herself, Gail opened the other six messages, each from the pathologist.

_You know, I didn't mean that literally... You can totally keep talking._

_Okay, I assume you must be busy. Patrol can get a little hectic, huh? Silly criminals._

_Are you still out there, Officer? You couldn't have been busy ALL day, right? Are you ignoring me? I noticed your phone was off. Maybe you're in a stakeout? ...I'm rambling._

_Please confirm existence? It's been five hours, you could at LEAST throw a text or two my way. Lunch break? Anything? You've been on patrol since 9!_

_WHY is your phone not on? I've been panicking now for the last couple of hours, Gail, you had BETTER be okay!_

_I swear to God, Peck, you had better be alive. It's hard not being a drive away from 15! AT LEAST THEN I COULD LAY EYES ON YOU AND KNOW YOU'RE BREATHING AND NOT IN PIECES._

Gail sat up as she read the last message, her sleep-frazzled brain noticing it had slipped through around twenty minutes ago. Cursing out loud, she sprung up from the bed and dialed the pathologist, the roaming charges a tiny thought in the back of her mind.

The phone picked up halfway through the first ring.

"_Gail Peck you had better have a good fucking excuse for ignoring me all day!_"

Wincing at the raw worry in the pathologist's voice, Gail leaned her arm on the wall beside the window, her breath heaving in a worried sigh.

"I'm sorry, Hol... I couldn't have my phone on all day... I didn't mean to freak you out, I'm totally okay. One-hundred percent."

Holly sighed. "Where were you all day? You know, my imagination's been going wild all day. I've been pacing a hole in my apartment, wondering whether or not I should call 15 to make sure you were okay! Do your coworkers have my cell phone number? They should, I can't go through another night worrying about whether or not you've been hurt at work! Especially if I'm not perfectly convinced of the right people having my contact information!"

Gail smiled briefly, the pathologist's strained voice tugging at her heart strings.

"Don't worry, Hol. You're in my emergency contact information, with the updated cell number. And Traci and Oliver have your number in case of emergency... They would have called if something had popped up, okay? I'm sorry."

The pathologist groaned as a quiet ruffle sound crossed their connection, "It's _Thursday_, Gail. I wouldn't have been so... Well, all right, that's a lie, but you always make damn sure to respond on these days more than any other day."

"I really am sorry, Hol."

"It's all right, Gail. I'm just glad you're okay... And you are okay, right?"

Gail headed back to the bed and sat heavily, the exhaustion in her body forcefully pulling her in.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just had a long day. What about you, how was your day in the nerd kingdom?"

Holly huffed as the same ruffle sounded again. "It was okay, pretty uneventful after the random flash fire... I had a fun lunch with all the coworkers, which is rare, considering we never actually _take_ lunches, let alone together..."

Gail smiled as she listened to the pathologist, the early worry coloring the soothing voice all but gone as she related her findings in the lab. Gail blinked evenly, the threat of sleep always dancing on the outer rim of her consciousness, the bliss in her body flowering stubborn as Holly talked. Bloodshot blue eyes eventually tracked over to peer at the alarm clock on the small side table, a lazy smile pulling at her lips. Clearing her throat, she laughed as Holly wound down another story, the strong voice dipping slightly with obvious sleep.

"Still with me there, officer?"

"Mhm, just tired. I don't even think I can take my boots off. But whatever, it doesn't matter."

"How was your day, then? Sounds like it was exciting if you couldn't have outside contact."

Gail chuckled softly, her eyes tracking over to stare at the bright red numbers. _I technically could have if I wanted to. "_It was all right, pretty boring. I was in a room with... a lot of weird people for a while. But it was worth it in the end, you know? Not much else I can say."

Holly hummed noncommittally, "Why does that story seem to be missing something, hm?"

"It's not... Let's just say that Chloe Price really surprised me today, fair enough?"

Holly chuckled. "All right, fair enough."

There was silence for a brief moment, the officer's lips curling upward as the numbers rolled over on the clock.

"Hey, Hol?"

"Yeah?"

Gail grinned toothily, "Happy birthday, nerd."

The pathologist breathed out a laugh as she seemed to resettle against the covers. "Thanks, officer. But hasn't it been my birthday for three hours over there?"

The blonde chuckled as she tangled her hands in the softness of her bangs. "Mm, yeah. But I wanted it to be your birthday for you, too. Screw this 3AM bullshit... Have you gotten my present yet?"

"No? You sent me a present? Gail, that's... You didn't have to do that."

Eyes slipping closed, Gail hummed happily as her hand absently slid down the bag lying beside her. "I know, but I wanted to... Maybe it'll come in tomorrow..."

Holly chuckled as her own voice lowered, rough with tiredness. "You're really something else, Gail..."

The officer chuckled softly, her body relaxing further into the covers beneath her. "I'll talk to you soon, nerd."

Holly released a soft shudder, her voice a low rasp, "Good night, officer."

Gail dropped her hand to the bed, the phone slipping out of her grasp as she glanced blearily at the ceiling; a fire ignited in her chest, a large, beaming grin pulling free as she managed to set an alarm on her phone before her eyes slipped closed, sleep finally winning her over.

_In less than twelve hours..._

_...I'm going to be with Holly fucking Stewart._

* * *

_Oh my good GOLLY gosh... I've been doing this for many hours, please forgive any mistakes. I'll update when I can next weekend, there's more and more wedding things to on my only day off, so bare with me. Forgive any pacing issues, I didn't want to mess this chapter up, though it's still long as hell. And wow, practically 200 followers and over 100 reviews, you guys are awesome. Enjoy? Boojangs, out._


	8. Chapter 8

Gail jerked awake, momentarily disoriented in the pitch blackness. Cursing, the officer felt around the bed for her phone, squinting as the backlight suddenly illuminated her tiny corner of the room. Calming the pounding of her heart, Gail rolled to her right and fumbled with the side-table lamp, grunting as she finally flicked the switch, light suddenly pouring into the room. Blinking against the brightness, Gail sat up and grimaced, a slight dizzy spell keeping her rooted to the spot on top of the sheets, the slight chill in the room causing the officer to shiver. Rubbing at her eyes with the back of her hand, Gail threw her legs over the edge of the bed and leaned forward, flexing sleep-cramped muscles as she buried her fingers in the shaggy blonde hair framing her face. Pushing to her feet, she wandered toward the large window on the wall and ripped open the curtains, the city lights of San Francisco greeting her at such an early hour.

Adjusting the temperature on the air conditioning unit, the blonde turned back toward the beds, sharp blue eyes catching the time on the alarm clock. _Ew. 3:10? No wonder I'm awake. _Grumbling, Gail headed back toward the bed and scooped up her phone, a stubborn grin attempting to break free at the singular message from Traci that patiently waited on her screen, the detective already awake to start her day.

_"Well, a late text is better than no text at all... Have fun, Gail!"_

Smiling softly, the officer flexed the muscles along her shoulder blades as she typed out a quick text before dropping her phone onto the end table.

_"Oh, a blast. I love being awake at 6 AM, OH WAIT, it's only 3 here!"_

Gruffly undoing one of the zippers on her luggage, she reached around before pulling free her phone charger. Plugging in the adapter, Gail connected her phone before dropping to the edge of the bed, her fingers reaching down to finally untie the boots she had been wearing for far too long, sighing peacefully as she tossed them both toward the television stand. Smoothing back her bangs, Gail rubbed at her cheek as the cell beside her chimed, the officer quickly scooping up the device.

_"Time zones are a bitch, huh?"_

Gail snorted. _So lovely of you, Nash. "Shut up, Trace."_

Silencing her phone, Gail stood and stretched again, her eyes automatically skipping over to look out over the silent lights of the city, the nervous butterflies fluttering to life in her gut. Opening the larger of her suitcases, Gail rifled through the clothes and pulled out a light gray academy hoodie and black lounge pants, tossing both onto her bed as she slowly stripped out of her clothes, absently tossing them toward the arm chair in the corner before she made her way to the bathroom. Turning on the shower head, the officer blinked the last remnants of exhaustion from her eyes as she stepped into the stream, a bliss-filled moan escaping pink lips as the scalding water poured over the pale skin, instantly warming the woman's chilled limbs.

Gail showered leisurely, her thoughts mangled and nervous as she pictured the pathologist, her nerves amplifying at the mere thought of Holly Stewart. Holly, with the silky, dark hair that fell just so over her shoulders. Holly, with the warm brown eyes that were always patient, loving, and open. Holly, with the lopsided smile framed by perfect, perfect lips, so talented with their comforting caresses and blinding passion. Gail shuddered as every memory of Holly bombarded her at once, goosebumps igniting along her skin as the pathologist filled every sense, sparking inside the officer's chest as her breaths heaved beneath the blistering heat. Gasping, Gail turned and fumbled with the knobs, wrenching her hands as she turned off the stream, her hands rising to press against the cool tile of the shower wall, eyes blinking quickly as she fought off the raging emotion suffocating her, her forehead dropping to the tile as she centered her fleeting thoughts.

Gail stood motionless for an immeasurable amount of time, droplets of water still rolling down her skin, outlining every curve and dip of the officer's thin frame, her thoughts slowing to a more manageable speed as she exhaled deeply, finally pushing to stand upright. Her bangs fell in front of glacial blue eyes, the pale, blonde locks longer than Holly had last seen, the sudden fact shooting a bolt of worry through the officer. Running self-conscious fingers through her longer locks, Gail grunted angrily and ripped open the shower curtain, willing her hands from her hair to grab the towel that waited, quickly wrapping the fluffiness around her damp skin. Wiping the steam from the mirror, Gail gazed critically at her reflection, studying every inch of her exposed skin, a certain vulnerability clinging to her as she tilted her head from side to side.

She was thinner, a fact not many people noticed, if any at all. The blonde smiled ruefully at her reflection, shimmering sapphire staring back at her.

_Holly will notice._

Messily slicking back her hair, Gail padded out of the bathroom and headed toward her bag, quickly unzipping the case and pulled free her toiletries bag. Removing her toothbrush and toothpaste, Gail headed back to the bathroom and washed up before heading back into the main area and dried before flinging the towel toward the desk chair. Shrugging into her hoodie and pants, Gail dropped back to the bed and pulled her phone off the side table, the butterflies fluttering quickly as she noticed three messages. Disregarding Traci's likely sarcastic response, the blonde opened the thread to the doctor, her smile blossoming to life, pulse twitching hastily below pale skin.

_"You know, if I had a dollar for every night I didn't sleep, I'd be a rich woman."_

_"Is the almighty Gail Peck actually still asleep? I think I might die of shock. Good MORNING, Officer?"_

Gail snorted as she shoved her bag off the bed and curled up beneath the covers, lips twisting into an amused scowl.

_"I'll have you know that I just got out of the hottest shower of my life, lunchbox. I DO have important things to do today."_

Replacing the still-charging phone on the side-table, Gail bent down to her bag and recovered her brush, tossing the item on the bed before she continued digging, eventually unearthing her laptop. Sliding the computer onto the duvet, Gail quickly ran the brush through her damp locks and shook her head, freeing the short hairs around her face as she dropped the brush back into the bag before opening her laptop. The phone beside her chimed.

_"I think I'm offended, Peck."_

Gail blinked at the message, a certain memory suddenly blind-siding her in the most cathartic of ways, fragments of bourbon, scissors, and ice-cold water suddenly crashing to the forefront of her mind. Gail gasped sharply, her mind, thankfully, replaying every second, every instant, of that night, the very image of the brunette causing her heart to almost stop beating beneath her breast plate.

"Oh... my _God_..."

Staring down at her phone, Gail swallowed thickly, her skin prickling as her breath caught in her throat. Slamming her eyes closed, the officer bit her lip, her lips tingling as she recalled kissing Holly beneath that frigid spray, gooseflesh passing over her skin where she remembered the pathologist's hands that night, on her back, her neck, her hips. Whimpering, Gail stared down at the phone, her pulse still pounding wildly in her veins as she blinked back the memories.

_God, what you do to me. _

Gail chewed her lip, frustrated, and stumbled over her fingers. _"I meant that in a very literal way, Stewart. And if you recall, your water was ice fucking cold... I think. You were kind of distracting."_

Pushing her phone back onto the nightstand, Gail squinted angrily at the 4:14 on the clock as she curled up beneath the covers, tugging the laptop over as she opened the lid and powered it on. Typing in her passcode, _Lunchbox, how original, _Gail opened her DVD program and started her movie. _Flower shop opens at 8. _Attempting to focus on the slasher flick, the blonde's eyes kept flicking back to her patiently waiting cell, her nerves fluttering stubbornly as the anxiety continued to barrel mockingly through her core. Forcing herself to focus on the screen, Gail practically leapt at the nightstand as the phone chimed teasingly.

_"That is a very GOOD way of putting it, officer. Thank you for the distraction, I seem to have forgotten how to function like a normal human being."_

Gail snorted out a quick laugh. _"Nerds aren't normal human beings."_

Keeping the phone at the edge of the bed, Gail stretched her legs and curled up on her side, flipping her hood over her damp hair as she settled into the pillows. The movie droned on in the background, all but forgotten as Gail happily entertained her own thoughts, the prospect of _seeing_ her favorite doctor causing an almost-giddy wave to roll through her chest. _Soon, nerd. So very, very soon. _The cell sounded.

_"Well, you still like me, what does that say about you?"_

Gail actually laughed out loud, a surreal happiness exploding deep within her.

_"That I am attracted to the weird and grotesque. And sexy librarian pathologists."_

Gail curled her lower lip in and sent the text, a chill skittering down her spine. _You're shameless, Peck. _Still, she smiled as she propped herself up on her elbow, mindlessly attempting to watch the killer skin his latest victim. Sleep edged into her subconscious, the warmth blanketing her causing the officer to relax, her giddiness cooling to simple pleasure as it pulsed in her veins, chasing the earlier chill that had settled yesterday morning in Toronto Pearson. Humming, Gail moved the laptop to the side table and curled up beneath the duvet, her fingers absently tapping her phone as she set another alarm and tried to blink away the exhaustion that sprung free with surprising agility, tugging at her focus as her eyes dropped further closed. Her cellphone obediently chirped, tired, pale blue eyes staring down at the message; Gail smiled, curling around her phone.

_"You know how to make a girl feel special, Peck. Try to have a safe shift, okay? I don't want birthday news that you've gone and injured yourself, Gail."_

Gail scoffed and relaxed further into the covers, the darkness of sleep easily enveloping her.

_"Don't worry, Hol. I'll be 100% safe today, promise. Text ya later, nerd alert."_

Humming in content, the phone slipped from flexing fingers, landing softly on the bed as sleep claimed the officer once again.

* * *

Gail blinked slowly, the phone beneath her pillow screaming loudly. Pushing off the blankets, she sat up and picked up the cell, quickly silencing the harrowing noise. Slipping the hood off, she rubbed a hand down her face and yawned, absently rubbing at her eye with the back of her hand. Glancing down at the screen, Gail grinned and tapped the phone, opening the text that had been waiting from Traci since this morning.

_"Don't worry too much, Gail, I'm sure your cranky self will adjust eventually. Now get some sleep, you've got a big day ahead of you!"_

The blonde grinned and rolled her eyes as she pushed up from the bed, absently typing out a quick text to the detective.

_"Thanks, mom, what would I do without you?"_

Cracking her joints back into place, Gail approached her larger case and unzipped it, carefully rifling around the neatly arranged clothes for her outfit. _What the hell am I going to where? _Pulling out a set of jeans and a dark blue v-neck tee, Gail sat down beside the extra case and opened the other texts from the pathologist.

_"Rachel was totally unhappy about you beating her to the Happy birthday punch. Way to go, cheesepuff, she wants to have a nice talk with you!"_

_"Every morning, I wait by the elevators for Kat and Ava, and every morning, Kat gets just a LITTLE bit closer to catching her... One day, I'm going to see a brawl in the hallway. How's work?"_

Gail smirked as she looked up at the clock, frowning at the time. Tapping out a response, Gail quickly stripped of her sleeping clothes and dressed.

_"Eh, pretty boring. I'm sure it'll pick up eventually, though. Try not to bore yourself to death on your birthday, Stewart."_

Adjusting the collar of her just-so v-neck, Gail exhaled deeply, the butterflies only serving to shift more violently, her fretfulness igniting every nerve in her body. Brushing out the messy blonde locks, she swept her bangs to the side and rolled her neck before picking up her boots from across the room and sat down, half-lacing the footwear before she leaned her elbows against her knees and curled forward. The phone beside her beeped again and the officer easily lifted it, opening the text in the same motion.

_"Oh, the lab's never boring. And besides, the other Peck is pretty entertaining once the shyness gets out of the way, so I actually enjoy myself! And are you riding the front desk? I know how much you hate sitting around."_

Gail breathed out a tiny laugh, her eyes carefully regarding the words. _You know me so well, Hol._ Pursing her lips, she swallowed softly and turned to look over her shoulder, the early morning sun finally filtering through the split in her curtains. Tapping her foot against the floor, Gail shot out a quick reply before springing to her feet, her body twitching into a pace as time slowly crept by.

_"I'll be heading out soon, just waiting on some people. Try not to catch anything on fire today, Stewart."_

Gail continued to pace slowly, her lip worried between her teeth, hands absently smoothing down the front of her shirt. Huffing, she went to her big suitcase and opened another zipper, carefully pulling out Chloe's envelope and another package, square in shape, and wrapped in black wrapping paper. Reaching back into the case, Gail removed a dark blue bow and fluffed up the shiny paper, grinning as she ripped off the backing and placed the bow on the present. Smoothing down the corners, she stood back up and zipped the case, sliding it off the bed before stowing it beneath the desk in the corner of the room. Reaching for her smaller bag, she removed a wallet before zipping it shut, tossing it alongside the other. Checking her ID, she closed the snaps and dropped it beside the present, trembling fingers lifting to muss with the already-styled hair. Sharp, sapphire eyes peered at the clock, the glowing 7:21 staring smugly back at her.

Shaking fingers pulled the duvet back across the mattress as the officer tucked in the blanket, smoothing out the surface of the comforter in a fit of nerves, a burning nervousness igniting beneath her ribs. Licking her lips, she peered back at the clock and scowled before quickly heading into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Leaning over the bathroom sink, Gail studied her reflection, tilting her head from side to side, the soft, blonde bangs still swept well to the side. Heading back into the room, she approached her bag and knelt beside it, ripping open one of the zippers and produced a small, black case. Readjusting the bag, she scurried back toward the bathroom and dropped the pouch on the sink before ripping open the zipper and rifled around inside. Pulling out her liner, Gail flicked her eyes back up to her reflection before carefully applying just a hint of the dark eyeliner, already accenting the vibrant blue of her eyes, a feature of hers she _knew_ Holly always marveled at.

Staring down at her lips, such a pale pink, she warred with herself, her want for a nice, vibrant red eventually falling by the wayside as she simply reached for the chapstick, the extra luster perfecting the simplicity of her look. Sharp eyes traced the lines of the platinum blonde locks, too short for a pony tail, but long enough to reach just past her ears and hang softly, falling easily into the blonde's side-swept appeal. Zipping closed the make up case, Gail shoved it to the corner of the sink and gripped the front edge, her head dipping low as she inhaled through her nose, attempting to quell the nerves jumping along her spine, pooling hotly in her stomach. Shaking off the feeling, she left the bathroom and headed toward the spare bed, picking up her wallet, the keys, and both the present and envelope before she headed toward the nightstand. Unhooking her phone, she stared down at the time, nodding more to herself as she spun on her heel and headed toward the door. Checking for her keycards, she slipped them into her pocket and opened the door, keeping the _Do Not Disturb_ sign on the handle as she slammed the door.

Tucking the present against her hip, she sped down the hall and rounded on the elevators, her thumb reaching out to jam into the down arrow, her body grumpily switching from foot to foot as she waited for the car to take her down to the main floor. An elderly couple was already inside, offering twin smiles to the officer as she casually entered the elevator, smiling plainly at the pair as they continued the ride down. Finally arriving on the main floor, Gail headed toward the exit doors and stomped toward the car, the mild morning air a welcomed relief from the suffocating hotel. Carefully placing the present and envelope on the passenger seat, Gail slammed the door and locked the car before heading back to the hotel, her fingers absently sliding out her phone as it vibrated against her hip. Passing through the automatic doors of the hotel, Gail glanced down at the screen, a text from Holly popping up.

_"I'll have you know, I was NOT responsible for either fire that happened in this building! If anyone should be responsible for arson here, it should be Voynov... his temper is dangerous. Sort of like this blonde cop I know."_

Smirking, Gail chuckled silently as her nerves were swept up in the affection for the brunette.

_"Blonde cop, huh? Is she good-looking? Quick-witted, maybe? A stone-cold fox?"_

Shoving her phone back into her pocket, Gail headed down the hall toward the breakfast buffet, her eyes instantly drawn to a collection of mini bagels. Swiping one, she beelined for the coffee and plucked free a throwaway cup, happily filling the container with the potent coffee. Coloring it just slightly, she dumped in some sugar and capped the cup before heading back toward the exit. Her phone sounded again, the woman quickly biting into the small bagel as she ripped the phone free of her pocket.

_"Eh, she's not too bad. Smoky voice, angry scowl. Kinda has an attitude. Nice eyes, though. Unless they're murdering you."_

Snickering around her bagel, the blonde slowly typed out a one-handed response before stowing her phone back inside her jeans as she made it back toward the rental car.

_"Sounds like a real winner, are you masochistic or something, Stewart?"_

Unlocking the doors, she slid into the seat and slammed the door before sliding her coffee into the cup holder. Taking a bite of her bagel, she lifted her hips and pulled out the wallet, easily thumbing through it to retrieve a folded piece of paper, worn around the edges from spending so much time in the leather holder. Tearing another bite from her bagel, she dropped her wallet into the center console and slowly unfolded the paper before smoothing it along her thigh, intense blue eyes carefully regarding the information scrawled across the front. The phone in her pocket alerted her to another message, and she rolled her eyes before fighting the cell from her jeans.

_"I think I might be. But I mean, if something's that good, it's hard to let go. Especially if you don't actually want to."_

The air forced from her lungs almost instantly, the sudden silence around her almost crushing. Looking at the screen, she chanced a quick glance to the small bagel still between her fingers, swallowing heavily as she slowly lowered the bagel, deftly dropping it in the other cupholder. Blood roared in her ears as she continued to stare at the message, the uncertainty pummeling her insides as her mind raced, thousands of images of Holly Stewart tearing agonizingly through her memories. Absently curling her fingers, Gail forced her phone up, shuddering digits forcefully grinding out a reply.

_"I know exactly what you mean, Stewart. Heading out, text later."_

Dropping her phone to her lap, Gail reached for the steering wheel, pale digits wrapping harshly around the leather, the officer's breaths escaping in uneven intervals, ragged as much as they were shallow. Staring down at her lap, she reread the words and inhaled deeply, eyes slipping closed as she tried to center her already wrecked emotions. Straightening, she ripped her hands from the wheel and picked up the bagel, reaching over to the glove compartment to pull out a small wad of napkins. Balling up the half-eaten bagel, Gail placed it back into the cupholder before reaching back into the still-open glove box, quickly reaching for the GPS unit. Slamming the small door, Gail straightened and turned on the device, carefully pressing it to her lap as she fumbled for the keys and finally started the car. Typing in the address, she leaned back in her seat and breathed through her nose, holding it for a long moment before slowly releasing it. Attaching the unit to the dash, Gail nodded her head and pulled out of her spot, easily navigating the lot before heading out to the main street.

Mindlessly she managed the traffic-fueled drive, her mind blanking as Holly Stewart continued to assault every sense, her mind reeling from the simple fact that she was going to see the pathologist today. Soon. Within the _hour_, even. The voice on her GPS announced her arrival and Gail glanced up, finally recentering on the here and now, the cobwebs still shaking from her mind as she pulled up outside the flower shop and put the car in park. Peering at the clock across her dash, she forced a tiny smile, the bold, green letters reading 8:02. Unclicking her belt, Gail waited for traffic before piling out of the car, adjusting the hem of her low v-neck as she headed around the car, locking the doors as she plodded forward. Pulling open the door, a tiny bell above her sounded her arrival, an instantly annoyed look turning to glare up at the small noise. A woman appeared seemingly from nowhere, surprised at a visitor so early in the morning, though her smile was still warm.

"Oh, good morning, hun. I'm sorry, I'm running a little behind today, would you mind giving me a few minutes?"

Gail shrugged noncommittally and shoved her hands in her pockets, absently rocking on the balls of her feet as she looked around the quaint interior. Flowers of every color were displayed around the room, the many sizes and shapes creating a brilliant mural in the decently-sized shop. Gail chanced a few steps around the interior, her eyes drawn to the bright reds and yellows of a group of tulips. She knew little about flowers, save for the tiny tidbits of information Chloe Price seemed to spew at random intervals throughout her days, the minute redhead always a bundle of joyous chatter. Gail pursed her lips as she made a slow walk around a row of vibrantly-colored pansies before the woman finally shuffled in from a rear part of the store.

"I'm sorry, hun. What can I help you with today?"

The officer shrugged as she moved forward, her hands still nestled deep within her pockets.

"I... I called yesterday. My name's Gail, and-"

The woman laughed and clapped her hands together. "Ah, you're the Canadian sweetheart who asked for the orange flowers! Oh, I'll be right back, you're going to love it!"

Gail blinked as the woman seemed to vanish again, leaving the officer with her thoughts. She scowled as she recalled the phone she left in the car, the previous nerves firing to life again as she stood awkwardly in the middle of the flower shop. The woman returned a moment later, a beautiful arrangement in her hands as she proudly placed the display on the counter.

"Birds of paradise, orange roses, cute little mini orange calla lillies and sprigs of baby's breath... What do you think, is this what you had in mind?"

The blonde licked her lips as she slowly approached the bouquet, her fingers rising to gently stroke the petal of a bird of paradise. Nodding her head, she cleared her throat and glanced up at the smiling woman, a faint blush coloring her cheeks. Shifting her weight, Gail absently traced her ear with her fingers, gently tugging on the lobe before she swallowed the emotion already clawing at her insides.

"Yeah," she coughed gently, "Yes, it's beautiful. She'll love it."

The woman tilted her head, her smile growing in radiance as she chuckled at the officer.

"Did you know that the birds of paradise flower usually means joyfulness and paradise? And that _orange _roses symbolize passion and excitement? The lillies I added to fill out the rest of the arrangement, but _lillies_ mean -depending on who you ask!- that I _dare_ you to love me."

Gail stared in horror at the florist, the tips of her ears burning as she again stuffed her hands in her pockets, her mouth screwing up into an embarrassed smile. The woman grinned ruefully and clapped a hand over her mouth, a tiny chuckle escaping as she glanced at the blonde.

"I'm sorry, hun, I just like to spit out random things without thinking... They could also just mean your friend likes orange flowers!"

Gail scuffed the toe of her boot along the floor and shrugged, her hands escaping the tight confines of her jeans as she pulled out her wallet.

"How much do I owe you for the flowers?"

The woman laughed joyously, her bright eyes twinkling as she slid the vase forward.

"You strike me as a wounded soul, hun. And judging by our conversation yesterday, the person these flowers are for seems _very_ important. Important enough to fly from Toronto for... This one's on _me_."

Gail stared hard at the grinning woman, her nervousness exploding in a sudden burst of iron-clad fortitude.

"You're not seriously standing here, telling me that these flowers are free."

She nodded, propping her chin up on her palm as she leaned over the counter. "Yep, one-hundred percent."

The officer narrowed her eyes suspiciously, her arms folding across her chest.

"Oh, really? Why?"

The woman snickered and gestured to the flowers, and then to Gail herself.

"Because I am a firm believer in life, love, and karma. If the situation strikes me, and I _feel_ something from a customer, I'm liable to give away an arrangement. And you, my darling, are a hell of a feeling. So go, take the flowers, and make someone's day."

Gail felt an angry retort bubbling up, though she repressed it and uncrossed her arms, opening her wallet to pull out a bill. Erasing the distance between herself and the woman, Gail slid the fifty along the counter and offered the barest hint of a smile to the woman.

"I appreciate the gesture, but I'm not taking these for nothing. But thank you, they really are beautiful."

Stuffing her wallet back into her pocket, Gail curled her hands around the vase and lifted, stopping as the woman smirked back up at her and placed the bill in the donation jar off to the side of the large counter.

"I was serious when I said they were free. Have a wonderful day, now."

Staring between the florist and the can, Gail offered a genuine smile as she receded out the door, the vase tucked carefully against her side as she headed back to the car. Opening the passenger-side door, Gail gently shifted the present and envelope around to the back floor before propping the vase up against the seat and gently closed the door before skirting around to the driver side. Getting back inside the car, she readjusted the GPS and clicked on the other address she entered at the hotel and sighed heavily, jabbing her thumb into the address as she waited for the route to regroup. Buckling herself in, she started the engine and reached over, steadying the vase with her fingers as she flicked on her signal and pulled back into the flow of traffic. A half hour later, and Gail was pulling up outside a nondescript white building, her stomach plummeting as her limbs began to tremble, her nerves overworking her already tenuous control on her emotions.

Putting the car in park, she quickly shut off the engine and unbuckled her belt, taking in large gulps of air as blistering heat raced beneath her skin, settling high in her cheeks as she stared at the building. Reaching for the phone in the center cup holder, she glanced down at the flashing light, illuminating the screen before she opened the text from the pathologist.

_"Make sure you keep in touch this time, Peck!"_

Grinning, Gail slammed her eyes closed, a wave of tears relentlessly testing her control, wanting desperately to escape as the blonde continued to fight them off. Steeling her resolve, she kicked open the door and quickly rounded on the hood, pulling up to the passenger door and wretched it open. Standing beside the open door, ice blue eyes stared over the roof toward the glass doors of the building, the growing apprehension in her stomach making her almost nauseous, the fear of being rejected whispering hoarsely in the back of her mind. Rolling her shoulders, she ducked in and pulled free the bouquet before slamming the door, her fingers fumbling with the key fob as she locked the doors. Inhaling a hopefully calming breath, Gail glanced along the street in both directions before beginning a slow march toward the front entrance.

Her boots touched down on the opposite curb, her body stilling to a statuesque pose, eyes glued to the doors before her.

_What the hell am I doing?_

Shaking off the lingering tension, Gail snorted out of her nose and marched the remaining steps before carefully pulling on the handle, admitting her to the massive lobby of the building. Fighting the sudden chill that passed over her, Gail stepped lightly toward the large security desk and the stern man behind it, fighting valiantly to school her expression into indifference. The man offered a small smile as he stood, gesturing to the flowers as Gail stopped just before the counter.

"Ah, good morning. Where do I sign and to whom are they for, so that I know where they're going?"

Gail blinked at the man and cradled the bouquet protectively against her chest, her voice failing her for a moment as she shook her head.

"I... I'm not the delivery person. I'm actually here to see someone."

The man narrowed his eyes in confusion and tilted his head, critically surveying the officer.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but this is a private facil-"

"No, I know... Can I- Is Katharine Wilkins here? She's the head of this lab trial... I'm here to see one of her scientists, Doctor Holly Stewart? Forensic pathologist, from Toronto?"

Sal eyed her for a moment, his dark eyes never once leaving her face as he methodically reached for a telephone, punching in a few numbers from feel alone as he put the receiver to his ear. He spoke lowly for a moment to the person on the other end, gaze never once leaving the blonde's own stern face, locked in a stale-mate staring match. Nodding his head, Sal muttered a goodbye and hung up the phone, gesturing to the officer in the same motion.

"Doctor Wilkins will be right up, please wait a few moments."

Nodding her head in thanks, Gail wandered back a few steps, her arrangement still clutched possessively in her arms. The seconds dragged on as Sal continued to stand behind the counter, curiously regarding the officer that lingered a few paces away. A door suddenly opened on the wall behind the desk, admitting the dark-haired doctor into the space behind the security officer.

"Okay, Sal, what's- Oh, my God, Gail _Peck_!"

Gail jerked as she spun toward the sudden voice, frowning as the woman quickly closed the space between them. Kat blinked in surprise, a wide smile twinkling against her lips as she came to stop just in front of Gail.

"Oh my actual Jesus, your pictures do absolutely nothing for you. Wow, welcome to San Francisco!"

Gail nodded, carefully eyeing the woman that sat just an inch shorter than her, the exuberance from the doctor almost palpable as she smiled up at the officer. Gail rolled her shoulder and chanced a smile, wincing in surprise as Kat whirled back toward the security desk. Gail followed carefully, just a few steps, before stopping, nervously watching the exchange between Kat and Sal.

"Heya, Sally, give me a black and a marker."

The man nodded gruffly before rooting around the area behind the desk before sliding an ID tag and marker to the woman. Kat grinned at the blonde from over her shoulder and ushered her over, uncapping the marker as Gail slid in to stand beside her. Kat quickly scrawled something along the front of the plastic badge, black, save for the white name strip, before spinning toward Gail. Offering the card to Gail, the officer blink and peered down at the name tag. _Peck_ was written in terrible print along the front, the word _Visitor_ in bright, white letters along the bottom. Awkwardly accepting the badge, she hesitated briefly before clipping the tag to the hem of her shirt, much in the same manner Holly had all those months ago. With a loud chortle, Kat tossed a wave at Sal before signaling Gail to follow, the doctor pulling on her own badge to unlock the door with her keycard before ushering Gail inside.

Heading toward the elevators, the pharmacologist grinned up at the officer.

"Not that I am _not_ beyond damn thrilled to see your gorgeous face, but what are you _doing_ here? And why the flowers?"

Gail rubbed at the back of her neck as she entered the elevator, the blush still warming her cheeks.

"It's... It's Holly's birthday."

Kat gasped in surprise, her eyebrows bunching in annoyance. "That sneaky little demon, she didn't mention that! Wow, you came all the way down here for Hol's birthday? That's amazing... She had no frickin' clue, does she? And those flowers are _gorgeous_."

Gail shook her head, adjusting her stance as the elevator opened on Holly's floor. The scientist giggled and led the officer down the hall, her emerald eyes sparkling in wonder.

"Holly is totally going to freak out when she sees you, oh _God_. I can't believe you're here, that's just so incredible to me! Here, all the way to San Francisco! You really are something, Peck, Holly was right on the damn head with that one."

The blonde flushed a deeper shade of scarlet as she followed Kat down another long hallway, the doctor tossing up a wave to the Australian as she passed her lab. Ava gasped and headed into the hall behind them, pulling both to a stop.

"Shut _up_, Gail Pe-"

Kat slapped a hand over her mouth, gesturing further down the hall. "Do you want her to _hear_ you, you numbskull?"

The Australian clearly smiled behind the small hand before tugging it away from her mouth. "Sorry, love. Gail, it's amazing to meet you!"

The officer gestured uncomfortably, unnerved at the attention. Kat swatted at the offending blonde and shoved her back toward the lab before gently guiding Gail further down the hall. Holding up one finger, Kat looked playfully back at the officer; Gail stopped and waited, her hands absently rolling the vase in her grip. The doctor grinned and pocketed her hands in her lab coat before walking another few paces, crossing in front of the windows to Holly's lab before she leaned half in the doorway.

"Hey, Stewart, take a break for a bit, will ya?"

"Take a break? Okay, who are _you_ and what have you done with Kat?"

Gail practically felt unadulterated bliss pass over her in that instant, the pathologist's voice sweeping playfully from deep within the room, causing a tremor to rock the officer to the very core, the very sound of the pathologist's voice almost bringing her to her knees.

_God... that voice._

Eyes fluttering closed, Gail forced her body to keep breathing, her palms suddenly sweaty as she adjusted her death grip on the vase before she fought to open her eyes, focusing on Kat still leaning half inside the lab.

"So what? Do what I say, Stewart, take five! Oh, and I'm taking your probie, too. Blair, would you come with me, please?"

Fire crawled up her spine, settling hotly in her skull as her eyes went wide, Holly almost a _breath_ away. Kat leaned back out of the lab and walked the few feet toward Gail, stopping just beside her as a petite redhead rounded the corner out of Holly's lab. Blair stumbled to a stop, her mouth flying open in shock before Kat grabbed her by her coat and jerked her forward, pinning the woman to her chest as she silenced her quickly. Blair smiled up at Gail, her eyes twinkling as she tugged Kat's hand from her mouth.

"Oh, it's so nice to meet you," she ventured quietly, her smile wide and silly as Kat gently pushed her to walk further down the long hallway. Kat smirked up at the red-faced officer and jerked a thumb over her shoulder, green eyes bright with enthusiasm.

"Go get her, officer."

Patting the blonde's shoulder, Kat pocketed her hands and walked down the hall, leaving the blonde to stand on the cusp of Holly's lab alone, panic working its way through her chest. Swallowing thickly, Gail reached beside her and put a steadying hand on the too-white wall, her heart pounding away in her chest as she inhaled a sharp breath, feeling almost light-headed as she peered at the entryway.

_What the hell am I doing?!_

Fighting off the faintness, Gail straightened to her full height and adjusted her shirt before hugging the bouquet to her chest and walked a step forward, and then another, her eyes avoiding the windows as she finally turned, stopping inside the entryway. Holly was seated at the large table in the center of the room, notes scattered about the surface as she sat mumbling to herself, hair pulled back in her signature ponytail. Gail swallowed heavily, her heart stopping as she finally, _finally_, laid eyes on Holly Stewart, tears instantly stinging her eyes as she gripped the vase seemingly almost tight enough to shatter it.

Biting the inside of her lip, Gail blinked away the tears and swallowed, her face twisting into an emotional grin.

"Hey, _lunchbox_."

Holly jerked up quickly, her eyes wide as they landed on the officer, mouth falling open in shock. Shooting upward in an awkward fumble, Holly grasped the edge of the table, her stool having rolled forcefully backward before clanging to an ungraceful stop as she leaned heavily against the lab surface.

"..._Gail_," she breathed, wide eyes sparkling with unshed tears, "...what are...?"

The officer flashed an off-balanced smile, walking the few steps before leaning forward, gently placing the vase on the immaculate counter top. Shifting from foot to foot, Gail absently bounced a closed fist off her thigh before she showed her hands, bright eyes glossy.

"Happy birth-"

Holly surged forward, roughly pulling Gail into her arms as she wrapped her in a tight embrace, her tears falling with a battling vengeance. Wrapping her arms tightly around the officer's neck, Holly shuddered out a strangled cry, her fingers twisting into the fabric of the blonde's shirt as she swallowed a sob. Gail hiccuped as she wound her arms around the pathologist and buried her face in Holly's shoulder, her body trembling hard against the taller brunette. They remained for a long moment, suspended in the surrealism as Holly further balled the officer's shirt in her hands, desperate to cling to the moment between them. Releasing a whimpering sigh, Holly slowly pulled away, just enough to brush her forehead against Gail's as the blonde raised her head from the pathologist's shoulder. Eyes still closed, Holly gently released the wad of material from her fingers, her hands slowly receding to rest lightly on the blonde's shoulders.

Breathing out a small laugh, Holly blinked her eyes open, her cheeks damp with tears as she smiled at Gail's still countenance, tanned fingers gently lifting from the officer's shoulders to gently trace Gail's tears, her own continuing to pour down her cheeks. Gail breathed deeply, nuzzling her forehead to Holly's as her eyes finally opened, blue locking onto brown, as Holly gasped and bit her lip, her fingers gently cupping the blonde's jaw. Gail swallowed heavily as she searched the face she had missed so much, her hands sliding down to curl into the hem of the doctor's shirt, her lips twitching into a trembling smile.

Holly breathed out softly, her thumbs smoothing down the sharp planes of Gail's jaw, her vision dropping in and out of focus as she carefully regarded the officer. Threading her fingers into the pale locks, the pathologist smiled through the plethora of tears, warm chocolate orbs staring in wonder at the officer.

"...your hair's gotten longer."

Gail merely bit her lip and nodded, her eyes falling closed as she leaned into the touch, a strangled cry barely cresting her lips as the relaxed into Holly, relieved to finally occupy the same breath as the brunette, days, weeks, _months_ of separation bearing down heavily. Holly continued to stroke the blonde locks, tears still escaping thick lashes as she looked at Gail, her heart hammering away inside her chest, her very being threatening to come apart at the seams. Passing her fingers through the platinum hair, Holly huffed out a cry, the emotion bubbling within her, almost strangling the air from her lungs. She reeled the officer back into her, wrapping her in her arms just as tightly, afraid she would disappear if she let go for even a moment. Gail fell easily into the embrace, her fingers still tightly wound into the hem of Holly's shirt, her own emotion stabbing at her subconscious as Holly squeezed her just as fervently as before, thundering elation powering through the pathologist.

"God, Gail... I've _missed_ you."

Gail nodded against the brunette's shoulder, her thumb still rubbing the fabric in her hands.

"I-I've... missed you, _too_."

Holly carefully pulled away again, her hands absently smoothing down the officer's arm as they always had, their fingers instantly intertwining as Holly looked over the blonde.

"Gail, what... what are you doing here?"

Grinning, Gail shrugged her shoulder and sniffled, eyes still looking downward at their joined hands, her much paler fingers playing with the tanned ones in her grasp, enraptured by the strong digits. She _loved_ Holly's hands. Squeezing her eyes closed, Gail swayed into the pathologist, the tiniest hint of a smile attempting to breech the emotional defenses of the officer.

"It's your... your birthday, lunchbox."

Squeezing Gail's fingers, Holly smiled brilliantly, her tear-stained eyes instantly breaking again. "You... You got on a plane... to come to San Francisco... to be with me on my birthday?"

Gail nodded, her skin flushed as she finally lifted her eyes to peer into the soulful brown eyes, her pulse beating rapidly beneath her skin. Holly bit her lip and slipped her eyes closed, her forehead falling forward to gently brush Gail's, her breath escaping in a faint sigh. "Gail... you _hate _flying."

The blonde exhaled a small laugh, her emotion cracking. "Yeah, well, you're worth the eight hours in a metal tube that could be seconds away from exploding."

Holly laughed then, gleefully, as she pulled away, the shimmer in her eyes doing nothing to subside. Flexing against the fingers between her own, Holly sniffled loudly before freeing her left hand and adjusted her glasses, smiling as Gail squeaked at the simple motion. Tearing her hands away from Holly's, Gail wiped away her tears before she pulled the woman in for another hug, her pale arms wrapping tightly around the pathologist's quivering shoulders.

"God, I've missed your nerdy fucking glasses so much, Holly."

They remained for just another moment before Gail slid her arms from those perfect shoulders and bodily tore her hands away from Holly, her eyes carefully looking over the pathologist. Blinking in surprise, the blonde stepped just a tiny bit closer, her fingers again lifting to the hem of the pathologist's shirt, a knowing grin shining through the still-present tears.

"Is that my shirt?"

Holly chuckled and nodded, lightly detaching the officer's fingers as she carefully ran her thumb across pale knuckles.

"...it might be."

Gail's smile blossomed then, the early torrent of emotion releasing some of its hold on her. "No, it _is_... You made fun of me for that shirt for weeks... and here, here you _are_ with it."

Holly ducked her head in mild embarrassment, her lips twitching into that signature lop-sided grin, the very thought exploding inside Gail as the air vanished out of her lungs.

_That smile_.

Holly half-shrugged, refusing her hold on the officer as she peered down at the shirt beneath her lab coat. "Okay, maybe... It was an honest mistake, Gail."

Struggling to regain her footing, Gail shifted her attention from the creature in front of her to the flowers behind them on the table, her eyebrows bunching together as she focused on the brightly-colored petals.

"Honest thievery, Hol... and hey... you didn't even mention the flowers."

Holly snapped her head up at Gail's voice and spun quickly, her smile cresting into an even wider grin. Hesitating for the briefest of seconds, Holly finally released her touch on the blonde and turned toward the brilliant bouquet, her eyes brimming with tears yet again. Carefully touching the tips of the birds of paradise, Holly huffed out a tiny laugh and turned back toward Gail, dark eyes aglow with raw emotion.

"Thank you, Gail... they're... _beautiful_."

Flushing, Gail absently played with her reddened ear, absently waving her hand at the pathologist.

"You're, um... you're welcome. Your other... your other presents and stuff are in the car."

Holly swallowed as she turned back toward Gail, head cocked in confusion. "Gail, you got me an actual present?"

Gail dropped her eyes down to study her boots, her cheeks still flushed a deep crimson. Shrugging, she twisted her lips unsatisfactorily, her eyes falling closed.

"Yeah, well... I didn't think I'd be enough, so..."

Holly instantly dropped her fingers from the petals and quickly fell upon the emotional officer. Cupping the blonde's cheeks, she waited patiently for the blue eyes to finally look up, her face softening into a smile as she wiped away the blonde's tears.

"Gail... you're more than enough. Okay? You're... I think I'm actually dreaming, because you can't really be right here in front of me, right? Y-you can't actually be standing in my lab with a visitor pass and the most amazing bouquet I've _ever_ seen, just for _me_, you know? But... you're _here_, somehow," her tears suddenly renewed as Holly continued to run her thumb across the blonde's jaw, "And that means more than you know, okay? I'm so happy to see you, Gail Peck, so _happy _that you're standing right in front of me, and-"

Gail licked her lips and gently reached up, clasping her hands around Holly's forearms, instantly silencing the emotional rambling. "I'm happy to see you, too, nerd. Happy birthday."

There was stillness for a moment, a certain emotional charge igniting the air between them. Gail flicked her focus down to that lopsided smile, her heart racing as she licked her lips, her chest heaving as she fought to breathe. Holly inhaled sharply, her own eyes falling to study the officer, her lips parting absently. Gail bit her lip as the space between them evaporated, Holly absently touching foreheads with officer as their breaths mingled-

A sharp knock at the door frame suddenly sparked the women apart, Katharine Wilkins standing inside the entry, a hand over her eyes.

"Hey, sorry, sorry, please put clothes back on so I can talk to you guys."

Grunting in annoyance, Gail shrunk back against the lab table and leaned against it, her eyes skipping over to look at Holly; the pathologist rolled her eyes and gestured to the pharmacologist.

"Very funny, Kat. What's wrong?"

Peeking through her fingers, the shorter woman grinned and rocked on the balls of her feet, vision skipping between the two women in the lab.

"Nothing. Just releasing you for the day, Stewart. Go on, get out of here, go enjoy your super _secret_ birthday."

Holly glanced over her shoulder to the still red-faced Gail, a hopeful smile sparking to life on her face. "I... but I'm culturing, I can't just-"

Ava and Blair appeared behind their boss, sharing a pair of knowing, smug smiles. Holly flushed at the intrusion, her skin tingling beneath the scrutiny. Jerking a thumb over her shoulder, Kat winked.

"Mini-you and Ave are going to finish stuff up here for you, okay? Hey, Gail, when do you fly back to Toronto?"

The officer cleared her throat and straightened up, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. "Monday morning."

Kat clapped her hands together before shooing the pathologist away. "Wonderful! Stewart, I don't want you back here until this wonderful woman goes back home, understand? Now get out of here."

Holly lifted a last, objecting finger. "But, Kat..."

The Australian rolled her eyes and scooted past Kat before coming to stand right before the pathologist, a stern finger pointing at Gail.

"Now, love, this gorgeous creature flew all the way down here to see you, so we're letting you enjoy every second of it, understand? Now get your things and go celebrate."

Flashing a relieved grin, Holly quickly spun and headed past Gail, gently squeezing the blonde's arm as she hurriedly gathered her paperwork and books, haphazardly shoving them inside her bag before she headed back toward the door. Shoving her bag into Ava's hand, Holly shrugged out of her lab coat and tossed it on the hook by the door, revealing the _Death Domain_ letters to a smirking Gail. Snagging her bag back from the sun-kissed blonde, Holly shoulders both straps and pivoted, carefully scooping the vase off the table and tucked it against her hip. With her free hand, she pushed up her glasses and wiped at her eyes before tucking them back against her nose and turned a giddy smile to Gail. Approaching the officer, she grasped at a pale wrist and tugged her forward, smiling goofily at her coworkers as she left the lab area. Leading Gail away, she threw a grateful smile to the trio of women, the blonde offering her own smile.

"Thanks, you guys. You're the best!"

Holly stopped outside the elevators and paused as Gail leaned forward to press the up arrow. Holly peered up at the arrows above the doors, her smile softening before she tossed a quick look at Gail before releasing her forearm, her free hand shifting to help support the vase. Gail quietly reached for the pathologist's bag, relieving her of the extra weight before tossing it over her own shoulder. The elevator arrived a moment later as both women stepped inside, the air almost crackling between them. Holly shifted an elated look at the officer, her newly freed hand rising to release her hair from the ponytail, the thick tresses suddenly cascading down her shoulders. Gail sucked in a quick breath, her pulse quickening as she peered over at the pathologist.

"You look beautiful."

Holly glanced up, surprised at the quiet admission, an even more elated smile crackling to life beneath the heat coloring her cheeks. Dropping her eyes, Holly chanced a quick glance at the officer as the elevator doors opened, admitting a brighter light to the space between them.

"Thank you, Gail. You look..." her eyes carefully studied the sensually casual Peck, her mouth suddenly dry. _I am in so much trouble_. "...you look amazing."

Gesturing to the hallway, Gail readjusted the weight against her side, flashing a nervous half-smile to the pathologist as she side-stepped out of the car.

"Lead the way, lunchbox. How do you want to celebrate your birthday?"

Holly tightened her hold on the vase, her blood rocketing through her veins as she fought the rising blush in her cheeks, her eyes glazing over as she looked at the officer that had so effortlessly stolen her affection, her attention, her _love_. Swallowing thickly, Holly headed into the hall behind the blonde, her heart thumping crazily as she stumbled against her words.

_With you. Always, and forever, with you._

Forcing a small smile, Holly eventually left the hall and exited toward the lobby, her pulse quieting to a dull roar as she smiled back at the officer.

"Let's... see where the day takes us, okay?"

Gail faltered in her step, her own thoughts racing as she followed along behind Holly, her nerves floundering terribly as she moved to catch up to the pathologist. Their eyes locked for a brief moment, Holly smiling brightly at Gail before she pushed out into the morning sunlight. Gail flexed her hands against the handle on the door, her breath rushing out unevenly, her pulse thundering in her ears as she finally pushed out after the pathologist, her breath caught in her throat as those warm brown eyes carefully regarded her from behind too-perfect lenses, that gorgeous half-smile firmly in place as Holly focused on her, her own face bursting with affectionate warmth for the officer. Gail blinked as she pulled to a stop, both women silently regarding one another in the silence between them, so much spoken with so few words. Gail numbly retrieved her keys as Holly closed the distance between them, her fingers lingering briefly over Gail's as she accepted the keys from the officer, smiling beautifully before she turned and headed toward the car. Gail shuddered and swallowed heavily, her skin catching fire.

_God, I am in _so_ much trouble._

* * *

_Gail's hair, a la season one. And before you lynch me for stopping here, just remember that the next chapter is just 900000% Gail and Holly! I'm getting there, guys. And damn, mad props to everyone coming on board, my story view count is through the ROOF. Also, that has happened to me at a flower shop! People do crazy things. I hope to update again soon, so please don't be upset. I had to cut this short, and the preamble is really weak compared to the rest of this visit... soon to come, so please enjoy? Forgive any mistakes, I've had a very... bizarre... day. Boojangs, out._


	9. Chapter 9

Holly stood motionless in the elevator car, her nerve endings practically humming with anticipation. Gail stood just beside her, their shoulders brushing as they stole careful smiles at one another, the silence sparking between them as the car climbed the many floors. Finally pulling to a stop, the elevator doors opened on Holly's floor, admitting both the women to the long hall toward the doctor's new home. Gail simply smiled as she followed behind Holly, soothing the quaking nerves that bunched along beneath her skin as she was led down the long walk. Stopping before her door, Holly tossed a casual smile toward the officer as she gestured with her finger at the bag still slung over Gail's shoulder. Quickly shifting the bag into her hands, she held it up for Holly as she unzipped the front pouch and felt around for her keys, grinning as she found the small bunch. Gail flushed slightly as she closed the zipper for the juggling pathologist, the bag falling to swing just before her knees as Holly unlocked the door.

Pushing into her apartment, Holly sighed in relaxation, the striking familiarity of her apartment infusing her with courage as she headed toward the kitchen, lovingly stowing the brilliant bouquet on the cool granite of her countertop. Holly turned then, her eyes instantly falling on the blonde hanging by the entrance door, intense blue eyes carefully surveying the doctor's new apartment, her lips twisted up into a wholly thoughtful pout. Holly casually leaned back against the counter, her line of sight refusing to break away from Gail as she still remained just inside the doorway, her hands still holding tightly to the brunette's work bag. Holly bit her lip, her head tilting to the side as Gail finally regarded her, pale cheeks instantly flushing as she was caught, the intensity in those eyes hidden as Gail nervously looked to the floor. Failing to hide a grin, Holly pushed up from the counter to stand, her eyes twinkling from behind dark frames as she took a step toward the blonde.

"You can come in you know, the place isn't going to bite you."

Gail swallowed and shifted uncomfortably, her eyes shifting upward to again go over the vast interior. Shrugging her shoulder, she chanced a step further inside, her shoulders relaxing just slightly as she stopped near the couch. Holly ignored the flutter in her chest as she closed the space between them, her hand lifting up as she smiled softly at the officer.

"You can put the bag down now, Gail."

The blonde glanced down at the bag still hanging from her grip, her blush deepening as she handed the bag off to Holly, her smile faltering slightly as they locked eyes. Holly hesitated, half-between accepting the bag from Gail, as her nerves trembling to life just beneath the surface of her flesh. Gail offered a tiny smile, her hands anxiously releasing the bag to Holly as she stuffed her fists back into the pockets on her jeans, their trance finally broken as Gail tore her eyes away to peer out the window. Holly blinked quickly and swallowed, softly lowering the bag to the floor beside her as she battled the tittering of her nervousness. Gail inhaled a deep breath, calming her own torrent of emotion as she peered back up at Holly from beneath soft bangs, her eyes a sparkling crystal blue as she offered the most timid of smiles.

"What would you like to do for your birthday, Holly?"

Holly curled her lip between her teeth, a flush igniting along her skin as she smiled easily, the rapid flutter of her heart drowning out the tingling in her limbs, enervated by the clarity in those sapphire orbs. Running nervous fingers through her wavy locks, the pathologist offered her lopsided grin, forcing noncommittal as she shrugged her shoulder.

"It's still early... breakfast?"

Gail visibly relaxed. _Food, thank god._ Nodding quickly, the blonde shuffled on her feet as Holly lifted the bag from the floor and headed toward the kitchen. Dropping the bag on the counter, Holly smiled as the officer eventually ambled closer, carefully regarding the doctor as Holly rooted through the bag.

"Let me just... get my keys and my wallet, and we'll be all set."

Gail nodded as she leaned into the kitchen counter, her hands finally freeing as she crossed her fingers on the smooth surface. Sharp eyes watched the pathologist's every move, the familiar burn of those eyes stoking the already raging fire burning deep within the brunette. Ignoring the tremble of her fingers, Holly carefully removed her wallet and car keys from the bag before smirking at the officer. Gail returned the favor, pale digits moving over themselves as she continued to survey the woman. Holly shoved her wallet into the pocket of her jeans and juggled the car keys, a faint blush spreading across her skin as she absently traced her keychain with her thumb nail.

"I really _am_ glad that you're here, Gail... I still can't really believe it."

Gail smirked and pushed up from her position, her earlier confidence sparking to life in those pale, frigid eyes.

"Yeah, well, _believe_ it. I was surprised myself, but... I'm actually here, and all yours for the day."

Holly breathed out heavily, her lip again worried between her teeth as she felt the energy pass between them. Grinding out an off-balanced smile, Holly brushed hair away from her face and nodded, words failing her as she grinned and skirted past the officer. Gail followed suit, matching strides with the doctor as they finally left the apartment and headed back down toward the elevators. Holly anxiously poked at the down arrow, eyes shifting over to look at the officer, their bodies absently leaning in toward one another. Stepping into the elevator, Holly pressed the button for the ground floor and leaned against the cool steel of the walls, anchored by the coolness pressing against her palms. Turning a confused smile to the officer, Holly gently bumped Gail with her elbow.

"So, tell me, officer... That period of silence on Thursday... Was that when you were on the plane?"

Gail snorted out a quiet laugh and nodded, her fingers absently lifting to twist at her ear lobe. "Yeah... I told you I was in a room with weird people all day."

Holly chuckled then, her nerves soothing gently as she familiarized herself with Gail's far too distracting presence.

"Ah, I see. And this morning, when you told me you were waiting on people-"

Gail flushed a bright pink, her hand soothing across the back of her neck as she smiled quickly.

"The flower shop didn't open up until 8."

Holly grinned crookedly, the butterflies only growing in magnitude as she leaned into the officer, just as the doors opened. Gail lead them out of the elevator, her hands shoved anxiously into her pockets while Holly walked beside her, hands much the same as they continued on in silence, shy smiles shared in the stillness between them. Holly fished her keys from her pocket and walked up to the rarely-used Chevy that had been supplied once she landed in San Francisco. Unlocking the doors, she slipped inside the roomy interior and turned over the engine, her eyes helplessly flicking over to watch the blonde buckle herself in and settle into her seat. Checking her mirrors, the pathologist pulled out of her spot and moved toward the street, her fingers clenching and unclenching against the steering wheel as she waited for traffic to pass. Gail toyed with the radio before settling on an alternative rock station, the familiarity of the simple motion burning to life within her mind.

Memories of cold nights and warm hot chocolate filtered through the pathologist's mind, her memories of an exasperated Gail slapping her hands from the radio as they drove through the frigid streets of Toronto, citing poor music choice as her reason for banning her from ever touching the radio in her presence. Holly shook her head as the images cleared, the smoky voice from memory suddenly right beside her. Snapping her eyes up, Holly blinked and absently adjusted her glasses, the heat clawing up her face.

"I'm sor- what?"

Gail smirked defiantly and gestured to the windshield. "I asked if you were going to go or are you planning on sitting here until there is literally no traffic at all?"

Holly smiled, chuckling as she rolled her eyes, before checking the street and pulled out of the lot.

"I see your patience is just as wonderful as ever, Officer Peck. Would you like to drive?"

Gail huffed and folded her arms across her chest, a playful sneer twisting to life. "_Well_, I would, if people in this country drove like normal people. And if I knew anything about San Francisco. I suppose I can _manage_ with your grandma driving, Doctor Stewart."

Holly laughed as she pulled up to a red light, her eyes twinkling as she looked over at her sulking passenger. Her smile softened as she regarded the pout on the officer's face, her heart thundering away beneath her ribs as she settled into the warm presence that _is _Gail Peck. The officer rolled her eyes dramatically, her hands freeing to gesture out the window toward traffic, a smile barely concealed.

"It's a green light, nerd."

Holly straightened her focus forward, her blush only intensifying as she stepped on the gas, thankful no one was behind her. Gripping the steering wheel, Holly centered all of her energy into driving toward their destination, her eyes straining to ignore the woman next to her, stoking the heat in her chest. Dark brown eyes flicked over toward the blonde, met only with a smug grin as Holly nervously skipped her eyes forward, a field of gooseflesh exploding across her skin. Swallowing heavily, Holly adjusted the collar of her pilfered shirt and smoothed down her hair, determined to ignore the knowing grin from the officer.

_Yep. _So_ much trouble._

* * *

Holly gasped sharply, attempting to catch her breath as she fought to swallow her tea. Gail sat across the table, leaning back into the seat, a self-righteous smile permanently in place on pale lips. Holly fanned herself as she finally swallowed, pinning the officer with a faux-angry scowl, bursting merriment dancing in the chocolate eyes as they studied each other before collapsing into another fit of laughter. Their waitress casually sidled up to the table, a small smile forced as she looked between the two humored women.

"All right, anything else I can get you ladies?"

Holly bit her lip and picked up her tea, shaking her head as she took another sip. Gail leaned her chin in her palm as she grinned up at the woman, an amused smirk twisting her features.

"No, thank you, though. We'd just like the check, and then we'll be out of you hair."

The waitress grinned and fished out her order book before placing the check face down on the table. Removing the officer's plate, she nodded her head in greeting and bid them farewell before scurrying away from the table. Holly snorted again as she replaced her mug on the saucer, her head shaking in disbelief as she fell back into a fit of giggles.

"Gail Peck, remind me to never, ever come back to this place, whether or _not_ you're my company."

Gail hummed in amusement as she fished out her wallet, counting out the necessary bills before dropping them onto the table. Sipping the rest of her water, she pointed an accusatory finger at the pathologist.

"Come on, Holly. That guy had it coming to him. Who flirts with women at a goddamn diner?"

The brunette failed to hide her smile as she gathered herself and started sliding out of the booth.

"You could have gone without calling him a desperate knock-off of Don Knotts."

Gail grinned as she stood as well, "Please, you can't tell me that wasn't the case here, nerd."

The pathologist simply rolled her eyes as she led them out into the late morning sun, her eyes squinting in the brightness as Gail came to a stop beside her. Heading toward the car, Gail turned to look back over her shoulder, eyes amazingly bright in the sun.

"All right, what's next, lunchbox?"

Holly fumbled to a stop, the vividness of those pale eyes shocking her into stillness. Gail cocked one pale eyebrow, amusement still dancing wildly in those same eyes, accentuating the already devastating iciness of their nature. Holly blinked out of her reverie, her smile bursting to life automatically as she moved toward the officer.

"I don't know... I never really thought about it. I wasn't exactly expecting today to happen, you know?"

Gail nodded before tugging the keys out of the pathologist's pocket.

"Okay, how about we go to the museum of science, or whatever it's called? I heard they have a skull exhibit."

Holly again pulled to a stop, a knowing grin playing across her lips. "You mean the California Academy of Sciences?"

Gail waved her off as she headed around to the driver's side. "Yeah, that. Whatever. Come on, let's get a move on, Stewart."

The pathologist smiled as she headed toward the car and gracefully slid into the passenger seat. Gail started the car and turned down the radio before checking for traffic and slid back into the street. Holly tilted her head to the side, a heartfelt smile lighting to life.

"So, how do you know about the skull exhibit, Gail?"

Tapping her free hand against her knee, Gail half-shrugged, the color high in her cheeks as she chanced a quick glance toward the other woman. Holly merely continued to sit in silence, eyebrows high as she waited, a playfully giddiness pulsing through her veins. Rolling up to a red light, Gail sighed dramatically and flicked her fingers, the blush only growing in size.

"All right, so maybe I did some research. What of it?"

Holly chuckled, hands rising in surrender as she leaned back in her seat. The ride continued in silence for a moment, broken only when Holly chuckled, eyes glued to the streets as they moved.

"Gail, do you have any idea where you're going?"

Their eyes met as Gail smirked, focus flicking back toward the street as she shrugged her shoulders. "Not a fucking clue."

Holly laughed joyfully, her chest bouncing in merriment as she looked over at the blonde. "You're something else, Peck," leaning down, she opened the glove box and pulled out her GPS unit before powering it on, "And your confidence is contagious."

Batting her eyelashes, Gail adjusted her grip on the steering wheel as Holly looked up the address and inputted the information into the unit. Once they were found, Holly chuckled at the blonde and gestured behind them.

"Going the wrong way there, officer."

Gail smiled devilishly before popping a quick U-turn and headed back the way they had just come, sending the pathologist into another fit of laughter, the brunette almost doubled over as the blonde continued onward. Pointing out directions as they traveled, Holly sighed in contentment as she glanced over at Gail, a bolt of astonishment crashing through her.

"You're really here, aren't you?"

Gail flicked on her signal as she changed lanes before looking over at the other woman. A timid smile blossomed across the officer's face, admiration lighting her glance as she nodded quietly.

"Yeah, Hol... I'm... _right here_."

Holly fought the wave of emotion that swept over her in that tiny instant, a feeling of thankfulness passing through her violently, leaving a shock of tears in its wake. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Holly smoothed her free hand down her jeans and adjusted the hem of her shirt, her eyes glancing down to study the fake blood stain on the front of the shirt, the burgeoning flutter in her gut growing more noticeable. They shared a small smile as Gail stopped amidst San Francisco traffic, the energy even stronger as it passed between them. Clearing her throat, Holly tore her eyes from the officer and peered down at the screen in her lap as Gail started to move the car again. Peering out the window, Holly pointed towards the right.

"Just, uhm... Turn here and it... it's- Maybe in the middle of a park?"

Gail simply nodded and switched over, turning down the street in silence. Trees dotted the horizon as Gail followed signs for parking, her eyes passing over from time to time to study the quietly grinning pathologist, brown eyes glued to the window as they wound through the complex. Finally parking in the facility, they piled out of the car and headed onward, eventually paying admission before they began to file through the massive building. Gail hid a smile as the pathologist marveled at their pamphlet, her eyes aglow with wonder as she ventured toward the massive aquarium first. Gail hummed in delight as Holly led them through the winding corridors of water, her eyes carefully scanning the many sights of the aquarium, her smile doubling in size as Holly prattled on about the different sea life as they passed by. They walked shoulder to shoulder, the pathologist's voice falling over the officer in a blissful wave, her wide, russet eyes twinkling as they absorbed everything around them.

Gail's eyes wandered down to the hand hanging so close to her own, her nerves skittering beneath her skin as she continued to focus on that voice, her own thoughts traveling as she marveled at the tanned fingers, her own twitching with an aching need to feel those fingers between her own. Swallowing her uncertainty, Gail twitched her hand slightly, jumping violently when Holly's hand suddenly encompassed her own, confused blue eyes jerking up as Holly pulled her toward the tank wall. Squeezing the blonde's fingers, Holly pointed at a massive creature towards the bottom, resting along a reef wall. Gail blinked, her eyes still trained on the excited profile of the pathologist, a growing warmth radiating from their joined hands as Gail struggled to focus, her vision blurring as she took in the glowing countenance of the brunette.

_Just... so beautiful._

Holly turned an excited smile to the blonde, instantly slamming Gail back to the present, her eyes finally tearing away to peer into the crystal clear water, sight drawn immediately to the massive octopus. Shaking away the cobwebs, Gail leaned closer to the wall, ignoring the pulsing heat in her fingers, her eyebrows rising in intrigue at the massive creature. Holly laughed airily, her body practically vibrating with excitement as she stared down at the cephalopod, her fingers absently flexing against Gail's.

"Enteroctopus dofleini, the Giant Pacific Octopus. It's the largest octopus in the world, and just... so incredibly intelligent... They're my favorite invertebrate creature."

Gail scrunched her face up in thought, eyes tearing away from the octopus to study Holly. "I thought your favorite was the box jelly?"

Holly clicked her tongue and wagged a playfully finger at the officer. "I'm both amazed that you remembered that, and touched that you listened to that rant at all. And secondly... they... Well, okay. Maybe. But this octopus is still _incredible_."

Gail smiled, amused. _You're such a fucking dork_. She watched Holly for a while longer, rambling on about the differences in octopus and squid species, her free hand moving animatedly as she talked. Eventually tearing away from the tank, Holly sighed in blissful freedom, her focus eventually zeroing in on the fact that their hands were still joined, a pungent heat exploding across her face as she tried to quickly extract her hand, feigning the need to check her cell phone. Biting her lip, she missed the disappointment flash across the blonde's face as she checked the time, offering the screen to the blonde as Holly nervously continued through, and eventually out of, the aquarium part. Gail continued along beside her, absorbing every fact that tumbled out of the fidgeting pathologist, her mind happy to merely listen as Holly enjoyed herself, the scientist in her igniting as they passed through the many exhibits.

Entering the Skulls exhibit, Gail didn't bother to hide her smile, her fascination with the bones almost matching Holly's pathologist nature, each woman enthralled by the sights as they slowly meandered through the many samples. Gail swallowed heavily as they pressed together in front of an anaconda skull, the abstract shape drawing the wonder out of the officer as she looked at the piece from all angles, her lips bunching together in glittering impression. Holly grinned at the enthusiastic blonde, pointing out different facts about the bone as they circled it, Gail glancing up now and then as Holly continued her explanation. Finally pulling herself from the specimen, she pulled up beside the brunette, her focus against shifting down to the impressive digits, the earlier memory of warmth roaring through her. Biting her lip, she smoothly slid her hand into Holly's, instantly drawing the doctor's attention as she stopped mid-rant, her eyebrows twitching in question before a brilliant smile blossomed across Holly's face, her own fingers fully intertwining with Gail's as she pulled her in closely to her side.

Gail flushed slightly at the close contact, the pair exchanging embarrassed smiles as they continued around the Center, the officer's attention almost completely on the woman beside her as they walked. Finally pushing through the many different areas of the building complex, after the officer marveled at the living roof, Gail tugged them toward the gift shop. Their hands finally broke contact as Gail disappeared inside the shop, leaving a snickering Holly in her wake. Ambling slowly around the large store, Holly hummed in contentment, her thoughts circling back and again, the blonde officer the only _real_ thing on her mind. Her nerves had been shot through out their entire visit, her need to talk almost overwhelming any of her cognitive functions. Gail reappeared a moment later, a large bag grasped tightly in her hand as she pinned the pathologist with a satisfied smirk.

"Hey, Hol, you still in there?"

Pulling herself from her thoughts, she grinned and nodded before gesturing to the bag. "What've you got there?"

Cradling the bag to her chest, she mockingly glared at the woman. "None of your business, nerd. You ready to get out of here? If I learn one more thing, I'm liable to lose all my cool points."

Holly snickered and nodded before heading toward the exit. "I think you lost all of your cool points when that shark scared you."

Grumbling, Gail soldiered past Holly and pushed open the door, pausing dramatically as Holly eventually made her way outside. "He didn't _scare_ me, I just didn't know he was there."

"Gail, you reached for your gun, which, by the way, isn't _there_."

"Well, that's years of reflex, nerd. You should be thrilled that I'm ready to protect you at the drop of a shark-shaped hat, Holly."

Holly paused at the top of the steps, her eyes glowing above an affectionate smile.

"You're right. You're my knight in dark blue armor."

Gail turned to look back at the pathologist still at the head of the stairs, her pulse almost doubling as she focused on those velvet brown eyes, the breath stealing from her chest as she locked eyes with the doctor. Licking her lips, Gail jerked her head toward the stairs, her cheeks flushed from the emotion lighting through her.

"C'mon, Hol. What else would you like to do? And, by the way, leave it to you to spend like, _five _hours in a museum."

Holly walked until she was in step with Gail, her head shaking in amused exasperation.

"Science center."

Grinning as she tossed her bag to hang over her shoulder, Gail jerked her chin at the pathologist.

"Nerd."

"Yeah, but you _like _it."

Gail faltered, her knees knocking as she pursed her lips and peered over at the happily grinning brunette as she bounced down the stairs ahead of her. Inhaling sharply, Gail forced her body into movement, her limbs still trembling.

_So right... shit, this is bad._

* * *

Holly flashed a victorious grin to the blonde beside her as they pulled up outside a large, steel building. Gail eyed it warily, unsure of the bleak exterior, though she scowled as Holly happily unbuckled her seat belt and hopped out of the car. Eventually Gail managed the same, though much slower, icy eyes trained on the excited pathologist as she hovered near the doors. Gail rolled her eyes and slammed the door before shuffling toward the pathologist, her eyes sliding over to glare at the dark entryway of the building. Rolling her shoulders, Gail glanced up at the pristine, late afternoon sky, their day easily usurped by a long breakfast and even longer journey through the CAS. Holly pocketed her phone as Gail finally joined her on the curb, an overly-dramatic sigh her only greeting as Gail continued to glare at the building.

"Gail, are you trying to murder the doors with your face?"

The blonde squinted in further concentration, her lips upturned in a sarcastic smile. "Depends, how long are you going to let me stand here and try?"

The brunette locked the car with an eyeroll, hiding her smile as she grabbed Gail's wrist and led them toward the doors. "You said we could do anything, Gail. Today _is_ my birthday, after all."

Gail waved off the statement, her own eyes twinkling with glee as she continued to whine loudly at the pathologist. Stopping just before the doors, Holly whirled on the officer, eyes afire with dangerous amusement.

"Gail Peck, are you _whining_?"

Grinning sweetly, Gail nodded, earning a loud chortle from the doctor. Holly shook her head and slid her hand down to settle nicely in Gail's, their fingers instantly threading as Holly pulled open the door. An increasingly familiar sound reached the officer as they stepped inside, the very echo of it rooting her to the spot, white-hot nostalgia thundering through her. Stilling her movement, Gail stared into the interior, her eyes wide with remembrance, the brunette's final night in Toronto suddenly rushing back to her with suffocating force.

_Never take your eye off the prize._

Staring at Holly, the officer licked her lips, blue-white eyes wide as she stared at the questioning glance of her favorite person in all the world. Holly returned to Gail's side, her eyebrows bunched in worry as she searched the pale face, her eyes shining with unbridled concern for the blonde.

"Gail-"

"Batting cages. You brought us to batting cages."

Holly swallowed nervously and chanced a nod, her fingers flexing around the officer's much paler ones, her concern almost skyrocketing as Gail's countenance refused to change. Tugging on the hand in her grasp, Holly opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by the officer.

"You know, the first time you brought me to the batting cages back home, I embarrassed the hell out of myself and never, ever wanted to go back. The second time we went to the batting cages, I... I never wanted to leave, and you even showed me how to hit a goddamn baseball. And now..."

Holly shook her head quickly, her other hand lifting to thread through Gail's other, her eyes glossy as she tried to smile.

"Hey, I'm sorry. We can leave, I just-"

"No. I... I _like_ batting cages. They always remind me of you. And hey, maybe I can even hit a ball on my own this time."

Holly swallowed heavily, carefully searching the soulful eyes before her, gauging Gail's seriousness. Chancing a small smile, she released a breath as Gail smiled back, the tension melting away from them as they stood just inside the doors, the outside world momentarily forgotten.

"Maybe... I-I think you can, anyway. You're... you're a quick study."

Gail nodded and squeezed the woman's hands before releasing one, carefully tugging her toward the man standing uncomfortably behind the counter. Flashing a dangerous smile, Gail slid a bill across the table before pulling Holly further inside, picking up the bats and helmets along the way. Releasing Holly, Gail slipped the helmet over the softness of her longer locks, her determination a raging flame in her gut as she kicked open the door and slipped inside. Tapping the top of her barrel against the rubber mat at her feet, she stared down the tunnel, glaring at the cannon behind the gating. Chancing a glance back at Holly, she flashed a confident smile before falling into a stance, the memory of the doctor pressed against her back flaring to life in her mind, her skin tingling where the pathologist's hands once were.

Tightening her grip on the rubber handle, she ground the ball of her left boot into the cement and smirked, bright eyes daring the machine to throw one her way. The tell-tale whir of the machine alerted the officer as she squinted her eyes, the ball suddenly firing toward her. With a smoldering confidence, she shifted her core, twisting as the ball flattened against her bat before firing off and disappearing, leaving the blonde with an empowering sense of victory. Turning a slow, burning smile to the pathologist, Gail grinned and shouldered her bat, her body falling into a casual smugness as she sauntered toward the brunette.

Holly swallowed around the lump in her throat, her fingers tightening their grip on the cyclone fence as she released a breath she wasn't aware she was holding, every cord in her body taught as Gail swaggered toward her. Forcing air back into her lungs, she blinked and licked her lips, the sight of the officer standing before her ripping any semblance of cognizant thought from her brain as she loosely held her bat.

_My god, so gorgeous. _

Flashing a wholly un-confident smile, Holly forced up from the fence and shimmied into her helmet, her nerves bunching as she focused on her breathing, her eyes finally lifting to stare down the run. Trying to shrug off the blistering weight of that smoky, sapphire gaze, Holly narrowed her eyes and hunkered down, waiting as the ball finally fired. Swinging mightily, she cursed internally as she missed, her already-trembling nerves doing nothing to help her concentration. Chancing a quick glance to the officer, Holly breathed out sharply, her blood boiling beneath her skin as she took in the sight of the casually leaning officer, every plane of her body highlighted in the lights overhead. Gail, with her helmet back on her head, chuckled, dangerous fire dancing in those tumultuous baby blues.

"What's wrong, lunchbox? Getting shown up affecting your game?"

Holly merely squeaked softly, her eyes instantly dropping back to the mat at her feet before she sent a withering glare down the tunnel toward the pitching machine. Rolling her shoulders, she focused again, waiting for another ball to come her way. A beat, and then another ball was hurling toward her, her teeth gritting as she took another swing, only to come up empty again. Dropping her bat hand, she winced as the aluminum echoed in the space around them, the tremble in her limbs on intensifying as Gail walked the few paces forward. With the same smug grin, Gail lifted the bat still in Holly's grip and gently placed it back on the pathologist's shoulder, her eyes dark with an emotion not well understood. Gesturing with her chin, Gail flashed a darkly humorous smile, eyes twinkling.

"Relax, Holly. Never take your eye off the prize, remember? Do I need to show you?"

Holly shuddered at the proximity, her eyes dropping to the blonde's lips for a moment before she shook off the effect, her lip twisting between her teeth as she stared at the blonde.

_Yes, please. _

Forcing a nervous, lopsided smile, Holly shook her head, "I-I think I can... _manage_... b-but thanks."

Winking playfully, Gail retreated to the side for safety before resuming her earlier position, her own pulse drumming through her veins as she focused on her breathing, her eyes shamelessly absorbing every detail of the pathologist as she swung again, this time connecting. Bottling the desire threatening her resolve, Gail closed her fingers around the fence, her smile widening as Holly tossed a smirk in her general direction, her confidence returning with graceful ease; Gail licked her lips, her hands lifting her own bat as Holly walked toward her, exchanging smug smiles as they switched off. Staring down the run, Gail adjusted her sweaty palms against the grip, lazy fire crawling up her spine. The ball arrived long before she could register it, her focus completely obliterated.

_This is _so_ goddamn bad._

* * *

Holly breathed out a laugh as she pulled up outside the restaurant, her smile wide as she slammed the door to the driver side and waited for Gail to pile out of the car. Gail adjusted the hem of her shirt as she walked toward the door, bending to open the doors for the pathologist. The restaurant was busy but cozy, the interior lit well with shimmering neon lights as the hostess sat them at a booth in the back. Picking up her menu, Gail perused the lengthy booklet, her stomach almost growling as she looked over the items. Holly quickly threaded through the menu before slapping it closed, pushing away the menu as she leaned on her elbows over toward Gail's menu. The blonde shooed her away with a laugh, earning a chuckle from the brunette as she settled back on the bench seat. The waitress swung by to take their drink orders, promising to return quickly, as Gail continued to study the selection.

The blonde finally popped her head up as she pushed away the menu, striking blue eyes twinkling in the lights as she regarded her company, the air still heavy between them as they wound down from the batting cages. The waitress returned after a moment of waiting and easily placed the drinks in front of the respective women before smiling back and forth to the pair.

"Do you ladies know what you'd like?"

Gail nodded and gestured to Holly, the pathologist flashing a charming smile to the waitress.

"Yeah, actually. Can I just get the vegetarian burger, with a side salad? Caesar dressing, and please, no tomatoes on anything."

The waitress scribbled down her order and turned an inquisitive smile to Gail, "And for you?"

"Bacon cheeseburger, well, no tomatoes. And fries, please."

The girl smiled as she wrote down Gail's order before collecting the menus and spirited away. Gail turned a critical eye to Holly as the brunette absently played with her straw, dark eyes focused on the ice in her tea. Taking a sip of her coke, Gail pushed the drink to the side and leaned forward, quickly gathering the doctor's attention.

"Hey, Hol?"

Dropping her straw back into her drink, Holly leaned her elbows on the table and smiled at the officer.

"Yes?"

Taking a moment, Gail studied Holly, her blue eyes carefully tracing every dip and curve of the doctor's face, from the perfectly arched eyebrows to the luscious plump of a crooked smile. Collecting her thoughts, Gail absently thumbed at the napkin below her drink, her face softening into curious affliction.

"You could have gotten tomatoes, you know. It wouldn't have killed me."

Holly flushed under the calm scrutiny, her lips automatically flashing a demure smile.

"Actually, I... I couldn't tell you the last time I had a tomato. I mean, w-when we first started dating, I used to be paranoid about them. I didn't want to accidentally eat one, a-and then have you kiss me, and you'd... I don't know, blow _up_ or something?" She tore a corner off her napkin, her cheeks flushed a soft pink as she struggled to look up at the surprised officer across from her, "And, I don't know, it just... was habit, I guess. That's stupid, right? I mean, it-it's been a long time, a-and..."

Gail cleared her throat, the emotion drawn by the simplicity of the statement scorching a hole in her chest as she absently reached forward to calm the doctor's fidgeting fingers.

"No, that's... actually, really goddamn amazing, Stewart."

Hopeful brown eyes glistened from behind the thick, black frames, a thankful smile blossoming into place on Holly's clearly relieved face.

"That's not weird, is it? It's weird."

Gail chuckled and patted the doctor's hand before withdrawing, carefully crossing her fingers on the table in front of her.

"Yeah, well. I like weird," she pulled her drink closer to take a sip before shaking the tension off her shoulders, pinning the doctor in place with a curious tilt, "So, tell me about work. Your co-workers seem pretty mentally unstable."

Holly laughed quietly, the stress in her muscles melting away slightly as she slowly relaxed into the booth.

"Work is... fun. I mean, it's amazing. When I originally applied for this position, it was literally _months_ ago. For a while, I was just expecting the trial to not go through, you know? But then I got the call, and... and everything sort of... happened." _I left you.._

Gail flexed her hands around her cup, gesturing with her head, "So what are the days like now?" _Please don't mention it._

Holly breathed out as she adjusted the hair framing her face, pushing up her glasses as she tucked her hands beneath her crossed arms and leaned forward.

"It's way different from the police station, I'm not working with law enforcement at all... Which, is still weird to me, I half expect to see... um," she swallowed and looked down into her glass, the weight of the strong gaze just _too _much, "Ha-half expecting to see an officer come into my lab, asking about a victim, or a murder, or _something_. Now, it's just research..."

Gail bit her lip, attempting to push down the emotion she felt attempting to come to a head, the tremble in her fingers betraying her control. "And that's better?"

Holly shrugged, adjusting her weight on her forearms. "In a way. It's not as stressful, but the puzzle is still there. We've been running diagnostics on all kinds of tissue samples, blood samples, just trying to isolate the problem cells so that we can combat their diseases. The beginning was bad, but now... I feel like we're actually getting places, and that's _so_ rewarding. Kat really assembled a hell of a team for this sort of thing, the foremost experts in their fields."

The officer offered a tiny smile, the pride vibrant in her eyes. "Yeah, well, she sure as hell picked a winner with you, you're amazing at your job."

Holly ducked her head in embarrassment before chancing another look up, the trademark grin firmly in place as she tilted her head at the officer, "Thanks, Gail. Really, that means a lot coming from you. I know how passionate you are about your job."

Gail shrugged, an errant hand lifting to twist at her ear. "Yeah, but we've all made stupid mistakes. I just hope to finally get over it... I'm ready for the next step, you know?"

The brunette nodded enthusiastically, drawing an exasperated smile from the officer. "Tell me more about work. I miss the thrill of working at 15 with you guys, I hope nothing else has gone on?"

There was feared edged in the calm voice, a certain sharpness to the brown eyes, almost as if they were afraid of what Gail would say; the officer noticed immediately, having been trained on body language, her face instantly falling into soothing comfort.

"No, nothing to report since you... left... The evidence lock-up's been redone, and the station looks as good as new. It's just been work as usual, though Ollie's put me in with Nash and my idiot sibling a few times, so I've at least gotten different experiences under my belt."

Holly nodded in understanding, her face beaming with pride for the officer. "That detective rotation is as good as yours, Gail. You've always been diligent, and you absorb things like a _sponge_."

Gail snorted, eyes rolling reflexively, "I've been a screw up for a while, so there's no telling who will get the job. And really, a sponge? Come on, Stewart."

Holly took a quick drink before scorching the officer with a knowing sneer. "Oh, okay. So if I told you that the mylohyoid muscle was damaged-"

"Then that person would have a hell of a time swall...owing. You're terrible, Holly."

The doctor snickered as Gail tossed a bit of napkin at her, her pale cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Holly grinned and calmed herself, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "I'm sorry, Gail. But you remember the weirdest things, and that's really something to be admired."

Shrugging off the compliment, Gail straightened as the waitress slid up to their table, their plates balanced on her hands. Placing each dish in front of the women, she stood up and smiled, asking briefly if they needed anything, before nodding and headed away. Holly grinned as she picked up her burger and took a hearty bite, her focus skipping up to Gail as she gracefully demolished her burger, an amused chuckle eventually breaching the pathologist's chest. The blonde sneered happily as she finished the last few bites of her burger, her stomach purring happily as they ate in companionable silence. Holly pulled her salad closer after finishing her burger, her smile only growing as she glanced up at the mass of fries on Gail's plate. Taking a few bites of her salad, she placed her fork down and leaned over the table, reaching for a small fry on the officer's plate.

A protective hand slapped the offending digits away, a colorful scowl playing across Gail's face as she gathered her plate, pointing a warning finger at the pathologist.

"Just because you chose to eat healthy does _not_ mean you can steal my fries, nerd."

Pulling her hand back, Holly pouted sweetly, offering a glowing smile to the officer.

"Come on, Gail, just a few?"

She shoved one in her mouth and shook her head, eyes narrowing to slits as she huddled over her plate. "_No_. Mine. You finish your healthy, delicious salad, Holly."

Holly reached forward again, earning a playful growl from the officer as she smacked the hands away. Holly leaned forward on her elbows, the salad forgotten.

"Don't make me come over there, Peck. Just be nice and _share_ with the birthday girl."

Gail snorted derisively as she popped two more in her mouth, "Fat chance. I don't share food, lunchbox."

Holly glared at the officer before springing up from her seat and quickly slid in beside Gail, her smile widening as she leaned toward the officer. Gail grumbled and turned further away, shielding her plate form the pathologist, a dramatic glare tossed over her shoulder. Holly shifted and crossed her legs beneath the table as she leaned on her elbow, her fingers absently sliding her glasses back over her eyes as she blinked helplessly at the officer. Gail swallowed heavily, the heat between them sudden scalding, her pulse shifting into overdrive as the pathologist hovered dangerously close. In a dramatic show, the blonde huffed loudly before shoving her plate toward Holly, her eyes almost rolling back in her skull as she settled, crossing her arms defiantly over her chest.

"Fine, _here_. You could use some more weight on your bones, anyway."

Holly grinned happily as she picked up a fry and bit it before pointing the soft end at the officer. "Speak for yourself, officer. If either of us has lost more weight, my money's on you."

Gail sighed as she uncrossed her arms and relaxed against the cushion. "Not from my lack of eating, that's for damn sure."

Holly nodded, carefully swallowing the rest of her fry as she tilted her body more toward Gail. "Could be lack of sleep, you know. Or the fact that you work really _long_ hours. Your body needs time to recuperate, Gail, I don't... I don't need you working yourself into the ground."

The air between them shifted as Gail glanced over at Holly, the dark eyes encased with concern. Gail gently elbowed the doctor as she reached for another fry. "I don't... I have every Tuesday off, and I'm never anywhere near 15. I'm... I'm fine, Hol, don't worry about it."

Holly sighed as she pushed the plate between them, her fingers suddenly fidgeting with the blonde's napkin. "I can't not worry, you know? It's hard, you're a cop."

Gail smiled sadly, her hand lifting to gently clasp Holly's their eyes meeting briefly before the waitress seemingly materialized beside their table, unperturbed at the sudden change in seating.

"Can I get you ladies anything else tonight?"

Gail fought hard against the glare she wanted to show, instead silencing herself as Holly politely shook her head. "No, we're good. Just the check, please."

The girl nodded and folded their receipt before putting it down on the table. "Have a wonderful evening, guys!"

Collecting the plates, the waitress headed back into the restaurant and disappeared. Gail ripped her wallet free and thumbed through the cash, grinning as Holly huffed beside her. "Gail, you haven't let me pay for _anything_ today, let me get dinner."

Gail slapped down some bills and ushered Holly out of the booth, following quickly as they headed toward the doors. "Nope, it's your birthday. My treat."

Pushing into the cool evening air, Holly turned to silently study the officer in the pale blue light, her head tilted just so as she stuffed her hands in her pockets.

"You didn't need to do any of this, Gail... you're more than enough on your own."

Gail stopped to suck in a deep breath, her nerves shattering beneath the fiery bliss. Holly smiled after a moment and jerked her head toward the car. "Let's head back, okay?"

Blinking quickly, Gail swallowed heavily and nodded, slowly heading toward the car as Holly unlocked the doors and ducked inside. Gail waited a beat, her nerves rattling badly as she wrung her hands before opening the door and dropped into her seat, her eyes reflexively peering over at Holly. They shared a silent, thoughtful moment before Holly started the engine and grinned before backing out of her spot and turned, heading toward the doctor's apartment. The ride was mostly silent, the radio station almost mute as it droned on in the background, filling the void between them. Holly pulled up to the lot and parked beside the rental car, cutting the engine as she leaned back in her seat. Flashing a tiny smile, the brunette unbuckled her belt and stepped out, Gail doing the same as the women exited the car. Locking the doors, Holly paused as Gail stopped by the rental, a nervous smile tugging at her lips.

"I have to get something out of the car, you head on up, okay?"

Nodding in understanding, Holly turned and headed for the doors, pausing just outside them before she grinned and headed in and up. Gail collapsed against the driver door, breathing a deep sigh as she ran her fingers through the blonde locks. Fighting the phone from her pocket, she noticed the three messages and one missed call that awaited her, her eyes rolling as she opened her threads. A single message from Steve was the first she read.

_Please call Mom._

Shaking her head, Gail perused the rest of her messages, two from Traci.

_I take it that it's going well? _

_Oh, yeah, definitely going well. Have a fun trip, and don't forget, I want details!_

Gail chuckled and quickly ignored the missed call, Elaine's name popping up on the screen. Shoving the phone back into her pocket, she plucked the keys from her pocket and unlocked the door, quickly bending inside to retrieve the package and envelope before she slammed and locked the doors. Heading toward the building, she tucked the package against her side and tapped the elevator button with her fist and leaned back, waiting as the doors opened. Swaying into the car, she tapped the number for Holly's floor and leaned back, resting her head back on the wall as she ascended the many floors. Finally arriving, the officer headed down the hall toward the familiar door, pausing as she was torn between knocking and simply walking in. Chancing the handle, she slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open before sliding inside, quietly closing the door behind her. Holly peeked out of the kitchen and smiled at the officer, waving her into the apartment as she leaned back into the kitchen.

Gail tucked her present on the bar stool before sitting on the one next to it, watching as Holly plucked a mug out of the cabinet. Turning, she smiled back at Gail and raised the mug.

"I'm making tea, want some?"

The officer nodded as she absently turned on the stool, her hands fidgeting below the counter as she watched the pathologist float around the kitchen. The nerves returned, jumping along her body as she played with her fingers on her lap, her face forcing a steeliness she just didn't have, the sudden proximity of the pathologist clouding her vision. Holly grinned as she placed a mug down in front of Gail before she headed to the couch and sat down, sighing as she settled the cup on the table and leaned against her knees. Gail lifted the mug and followed suit, hesitating before she took the seat beside Holly, her hands shaking as she carefully placed the mug on a coaster. Holly turned her head to the side, her eyes dancing with curiosity as Gail settled beside her.

"Thank you for today, Gail. This had been, by _far_, my best birthday ever... And it's all because of you."

Gail swallowed thickly, her lips twitching into a sad half-smile. "Yeah, well... I wanted you to have an awesome birthday. I... It was important."

Rubbing her palms down her jeans, Gail suddenly sprung up and retrieved the package and envelope before sitting back down, pale fingers lifting the envelope. Holly grinned and shifted, turning her body toward Gail as she tucked her leg beneath her. With a shrug, Gail pushed the envelope into the woman's grip, her cheeks coloring slightly as she gestured to the card.

"That's... that's from 15, I'm told. Chloe demanded that you get it."

Chuckling softly, Holly smiled down at the bright card, her smile stretching beautifully as her fingers traced the tiny drawings all over the paper. Turning the card over, she broke the seal and opened the flap before sliding the card into her hand. She immediately laughed at the cover, drawing a subtle chuckle from Gail as she peered at the skeleton on the front of the card. Gail carefully watched the pathologist, the dark eyes glossing over as she read the messages inside. Gail looked between Holly and the card for long minutes, her eyebrows bunching as Holly smiled through her tears every so often, laughing at the comments splayed across every square inch of the card's interior, hardly a speck of space remaining. Turning the card over, she read the messages on the back, her smile never once wavering as she pushed up her glasses and wiped at her eyes.

Gail glanced around her and plucked tissues from a box on the coffee table, wordlessly offering them to the woman as she finally closed the card and placed it carefully on the table. Gail swiped at her bangs and flashed an off-balance grin at Holly as the doctor sniffled through her tears. She chuckled and shook her head, quietly regarding the officer beside her.

"Sorry... that was incredibly sweet of them. Did you read any of those?"

Gail quickly shook her head, "No, none of my business. I was handed the card sealed, anyway."

Grinning, Holly wiped at her eyes with the tissue before gesturing to the package on Gail's lap. "Is that from you, officer?"

The blonde glanced down at the package in her lap, a bubble of nervous energy floundering in her chest. Shrugging, she nodded and quickly stood, smiling unevenly. "Yeah, but... You know, it's stupid. I-I can just... we can ignore this..."

Holly was on her feet quickly, blinking away the tears as she moved toward Gail. "_No_. I want to see what it is, don't try and hide it now. Can I have it, please?"

Gail held the look for a moment before deflating gently as they reclaimed their seats on the sofa. Gail swallowed harshly and thrust the package off her lap and into Holly's hands. Smiling appreciatively, Holly carefully removed the bow and, with a watery smile, pressed the bow to Gail's shoulder. Taking a moment to appreciate the blush coloring Gail's face, Holly licked her lips and gently patted the bright wrapping.

"There... _perfect_."

Gail felt her skin flush at the tiny sentiment, her heart tightening in her chest as she forced herself to stare at the package. Holly adjusted her glasses and dropped her eyes to the black wrapping, intrigued at what could lie beneath the paper. With an excited grin, Holly turned the package over and slid her fingers beneath the tape and tugged, ripping the paper. Quickly unwrapping the package, she flipped it over in her lap, her mouth falling open in shock, hot tears suddenly spilling down her face at the present. Lifting her eyes to the apprehensive Gail, Holly swallowed and cleared her throat, her fingers absently tracing the front cover of the book.

"Gail... you... you got the first... _edition_ of Cat's Cradle?"

The blonde flushed and nodded, rubbing her fingers along her palm as she shrugged. "Yeah. I mean, no big deal... I uh-"

Holly turned quickly, tucked the book against her chest as she reached for the blonde's hand. "No, don't say that. It... it is a big deal. I absolutely love this book, and a first edition... That's amazing. Thank you, Gail. Really. Thank you so _much_."

Holly shifted forward and wrapped her arm around the officer's neck, pulling her into a tight embrace. Gail bit her lip and released a shuddering breath, her resolve cracking gently as Holly cradled the book in her lap before wrapping her other arm around the blonde. Gail twisted her fingers into the fabric below _Death Domain_, her facade splintering as she fought against the bitter emotion flooding her every nerve ending, drowning the blonde in scalding agony. Burying her face in the pathologist's shoulder, she swallowed a sob.

"I'm so _sorry_, Hol."

Retracting from the embrace, Holly cupped the blonde's emotional face, her own scrunching up in heartbreaking confusion. "Gail, what-"

Ripping herself from the comfort of that touch, Gail forced to her feet, swaying away a few steps as she bunched her bangs in her fist before angrily pushing them aside. Holly stood and walked a step toward the openly crying officer, her heart crumbling to pieces at the raw hurt in those emotive sapphire eyes. Gail hiccuped as she swallowed another cry, her hands lifting helplessly as she gestured to the room.

"I'm _sorry_... to have come back here, you know? I didn't mean to throw myself back into your life, especially because you're out here with all new people and opportunities, and I'm just the fuck up still back in Toronto. I just... I was selfish, and-"

Holly ignored her own tears, magnified from the earlier display, as she took a warning step toward Gail, her face twisted in agonized seriousness.

"I _never_ said that. Gail, today has been the best day I've had in the past three-something months, hands down! That's because _you_ are here. That's it, that's the simplest reason for it. I could have the best day ever in the lab, and we could basically cure damn _cancer_, but somehow it would pale in comparison to spending even a _second_ with you!"

Gail felt the weight of every word slam off her subconscious, her tears doubling in speed as she shook her head. "I'm not fucking worth any second of your time, Holly... I really _am_ a petulant brat, and I'm fucking terrible for people, for _everyone_. And for Christ sake, you are the last person on the face of the whole goddamn planet that I _ever_ wanted to hurt, and look at how that turned out! I literally turned my back and ran out on you at the very _first_ sign of trouble. And now, _now_, I have to live with that..."

Holly curled her lip, her fingers angrily ripping the glasses from her face as she squared off across from Gail, her chest heaving with violent breaths.

"Gail, _everyone_ regrets things from that night. Do you know how hard it's been, knowing I let you go _without a fight_? I let you think whatever you wanted and didn't go after you because... I don't even _know_ why! The damage was already done by the time I called you that next morning. You had in your head that I didn't want you, and I had in my head that I could never do enough to make it right. We _both_ screwed us up, and we _both_ tore us apart."

Gail bit her lip and shook her head, body quaking in an emotionally distressed tremble.

"That night fucking killed me, because your _best friend_ literally voiced every fucking fear I had about our relationship... I _am_ still a beat cop, and I'm _not_ good enough for you, because you're too amazing to get stuck with somebody like me," she angrily wiped at her tears before grinding the heel of her hands in her eyes, looking up sharply as Holly opened her mouth, silencing her with a suffering glare, "You said you were just having fun with me, and the whole fucking time I was just... in _love_ with you, and that just ripped my tiny fucking heart out, Holly."

Holly gasped and blinked in surprise, her body stilling almost painfully as her tears continued to pour down her face, the heat in her skull reaching a boiling point as she swallowed thickly, "W-what... what did you just... just _say_?" She chanced a tiny step towards the officer, her steps off balanced as she had to stop herself from reaching out to the woman standing so _brokenly_ in her home. "_Gail_..."

Gail broke down then as she wiped a hand down her face, devastated azure eyes staring brokenly up at the pathologist as she cracked the most heartbroken of smiles, more droplets squeezing free as she shook from a terribly-suppressed sob.

"...I _love _you, Holly Rochelle Stewart. And these last few months have turned me into the biggest bitch on this earth because it _hurts _so much to not be with you... But there's... _nothing_ I can do because you're here and I'm an asshole a-and I don't _deserve_ you-"

Holly crossed the distance between them, cupped the blonde's jaw, and kissed her, groaning as their lips finally, _finally_ met in a burning caress. They kissed slowly, deeply, searching each other for hidden answers to unspoken questions before Holly gently pulled away, their lips parting with a velvet smack. Leaning her forehead against Gail's, Holly sighed against those lips, her eyes fluttering open to study the still face of the officer, the pale skin highlighted by the thick streams of tears still cascading down the pristine skin. Holly traced the blonde's lips with her thumb, her pulse pounding loudly in her ears as Gail finally opened her eyes, the spark between them grounding them both in the moment. Holly briefly ghosted her lips against the officer's, unable to help the raging urge to be close to the other woman.

Pulling her lips away, she released a breath, every ounce of tension fleeing her body as she pressed close to the officer, her eyes glistening as she cupped Gail's neck in an overwhelming feeling of possessiveness.

"I love you, too... More than _anything_ on this Earth, Gail Peck."

Laughing through her tears, Gail blinked, her eyes falling open to reveal a deep, aching heartache in the blue pools. Lifting her fingers to trace Holly's lips with her fingers, she locked eyes with the pathologist, her voice escaping in the smallest of whispers.

"...what do we do now?"

* * *

_I am so dead. I've been awake since 7am, it's now after 10pm... that's quite a day of writing, with so few breaks. Do forgive any mistakes, I'll try to get them all eventually. I'll update next week, so please, nobody freak too much. ...enjoy? OH, and guess what! I've had so many people asking me about tumblr, and whether or not I had one. Well... I've had one for a while, but never used it... But I have since sort of... maybe started to try? I've literally only posted one thing because I just have not had time, but it's just boojangs on tumblr, sooo, you can find me on there. I've also been told to mention I'm accepting prompts? (I am tumblr oblivious.)_


	10. Chapter 10

Holly sighed as she settled against the carpet beneath her, dark, sad eyes peering soulfully up at the soft, blue light casting long shadows along her ceiling, the final rays of the sun finally snuffing out as night fell. Biting her lip, Holly absently smoothed hair from her face, her gaze slowly shifting over to study the broken profile of Gail Peck, the blonde officer deflated against the floor beside her. Holly gently cleared her throat as turned her head fully, carefully tracing the curve of an alabaster jaw, eyes mindfully studying the cute slope of the officer's nose, the echoing familiarity of the other woman bolting Holly to her place on the floor. Gail continuously peered upward, her eyes still red and raw from crying, lips downturned into a frightfully unhappy frown. Holly carefully rolled to her side, facing Gail as her eyes watered, her voice ghosting out in a hoarse whisper as her fingers desperately sought and found Gail's own.

"...why were you so adamant that we wouldn't work?"

Gail instantly snapped her eyes closed, her body reflexively pulling rigidly, the words drowning her in their bleak simplicity as the edge in Holly's voice sliced her heart to oblivion. Curling her lip in between her teeth, Gail tilted her head over, eyes cracking open to shock Holly with their wide-open heartache, the feeling shaking down to her very center. Gail squeezed the hand in her own, dropping the pathologist's fingers atop her stomach as she shrugged, her tears renewing but remained, clinging to the dark lashes. Rolling to her side, Gail clenched Holly's hand tightly, afraid she was going to disintegrate should their connection be lost, forever jettisoning them apart. Gail sniffled loudly, pale, trembling fingers rising to trace Holly's concern, her fingers tingling where their skin touched. Locking her eyes on Holly, Gail breathed quietly before sucking in a quick breath.

"I wasn't..." she swallowed and shook her head, her body absently curling more toward Holly as she continued to study the emotional doctor, "I... was so _afraid_ to hold you back. I didn't want you to be obligated to keep our relationship, I didn't want to get in your way of San Francisco. Hol, I just... I just wanted you to be... _happy_."

Gail swallowed the crack in her voice, her eyes dropping to study the carpet beneath them, her tears silently tracing across her nose as she curled herself into a ball. Holly clicked her tongue and untangled her fingers from Gail before cupping the blonde's face, willing the striking eyes upward as the officer continued to stare at the floor. Holly wiped away the tears again, her own boiling to life as their eyes finally met again. Holly smiled briefly, gently, her lips curling upward as an errant droplet slipped past her lips.

"Gail... _you_ make me happy. You always have, even from the _second_ we met. When you suggested we just... _end_ things so that I could come here, I was... I can't even begin to explain how I felt. I thought we could have really had a chance, and then you just... you _stopped_."

Gail nodded, lip still worried between her teeth as she wrapped her fingers around Holly's wrists and squeezed, burrowing her face into Holly's palms.

"I'm a coward, Holly. I always have been, and I always will-"

The brunette shook her head, a ferocity growling to life within her as she shifted her body closer to Gail.

"No, you're... If you were a coward, you wouldn't... _be_ here. And you are. You're right here in front of me, because you missed me, right? Because you care about me, because you... _love_ me. And I don't _care_ how far away you've run from me... Right now, all that matters... All that _matters_ is that you came _back_..."

Her thumbs wiped away at the new moisture as it pooled in Gail's eyes, her smile widening as Gail fought to maintain her tiny shred of control. Holly leaned her forehead against Gail's, the space between them suddenly gone as their bodies huddled together on the carpet, the roughness ignored as Holly studied the officer.

"You came back to me, Gail, and that means more to me than anything ever, _ever_ has. I don't care how broken you are, I don't care that... that there was ever _distance _between us. None of that matters, I don't even _care_ about... All I _care_ about, Gail Peck... _is you_."

Gail swallowed the emotion clawing at the back of her throat, her eyes wide in wonder as she flushed under the intensity swirling in the chocolate eyes, her heart grinding to a halt as her thumb absently traced the curve of Holly's lips, lips parting in silent disbelief.

"There is... no way in _hell_ I... deserve _anyone _like you, Holly," she whispered, her eyes the lightest shade of blue as she continued to look at the doctor, "I'm... _terrified_ that I'll just fuck this up again, that I'll get scared and run away again... I don't want to _ruin_ this-"

Holly gently pushed forward, pulling the blonde into a tender kiss before pulling away just enough to smile against the pale lips, "I'll chase you," she slipped away, their eyes meeting in a flicker of determination as Holly swallowed the emotion crawling through her veins, "I made the mistake once, of letting you walk away from me... I don't plan on ever doing it again."

Gail bit back a whimper as she trembled, a tiny frown ghosting across her face as she huddled closer to the pathologist, "I don't want to lose you again, Hol. I don't want to be the person that gives you hope and then just crushes it. I can never, _ever_ take back that night in the Penny, and that... _kills_ me. Every time you called me, another piece of me just... _died_."

The officer chanced the briefest of smiles before it disappeared, her eyebrows drawing as she wiped the moisture from Holly's cheeks, her voice still raw from crying as she committed every inch of Holly Stewart to memory.

"When you told me about your somebody else... I thought m-my heart was being ripped out through my _chest_, and I knew that I'd completely blown it, that I had fucking destroyed the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Holly sniffled almost angrily, her hand extracting from Gail's as she slid off her glasses and folded them before dropping them behind her, the hand desperately reconnecting with Gail as she offered a timid smile, her bravado evaporating as she slammed her eyes closed.

"That girl was a mistake, Gail. There was never any... I couldn't get you the hell out of my _head_, I was desperate for anything... a distraction, or something. But you just... you were under my skin, you were _everywhere_, but I couldn't _have _you. I didn't know what else to do, so I tried to forget you, and I failed... _miserably_."

Gail cracked a miniscule smile, the sentiment mirrored in Holly as they remained wrapped up on the floor, the officer's eyes dancing as she flexed her fingers against Holly's.

"I figured that out when you pulled me into that interrogation room..."

Holly bit her lip, a small titter escaping as she moved her hands to cup Gail's jaw, "That was not my most eloquent moment, I'm afraid."

Gail shook her head as she slid closer, their foreheads automatically coming together as Gail slowly studied the pathologist's face, her pulse doubling in speed as she recalled that very moment, the butterflies shuttering to life within her.

"...and you kissed me."

Holly nodded, the barest hint of a smile apparent, "I had been thinking about it for days."

"You... _forgave_ me."

The brunette grinned, her fingers lifting to thread through Gail's bangs as she brushed them away from the stunning sapphire eyes.

"I had to try... even if you had rebuffed me, I would have at least _known_ I'd tried. Granted, I was freaking out before I got you alone, and _kissing_ you hadn't been my plan from the start, but-"

Gail bit back a smile, her eyes still glistening with unspent tears as she swept a thumb across Holly's chin, "You panicked me into a blazingly hot kiss, Holly."

The pathologist flushed and gently bit her lip, the beginnings of hope swirling deep in her eyes as she bobbed her head in agreement, "All the words vanished when I looked at you, so I just defaulted and went with my instinct."

The officer laughed then, the shadows around them dissipating as she absently rubbed the back of her hand along her eyes, "I like that your instinct is to kiss me first, and ask questions later."

Holly grinned, their legs gently tangling as they moved even closer, the tension evaporating as she studied the other woman, "That's been my instinct from the very beginning, Officer."

Gail paused a moment, a curiosity pooling the sapphire depths as she traced her fingers along Holly's cheek, her own glowing pink as she blinked slowly, "You wanted to kiss me back when we first met, didn't you?"

Holly smiled, a fierce blush curling hot beneath her skin as she tried a timid smile, "Maybe...?"

The officer grinned and leaned forward, placing a chaste kiss on the pathologist's lips before pulling away, a warring confliction igniting in the pallor orbs, even as she smiled, "I don't know what to do. I want... a version of _us_... But, I don't know how to _do_ that."

The brunette gently bumped Gail's nose, her smile wide as she placed a soft, sweet kiss on the officer's temple, her arm dropping to snake around flared hips as she brought the woman into her arms, her pulse quickening, "I don't suppose you'd want to give this... long distance thing a try?"

Gail grunted and buried her face in Holly's neck, her arms slipping around Holly's midsection as she attempted to quell the swelter raging in her cheeks.

"I don't want to hold you back-"

Holly untangled herself from Gail, her eyes sharp as she shifted back on the carpet and cupped the blonde's jaw, waiting for the fiery orbs to meet her own.

"Gail, there's... _nothing_ that would make me happier than for this to, _somehow_, work out... I _want_ you in every way possible, but... I don't _understand_ why you don't-"

The officer swallowed and shifted away from the embrace though her fingers twined in the hem of the borrowed shirt, her eyes aswirl with a menagerie of emotion as she looked hard at the pathologist, "Because I'm so terrified of hurting you again, that I'm not trusting myself with your heart. I am _literally_ a fuck up, and it freaks me out that you're so willing to _trust _me after all the shit I've done."

Holly opened her mouth to retort, though she paused, her eyes searching the raw fear in the eyes she loved so much, a wonderful flutter blossoming to life within her chest as she looked at the officer. The same woman she had meant _months _ago on a whim. The same woman she'd almost _instantly_ fell for the second their eyes connected. The _same woman_ who'd fallen apart in her bathroom, yet still managed to piece herself back together and truck on with life. Gail Peck was _damaged_. She was broken. But she was beautiful, and sensitive, and possessed a strength Holly had never known before, a strength that made her fall even more in love with the snarkiest, rudest officer she had ever crossed paths with. The pathologist grinned then, eyes shining with unspent moisture as she trickled her fingers through pale blonde hair, her lips upturned in the most elated of smiles.

"I think that's love, Gail. Giving someone your heart, and trusting they won't break it, you know?"

Gail frowned sadly and tugged on the shirt hem, "Yeah, but I've already... already _broken_ it... What makes you so sure I won't be reckless enough to break it again?"

Holly licked her lips and wiped the tear from Gail's cheek, "Because you got on a plane to come see me after I told you what I wanted for my birthday was _you_."

The officer studied the brunette, her lips finally twitching into a small smile as she brushed the hair from Holly's shoulder, her eyes carefully locked on Holly's.

"I'm sorry, Hol."

The pathologist grinned and pulled on the front of Gail's shirt, "I'm sorry, too. I don't want to lose us again, Gail, okay?"

The blonde nodded before she rolled over, eventually pushing up to sit, groaning as she attempted to stretch her too-sore muscles. Holly did much the same, reaching for her glasses as she propped herself up beside Gail, silence passing between them while Gail folded her legs against her chest and wrapped her arms around them, eyes pensive as she casually studied the doctor's exhaustedly happy profile. Dark, brown eyes passed toward the large window on the far war, the dark blue of the sky signaling nighttime as she grinned and rubbed at her face, raw from such emotion as she, too, tucked her legs beneath her and leaned over her lap. Gail pillowed her cheek on her knee, a small smile flicking forward as she gently slid her knuckles down Holly's arm, marveling at the warmth radiating from the tan skin. Their eyes met quietly, a quiver of electricity passing between them as Holly smiled, her fingers twining with Gail's as she stood, eventually pulling the officer to her feet. Gail remained for a moment, stunned into silence as she looked over the pathologist, her blood rushing through her veins as she marveled at the brilliance of Holly Stewart, her heart swelling almost suffocatingly.

"Are we really going to do this, then? Are we going to see where this takes us?"

The pathologist blinked and sucked in a deep breath, a lop-sided grin twisting free as she peered over at the other woman.

"If you... if you _want_ to. I know it'll be really hard at times, but, I-I think that it's worth it... Do... do _you_?"

Gail nodded, "_Yes_. It just... I mean, you're _here_. That's... It's hard already..."

Holly offered a soft smile as she crept toward the officer, absently threading their fingers together as they stood before one another, "I know. But it changes everything, though, doesn't it? For the better?"

The officer chanced a brief smirk, "Yeah... it _kinda_ does."

Holly sighed in relief, every ounce of tension melting out of her body as she threaded her fingers through Gail's, a warm tiredness suddenly sweeping through her as she tugged on Gail's hand.

"_Good_... It's getting late, how about we try to get some sleep?"

Gail flushed suddenly, her pale skin glowing a soft pink as she rubbed a hand down the back of her neck, "My things are still at the hotel."

Holly chuckled as she detached herself from Gail and wandered toward the door, checking for security before she headed into the kitchen and clicked off the light, pausing as she snapped on a small nightlight, illuminating the flecks of color in the counter top, before she headed back toward Gail. Grinning at the fidgeting woman, Holly gently ran her fingers down Gail's forearm before she headed toward the window and half-drew the drapes, the soft white of moonlight reducing the room to the tiny halo of light emanating from the side table lamp. Holly approached Gail and gently grasped her wrist, leading her down the hall toward the bedroom before she pushed into the room, leaving the officer just by the threshold before she turned on the table lamp and turned back toward the other woman. Simply smiling, Holly disappeared into the closet, quietly sorting through her clothes as she pulled out dark gray flannels and a blue tank top before tossing them over her shoulder. Pulling her own pajamas free, she crossed them over her elbow before she exited, smiling as she surveyed the red-faced woman.

Tossing the flannels and top at Gail, she smiled disarmingly, the fluster in her gut pulsing as Gail cradled the clothes to her chest, "There's a spare tooth brush in the medicine cabinet, you can use that one until I can get you back to the hotel to gather your things, okay?"

Gail nodded meekly before she shuffled out of the room and headed back down the hall, pushing into the bathroom before she clicked the door shut behind her. Resting against the cool wood, she dropped her head back to study the ceiling, her breath rasping out in a quick breath as she grinned brightly, the butterflies swarming warmly in her chest. Pushing up from the support, she quickly stripped out of her boots and clothes before she slipped into the pajamas, her favorite pair of Holly's, before she swayed toward the sink. She snorted at her appearance, her eyes red and raw from crying, her hair a smattered mass of blonde that she merely roughed up more, her exhaustion glaringly apparent as she studied the reflection. Quickly brushing her teeth, she washed the dryness from her face and sighed, her fingers absently curling the edge of the sink as she pictured the pathologist, her nerves quaking as she pushed up and out of the room. Slowly pressing against the door, she sighed in relief as Holly skirted around the room, her phone in her palm as she tapped out a quick reply, her eyes instantly drawing toward Gail as she hovered by the door.

Locking the screen, Holly tossed the device on the bed and headed toward Gail, softly brushing by as she headed out the door and down the hall, quickly falling upon the bathroom. Slipping inside, Holly washed up quickly and scrubbed at her face, a giddiness sweeping through her as she pushed out of the room and headed back to the bedroom, her pulse quickening as she noticed the blonde perched nervously at the side of the bed, her eyes snapping up as Holly reentered the room. Gail was standing almost instantly, her fingers smoothing down her palm as she forced a tiny smile.

"Hey, sorry, I can just... crash on the couch or-"

Holly smiled gently, her head shaking as she slowly approached the skittish blonde, her eyes pleading softly, "Stay. Please?"

Gail swallowed and nodded, her body folding back on the bed as Holly walked around to her familiar side, the sparks jumping as she settled beneath the covers and removed her glasses, wiggling as she settled between the cool sheets. Gail crept beneath the covers as well, her smile nervous as she melted against the mattress. Holly slowly turned on her side, dark eyes curious as she smiled again, her fingers shyly reaching for Gail's. The officer smiled, the color high in her cheeks as she turned her head, their eyes locking as Holly stroked her thumb across the pale knuckles, further soothing the other woman.

"...you're really here, aren't you?"

Gail swallowed and nodded, her body shifting over to huddle closer to Holly, "Right here... right where I thought I'd never be again.."

Holly smirked and carefully slipped her arm across Gail's waist, her cheeks pink as she bit her lip, her nerves tingling with apprehension. Gail smiled and melted into the loose embrace, her hand sliding up to grasp Holly's forearm before bringing them effectively closer, their bodies fitting together as Gail tucked herself against Holly's side. The brunette pulled her in tight, the blonde already mostly asleep as their legs tangled, fingers absently reaching for one another as oblivion swept in quickly, tugging both women down into it's forgiving comfort. Holly sighed out heavily, her last breath tickling blonde hair as she hummed in contentment, wrapped safely around the officer.

* * *

Holly kicked awake, disoriented in the drab, gray morning sunlight tickling the edge of her bed. She blinked, absently reaching beside her for a body that wasn't there, the sheets well passed the point of cold. Forcing to a sitting position, the pathologist squinted, her eyes narrowing as she peered around the room, her heart beginning to thump wildly in her chest as she saw not a trace of the blonde officer from yesterday. Forcing a breath out of her nose, Holly fought the covers off of her legs and stood, unbalanced for a moment before she swiped her glasses off the side table and slipped them on in the same movement, her brows drawn tightly as she headed toward the door. Ripping open the entry, she darted out into the hallway, gasping sharply as she crashed into the very person she had been desperate to hunt down, her mind reeling as her hands instantly lifted to steady against Gail's shoulders, their eyes eventually meeting in a swirl of confusion. Gail cleared her throat and gently squeezed her fingers against Holly's stomach before pulling away, convinced the doctor was steady enough on her own.

Holly passed her fingers through her hair, her body relaxing as she looked over the blonde, taking in the striking change in wardrobe and the still-present boots, the blonde hair damp slightly from an earlier shower. Flexing her knuckles, Holly swallowed and nervously adjusted her glasses, the tightness in her chest still vibrating angrily. Gail absently shoved her fingers in her back pockets and offered a small, apologetic smile as she bunched her shoulders protectively.

"I'm sorry, Hol... I just went to go get my things and shower, I thought I'd've been back before you got up."

Holly released the breath she had been holding and half-glared at the officer, her pulse just then beginning to calm as she reached out, desperate to reconnect with the woman in front of her.

"Sorry, I just... I woke up, and you weren't there and I just... I thought you'd up and left without saying goodbye."

Gail tried to hide her flinch, the words, however light, tearing a gaping wound in her chest as she slunk back a step, her eyes diverted to stare at the carpet of the hallway. Holly scrunched her face up and took a tentative step forward, frowning when Gail retreated just a tiny bit further. The brunette sighed and quickly reached out, threading her fingers with Gail's as she waited patiently for torrid sapphire eyes to glance upward, her thumb smoothing pleasant circles on the officer's knuckles. Gail bit her lip and calmed the punch of despondency floundering in her veins, her inner calm nothing but a fleeting thought.

"No, Hol, I just... didn't want to bother you, figured I'd... let you sleep while I got my things."

Holly frowned and crept closer, elated when the officer didn't shy away, "I didn't mean it that way, Gail."

"Hey, it's... Old habits to break, right? I've been known to run."

The two studied each other for a moment, the silence almost oppressive before Gail snorted through her nose and shook the tension from her shoulders. Squeezing Holly's hand that was still wrapped possessively around her own, she detached and step back, carefully jerking over her shoulder as she gestured down the hall.

"I, um... I was going to make breakfast, if that's.. I mean, if you-"

Holly smiled, briefly, the light flickering back in her eyes as she nodded, "Does breakfast include-"

The officer grinned, the normal air of confidence suddenly returning, "Coffee with extra everything and my famous pancakes? What do you take me for, Holly?"

Gail turned and headed back toward the kitchen, ignoring the fluster beneath her skin as she headed directly into the kitchen, her heart thrashing wildly in her chest as she gripped the counter top and settled her flustered emotions. Holly quickly retrieved her phone from beneath her pillow and fled from the room, pulling to a more casual stride as she rounded on the kitchen and slipped inside, hopping herself up to perch on the counter top as she watched Gail move around her kitchen with surprising efficiency. Gail continued to mix the batter while the coffee steeped, her cheeks a vibrant rose color as she stole occasional looks to the beautifully tussled pathologist, dark locks framing perfect shoulders as Holly leaned easily against the cabinets. Gail turned and stared into the bowl, her nerves firing to life along her skin as she attempted to shake free her thoughts. _Focus, Peck._ The percolator stopped its low-pitched gurgle, the drip of coffee finally finished as Gail stowed her mixing bowl on the counter, instead lifting the two mugs toward the carafe before she filled both cups.

Heading toward the fridge, she plucked out the creamer and grabbed the sugar from the canister on the far side of the counter before she mixed the two drinks and turned, slowly approaching the happily grinning brunette before offering the mug in silence. Holly smiled brightly as she accepted the mug, electricity bouncing between them as Gail handed off the drink, another stubborn blush attempting to crawl up her neck as she quickly took a sip of her own coffee and headed back to the stove. Lighting the burner, she waited before pouring in the batter, her eyes narrowing in thought as she watched the pancakes cook, her shoulders prickling where she knew the dark eyes lingered, a tiny thrill rushing through her as she fought to retain a smile.

Holly crossed her leg beneath her as she blew on the good brew, her eyes unable to tear away from the rarely domestic blonde while she cooked, every movement of the agile body drawing perfect lines as Holly relaxed on her counter, the flitter of nerves blossoming wonderfully. Gail eventually plated her masterpiece and turned, arching a brow before she offered the plate to Holly and dropped the syrup between them before she jumped up as well, their elbows gently knocking as they carefully balanced their plates. Holly snorted out a laugh, her knees adjusting to hold the plate steady, her fingers curling around the syrup bottle as she drowned the stack, a wholly thankful smile blasting to life as she cut into the food. Gail snickered around her first bite, her eyes drawn over to the pathologist beside her, a dribble of syrup falling down her chin as she fought to contain her laughter. Holly swallowed and burst into a fit of laughter, earning a playful eye roll from Gail as she slid down the counter and relieved Holly of her plate before leading them both over to the kitchen island.

Holly smiled sheepishly as she wiped away the syrup from her lips and leaned against the island before cutting another bite from her stack, her eyes darting back and forth between Gail and breakfast as they ate in humored silence. After polishing off her own stack, Gail weaseled another bite off of Holly's plate before being shooed away, the brunette shooting a warning glare at the officer as she stacked the dishes in the sink. Holly followed suit, energy passing between them as they passed, a knowing smile cresting the blonde's countenance as she headed out toward the living room and collapsed on the sofa. Holly washed up quickly and followed, stopping to lean against the entryway as she studied the officer sitting rigid on her couch, jaw set just _so_, giving sign to a certain discomfort crawling just behind Gail's normally stoic countenance. Fishing her phone from her pocket, Gail glared at it and tossed it on the coffee table before peering over to study Holly, her head moving to the side as she regarded the woman.

"So, what's on your to-do list today, since it's Saturday?"

Holly huffed and pushed her hair back from her face, a timid smile twitching free.

"I don't know... Normally, I just stay in and catch up on the latest science journals, or watch any of my recorded documentaries."

Gail groaned dramatically and threw herself back against the couch, her head lolling back as she stared at the ceiling, "My god, you are the nerdiest creature on the planet..." she rolled her face forward as she mocked glared at the brunette, "Don't you have anything _fun_ to do? Video games? _Anything_?"

Holly chuckled as she crossed her arms and pursed her lips, her mind reeling before she grinned slyly, "Well, there's a cheesy horror movie channel, if you-"

"_Sold_."

The pathologist suppressed a snicker as she smiled over at the blonde, pausing briefly before she rolled her eyes and gestured back down the hall, "All right, if you insist on watching gory, B-movie horror flicks, then _I_ am game. _After_ I get a shower."

Gail sighed loudly and waved the doctor away, falling to lie on her back as she propped her boots up on the arm rest and crossed her fingers along her stomach. Holly simply smiled and shook her head before she started toward the bedroom, leaving Gail to her thoughts. The officer sighed heavily and stared up at the ceiling, the drab, overcast light trickling stubbornly through the parted drapes on the far window. The phone on the table vibrated, ice-blue eyes tracking over to glare at the offending piece, the continued pester of a certain detective wearing thin on her nerves. Gail closed her eyes, the throb of her heart echoing eerily in her ears as she forced away all thought, forcing her body to stillness, her focus extending to the sounds of the apartment. Vaguely, she registered the shower starting, her mind instantly falling to a memory of so long ago, the blistering inferno roaring to life within her belly as she fought to control the automatic emotion associated with all things Holly Stewart.

Narrowing her eyes, Gail shifted her head as she glanced over at the dark television, previous visions of snuggling up with the brunette invading her mind as she smiled reflexively, the old emotion attached suddenly welling up inside her. So many times they had bundled up on Holly's sofa, wrapped up in one another as they watched and mocked movie after movie, the ease between them a soothing comfort to the increasingly distraught officer. Flustered, Gail lurched to a sitting position, the continuous thunder of her heart frazzling her nerves as she focused on the sounds of Holly in the other room, the distraction welcome and almost painfully necessary. Gail frowned as she stared down at her boots before she threw her legs over the couch and bent to untie them, grumpily throwing them toward the door before she leaned against the arm rest and tucked in her legs, her fingers drumming along the sofa before Holly eventually came into the room, her hair falling in damp whisps around her perfectly glowing face; Gail swallowed heavily, her eyes widening slightly as she fought to control her breathing. _So goddamn gorgeous._

Holly smiled shyly before she slipped the blanket off her shoulder and rounded on the couch, arching a brow as she glanced at the television.

"What, you couldn't even find the channel?"

Gail snorted and reached over to pick up and offer the remote, "Sorry, lunchbox. That's _all_ you."

Holly groaned playfully before she flopped down against the other arm rest and flicked on the TV, easily finding the channel as she settled against the cushions. Gail snickered as they watched the last few scenes of a terrible slasher flick, the gore almost comical as the officer snuggled into the sofa. Eventually the end credits rolled as they chatted gently, the pathologist chancing a stretch as she laid her body along the couch. Gail flushed and smiled softly before she did the same, their legs tangling together as the opening sequence to Scream started. Gail chortled and snickered from time to time, offering random tidbits of different horror scenes, only to be countered by the pathologist herself, each woman briefly arguing her respective points before dissolving into a righteous fit of laughter. Scream ended and segued into Texas Chainsaw, the familiar purr of the engine enrapturing the officer as she huddled down to watch the movie in rapt fascination. Holly grinned, stealing glances to the officer as she watched, pointed wildly at the screen as she condemned the characters to death.

Holly sighed in contentment as she curled up against the sofa arm, the movies all but forgotten as she watched the animated officer, her emotions wide open as she merely enjoyed the movies, bright eyes sparkling as she watched the carnage unfold on the screen. A lull in the action had Gail finally tearing her eyes from the screen, carefully regarding the relaxed brunette, her eyebrows rising in question as Holly smiled softly and snuggled further into the couch. Gail blushed faintly before she glanced behind her, shifting her body to lean against the cushions as she laid out, quietly patting her stomach in invitation. Holly watched her carefully a moment, dark eyes guarded before she melted into a bashful smile and unfurled her body and shifted over, settling coyly against the officer's flat tummy. Gail sighed as she melted into the cushions, the woman against her curling perfectly in the space at her side, wrapping a strong arm around the flared hips as she settled her cheek against Gail's ribcage. Holly hummed quietly in content, her nervousness fluttering violently as she snuggled into the embrace.

Gail lifted her fingers to run through the slightly-damp locks, a ragged breath escaping the brunette as she relaxed further, her eyes fluttering gently as she attempted to focus on the screen, her body in a such a state as sleep clawed furiously at her consciousness. Gail dropped her head down far enough to place a soft kiss on the dark head, her fingers expertly relieving Holly of her glasses before she perched them atop her own bangs, Holly eventually succumbing to sleep as Madman began to play. Gail found herself watching the woman in her arms, her eyes unable to tear away from the blissfully happy face of Holly Stewart, the butterflies flapping harder as she smiled, a powerful wave of adoration sweeping through her as she continued to thread her fingers through the long, dark hair. Gail wrapped her free arm around the woman's forearm as she leaned back against the rest, her head tilting to the side as she traced her thumb across Holly's brow.

"...I love you, nerd."

A shrill scream from the television was the last Gail heard as she herself succumbed to sleep, a beatific smile curling her lips as the horror raged on in the background.

* * *

A deafening ring startled the women awake, the brunette absently feeling for her phone as she eventually found it and squinted at the screen, her eyes rolling as she dropped the cell back against the coffee table. Collapsing back against Gail, she flushed suddenly and pushed to her elbow, cheeks pink as she grinned sheepishly at the officer, the blonde shifting slightly as wakefulness slammed back into her. Gail yawned and wiped a hand down her face as she untangled herself from Holly and sat up, carefully extracting the woman's glasses from her bangs before handing them over. Holly sat up and threw her legs over the side of the sofa, her hand absently reaching for the cell again as she scowled at the name, the same sound echoing from the handheld as another call came through. Flashing an apologetic smile, she rolled her eyes and answered the call before anxiously pushing to her feet as she paced around the apartment.

"Hey, ma, what's up?"

Gail winced as Holly walked further away, swaying gently as she continued to pace, her face set in sharp displeasure as she nodded occasionally, humming where she responded to the woman on the other end of the phone. Gail scratched a hand down her scalp and hefted her own phone, flicking on the screen as she opened the two messages waiting for her, the first from her brother, that she gratefully ignored; the second was from Nash, the detective practically atitter with curiosity.

_"Sooo, how are things? Are you planning your lives out together yet?"_

Gail grinned and rolled her eyes. _Such optimism._ _"Nope, not yet. Maybe, if I'm lucky. Tell my brother to piss off, too."_

Holly sighed as she walked back into the room and collapsed back on the couch, her fingers gently rubbing at the bridge of her nose as she slid her glasses up to rest at her hairline. Gail propped her chin up on her palm as she flashed an understanding smile.

"Ah, did mom forget to wish you a happy birthday yesterday?"

Holly sighed and leaned her body against the back of the couch, "No... she did call yesterday. She's apparently in Tuscon, and wanting to head this way. You... you know how she is."

Gail jerked her head in a nod, "_Yeah_. I know, I'm sorry, Hol."

She waved it off, "It's okay. I mean, at least she tries, right?"

"Right."

They regarded each other quietly for a moment, curious brown eyes peering over at Gail as she smiled softly at the officer.

"Have I told you yet today how happy I am to see you?"

Gail blinked quickly, a blush springing free as she dropped her eyes to study the sofa. Holly grinned and leaned over, lightly squeezing the officer's hands before she pushed to her feet and laughed at the time.

"I guess a four hour nap was needed, right, officer?"

Gail grinned and flicked her eyes up in agreement, "I only ever nap when I'm near you, must be how _boring_ you are."

Holly huffed and twisted her lips in an amused scowl, "Because you are _such_ a joy to be around, Peck."

"I know, your jealousy must be _suffocating_."

They shared a smile before Holly ran her hands through her hair and jerked her head toward the kitchen.

"What are you feeling for lunch?"

Gail hummed as her phone went off, vision dropping to glare at the screen before she forcefully tore her eyes away, tossing a tentative smile toward Holly.

"Takeout. Chinese?"

The pathologist nodded before she headed toward the kitchen, rustling around in one of the drawers for the menu as Gail scooped up her phone and opened the message from Traci.

_"Superintendent Mom is on a war path, I think you should defect to San Fran."_

Gail growled in her throat and typed out a furiously annoyed response, _"Has Oliver told her about my name in the pool?"_

Holly walked a slow circle in her kitchen, the receiver up to her ear as she ordered, laughing quietly at the person on the other end; Gail attempted to settle her suddenly seething emotions, her fingers flexing around the phone before another message came through.

_"Nope, he's not budging. The names don't have to be in until Monday. He's totally got your back, Gail, don't worry about it. Just focus on Holly, okay? Work can wait. Now have fun!"_

The officer continued to stare down at the phone, her jaw working before Holly entered her periphery, a kind smirk gently in place across her lips.

"Drama back home?"

Gail huffed and locked her phone screen before she tossed the cell onto the couch beside her.

"Yeah, Superintendent _Elaine _is raising hell since she thinks I'm not putting my name in for detective. But it doesn't matter, that can wait until I get home."

Holly grinned and reached a comforting hand over to the woman, "Is it really so bad for her to know?"

"Of course it is, then she'll practically bribe people into giving me the position."

The pathologist traced small circles along Gail's forearm, "I'm sorry you have to go through such lengths, Gail. But I _know_ you deserve that promotion, you've always been amazing with your job. That and your paperwork is _flawless_."

Gail grinned and gently bumped her shoulder into Holly's, a familiar twinkle shining in the too-pale eyes, "Oh, is that why you had to grab a random report to lure me into that interrogation room?"

Holly snorted and nodded, eyes sparkling, "Well, I went through your reports, and you didn't have any mistakes! I _had_ to do something..."

The blonde snickered before leaning back into the sofa beside Holly, her fingers fidgeting in her lap as she stared down at Holly's hands, her skin prickling as she warred with herself before finally sneaking forward and quietly threaded her fingers with Holly's. The brunette grinned and squeezed back before she rolled her head over to study Gail, her eyes softening as she tugged on the hand, drawing the woman's focus upward. Holly licked her lips as she hesitated, her cheeks again glowing a soft pink as her free hand fidgeted with a thread on the bottom of her shirt. Shrugging, she bit her lip in a smile and tugged Gail closer.

"Gail?"

A pale eyebrow spiked as Gail licked her lips in apprehension, the tiniest of smiles breaking through. Holly swallowed and shrugged, her nerves bunching as she momentarily lost herself in those sky-blue orbs, her pulse pounding quickly through her veins as she focused on those pink lips, her breath catching as she leaned forward. Gail inhaled sharply, her own focus blurring as she placed her forehead against Holly's daring no further as she focused on forcing air into her burning lungs. Holly sighed as her eyes slipped closed, her nose gently brushing Gail's as she sighed softly in the space between them.

"...I don't want you to go."

Gail inhaled a sharp breath before she pulled away, struggling to gather air into her lungs as she stared wildly at the doctor.

"I-I'm sorry, Hol."

Holly sighed and swallowed the sudden swell of emotion, her chest constricting as she continued to caress the fingers between her own.

"Don't be sorry... I mean, that's just a part of life. I'm sorry I'm being selfish, I just... It literally just _hit_ me, you know? That you're here now, but won't be in two days. I don't... I don't want to be without you again, especially since I've just gotten you back... in a way, I think...?"

Gail sighed softly and shifted over, erasing the space between them as she peered up at Holly, her eyes softer than Holly had _ever_ seen them.

"I don't want to be home in Toronto without you, anymore than you want me to leave you _here_... But I have to go. There's just... I'm torn between two places, and I don't know what I'm going to _do_."

Holly smiled then, the light reaching her eyes as she tugged on Gail's hand, her attention focused solely on the woman sitting right beside her, a blistering affection blooming in the chocolate eyes.

"...tell me about Sophie, Gail."

Gail breathed out a small laugh, moisture pooling in the crystalline orbs as she squeezed Holly's hand, her lips parting to speak before Holly nodded, willing the woman into silence, "I mean it... I want to know everything about the little girl that stole your heart, because... she seems pretty amazing to me."

Gail bit her lip in a smile and nodded, her breath escaping in a breathy sigh, "She's... just the most amazing person ever. She's so full of life, and fight and dry humor that she just... She melts your heart, you know? Sophie is just... so wildly intelligent and sweet and kind, and she _loves _spiders, and..." she glanced at Holly, her smile splitting wider, "...and the two of you would get along like the fucking _nerds _you are."

Holly laughed merrily and tugged Gail into her arms, quickly squeezing the pale shoulders before she pulled away and swept the blonde bangs back toward the side, their eyes searching each other as Holly ghosted her thumb across the pouting lips.

"You never cease to amaze me, Gail Peck... I hope I can meet her one day."

Gail excitedly nodded, a flame burning to life in the icy eyes as she leaned into the soft caress, her eyes darkening to a cooling smolder, a knock at the door suddenly sparking them apart. Gail blinked as Holly flashed a contrite smile before untangling herself from the couch and headed toward the door, grabbing money off the side table as she moved. Gail leapt from the couch as if it burned, her nervousness suddenly spiking as she gathered silverware and napkins before heading back toward the living room. Holly placed the bag on the coffee table and reclaimed her seat, stomach rumbling almost on cue as she unpacked the few containers and handed Gail her own. The cop settled back into her seat and popped open the container of kung pow chicken, humming as she smell settled over her. They ate together happily, falling into the same, wonderfully comfortably routine as Gail stole bites of spare rib in exchange for chicken, their meal a flirtatious endeavor that left them both flushed as they tripped over one another in the clean up. Holly finished rinsing the dishes as the phone in her pocket went off, signaling a text alert. Gail, having planted herself on the island, paused in her conquest of chips and tilted a curious look toward Holly.

The pathologist smirked and unearthed the phone, quickly opening the message from Ava, her smile falling just slightly as she read the text.

_"HEYA. Don't forget that we want to take you guys out for drinks, as sort of a late birthday thing for you. You never gave me an answer yesterday!"_

Holly sighed and glanced up at Gail before quickly dropping her eyes, a flush of heat burning below her collar.

_"...I'll get back to you."_

Stuffing the phone back in her pocket, Holly turned back toward the sink to finish the rest of the dishes, her skin tingling as she felt the officer slide in beside her, eyes wide in curiosity. Holly shook a soapy finger at the officer before she cleaned her hands and dried them, dark eyes guarded as she peered over at Gail.

"Don't give me that look, Gail."

Gail showed her hands in peace, the curiosity growing stronger as she rolled her head to the side, "Not going to tell me who that was, eh? Somebody need the resident pathologist?"

Holly sighed and hung the towel up to dry before shrugging, her apprehension growing as she continued to shoot nervous looks at the still cop.

"No, that was just... Ava. That's all."

Gail crossed her arms and leaned against the island, "_Okay_, and?"

The brunette waved her hand as she skirted past Gail and quickly descended upon the couch, her fingers nervously fumbling over themselves as she tucked them against her lap. Gail slowly trekked by Holly and dropped herself on the couch beside her, eyes narrowed in suspicion; Holly bit her lip, the weight of that gaze cracking her resolve.

"She just... The girls from the lab want to take us out for drinks, and... get to... know you better?"

Gail bristled instantly, her hackles rising as she suddenly shoved to her feet, her palms clamming as she rubbed them down the sides of her jeans. Gail threaded a trembling hand through her hair, her eyes shifting to a pale, frightful white as she tossed an uncomfortable look back at Holly.

"...I'm pretty sure that me meeting your friends is the ultimate kiss of death, Hol. Or do you not remember what happened last time?"

Holly stood as well, her own nervousness skipping angrily along her spine, "I'll never _forget_, but... I mean, they're going to love-"

"Lisa hated me, and you know it. I didn't get too much a feel for Rachel before I ran out... Do you really want to subject your new friends to my particular brand of _socializing_?"

Holly steeled her nerves and nodded, her fingers breaking apart as she gestured through the air.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable, Gail... Especially because I don't even know what we _are_, if we're anything at all... All I know is that I want..._need_ you, and everything else be damned. But, I can understand if you don't want to-"

"I _want _to," she flushed at the surprise on Holly's face, "I want to get this _right_... I want... to be someone you're _proud_ of."

Holly bit back a smile, her dark eyes glimmering with a surge of pride, her heart swelling inside her chest as she took a small step forward. Gail visibly swallowed as she walked the final step separating them, her fingers absently thumbing a pinch of Holly's shirt before she flashed an increasingly confident smile, that same smile rocking a powerful tremor through the pathologist. Gail leaned in closely, her lips barely a breath away from Holly's.

"And I don't want to be anything other than _yours_, Holly Stewart."

Holly swallowed thickly and nodded, her attention focused solely on those pale lips as Gail began to pull away, her cheeks flushed the most attractive of shades as she smiled up at the brunette, her shyness revealing itself a beat later. Holly breathed unevenly, her smile lopsided as she nodded, chestnut eyes alive as she grinned at the officer.

"Should I tell them 8 o'clock, then...?"

Gail fidgeted with her ear but nodded, the barest smile broaching her countenance as they exchanged a knowing glance. Fishing out her phone, Holly quickly tapped out a text and sent it before shoving the cell back in her pocket, her focus on only Gail Peck.

_"8 o'clock tonight, Ave."_

* * *

Holly took a cursory sip of her drink, her eyes casually switching back and forth between Kat and Gail as they looked each other over, silently appraising one another. Ava grinned and leaned her elbow along the back of Kat's chair, casually looking back and forth between Holly and Gail as they sat practically hip to hip, their elbows gently knocking from time to time as they took sips from their drinks. Kat grinned and leaned on her palm, emerald eyes twinkling in the soft lighting of the bar, mouth pulled wide in a cheshire grin.

"So, Gail, Holly tells us you guys met on a crime scene?"

The officer swallowed her latest swig of alcohol before nodding, folding her arms on the table in front of her. "Yeah, we met in the middle of the woods. She tried to throw me off by spewing a ton of medical jargon at me all at once."

Holly snorted and rolled her eyes, "I wasn't _spewing_, I was just telling you about medical jurisprudence, and why my being there was important to the case."

"I only _asked_ if you could come back later."

Holly mocked glared at the officer, earning a show of knowing looks from her coworkers as she ducked down and swallowed the rest of her drink. Ava slammed her bottle down and leaned across the table, hazel eyes narrowed in wonder as she looked over Gail.

"Ah, so what's it like being a cop? Exciting I would think, yeah?"

Gail pursed her lips and shrugged, thousands of memories filtering through her subconscious as she thought about the passed few years, "I've been shot at, _those _were fun times."

Holly straightened almost imperceptibly, the action not going unnoticed by the blonde next to her, pale fingers sliding over to gently grasp at the pathologist's forearm. Gail licked her lips, her eyes offering apology before she refocused on the group, her nerves settling slightly before she gestured toward the other three women.

"Okay, and what do you three nerds do?"

Kat choked back a laugh as she struggled to swallow, cackling loudly before she leaned her elbow on the table and leaned toward Gail, "Me? I'm a pharmacologist, or a boring ol' nerd that studies drugs and their effects on organisms. Ava here studies genetics, and _Blair_ is just out probie."

The redhead rolled her eyes and poked at her boss' shoulder, "You know, I'm more than just a lackey! I really do help Doctor Stewart!"

Holly nodded and opened her mouth to interject, only to be quieted by a wave of Kat's finger, the dark-haired woman smiling brightly at the intern, "Come on, Blair, I know! I'm just pulling your leg, I know you're pretty valuable to good, ol' Stewart."

Gail polished off the rest of her drink and pushed back from the table, looking around the women as she lifted her glass, "Anyone want another drink?"

She was greeted with a myriad of nods, the pathologist pushing from her seat as she moved to gather glasses, "I'll give you a hand-"

Kat practically hissed and ushered Holly back in her seat before gathering the glasses and turned toward Gail, "Nonsense, we'll do all the work. You rest your pretty head."

With a wink, she was off, quietly trailing behind the stoic officer as she threaded toward the bar. Holly sighed as she looked after them, her cheeks flushing as Ava sucked her teeth and winked at the pathologist.

"You were right, Stewart, she _is _absolutely gorgeous. And hell if you aren't hung _up_ on that wonderful piece of law enforcement!"

Holly flushed and nervously pushed up her glasses, "I-I... Okay, _yes_... I am. I really am. I think... I think maybe we might be back together? I'm not too... I mean, we _kinda_ talked about it. I just... God, I'm just thrilled to have her, you know?"

Blair chuckled sweetly, "I can't believe she actually came down here, that's like... the most romantic thing I've ever heard... And the two of you! Oh, so cute."

Holly buried her face in her hands and groaned, "Ugh, _stop_."

Ava laughed and reached over the table to roughly pat her hand, "You are head over heels in love with that creature, and she feels just the _same_ way. It's so obvious, love, really. I wish I had someone look at _me_ that way!"

Holly whined and dropped her head to her crossed arms, a smile hidden beneath her facade.

_You're absolutely right... I'm _crazy _about that girl._

Gail absently tapped her foot against the bar, her thumbs rolling over themselves as she waited along the crowded bar. Kat stood just beside her, casual green eyes watching over her quietly, a pleasant smile firmly in place. Leaning against the counter, Kat peered up at the officer and grinned, her eyes jerking back toward their table.

"You know, Gail, Holly really _was_ right about you. She's talked about you a lot, did you know?... I mean, when I saw you in the lobby yesterday, I thought my heart was going to stop. You coming down here, now _that_ was brave."

Gail rubbed at the flush on her neck and shrugged, her fidgeting growing worse as she waited for the drinks, "I didn't want Holly to have a terrible birthday... So I came down here. It's just... that-"

Kat smiled knowingly as she cocked her head, "I can tell that you're wild about her. The two of you are like the most adorable married couple I've ever seen... You two go together better than white and rice, Peck."

Gail sighed in relief as the drinks finally landed in front of her, her cheeks already glowing with a bright blush as she lifted three of the drinks and headed back toward the table, Kat in tow behind her. Sidling up, she slid the glasses down on the table and pushed Ava's forward before reclaiming her seat next to Holly, each offering timid smiles as they settled back into their comfortable bubble. Kat came with the other two drinks and passed the other to Blair before she dropped into her seat and launched into a ramble about Holly and her antics in the lab. Gail rolled her drink between her palms, torn between listening to the story and Holly herself, her fingers twitching against the glass. Kat eventually pulled into a story about herself and Ava from years passed, the crackle of energy only building between Gail and Holly as they continued to steal glances toward one another. Gail finally released one of her hands before sliding it atop Holly's, their fingers instantly coming together in a flutter of butterflies. Ava and Blair excused themselves for more drinks as Kat left for the bathroom, leaving the two alone at the table.

Gail continued to trace her thumb across the smooth, tan skin, her heart racing as she glanced up at Holly, blue meeting brown in a bolt of attraction, the color high in pale cheeks as Gail dropped her eyes to study those lips, her pulse drowning out the noise around them. Tipping forward, she pressed a soft, promising kiss to those lips, moving slightly as Holly responded almost instantly, their lips sliding over one another in a well-practiced waltz, the slow burn growing to a towering inferno. The three women returned at the same time, causing Gail to pull away slowly, blue eyes focusing only on the flushed face of the woman beside her, her heart beating powerfully in her chest. Holly swallowed and bit her lip, fingers lifting to nervously adjust her glasses as Gail smiled at her, the world around them forgotten. Gail flexed her fingers against Holly's, her eyes darkening to a frigid indigo.

"...let's get out of here, Hol," she whispered gently, her eyes again dropping to study those perfect lips.

Holly nodded sharply and released the breath she had been holding, her smile wide and toothy as she tossed a wholly unapologetic smile to her coworkers. Kat grinned and shooed them away, an excited lit firmly in place as Gail gathered their things. The blonde smiled and acknowledged the three women, her smile small, though genuine.

"I'm glad Holly has all of you."

Holly flushed at the uncharacteristic show of gratitude, the women clearly just as surprised as Gail threaded her fingers with Holly's and led her out of the bar. Kat chuckled and watched them go before taking a sip of her drink.

"It is about damn _time_."

Gail pushed into the cool night and led Holly back to the car, her chest heaving as she rounded suddenly as they stopped next to the Chevy. Grabbing the pathologist, she cupped her jaw and pulled her into a heated kiss, their bodies swaying into one another before they eventually broke apart, the smokiness igniting between them. Gail brushed her bangs away from her face, her blue eyes wide open as she chanced a tiny smile.

"I love you, and I don't care how hard this is, I just want you and I'll be _damned_ if 2,600 miles is going to stop me."

Holly grinned and pulled Gail into another quick, heated kiss before she pulled away, dark eyes alive.

"Then I am _all yours_, Gail."

The officer stopped for a moment before a devilish smirk crawled to life, her eyes a blistering sapphire.

"Let's go _home_."

* * *

_ALL RIGHT. I'm so sorry for the delay in updating. In case you haven't heard, my original chapter ten got wiped out by accident last week, therefore I could not update when I wanted to. This is so late because it was hard to start over, and my work schedule is heavy. Do forgive me for taking so long, I plan on updating 11 on Saturday, right back on track. Please enjoy, and forgive any mistakes or weirdness, because it's currently around 330am, and I am so fucking burned out. I love you guys, I hope I didn't disappoint. And by the way, my tumblr followers are awesome!_


End file.
